HB House
by Cullen
Summary: A wacky sitcom about 13 classic HannaBarbera characters all living in a boarding house. Chapter 5 is up
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone. When I was young, I always loved the cartoons the good people   
at Hanna-Barbera studios had to offer. Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, and the   
spinoffs they've done over the years. It's been a while since I've seen a   
new Yogi spinoff, so I decided to make my own. It's about 13 classic HB   
characters all living together in a boarding house. I call it HB House.   
It can either stand for Hanna-Barbera House or Huckleberry's House since   
he'll be the owner of this place. And all the characters you're about to see   
are property of Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network. Now on with the story.  
  
HB House: by Cullen Pittman  
  
Episode 1. Where're the Bears?  
  
Our story starts off with America's favorite cartoon bear known as Yogi   
stepping out of his cave while his theme music played in the background.   
He sees picnic baskets all over Jellystone Park and goes into his usual   
speedy snatching and feeding frenzy. Then the theme song stops and we   
see Yogi lying near a tree surrounded by a thousand empty baskets with   
his stomach as huge as a hot air balloon.  
  
"Hey hey hey! This is my happiest day!" said Yogi in his usual rhyming   
language. He shook out one last basket and a small red gummy bear fell out.   
"Well I declare!" he smiled. "A gummy bear to make my meal square! Hey   
hey hey!" And he was about to drop it in his mouth until he heard a cute   
voice call out, "Mr. Ranger isn't gonna like this Yogi!"  
  
"Boo Boo, is that you?" asked Yogi as he looked around and found no trace   
of his little bear buddy. "Why do you want to eat me Yogi?" called out a   
voice. Yogi looked at his gummy bear and made a shocking cartoon face.   
His candy took the form of his best friend, Boo Boo. "I thought we were   
best friends Yogi", said the candy in a sad voice.  
  
"Boob!" cried Yogi as he accidentally dropped the gummy Boo Boo on the   
ground. "What happened to you?! You've become a little bitty bear!"  
  
"So is that your philosophy now?" asked the gummy Boo Boo with a sad   
candy face. "The big eats the small? Wait till Mr. Ranger hears about this.   
He's gonna send you to the zoo for sure!"  
  
"Boo..." cried Yogi, but couldn't finish his sentence for the gummy Boo Boo   
got squashed by a huge robot's foot. "BOO BOO!" cried Yogi as he pushed   
up the robot's foot and found his best friend was now a sticky red puddle.   
Yogi sadly looked up at the huge robot and found it was 40 feet tall and it   
resembled someone he knew.  
  
"Mr. Ranger?!" cried Yogi as he saw that the robot had the likeness of his   
friend and sometimes antagonist, Ranger Smith.  
  
"That's Mighty Morphing Park Ranger to you Yogi", said the robot ranger as he   
picked up the frightened Yogi by the bottom and brought him up to his metal   
face. "I had to upgrade myself because I figured your out of control appetite   
would go too far one day! And I was right! Trying to eat poor innocent Boo   
Boo. How could you, you naughty bear?"  
  
"But I thought he was just some lifeless candy!" wailed Yogi. "And it was   
you who crushed him!"  
  
"SILENCE!" shouted Mr. Robot Ranger. "How would you like it if you got   
cruely eaten?! Why don't we try that, shall we?" And he opened his metal jaw   
and tossed Yogi in like a gummy bear. "NOOOO!" cried Yogi as he was falling   
into the darkness of Robot Ranger's insides while images of Ranger Smith in   
monstrous forms were laughing at him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Suddenly, Yogi woke up from his nightmare and found himself in his bed. He   
sat up as his heart started to beat out of his chest cartoon style. He turned   
on his honeypot shaped lamp and found himself safe and sound in his   
room inside a boarding house. "Whew, it was all a dream!" sighed Yogi as he   
looked over to the side where a smaller bed was standing. "Hey Boob, you   
won't believe the nightmare I just had." Said Yogi as he went over to his   
best friend's bed, but found it empty.  
"OH NO! BOO BOO'S GONE!" cried Yogi. "MAYBE I REALLY DID EAT HIM!   
BOOOOOOB!"  
  
"Yogi, what's wrong?" called out a southern accented voice. Yogi's door   
opened and in stepped his other friend Huckleberry Hound dressed in a striped   
nightgown and nightcap.  
  
"Stay away from me Huck!" wailed Yogi. "Or else I might eat you too!"  
  
"Eat me?!" laughed Huck in his mellow sounding laugh. "Oh Yogi. You're one   
of the gentlest bears I've known. You only eat things that come out of picnic   
baskets."  
  
"But I ate Boo Boo!" cried Yogi as he pointed to Boo Boo's empty bed. "I'm   
sure of it."  
  
"Oh, come on now", laughed Huck. "You can't eat your own race. That'd be   
cannibalism. Let me take a look at your teeth."  
  
"But I might eat you!" cried Yogi.  
  
"I'll just place this stick between your jaws if it'll make you feel better",   
said Huck as he jammed a popsicle stick in Yogi's mouth so he could examine   
his teeth. "Nope", said Huck. "I don't see any bits of Boo Boo in your teeth."  
  
"ARYRAWL?" asked Yogi with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Nope", said Huck as he took out a dental mirror. "I see lots of chicken   
bits, fish and chip bits, pizza bits, and spaghetti bits. So I can be sure   
that you didn't eat your little buddy. Although you could stand a bit of   
flossing. You might get gum disease and loose your teeth and you'll only   
get to eat mush for the rest of your life."  
  
"MAWSH!" cried Yogi as he pulled the stick out of his mouth and went.   
"YECCH!" in his regular language. "I suppose I didn't chew him up", said   
Yogi. "But what if I swallowed him whole?"  
  
"Oh Yogi!" sighed Huck as he turned around and saw Dynomutt the bionic dog   
walking down the hallway yawning while stretching his steel extendable arms   
out. "Hey Dyno, can we request your help?" called out Huck.  
  
"You want my help?" asked Dynomutt in an eager voice as he leapt heroically   
into Yogi's room. "What's the crime? Did someone rob the bank? Is a comet   
about to hit the city? Or is the President's choking on another snack item   
again?"  
  
"Relax Dyno", laughed Huck. "We just want to know if you can use your x-ray   
vision to look inside Yogi's stomach."  
  
"Oh, that", sighed Dynomutt in a disappointed voice. "It's not really   
superhero work, but sure." And he shot some ray beams out of his eyes and   
aimed them at Yogi's stomach showing what was inside of it.  
  
"Nope, no little bear cubs in here either", said Huck as he examined all the   
disgusting looking chewed and digested food swimming around in his stomach   
and started to turn from blue to green. "Okay Dyno, thanks for you kindly   
assistance."  
  
"Would you mind calling it my heroic assistance instead?" asked Dynomutt as   
he turned off his x-ray vision. "I miss the days of being a hero."  
  
"I sure could use a hero right now", said Yogi. "A hero sandwich that is!   
Wait a minute! What am I saying?! I just had my little buddy Boob for a   
midnight snack attack!"  
  
"You ate Boo Boo?!" gasped Dynomutt. "I hope you're kidding cause you could   
get ten to twenty for cannibalism!"  
  
"I've told you, you did not eat Boo Boo!" said Huck as his calm voice started   
to get a little annoyed.  
  
"Well then why is Boo Boo's bed empty?!" cried Yogi.  
  
"Did somebody call my name?" asked a cute little voice. Yogi, Huck, and   
Dynomutt turned around and saw Boo Boo wearing a bicycle helmet and holding   
a newspaper.  
  
"BOO BOO! YOU'RE OKAY!" cried Yogi in delight as he picked up Boo Boo   
and hugged him like a teddy bear. "I DIDN'T EAT YOU!"  
  
"That's good I guess", said Boo Boo whose face was turning red from that   
powerful bear hug."  
  
"But where were you Boob?" asked Yogi as he stopped hugging his pal and put   
him down. "When I woke up, your bed was empty."  
  
"Don't you remember Yogi?" asked Boo Boo. "I started my paper route today.   
I have to get up at 4 in the morning each day to deliver the newspapers. Oh,   
Huck. Here's your morning paper." And he handed Huck his last paper.  
  
"Much obliged Boo Boo", smiled Huck as he was about to take the paper until   
Dynomutt snatched it and used his speed reading goggles to read through it.  
  
"Oh darn!" he moaned as he finished his reading time in 3.2 seconds. "No   
crimes today. Not even in the Dick Tracy comics!"  
  
"See Yogi", said Huck. "You didn't eat Boo Boo at all. He's right here in   
the bear flesh."  
  
"Eat me?" gasped Boo. "Yogi, what's this all about?"  
  
They all sat down and Yogi explained the nightmare he had about the gummy   
Boo Boo and the giant robot Ranger Smith. "Gee Yogi", said Boo Boo. "I never   
thought of myself as candy before."  
  
"I wish I could get a neat upgrade like that ranger", sighed Dynomutt.   
"Villains would surely quake in fear if they saw me as a 40 foot giant."  
  
"That sure sounds like a real humdinger of a dream", said Huck. "You've   
been having nightmares for the past few nights lately. Is there something   
worrying you Yogi? Maybe it has something to do with Ranger Smith?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", said Yogi putting on a huge fake   
smile.  
  
"Well, you and Boo Boo did leave Jellystone Park without Ranger Smith's   
permission", said Huck. "And you have been living here in my boarding house   
for about a month. You don't think your conscience is trying to tell you   
something, do you?"  
  
"Hey, me and Boo Boo had to leave Jellystone!" protested Yogi. "Ranger Smith   
was going to send us both to the San Diego Zoo if we didn't escape on time!"  
  
"But the park was closing down because of budget problems Yogi", said Boo   
Boo. "Mr. Ranger wanted to make sure we'd go someplace where we were taken   
care of and treated right."  
  
"But I'm happy here in this better than the average house", said Yogi. "We   
got good friends here and we're near a town with lots of good familiar   
people along with good food places. My little black book is filled with the   
best pizza parlors and Chinese take out phone numbers! I'm not gonna let   
Mr. Ranger take away this good life from me! Not even if he somehow tracks   
us down right now! Isn't that right Boob?"  
  
"Uh, yeah Yogi", said Boo Boo a little nervously for he seemed like he didn't   
want to tell his best bear buddy something."  
  
"Well, wipe your fears away my old friend", smiled Huck. "Remember, we've   
been through all sorts of things together these past years. You were once an   
ark captain and Boo Boo and I were your crew members. You were also captain   
when we were in the Laff-a-Lympics. You were my commanding officer when   
we somehow ended up as Galaxy Rangers under the command of that unreasonable   
Captain Snerdly. And we even became Space Racers that same year, but not on   
the same team though, but it was still fun. And who could forget when you,   
Boo Boo, and I became treasure hunters outwitting that not so nice fellow,   
Dick Dastardly? And how we met Dick again in those Fender Bender 500 races   
where once again we weren't on the same team?"  
  
"Yeah, those were great times!" smiled Yogi. "But then Mr. Ranger dragged   
me and Boo Boo back to Jellystone where I spent the rest of those nights   
dreaming that Jellystone was a mall and you and I were suddenly crime solving   
teenagers. Pretty weird, huh?"  
  
"Yep", smiled Huck. "But now we can just relax and enjoy our lives as   
peaceful quiet suburbanites. And if Ranger Smith does come around here   
and demand you and Boo Boo back, me and the other boarders will tell him   
off. Isn't that right Dyno?"  
  
"You bet HB!" smiled Dynomutt as a bunch of assorted weapons like meat   
cleavers, laser guns, chainsaws, machine guns, and hands holding smelly gym   
socks popped out of his metal body.  
  
"Uh, I don't think we need to be that drastic", said Huck as he took the   
dirty socks and threw them out the window making them land in an outside   
trashcan scaring away a family of cockroaches causing them to pack up and   
jump into a little toy bus to New Jersey.  
  
"Thank guys", said Yogi feeling a little better. "Friends that are true blue   
are a dream come true. Hey hey hey!"  
  
"You must be feeling better", said Huck. "You're back to your rhyming self   
again. Just remember what I said and try not to think about Ranger Smith.   
The same goes for you too Boo Boo."  
  
"Oh, sure", said Boo Boo while obviously smiling a pretend smile. "Say Yogi.   
I'm sort of a little tired right now from my first day of paper delivering and   
I need some sleep. Can you tell Wendy to save a plate of breakfast for me?"  
  
"Sure thing Boob", said Yogi as he saw Boo Boo crawl back in his little bed.   
  
"Well I'm going back to my room to change out of my nightgown", said Huck.   
"Oh, and Yogi. If you'll look down the hall, you'll notice the bathroom's   
free. You might wanna get in there before the other boarders wake up. I   
think their alarm clocks are about to go off any minute." And Huck left   
Yogi's room and went back in his own room across from Yogi's.  
  
Yogi and Dynomutt stepped into the hallway and saw that the bathroom at   
the far end of the hall was open with nobody inside. Yogi imagined that   
there was a pot of gold waiting for it, which was actually the toilet.   
"Huck's right!" smiled Yogi. "The door's open and there's no line! Make   
way for the bear!" Then he stopped cold when he heard alarms coming from   
the other rooms.  
  
In one room that looked like a swamp covered with plants, moss, and vines,   
an alarm clock went off and a green scaly hand clicked it off. Then we see   
Wally Gator waking up from his bed, which was actually a huge log. In   
another room that was full of snow and ice, we see Sneezly Seal sleeping   
in a bed made of ice. An alarm clock went off and a little lamp popped out   
shining an aurora colored light on the sleeping seal waking him up. In   
another room, another alarm clock shaped like a cute girl cat in a hillbilly   
outfit went off while singing and dancing. Then we see Country Cat waking   
up from his hammock in his hillbilly decorated room. And we see one more   
clock shaped like a sea shell going off. A shark's flipper took the clock, a   
crunching sound was heard turning off the ringing noise, and the clock was   
placed back on the table with a huge bite out of it. Then we see Jabberjaw   
the shark waking up from his waterbed, which was actually a huge fish tank   
like the ones you see in aquariums.  
  
Yogi stood there as he heard those alarms go off then some of the doors slowly   
creaking open. "You might want to rush in there instead of standing",   
suggested Dynomutt.  
  
"Oh, right!" gasped Yogi as he was about to head on over to the bathroom   
just as the others opened their doors and saw that the bathroom was free too.   
Then the bear, alligator, seal, cat, and shark all started to make a mad dash   
to the bathroom causing them to crash into a big zoo mess. Sneezly, who   
was slippery as a seal, managed to slide out of the pile and slide into the   
bathroom and close the door while the others groaned.  
  
"Luckily the call to nature doesn't apply to us bionic dogs", sighed Dynomutt   
as he opened up his chest, took out a crowbar, and went over to pry his   
friends free from their tangled mess.  
  
"Thanks Dyno", said Wally, "I almost felt like an alligator bag getting   
crammed in a tight baggage compartment."  
  
"I sure wish Huck would build us a second bathroom one of these days",   
sighed Yogi.  
  
"Oh well", said Country. "We cats have a special way of taking a bath and it   
don't bring up no water bills", and he rolled up his pajama sleeve and   
started licking his fur.  
  
"Gee Country, could you do that in the privacy of your own room?!" said   
Jabber with disgust. "No respect! WOO WOO WOO WOO!"  
  
"Oh, all right", said Country. "But let me go up to the attic and get a   
washtub. I don't want my saliva getting on my nice dirty floor." And he   
went upstairs.  
  
"How long are you gonna be in there Sneezly?" asked Yogi while knocking on   
the bathroom door.  
  
"Not long", said Sneezly in his cute nasal sounding voice. "I just gotta   
clear up all the congestion in my nose."  
  
"Oh great! He's gonna be in there almost half the day!" moaned Jabber as he   
took out his electric toothbrush. "Say Dyno", asked Jabber. "Can I borrow   
some of your electricity to brush my teeth? I got some leftover chum and   
boat propellers stuck between them from last night."  
  
"Sure thing JJ", said Dynomutt as he unscrewed his nose revealing a plug   
socket so Jabber could plug in his electric toothbrush. Dynomutt, Yogi,   
and Wally watched as Jabber scrubbed those scary looking sharp fangs of   
his with that tiny toothbrush.  
  
"I sure feel sorry for that innocent little toothbrush", thought Yogi.  
  
"I prefer to get my teeth cleaned the way Mother Nature intended us gators   
to", said Wally as he opened up a window and opened his mouth wide. A   
whole flock of birds flew into Wally's mouth and started picking out the   
food stuck between his teeth.  
  
"Talk about a pecking order", said Yogi as Wally put his head back in the   
house.  
  
"Not only does it get my teeth clean, it feeds poor hungry little birds,   
dontchaknow?" Said Wally with a nice clean smile. Then one of the birds   
flew in and handed Wally a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that?" asked Yogi.  
  
"It's another bill", sighed Wally. "I gotta get me a good dental plan one of   
these days with the prices Mother Nature charges!"  
  
Back in the bathroom, Sneezly was on a stool gathering some stuff from the   
medicine cabinet that would keep his sonic blasting nose from sneezing all   
day. "Oh great!" Sneezly moaned as he saw that his nasal medicine was   
sitting on the very tip top of the cabinet out of his reach. "I've asked   
these guys nicely many times not to move my medicine around when in this   
cabinet! Maybe I should stick snot in their underwear to teach them a lesson.   
Wait a minute! Most of these guys here don't wear underwear!"  
  
"Hurry up in there Sneezly!" moaned Yogi.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" protested Sneezly as he grabbed some stacks of   
towels and put them on the stool so he could reach his medicine. But he   
accidentally fell over and ended up grabbing a jar of talcum powder which   
turned him from a green to a white seal. "AH AHHH AHHH!" cried Sneezly   
for the powder had gotten into his very sensitive nose.  
  
"You all right in there Sneezly?" asked Wally as he put his face near the   
door. "CHOOOOO!" shouted Sneezly as the door blew off its hinges and slammed   
into the wall crushing poor Wally with it.  
  
"Sorry about that Wally", said a stuffed up Sneezly as he waddled over and   
opened the door that had a flattened Wally plastered to the wall.  
  
"It's all right", said Wally as he took a deep breath and blew his snout back   
in shape. "Everyone in this house is used to your supersonic sneezy fits."  
  
"Will you be okay Wally?" asked Yogi as he peeled the alligator off the wall   
and snapped him back in shape like a towel.  
  
"Sure Yogi", said Wally. "Remember, we gators have tough skin made of leather.   
It's like we're walking suitcases." Then Wally felt something in his mouth.   
He reached in and pulled out a necktie. "I thought I lost that when I went on   
vacation", Wally said as he went back into his room to put it away while Yogi   
looked puzzled.  
  
"Say Dyno", called out Yogi as he carried the broken door over to Dynomutt.   
"Can you put this door back on its hinges before Huck finds out about this?   
Uh, Dyno?" Yogi saw that Dynomutt was just sitting there motionless like the   
very power had been drained from him.  
  
"Uh, I can explain", said Jabber looking sheepish. "When you have two rows of   
teeth, you tend to use up a lot of power operating an electric toothbrush. I   
didn't realize that when I drained Dyno of his electricity."  
  
"Sheesh!" groaned Yogi as he and Jabber pushed Dynomutt back into his room   
that was filled with lots of computers and weird machines. Yogi unscrewed   
Dynomutt's tail revealing a small cord, plugged it into a huge battery   
recharger, and he and Jabber left the room so Dynomutt could recharge himself.  
  
"I wish I could do something to help since I caused all this" said Sneezly   
who was still in the bathroom covered with white powder feeling ashamed.  
  
"Why don't you just shower off all that powder before you sneeze again",   
suggested Yogi.  
  
"But there's no door on the bathroom", said Sneezly. "I can't shower with   
everyone seeing me."  
  
"I know how to fix that", said Jabber as he got in front of the bathroom   
doorway and stretched his huge body into a door so Sneezly wouldn't be   
seen. "Is that better?" asked Jabber who was facing the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Jabber", called out Sneezly as Yogi heard the shower being   
turned on.  
  
"I think I'll freshen up later", said Yogi more confused as ever as he left   
the hallway and headed downstairs. A second later, Huck stepped out of   
his room in his trademark red bow tie and straw hat and was about to use   
the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry, this bathroom's occupied", called out Jabber's voice. Huck looked   
surprised as he saw the new shark skinned bathroom door with Jabber's   
face on it.  
  
"Didn't I see a bathroom door like you at a seafood restaurant?" asked   
Huck all puzzled.  
  
"WOO WOO WOO WOO!" was all the flustered shark door could say.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Yogi walked downstairs into the living room, he heard some growling   
and chewing noises behind the couch. Yogi slowly walked around it and   
found a werewolf chewing on the legs. "Howler!" groaned Yogi.   
  
"Sorry Yogi", said the wolf with couch stuffing covering his mouth. "It's   
just that there was a full moon last night and you know how that affects us   
werewolves?"  
  
"Yeah, but can't you just chew on a rawhide bone?" asked Yogi. "Huck keeps   
asking you nicely not to keep chewing the furniture."  
  
"I know", said Howler. "But the old pack I used to belong to let me chew a   
special old couch. Maybe if we convince Huck to buy a special chewing couch   
just for me..."  
  
"Forget it", said Yogi. "Huck can't even afford to build us a second bathroom   
yet. Let's just hope Huck doesn't notice these chew marks on the legs   
for now."  
  
"Oh, okay", said Howler. "At least the full moon's gone and the sun will calm   
me down."  
  
"Yep, it's morning all right", said Yogi. "I can hear the garbage truck   
driving down the road."  
  
"Garbage truck?!" smiled Howler drooling while stomping his left foot wildly.  
  
"Oh no!" groaned Yogi as he saw Howler zoom out the door. "Oh no! It's the   
boy raised by wolves again!" cried out a garbage man as Yogi heard Howler   
trample over some trash cans and bunch of feet trampling away in fear.  
  
"That wolf is gonna get himself evicted one of these days!" groaned Yogi as   
he headed for the kitchen. But then he tripped on something. Yogi turned   
around and saw a snow hat and dog's collar floating above the rug. "Goober!"   
groaned Yogi. Then a sleeping pale dog started to materialize filling the   
hat and collar. He yawned and stretched out his paws.  
  
"Why do you always sleep in the middle of the living room Goober?"   
complained Yogi. "You know sleeping always turns you invisible. Huck built   
you a doghouse over by the corner. Why don't you ever use it?!"  
  
Goober just slowly walked over to the doghouse near the living room corner   
and pointed inside. Yogi looked inside and bumped his head. He saw that   
the doghouse didn't have a doorway. Just black paint that looked like a   
doorway. "Sheesh!" groaned Yogi. "You'd think someone like Huckleberry   
Hound would know how to build a decent doghouse."  
  
"RUFF!" agreed Goober as he curled up back on the rug and went back to sleep   
turning invisible again, except for his hat and collar.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yogi had entered his favorite place in the whole house, the kitchen. He   
followed the smell to a supply of waffles, bacon, cornflakes, grapefruits,   
butter, syrup, milk, and orange juice just waiting to be eaten. Yogi then   
felt his stomach grumbling.  
  
"My tummy's a quakin' for some crispy bacon! Hey hey hey!" smiled Yogi   
as he was about to grab a greasy strip until a spatula whacked his hand. "Oh,   
good morning Wendy", said Yogi looking at the black haired woman, who was   
once a junior Superfriend, holding a spatula. "It sure looks like another   
five star breakfast you've cooked up. My compliments to the chef."  
  
"And you will be seeing 500 stars if you don't leave this kitchen right now",   
said Wendy in a stern voice. "You know the rules Yogi. Say it for me!"  
  
"No one eats until everyone's seated at the table", sighed Yogi.  
  
"That's right", said Wendy as he looked at Yogi's bear hands. "And it looks   
like you haven't washed up either. That means I got this spatula dirty! Now   
go back upstairs and wash up like a good bear!"  
  
"Yes Wendy", sighed Yogi as he left the kitchen. "Sheesh, she's just as bad   
as Ranger Smith!" moaned Yogi then tripped over the sleeping invisible   
Goober again.  
  
Once Yogi had left, Wendy then went over to a nearby dumbwaiter and clicked   
on an intercom above it. "Good morning Professor", said Wendy. "Paging Prof.   
Pat Pending."  
  
"Oh, good morning Wendy", said a voice from the intercom. "Do I smell your   
famous waffles and bacon coming through my intercom?"  
  
"Please, they're not that famous", said Wendy. "Will you be coming up for   
breakfast or are you still busy down in that basement?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I'm going to be busy all day today down here", said the Prof.   
"A genius's work is never done!"  
  
"Shall I lower some grub down to you then?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Yes, please do", said the Prof. "And could you also send down some of that   
leftover bacon grease please? I need it for an experiment."  
  
"Okay, but just a little", said Wendy. "Another boarder here needs that   
grease too."  
  
"Yes, of course", said the Prof. "But don't give him too much. You remember   
the orders I gave him."  
  
"Sure do", said Wendy as she loaded some breakfast food onto the dumbwaiter.   
Then she took the pan and poured some of the bacon grease in a little test   
tube and put it on the plate with the Professor's breakfast. Then Wendy   
pushed a button causing the dumbwaiter to go down into the basement where   
the Prof. does his inventing.  
  
Then Wendy took the rest of the bacon grease and poured it into a jar, took a   
carton of orange juice and went into the garage. There she walked up to an   
orange dune buggy that was just waking up. "Good morning Speedy Buggy",   
said Wendy.  
  
"SPUT, SPUT! Morning Wendy! SPUT, SPUT!" said the buggy trying to open   
his sleep filled headlights. "Got anything good for breakfast?"  
  
"Just a half a jar of bacon grease", smiled Wendy as she popped open Speed's   
hood and opened a valve.  
  
"A half? SPUT, SPUT! Why not a whole jar! SPUT!"   
  
"I'm sorry. But you do remember the Professor's orders", said Wendy as she   
poured the bacon grease into Speed's engine. "He says your cholesterol is   
very high. Your exhaust pipes need unclogging and this stuff should do the   
trick." Then after the grease, she poured some orange juice down his valve."  
  
"Ah, yeah! SPUT!" I feel much better! SPUT! That juice is making my shine   
more orange!"  
  
"And you're not sputting as much either", smiled Wendy as she patted the   
happy dune buggy while he panted like a dog.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, Wendy had set a large breakfast table nicely in the dining room. She   
then went over to a metal triangle hanging from a wall and started ringing   
it loudly with a stick. Then she heard a stampede rushing down the stairs.   
"I hope Goober will do his job", said Wendy knowing that a boarding house   
full of animals would stampede whenever it was mealtime. Then she heard   
the stampeding noises stop and a whole bunch of tripping sounds. Wendy   
smiled as she saw the bear, dog, seal, werewolf, shark, cat, and alligator   
all scattered on the floor from tripping over a sleeping invisible dog.  
  
"Nice work boy", smiled Wendy as she patted Goober's invisible head and   
placed a doggy dish full of breakfast food in front of him. Goober's smile   
suddenly materialized along with the rest of his body and happily started to   
eat his breakfast.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, everyone was gathered at the table ready to eat. Wendy checked to make   
sure everyone was seated before they start eating. She knew the Prof.   
wouldn't be joining them this morning, but then saw two more seats empty.   
"And where are Boo Boo and Dynomutt?" she asked.  
  
"Dyno's still recharging his battery", said Jabberjaw. "You might say he's   
getting his morning juice. YUK YUK YUK!"  
  
"And Boo Boo said he needed to rest up after his paper route", said Yogi.   
"But he asked me if you could save some breakfast for him."  
  
"Aw, such a sweet and hard working little bear", smiled Wendy. "If only a   
certain lazy, messy, food filching bear living in this house could be like   
him."  
  
"Huck, I didn't know you gave another bear a room", said Yogi. "With   
another bear here, there may not be any more food left for me!"  
  
"I think she was talking about you Yogi", said Huck. "You should really go   
to sarcasm school."  
  
"Hey, I'm not lazy!" protested Yogi. "I plan on getting a job sometime   
this week."  
  
"I hope you do Yogi", said Huck politely. "Because the first of the month's   
coming up where I collect the rent money from everyone living here. And I   
hope you'll start earning some money soon to pay your rent. I wouldn't wanna   
think that you're taking advantage of my good hearted generous nature by   
letting you stay here for free", said Huck smiling a big smile while his straw   
hat was jumping up and down. The other boarders knew when Huck's hat gets   
like that, he's trying to keep his temper.  
  
"Uh, sure", said Yogi. "You'll be seeing a working bear in this house soon!"  
  
"And you'd better not mean just Boo Boo!" said Wendy sternly thinking what   
Yogi was really talking about.  
  
"Can we eat now?" asked Howler. "I wanna get this garbage taste out of my   
mouth! I think Dynomutt might've thrown out one of his old socks!"  
  
"Eeyew!" grumbled Wendy. "Just don't breathe your garbage breath on me, okay?"  
  
"Of course not my sweet Superfriend", smiled Howler putting an arm around her.   
"I'll get my breath cleaned so I can give you a French lesson afterwards.   
Wolf wolf!"  
  
Wendy just sneered and stuffed a grapefruit into the wolf's mouth. "That   
should sweeten your uncontrollable hormones you wild wolf!" she grumbled.   
"And I'm a former Superfriend! Don't you or anyone here forget that,   
OR ELSE!" Howler just humbly went back to his seat. "She's howling mad   
about me!" he thought.   
  
Soon, all the boarders were now eating. And eating like a pack of wild   
animals attacking their prey. They were grabbing the food that was nearest   
to them and chomping and smacking loudly while food particles were flying   
all over the dining room. Wendy looked at them while holding up a   
superhero's shield trying to block the incoming flying food. "Why do I feel   
like a zookeeper sometimes?" she moaned. "I think I'll just go upstairs and   
take Boo Boo his breakfast." And Wendy grabbed the last of the breakfast  
foods and put them on a plate and left the table.  
  
"Hey, could someone pass me the pepper?" asked Country.  
  
"Sure, it's near me", said Sneezly as he picked up a pepper shaker.  
  
"OH NO!" cried everyone as they hid under the table as the pepper started   
ticking Sneezly's nose. "AH AH AHHHHHHHH!" cried Sneezly. But then   
covered his nose with his napkin stopping the sneeze.  
  
"WHEW!" said all the boarders as they got back up and applauded Sneezly.  
  
"Thank CHOOOOO!" shouted Sneezly as he blew a bowl of cornflakes into   
Yogi's face. "Sorry Yogi", said Sneezly.  
  
"Hey, don't ever apologize when you serve this bear food. Hey hey hey!"   
smiled Yogi as he licked his milk and flake covered face.  
  
"Talk about being flaky", giggled Huck.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Boo Boo was sitting on his bed with some serious thoughts. "I'll tell him.   
I'll tell him not", said Boo Boo as he was plucking the nuts off one of Yogi's  
many uneaten candy bars.  
  
"Knock knock", said Wendy's voice coming through the door. "Are you decent   
Boo Boo? I brought you your breakfast."  
  
"Oh, good morning Wendy", said Boo Boo snapping out of his thoughts. "Come on   
in." Wendy entered the room carrying the plate of breakfast to Boo Boo.   
"Thank you", said Boo Boo. "Looks delicious as usual."  
  
"Thank you Boo Boo sweetie", smiled Wendy for her heart always melted   
whenever she was near this cute little cub. She then noticed that Boo Boo   
wasn't really his cheerful self. "Is there something troubling you Boo Boo?"  
  
"Um, no, nothing at all", said Boo Boo with a pretend smile while putting his   
spoon in his grapefruit while juice was squirting in his eye, but not   
noticing it at all.  
  
"You know Boo Boo", said Wendy as she sat on the bed next to him. "Everyone   
in this house is like your family. And I want you to know if you or if you   
think someone else is in any trouble. You can talk to me or anyone else in   
this house."  
  
"Well okay", said Boo Boo. "This morning when I was on my paper route.   
I thought I passed someone who looked really familiar."  
  
"Someone who's a friend or an enemy?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Actually, both", said Boo Boo. "I thought I saw Ranger Smith."  
  
"You mean that park ranger from Jellystone whom Yogi is always driving   
crazy?" asked Wendy concerned.  
  
"I think so", said Boo Boo. "He was the spitting image."  
  
"Are you sure it just wasn't someone who looked like him?" asked Wendy.  
  
"No, he had that same face and ranger's uniform", said Boo Boo nervously.   
"And when I passed him I thought he called out my name too."  
  
"Maybe he just said Boo Boo like he made a mistake", said Wendy trying to   
comfort him.  
  
"Thanks for the comfort Wendy, but I'm definitely sure that Ranger Smith's in   
this town right now", said Boo Boo. "He's probably here looking for me and   
Yogi to take us to the San Diego Zoo."  
  
"Do you think we should tell Yogi about this?" asked Wendy.  
  
"No, please don't!" pleaded Boo Boo. "Lately Yogi's been having nightmares   
about Ranger Smith and this kind of news might really shock him or give him a   
heart attack even!"  
  
"I'm surprised Yogi hasn't gotten a heart attack from all those large amounts   
of junk food he eats", whispered Wendy.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"Oh, nothing", smiled Wendy bringing Boo Boo into a hug. "You and Yogi   
don't have anything to fear here. I'll make sure that park ranger doesn't   
find either of you cuddly bears."  
  
"Thank you Wendy", smiled Boo Boo. "You're a real Superfriend."  
  
"I'm a what?!" asked Wendy with a frown.  
  
"I mean a friend!" said Boo Boo quickly. "Really super as a good friend."  
  
"Thank you", said Wendy smiling while trying to keep a certain flashback out   
of her head. Where some so called Superfriends had kicked herself, her friend   
Marvin, and his dog out of their group to replace them with two teens called   
Wonder Twins just because they had real super powers and she didn't.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Boo Boo and Wendy went downstairs into the living room. They saw the   
gang surrounding the couch. "What's going on?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Just look at Yogi", said Huck in a calm, but concerned voice. Boo Boo and   
Wendy saw Yogi sitting very still with a shocked face and his fur was totally   
white.  
  
"Yogi, what's happened to you!" cried Boo Boo trying to shake his bear buddy   
awake.  
  
"He looks like my friend back at the North Pole", said Sneezly.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Wendy.  
  
"He just saw this news report on the TV and went in shock", said Howler as he   
pushed a button on a remote and rewound something that had been recorded   
earlier. There it showed news reporter Top Cat on the streets holding a   
microphone.  
  
"Good morning all you sleepyheads out there, this is your top reporter Top Cat   
reporting from downtown Yabbadabbaville. And I just received a report from   
this highly respected forest type ranger, known as Smith. Wow, try looking   
up that name in the phonebook! It'll occupy your free time for all eternity!"  
  
"Ahem!" said Ranger Smith who was standing next to Top Cat with an annoyed   
face.  
  
"Oops, sorry Mr. Ranger", said Top Cat. "Just adding a little humor to the   
usually humorless news! Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you", said Ranger Smith as he made his announcement. "Citizens of   
Yabbadabbaville. I want to report that two of my bears had escaped from   
Jellystone Park about a month ago and it was rumored that they're living   
somewhere here in this town. Now don't be alarmed. These bears are   
perfectly harmless. Except for the big bear who'll probably snatch your   
picnic lunch or barbecue grills from your backyards."  
  
Then Ranger Smith held up a card with Yogi's and Boo Boo's pictures on them.   
"If you've seen these two bears or know anyone that has any info on their   
whereabouts. Call me on my cellphone at 555-QZQZ. But in the meantime,   
I've been given a warrant to search every house in this town."  
  
"Well you've heard it straight from the ranger's mouth", said Top Cat. "And   
if I were these bears. I'd probably have myself turned into a throw rug   
before he sinks his ranger claws in me."  
  
"What did you say?" asked Ranger Smith.  
  
"Oh, nothing", said Top Cat. "This is TC, signing off!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"The minute Yogi saw this, he totally went white", said Jabber.  
  
"And it looks like he got even whiter after seeing it a second time", said   
Wally.  
  
"Poor Yogi", said Boo Boo. "Maybe that's why he's been having these   
nightmares. They were kind of a warning. And Mr. Ranger could come   
by here any minute."  
  
"Don't worry Boo Boo", said Huck. "We'll make sure that Mr. Ranger doesn't   
take you or Yogi away from this place. It's all for one and one for all in   
this house. Right everyone?"  
  
"You said it!" said all the other boarders.  
  
"Well we'll probably have time to figure out a plan", said Wendy. "After all,   
Yabbadabbaville is a pretty big town and Ranger Smith will have over a   
thousand homes and buildings to search through. He might not get to our   
house for a while."  
  
"I think a while has come, because I see him coming down the street", cried   
Country as he peaked out the window and saw a uniformed man marching.  
  
"He's arriving!" cried Boo Boo.  
  
"Mr. Ranger's here?!" gasped Yogi as he jumped off the couch and started   
shaking nervously. "Somebody hide this bruin before my life gets in ruin!"  
  
"Quick Yogi and Boo Boo! Head for the basement!" said Wendy as the two bears   
followed her to a door that led downstairs.  
  
"Okay guys", said Huck as he called everyone else into a huddle. "Here's the   
game plan."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ranger Smith walked up to the front steps of the quaint looking boarding   
house painted a huckleberry blue with a huge neon HB flashing on top of the   
roof. "I wonder if Yogi and Boo Boo are hiding in here", said Ranger Smith as   
he rang the doorbell, which chimed the song of Oh My Darling Clementine.   
"There's only one person I can think of who would have a corny doorbell like   
that", thought Ranger Smith.  
  
"Howdy", said Huckleberry Hound as he opened the door and greeted Ranger   
Smith.  
  
"Yep, I should've known", sighed Ranger Smith.  
  
"Why Ranger Smith", smiled Huck shaking the Ranger's hand wildly. "I   
haven't seen you since we were treasure hunters!"  
  
"Nice to see you again too Huck", said Ranger Smith trying to keep his body   
still after all that wild shaking.  
  
"Welcome to HB House", smiled Huck. "That stands for Huckleberry's House   
in case you're wondering."  
  
"I kind of thought HB stood for an even greater power", said Ranger Smith as   
he and Huck looked up into the sky and the clouds took the forms of Bill Hanna   
and Joe Barbera.  
  
"So what brings you to my humble little boarding house?" asked Huck. "Did   
you come to rent a room."  
  
"No, not really", said Ranger Smith. "I'm on official ranger business. Are   
you familiar with the names Yogi and Boo Boo Bear?"  
  
"Hmmm, ain't those the guys who tell people to stop setting things on fire?"   
asked Huck.  
  
"You know who they are!" said Ranger Smith. "They went on a lot of wild   
adventures with you. Sometimes behind my back too!"  
  
"Oh, those two bears", said Huck. "How are they doing these days?"  
  
"It seems they escaped from Jellystone for the umpteenth time", said Ranger   
Smith. "And I have a feeling you're keeping them here since you're such good   
friends with them."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure about that?" asked Huck.  
  
"Well, I have a warrant to search every building in this town", said Ranger   
Smith, "So that means you have to let me in to search around."  
  
Huck studied the warrant. "Yep, it's official all right. Okay, I'll let you   
in. But first can you show me what the number umpteen looks like?" asked   
Huck as he handed the Ranger a pad and pencil. "I keep hearing that number   
a lot, but I keep wondering what digits make up that number."  
  
"Umpteen is not a real number", said Ranger Smith. "It's just a make believe   
number to represent an unknown number of something."  
  
"But what do you think umpteen would look like?" asked Huck. "Please Mr.   
Ranger! I would really like to know." And he gave the Ranger sad little   
puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, all right!" grumbled Ranger Smith as he started to think and then   
scribble something down. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying   
to stall for time."  
  
"Me stall?!" laughed Huck as he looked at Ranger Smith's drawing of a number   
umpteen. "My, this is downright purtty! Now my long lasting curiosity   
is over."  
  
"Now will you let me in?!" demanded Ranger Smith.  
  
"Sure, come right in", said Huck as he cleared the way for the Ranger   
to enter.  
  
"Nice looking place you have heeeeee..." cried Ranger Smith for he had tripped   
over Goober who was sleeping invisibly on the floor.  
  
"One of the first rules of this house is to watch out for our sleeping   
invisible house pet", said Huck as he helped the Ranger up while he looked   
creepily at the dog who suddenly materialized, looked at the Ranger with a   
sleepy face, and went back to sleep turning invisible again.  
  
"Why don't we check the upstairs room first?" said Huck. "I'm sure you won't   
find any bears up there."  
  
"Do you have a basement?" asked Ranger Smith.  
  
"Yeah, right through that door", said Huck nervously. "But you don't want to   
go down there."  
  
"I think I do!" said Mr. Ranger. "I always start my searches at the bottom,   
then work my way to the top!"  
  
"But lot's of weird stuff goes on down there!" said Huck.  
  
"Like well hidden bears?!" asked Ranger Smith suspiciously. "I'm going down!"  
  
"Uh, oh!" said Huck.  
  
Luckily, Wendy was on the other side of the door listening. She ran   
downstairs, past the Professor who was working at a lab table, and to Yogi   
and Boo Boo who were near the dumbwaiter where Wendy brought the Professor's   
breakfast down to him. "You'd better move boys", said Wendy. "The Ranger's   
coming down!"  
  
"He's trapped us like rats!" cried Yogi.  
  
"Quick, both of you get into that dumbwaiter!" said Wendy as she picked up   
Boo Boo and put him in it and tried to cram Yogi in as well. She had to use   
a plunger to do it though. Soon Yogi and Boo Boo were stuffed in like a huge   
cubbish cube. "The minute you're in the kitchen, head on upstairs and hide in   
your room", said Wendy as she pushed the button bringing the dumbwaiter   
back up to the kitchen.  
  
"And this here is our cozy little basement", said Huck as he led Ranger Smith   
downstairs. "Where our scientific genius, Professor Pat Pending, does his   
inventing."  
  
"Hello there Mr. Ranger", said the Prof. shaking his chemical covered hands   
with Ranger Smith.  
  
"Pleased to meet you", said Ranger Smith shaking off whatever gunk was on   
his hands. "Haven't I seen you on TV somewhere? I think it was on a race   
car show."  
  
"Why yes", smiled Prof. "I was once a race car driver for the Wacky Races.   
How I remember those days when I raced through North America in my greatest   
invention, the Convert-A-Car." And he took out a little cube, pushed a small   
button on it, and to the Ranger's surprise, it grew into a giant weird looking   
car with lots of gadgets on it.  
  
"Amazing!" gasped Ranger Smith as he eyed the unusual car while Wendy   
snuck back upstairs.  
  
"Well, my racing days are now behind me", said the Prof. as he shrunk his car   
back down and put it back in his coat pocket. "These days I'm living in Huck's   
pleasant little boarding house working on my inventions and experiments. Let   
me show you what I've been working on now."  
  
"Thanks, but I should really be continuing my search for those runaway   
bears", said Ranger Smith.  
  
"Oh, nonsense!" said the Prof. as he pushed the Ranger over to a lab table   
full of test tubes and beakers. "I want you to have the honor of witnessing   
my greatest scientific experiment. If you have heard, there were some   
scientists who once cloned a real live sheep. But I believe I can clone an   
actual live pig using ordinary bacon grease."  
  
"Cloning a pig out of bacon grease?!" asked Ranger Smith puzzled.  
  
"I'll bet a certain big bad wolf would love to know that experiment", said   
Huck.  
  
"Behold gentlemen!" said the Prof. as he removed a cloth from a huge glass   
cylinder with something floating in liquid. "The first cloned pig! I'm going   
to name him Hamilton!"  
  
"It looks more like spam to me", said Ranger Smith.  
  
"What?" asked the Prof."  
  
"He's right Professor", said Huck. "It looks like you've cloned the first can   
of spam. But at least that's a world's first."  
  
The Prof. looked surprised as he opened the cylinder and took out the can   
that read GRADE-A SPAM on it. "Oh well, I guess I'll call you Spamilton   
instead", he said while smiling and cradling it like it was a new born baby.  
  
"This is all been really fascinating", said Ranger Smith confused. "But I   
have to get on with my search for Yogi and Boo Boo." And the Ranger started   
searching throughout the basement turning over furniture and boxes until he   
came across the dumbwaiter and noticed something stuck in the corner. "Ah ha!   
This looks like bear fur!" said Ranger Smith. "Huck, where does this lead to."  
  
"To the kitchen above", said Huck. "But I'm not sure if that's really bear   
fur. It could be somebody else's.   
  
"We'll see about that", said Ranger Smith as he took Huck's hand and dragged   
him back upstairs. While the Prof. was in a rocking chair cradling his new   
baby spam acting like a proud parent. "Hush little baby don't you cry", sang   
the Prof. "Pappa's gonna spread you on ham on rye."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Huck had led Ranger Smith into the kitchen where they saw Wendy innocently   
holding a tray of muffins. "I'd like you to meet Wendy", smiled Huck. "She   
cooks all our meals here."  
  
"How do you do ma'am?" said Ranger Smith tipping his hat.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ranger", smiled Wendy. "Would you care for a huckleberry muffin?   
It's my special recipe."  
  
"No thank you", said Ranger Smith. "I'm here to look for..."  
  
"But I insist that you try a muffin", said Wendy holding the tray up to him.   
"You can't leave Huckleberry's House without trying one of my huckleberry   
muffins. It's tradition."  
  
"She's right Mr. Ranger", said Huck as he sat the Ranger down at a small   
table and chair. "You won't know what you're missing if you refuse."  
  
"Oh, all right", sighed Ranger Smith as he took a muffin, but then frowned   
when he saw it. "Why does this muffin have a bite in it?" he asked. "And the   
teeth marks seem awfully familiar."  
  
Wendy looked at her tray and saw all the muffins had bites in them. "Oooh!   
I'm gonna get Yogi for this!" she grumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Ranger Smith. "Something about Yogi?"  
  
"Uh, I said I'm going to get some yogurt for these muffins", said Wendy.   
"Yeah, that's it!" and she rushed over to the refrigerator. Ranger Smith   
then noticed a door on the kitchen wall slightly opened. "Where does that   
door lead to?" he asked Huck.  
  
"That's just to the garage and our house car", said Huck.  
  
"House car, eh?" thought Ranger Smith as he got up and walked over to   
the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Huck.  
  
"I just have this hunch.." said Ranger Smith as he entered the garage and   
saw Speed Buggy sleeping away making him look like an ordinary lifeless car.   
"Usually the bears in Jellystone like to sneak into the trunks of tourists'   
cars. I just bet Yogi and Boo Boo are hiding in this back trunk!" And he   
opened up Speed's hood causing him to wake up.  
  
"Hey, SPUT SPUT, hands to yourself you pervert! SPUT SPUT!" shouted Speed   
as he spouted soot from his exhaust pipes into the Ranger's face. Then Speed   
turned around looking at the dirty and nervous ranger shining angry headlight   
eyes.  
  
"It's okay SB", said Huck stroking Speed's hood making the angry car calm   
down. "This is just an official park ranger just doing his duty. He didn't   
mean any harm."  
  
"Oh, all right! SPUT SPUT!" said Speed. "I was built to respect men in   
uniform. SPUT SPUT!" and he saluted the Ranger with his fender.  
  
"Well", said Ranger Smith trying to get his senses back. "I didn't find any   
bears hiding inside you so I guess you're a clean car."  
  
"Thanks, SPUT SPUT!" said Speed smiling.  
  
"If only a certain ranger can be clean too", giggled Huck as he handed the   
Ranger a soap and washcloth.  
  
"Now, I think I should check all the rooms in this house", said Ranger Smith   
getting himself cleaned up.  
  
Wendy overheard this and rushed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to where   
all the rooms were.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Yogi, Boo Boo. Are you guys in there?" asked Wendy as she peeked into the   
bears' room and found they weren't in there.  
  
"Pssst, over here!" called out Jabber whose room was way across the hall.   
Wendy went over and entered Jabber's room where she saw Boo Boo looking   
nervous and Yogi in a corner shaking in fear with his teeth chattering.  
  
"If my teeth chattered like that, I might injure my tongue big time", said   
Jabber. "WOO WOO WOO!"  
  
"What's going on with Mr. Ranger right now?" Boo Boo asked Wendy.  
  
"Huck's bringing the Ranger up here to search all the rooms", said Wendy.  
  
"He's coming for me!" wailed Yogi. "I'll no longer be a free bear!"  
  
"Relax Yogi", said Jabber. "The others are waiting in their rooms ready to   
confuse that mean old ranger before he gets here."  
  
"But he'll eventually come in here", said Boo Boo.  
  
"We gotta hide!" cried Yogi. "But where?!"  
  
"I know! Get in here!" said Jabber opening his huge mouth and pointing at it.  
  
"Is he serious?" gasped Wendy.  
  
"You want us to get into your mouth Jabber?" asked Boo Boo a little nervous.  
  
"But all those teeth!" cried Yogi.  
  
"Don't worry fellas", said Jabber. "You'll be safe in my mouth just as long   
as you hang onto my uvula."  
  
"What's a uvula?" asked Yogi.  
  
"This!" said Jabber as he opened wide and showed them the dangling thing   
hanging from the roof of his mouth.  
  
"Let's see", thought Yogi. "Either get inside a shark's mouth while touching   
a slimy uvula. Or let Ranger Smith get his hands on me."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After inspecting four rooms, including Yogi's and Boo Boo's which the Ranger   
didn't find them in there even if the honeypot lamp didn't give him a clue,   
Ranger Smith moved onto the next room. "Let's see if he's in here", said   
Ranger Smith as he opened the door and Huck followed him in. Suddenly,   
the Ranger started shivering because he was in a room filled with ice and   
snow. "You really need to fix the heater in this room!" shivered Ranger Smith   
as he started jumping up and down to keep warm.  
  
"This is just Sneezly Seal's room", smiled Huck as he grabbed a couple of   
coats from a nearby rack and put one on and gave the other to the Ranger.   
"Sneezly's an exchange student from the North Pole and I had this room built   
to seal in cold weather to make him feel right at home. Hey, Sneezly. Come   
here and meet Ranger Smith", called out Huck.  
  
Sneezly crawled out from his ice bed and waddled over to the Ranger. "Please   
to meet you Mr. Ranger Sir", said Sneezly as he shook hands with the Ranger   
forgetting to take his snotty Kleenex out of his flipper.  
  
"Uh, the pleasure is mine", said Ranger pretending to smile while feeling   
disgusted. "Excuse me son, but I have to search your snow filled room for   
a couple of bears. No doubt they're hibernating if they're hiding in a room   
like this. First, I got to dust for fingerprints." He said as he took out a   
small container of powder. But when he opened it, some of the powder got   
into Sneezly's nose.  
  
"AH AHHHH AHHHHH!" cried Sneezly.  
  
"Duck in cover!" cried Huck as he ran out of the room while Ranger Smith   
looked puzzled. "AHHHHH!" continued Sneezly.  
  
"Why are you afraid of a little sneeze?" Ranger Smith asked Huck. "Does this   
seal never cover his nose?"  
  
"CHOOOOOOO!!!!" shouted Sneezly as he blew the poor Ranger out of his room   
and into the other room across the hall.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Ranger", said Sneezly blowing his nose.  
  
When Ranger Smith came to, he found himself in what looked like a swamp filled   
with moss, plants, and vines. Not to mention a pond of slimy water he was   
bathing in.  
  
"Hi there friend", said Wally. "Welcome to my humble little room. I   
decorated it myself to look like my homeland in the swamp, dontchaknow?   
And I see you like bathing in my little algae tub."  
  
"ALGAE TUB?!!" cried the Ranger as he leapt out of the pond and found himself   
covered with slime. He quickly managed to wipe it all off with his hands.   
But then found little bugs and nightcrawlers crawling all over him.  
  
"And I see you met my pets too", smiled Wally. "That green bug is named Daws,   
that blue one is named Don, those four getting in your pantsleg are named   
Mel, Frank, Bill, and Paul. And that huge spider on your head I named Queen   
Sherry. You should be honored that she's chosen your hair to lay her royal   
eggs."  
  
"AAAHHH!" GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!" cried the scared Ranger as he wiped   
the bugs off and rushed out of the room. Wally managed to catch the queen   
spider before she fell onto the floor. "Aw, don't feel so bad your majesty",   
said Wally. "I'll find you another nice head of hair. I have this friend   
named Wendy who..."  
  
After Huck helped Ranger Smith get over his shock, the Ranger moved onto the   
next room. "Uh, what will I find in this room?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"That's Howler's room", said Huck. "He's a werewolf."  
  
"A werewolf?" laughed the Ranger. "Yeah, right! There's no such thing as   
werewolves!" And he opened the door and to suddenly a ravenous werewolf   
leapt out of the room with a collar and chain attached to the wall and foam   
all over his mouth.  
  
"AAAAH! A MAD WEREWOLF!" cried the Ranger as he jumped into Huck's arms.  
  
"Hey, relax dude", said Howler. "I was just in the middle of a shave", and he   
took a razor and shaved his furry face lickety-split. But then the fur grew   
back quickly. "Oh darn it!" groaned Howler as he looked at himself in a hand   
mirror. "This 5 o'clock shadow of mine just won't clock out!"  
  
"You mean you're not an evil rabid werewolf?" asked Ranger Smith.  
  
"Evil?!" gasped Howler. "I'm no evil werewolf. And I wasn't always this   
hairy! When I was a teen, I was once a member of a superhero team called the   
Drak Pack. Whenever me and my buds slapped our hands together, we'd get the   
power to turn into cool monsters and fight bad guys. It was cool being a   
werewolf back then, but when puberty started to hit, the wolf thing became   
permanent. And now for the rest of my days, I gather fleas and have this   
need to chase garbage trucks and mailmen."  
  
"You mean letter carriers", said Huck. "Just because you're a werewolf gives   
you no excuse to use politically incorrect language."  
  
Ranger Smith looked funny at this wolfman and then noticed the chain. "If   
you're a good werewolf, why are you chained to a wall?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, this?" smiled Howler as he looked at his chain. "It's just my exercise   
chain. I just use it to run in place!" And he started running in the same   
spot while the chain prevented him from leaving the room.   
  
"Oh, okay!" said Ranger Smith who was starting to get a real headache. "Look,   
I'll need to search your room to see if you're hiding any bears in here."  
  
"Go right ahead", said Howler as he flipped on a light switch. Ranger Smith   
stopped in his tracks when he saw Howler's room. It looked like a haunted   
house filled with cobwebs, skeletons, bats, and a pipe organ that played   
scary music all by itself. Not to mention the ghosts flying above the   
ceiling.  
  
"G-G-G-GHOSTS!" gasped Ranger Smith.  
  
"Oh, them!" smiled Howler. "Oh, those are just some college pals of mine.   
They always come over when it's a full moon and we'd play poker. And they're   
also sick of hearing the phrase, "G-G-G-GHOSTS", all the time whenever   
someone meets them. Right guys?"  
  
The ghosts nodded as they looked cross at the nervous Ranger.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll take your word that Yogi and Boo Boo aren't hiding in   
here", said Ranger Smith as he slowly stepped away from the spooky room.  
  
"Nice work Howler", whispered Huck.  
  
"Don't forget to praise my poltergeist pals too", smiled Howler as the 3   
ghosts grabbed some top hats and canes and danced out of the room through   
the wall.  
  
As Howler closed his door, Huck saw Ranger Smith cautiously looking at the   
next door. "Uh, there's no snow or bugs or ghosts in this room, are there?"   
asked the Ranger nervously.  
  
"Aw, don't worry", smiled Huck. "This is just the room of a former country   
singer. He's a real nice swinging cat."  
  
"Ah, a country singer", smiled Ranger Smith. "I bet he likes playing some   
quiet, decent, wholesome music too." Just as he was about to knock on the   
door, a huge blast of music swung the door open slamming the Ranger into   
the wall.  
  
"Howdy Huck!" smiled Country as he was playing a banjo attached to two   
huge stereos. "How do you like my new sound system?"  
  
"I like it", smiled Huck. "Now I can hear your country music in every room in   
this house. By the way, I'd like you meet Ranger Smith here", And he dragged   
the flattened Ranger out from the door.  
  
"Howdy Mr. Ranger", smiled Country. "I'm Country Cat. I used to belong to a   
music group called the Cattanooga Cats. Would you like my autograph?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks", said Ranger Smith who had just got his hearing back. "I   
don't have any paper."  
  
"No problem, I'll just autograph something of yours", smiled Country as he   
took out a marker, lifted up the Ranger's shirt and wrote down, COUNTRY   
LOVES YOU, on his stomach.  
  
"Thanks", grumbled the Ranger.  
  
"Anything for a fan", smiled Country.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wendy peeked through the door and saw Ranger Smith going in to search   
Country's room. "Are you guys well hidden?" asked Wendy as she looked at   
Jabber who now had really huge cheeks.  
  
"We're fine Wendy", called out Boo Boo from inside Jabber's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, me too", called out Yogi. "Except for the smell of fish and chum."  
  
"Oi doan geh no ruspeh!" mumbled Jabber for it was hard to complain when you   
have bears in your mouth.  
  
Then there was some knocking on the door and Wendy let Huck and the Ranger   
in. "Hello again Mr. Ranger", smiled Wendy. "And what brings you into the   
room of Jabberjaw?"  
  
"That's a shark!" gasped Ranger Smith as he saw the giant shark with puffy   
cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Ranger", smiled Huck. "Jabber's a downright friendly shark.   
He'd never hurt a fly. He might eat a minnow or an occasional guppy, but   
never a fly."  
  
"Why are his cheek's puffy?" asked Ranger Smith nervously.  
  
"I've been wondering that myself", said Huck.  
  
"Um, it's because Jabber just back from the dentist", said Wendy. "He just got   
a lot of teeth pulled and he's all swollen. You know how sharks keep losing   
their teeth everyday. Isn't that right Jabber?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm", nodded Jabber trying not to open his mouth.  
  
"I see", said Ranger Smith. "I hope you don't mind if I search your room any   
bears Mr. Jaw"  
  
"Mmm Hmm", said Jabber telling him to go ahead.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Dynomutt had finally finished recharging and it showed his power   
meter back in full again. "Ah, that was refreshing", he smiled while   
unplugging himself. I wonder what I missed while I was out?" Just then, a   
radar popped out of Dynomutt's head. "There's trouble out there!" gasped   
Dynomutt. "My crime detecting radar is telling me so!" And he left his room   
and followed where the radar led him. Right into the room of Jabber and to   
Jabber's mouth.  
  
"So the trouble's coming from you!" said Dynomutt sternly. "Let's see what   
you got inside those cheeks!" And he aimed his x-ray vision at Jabber's mouth   
and saw two bears inside holding onto the sharks uvula so they won't fall   
into his stomach.  
  
"YOGI! BOO BOO!" gasped Ranger Smith.  
  
"Oh dear!" said Wendy.  
  
"Now that scene is sure to give someone nightmares", said Huck shocked.  
  
"You're trying to eat my friends Jabberjaw!" shouted Dynomutt as angry steam   
blew out of his ears. "And I thought you were a nice shark!"  
  
"MMMMMM!" pleaded Jabber.  
  
"No Dyno!" cried Wendy. "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"I'll fix you, you bear eating shark!" growled Dynomutt as he stretched out   
his metal arms and tackled Jabber. Then the dog and shark started to wrestle   
all over the room.  
  
"Please, stop this you two!" pleaded Wendy.  
  
"Can't we all get along?" asked Huck while the Ranger just stood out of the   
way all confused.  
  
Then Dynomutt and Jabber rolled out into the hall where everyone opened their   
doors and watched the commotion. Yogi and Boo Boo were still inside Jabber's   
mouth holding onto his uvula for their dear lives.  
  
"It's a good thing this shark has a strong uvula!" cried Yogi.  
  
"I think we overused the world uvula in this story", said Boo Boo. "It's lost   
all its meaning!"  
  
Then Dynomutt had Jabber pinned to a wall. "Fear not my furry friends!" said   
Dynomutt in a heroic voice. "The great Dog Wonder will set you free!" And he   
coiled his metal arms around Jabber squeezing him really hard causing him to   
spit out two brown hairballs.  
  
"Wow Jabber, I didn't know you can spit out hairballs", said Dynomutt   
surprised. "Maybe you're part catfish."  
  
"No respect as usual", moaned Jabber. "WOO WOO WOO WOO!"  
  
"Way to go Dog Blunder!" groaned Wendy as she saw the drool covered bears   
who landed on top of Ranger Smith.  
  
"Uh, hi there Mr. Ranger", said Yogi sweating as he found a ranger's hat on   
his head while his own hat was on Ranger Smith's. "Long time no annoy?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
An hour later, everyone was gathered in the living room while Ranger Smith   
was looking silently at Yogi and Boo Boo with a stern angry face. Everyone   
was silent as they heard the wall clock tick while Yogi was sweating a huge   
puddle in Goober's dog dish while Goober was lapping it up.  
  
After a long silence, Ranger Smith finally spoke. "How long have you two been   
living here?" he asked.  
  
"About a month Mr. Ranger Sir", replied Yogi.  
  
"And you're still alive?!" asked Ranger Smith surprised. "I'm impressed."  
  
"You're not going to take me and Yogi to the San Diego Zoo, are you?" asked   
Boo Boo.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for you to take you both back home to Jellystone   
Park", said Ranger Smith with a smile.  
  
"Jellystone?!" gasped Yogi an Boo Boo together. "But I thought that place   
closed down because of money troubles", said Yogi.  
  
"I turned out I had a wealthy aunt who passed away and left me a billion   
dollars", said Ranger Smith. "And I used it to buy Jellystone from the   
government. Which means Jellystone Park is officially mine making me   
the head ranger!"  
  
"Hey! Congratulations Mr. Head Ranger", smiled Boo Boo. "I'm so happy for   
you!"  
  
"It couldn't have happened to a nicer human. Hey hey hey!" said Yogi in a   
now happy voice while everyone else cheered for Head Ranger Smith."  
  
"Thanks everyone", said Ranger Smith blushing. "And I'm happy to say that all   
the bears in Jellystone won't have to be sent to any zoos. So you two can   
come back home to your nice cozy cave.  
  
Yogi and Boo Boo suddenly became silent while they looked at all their   
friends surrounding them. "You see, it's like this Mr. Ranger", said Yogi.   
"Me and Boob really like it here in Huck's boarding house."  
  
"We have lots of great friends here who really do care about us", said Boo   
Boo. "You saw how they would do anything to help us."  
  
"Yes, by putting me through all that mayhem", muttered Ranger Smith.  
  
"I can vouch for these bears Mr. Ranger", said Huck. "Yogi and Boo Boo are   
really great tenants here. They fit in nicely with all of us."  
  
"And Boo Boo just got a job as a paperboy", said Wendy. "He's on his way   
to a nice career."  
  
"And Boo Boo also attends the same junior high I go too", said Sneezly. "He's   
a real model student."  
  
"You're really going to school and holding a job?" asked a surprised Ranger.   
"I'm really proud of you Boo Boo."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Ranger", said Boo Boo blushing.  
  
"And how about you Yogi?" asked Ranger Smith. "Do you have a job to pay the   
rent here?"  
  
"Uh, not at the moment", said Yogi nervously. "But I am considering a job as a   
taste tester."  
  
"Don't even think about it!" grumbled Wendy as she showed Yogi one of the   
bitten muffins while bombs formed in her eyes.  
  
"But I'll make sure he gets a job", said Huck. "Because who can't love a   
loveable old bear like Yogi. Right everyone?"  
  
"RIGHT!" said everyone as they all gathered around to give Yogi a group hug.   
Even Speed Buggy squeezed himself through the kitchen door and drove into   
the living room to join in on the family hug.  
  
"Aw, thank's everybody!" said Yogi with tears in his eyes. "When it comes to   
your friendship, there is no endship! Hey Hey Hey!"  
  
"Well Yogi, you seem to have joined a really wonderful caring family in this   
house", said a touched Ranger. "Okay Yogi and Boo Boo. As the head ranger   
of Jellystone, I declare HB House your new home!"  
  
"HOORAY!" cheered everyone while Country played a celebration song on his   
banjo while Dynomutt blasted confetti out of his head.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ranger", said Boo Boo giving him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mr. Ranger", smiled a happy Yogi as he gave the Ranger a huge   
bear hug. "You're truly kinder than the average ranger!"  
  
"My pleasure Yogi", gasped Ranger Smith recovering from that real live bear   
hug. "Oh yes. I'll be coming by and checking up on you and Boo Boo about   
every other month to see how you're doing. And I hope you'll have a job   
by then."  
  
"And I hope so too", said Yogi.  
  
"Don't worry my friend", said the Professor. "I can give you a temporary job   
until you can find a real one."  
  
"Thanks Professor", said Yogi. "But what will I be doing?"  
  
"A taste tester!" smiled the Prof.  
  
"Thank you!" whispered Yogi.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That evening, Yogi was in the Professor's lab getting ready to start his new   
job as a taste tester. "All right Yogi", smiled the Prof. "Are you ready for   
your first taste test?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" said Yogi excitedly, "Hey hey hey!"  
  
"Then here you go", said the Prof. as he handed Yogi a beaker full of red   
bubbling liquid.  
  
"Hey, cherry cola!" smiled Yogi as he took the beaker and started guzzling   
it down.  
  
"Actually, no", said the Prof. "It's supposed to be a special medicine that   
helps you go to the bathroom better. And it's never been tested before."  
  
"WHAT?!" gasped Yogi as he suddenly felt funny inside. Suddenly a loud   
puff of smoke appeared and when it was cleared, a toilet with eyes and Yogi's   
hat on top was standing in its place.  
  
"Yogi?" asked the Prof. surprised.  
  
"What've you done to me?!" cried the toilet talking in Yogi's voice.  
  
"Oh dear", said the Prof. blushing. "Sorry Yogi. I guess my formula needs a   
little work. I'll work on an antidote right away."  
  
"Please hurry!" cried Yogi. "I'm getting a craving for urinal cakes!"  
  
"Say Professor", said Wally walking in. "I was wondering if..." But then he   
saw the toilet sitting in the center of the basement. "Hey guys!" called out   
Wally in the hallway. "Huck's finally put in that second bathroom in the   
basement!"  
  
Howler, Jabber, Sneezly, and Country rushed down the basement and saw the   
nervous toilet. "Great!" smiled Howler. "And I'm thirsty too!"   
  
"And after you, I'll be number 2", said Jabber. "Because I gotta do a   
number 2!"  
  
"NOOOO!" cried Yogi as he started to hop away from the bathroom obsessed   
bunch.  
  
"Why is that toilet hopping away?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Who cares!" cried Country. "We gotta catch it before we go back to living in   
a one bathroom house!"  
  
And so the animals started chasing the nervous toilet while the Professor was   
too busy working on an antidote to notice the commotion.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Outside, Ranger Smith was looking at Yogi's plight through the basement   
window and secretly smiled. "Oh Yogi", he laughed. "When I planned to   
take you and Boo Boo back to Jellystone, I was gonna punish you big time   
for running away. But I think just living in this madhouse will be the   
perfect punishment for you!" And Ranger Smith walked away from HB House   
while happily whistling the Yogi Bear theme song.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed my story. If you'd like me to write more HB   
House episodes, please let me know. And a special thanks to the talented   
minds of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera for entertaining me for many   
years and for giving me the inspiration to write this fanfic. ^_^ 


	2. HB House, episode 2

HB House: By Cullen Pittman  
  
Episode 2: Return of the Spud  
  
As we check in on HB House, we see Yogi, Dynomutt, and Howler in the living   
  
room sitting on a couch in front of the TV set eating snacks. "There's nothing   
  
like chips along with a family of dips. Hey Hey Hey!" smiled Yogi as he was   
  
grabbing a whole handful of potato chips from his bag and dipping them in a   
  
bunch of dips spread out on the table. "You guys want some chips?" asked Yogi.  
  
"No thanks Yogi", said Dynomutt. "I've got enough chips inside of me, see."   
  
And he opened up his chest and showed Yogi all the different computer chips   
  
inside him.  
  
"And we carnivores prefer pork rinds", said Howler. "Along with some couch   
  
stuffing on the side", and he started pinching some stuffing off the couch   
  
while mixing it with his pork rinds.  
  
"And I prefer my can of assorted nuts", said Dynomutt holding a small   
  
cylinder shaped can.  
  
"Assorted nuts?!" said Yogi. "That's one of my favorites. Do you mind   
  
sharing Dyno?"  
  
"Be my guest", smiled Dynomutt as he opened his can and let Yogi take and   
  
bite into a nut.  
  
"OOCH!" wailed Yogi as he took the nut out of his mouth and rubbed his jaw.   
  
"What kind of nut is this?" asked Yogi as he studied it and found out it was   
  
a metal screwing nut.  
  
"It's pure silver", smiled Dynomutt showing Yogi the can of different colored   
  
metal nuts. "If you'd like, I can give you the copper nuts. They taste yucky   
  
and make my teeth yellow."  
  
"No thanks", said Yogi. "I'm sticking with my potato chips!" and he reached   
  
into the bag and scooped out a handful of chips and continued watching the TV.  
  
"Cool, it's time for the Couch Potato Hour!" smiled Dynomutt as a remote   
  
control popped out of his nose and changed the channel.  
  
"I love that show!" said Howler. "I wonder what poor lazy slobs are gonna be   
  
on the couch today."  
  
"And I wonder what snacks they're gonna be eating too", said Yogi. The bear,   
  
dog, and werewolf tuned in and saw a couch facing the screen and on the screen   
  
were another bear, dog, and werewolf sitting on the couch eating potato   
  
chips, assorted metal nuts, and pork rinds with couch stuffing.  
  
"Now that's new", said Dynomutt.  
  
"I don't think anyone's ever seen a bear, dog, and werewolf vegge out on a   
  
couch eating unhealthy snacks", said Howler as he stuffed a pork rind in his   
  
mouth while the TV werewolf did the same thing.  
  
"Just what are you three doing?" said Wendy as she entered the room.  
  
"Just watching some TV and eating snacks", said Yogi.  
  
"It looks you're watching yourselves in a mirror", said Wendy as she saw the   
  
spitting images of the couch dwellers. Then it showed a girl appear on the   
  
screen nagging at the TV characters.  
  
"Now it's like a mirror", sighed Wendy.  
  
"There's room for one more if you know what I mean", smiled Howler patting   
  
the couch seat while winking.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean!" said Wendy annoyed. "And I'll do what that   
  
girl's doing to that werewolf if you don't watch yourself!" Howler looked at   
  
the TV and saw the girl bonking the wolf on the head for doing something   
  
fresh to her.  
  
"YIKES!" cried both Yogi and the bear on TV.  
  
"What is it Yogi?" asked Dynomutt. "Is there any superheroing you need?"  
  
"No, not really", said Yogi shaking his empty potato chip bag while the TV   
  
bear did the same. "It's just that I'm all out of chips!"  
  
"Oh, that!" sighed Dynomutt while the TV dog sighed as well.  
  
"No matter", said Yogi getting up from the couch, which was hard for him   
  
since he was full of snacks. "I'll just go into the kitchen and get me   
  
another ration of chips!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Wendy pushing him back down. "I'll be starting dinner   
  
soon and I don't want you spoiling your appetite with more snacks!"  
  
"What's for dinner tonight?" asked Howler.  
  
"We're having pot roast, carrots, salad, and black eyed peas", said Wendy.  
  
"What about French fries?" asked Yogi.  
  
"No French fries!" said Wendy. "You've spent the entire day eating potato   
  
chips!"  
  
"What do French fries have to do with potato chips?" asked Yogi.  
  
"French fries are made from potatoes!" said Wendy. "And you don't need any   
  
more of that starchy stuff today!"  
  
"Surely you don't want to deprive this cute cuddly bear his love of potatoes?"   
  
pleaded Yogi while trying to make a cute face but failed.  
  
"No more potatoes!" scolded Wendy. "And don't even think about sneaking   
  
some out of the kitchen! I'll be watching it like a hawk!" And she left the   
  
living room and entered the kitchen staring at it while two vicious looking   
  
hawks in army suits appeared in her eyes.  
  
"I guess this means no more potato chips for you Yogi", said Dynomutt.  
  
"How can Wendy be so heartless?!" wailed Yogi. "All these poor dips   
  
surrounding me without a chip to massage!"   
  
"You want some of my pork rinds?" asked Howler. "They're just as crunchy   
  
and deadly as potato chips."  
  
"No, thanks Howler", said Yogi. "The only thing right now that'll make my   
  
soul trip, is a nice salty, crispy potato chip! Wait a minute!" He thought   
  
to himself. "I think Huck has a whole supply of snacks in his room. I'll   
  
just ask if I can borrow some." And he got off the couch.  
  
"Where are you going Yogi?" asked Dynomutt.  
  
"To do a little business upstairs", said Yogi innocently as he left the living  
  
room.  
  
"I hope he remembers to flush his business when he's done", said Howler.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yogi was now knocking on Huckleberry Hound's door. "Hey Huck, are you in   
  
there?" asked Yogi. "I want to know if I can borrow some extra potato chips,   
  
if you got any." But no one answered. "Oh yeah, now I remember", said Yogi.   
  
"Huck's out of town visiting his sick mother. I guess he won't mind if I   
  
just go in and take a small bag. Huck never minds at all!"  
  
Yogi stepped into Huck's room and started searching for his snacks until he   
  
finally found them. In a black box marked, HUCK'S SECRET SNACK BOX.   
  
"I hit the jackpot!" smiled Yogi. "Which will hit my spot! Hey hey hey!"   
  
Yogi opened the box, but instead of snacks, he found a tape recorder. Yogi   
  
curiously clicked it on.  
  
"Hey there Yogi", said Huck's voice. "I've known you for years and I figured   
  
that about this time, Wendy's keeping you from eating any more snacks before   
  
dinner. So I hope you don't mind that I'm taking my entire potato chip   
  
supply to my sick mother to help her get better."  
  
"How are potato chips supposed to make a sick mother get better?" wondered   
  
Yogi.  
  
"Actually, they're to keep you from getting sick!" continued Huck's message.   
  
"Sorry I had to lie like that."  
  
"Even in his messages, Huck has to stay honest", sighed Yogi. "Now how am I   
  
gonna get more chips?!" and he banged the wall with his head causing Huck's   
  
framed picture of Elvis to fall down.   
  
"Hello, what's this?" gasped Yogi as he saw a safe on Huck's wall and below   
  
it was some kind of small piano keyboard. "This must be one of those music   
  
type vaults like the one from that chocolate movie", said Yogi. "And knowing   
  
Huck, I bet this is the song that opens it." And Yogi played, Oh My Darling   
  
Clementine, on the keyboard and the safe popped open. "Maybe Huck's keeping   
  
some spare snacks he's hiding from this bear", smiled Yogi.   
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing Yogi", continued Huck's message after a long pause.   
  
"Knowing you also, you've probably banged your head on my wall out of lack   
  
of snack frustration. I just hope you haven't knocked down my Elvis picture   
  
and found my hidden musical safe and played, Oh My Darling Clementine, on   
  
the keyboard. Because what I got in that safe is really im.... END OF TAPE.   
  
REWINDING NOW." Said a different voice as the tape in the recorder started   
  
rewinding.  
  
"I guess Huck didn't realize that he was out of room when taping that warning   
  
message", said Yogi. "Now I can't help wonder what's inside this safe." And   
  
he slowly reached his hand into the darkness of the safe while scary music   
  
started playing in the background.  
  
"What the...?" said Yogi nervously as he looked around and found that it was   
  
just the tape recorder all rewound and replaying. "Why would Huck want to   
  
hear that scary sounding music on tape?" wondered Yogi.  
  
"To give you a scary type warning about reaching your hand in that safe",   
  
said Huck's recording. "Let's see. Where should I begin? Oh yes! Hey there   
  
Yogi. I've known you for years and I've figured that about this time,   
  
Wendy's keeping you from...."  
  
Then Yogi quickly turned the recorder off. "Sheesh!" he groaned. "All of   
  
this recording confusion's working up my appetite! Now I'll do what I planned   
  
and stick in my hand!" And he jammed his hand into the dark safe and pulled   
  
out something.  
  
"A potato chip!" smiled Yogi delighted as he saw the single chip that was   
  
glowing green like it was radioactive. "And it has a keen shade of green!   
  
Hey, hey, hey!" And he left Huck's room and rushed downstairs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yogi had rejoined Dynomutt and Howler who were still on the couch. "Hey Yogi,   
  
did you find any more snacks in Huck's room?" asked Dynomutt.  
  
"Just this one little potato chip", said Yogi showing them the green glowing   
  
chip. "It may be only one chip, but at least I'll satisfy my tastebuds with   
  
one last potato treat for the day. Hey, hey, hey!"  
  
"Why is that chip green?" asked Howler.   
  
"Yeah", said Dynomutt as some little telescopes popped out of his eye   
  
sockets. "You'd better not eat that Yogi. It could be toxic."  
  
"Nyaah! I don't believe that", smiled Yogi. "This is just one of those funky   
  
colored green chips you find in every box of potato chips. You guys have   
  
seen them, haven't you?"  
  
"I can't say that I have", said Howler, "I'm mostly a pork rind kind of guy   
  
and I've hardly seen a green pork rind before. Except when I found that   
  
whole bag of green and fuzzy pork rinds with a 200 BC expiration date."  
  
"Well, neither rain, slow, sleet, or green skin will prevent this bear from   
  
eating any kind of potato chip", said Yogi opening his mouth and slowly   
  
putting the glowing green chip in.  
  
"Maybe you should dip it in something first", said Dynomutt. "To drown   
  
any parasites that might be crawling all over it."  
  
"Good idea Dyno", said Yogi looking at all his dips. "But what shall I dip   
  
it in?"  
  
"How about all of them?" said Dynomutt. "That way you can kill whatever   
  
toxic flavor that is."  
  
"You worry too much", said Yogi. "But I like the thought of a chip covered   
  
with every single dip in the world. It'd be like a rainbow in my mouth."  
  
"A rainbow in your mouth?" asked Howler. "I wonder what that'll be like?"   
  
And Howler imagined a violent thunderstorm crackling painfully in his mouth   
  
and when he opened it up, a rainbow belched out along with some lightning   
  
struck charred teeth. "Cool!" he thought.  
  
"There we go!" said Yogi now holding a clump of guacamole, salsa, ranch   
  
dressing, ketchup and other assorted dips. "The chip has now been dipped   
  
and is ready for its digestive trip. Hey, hey, hey!" But before he could put   
  
it in his mouth, the dip ball suddenly exploded like a huge bomb causing   
  
the three friends to get covered with splattered dip.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Wendy rushing into the room and saw her friends   
  
covered with disgusting looking goo. "Did Sneezly have one of his sneezing   
  
fits in here?"  
  
"Nope. Nothing like that", said Dynomutt injecting a vacuum cleaner from his   
  
nose and sucking up the mess. "Just one little dip problem."  
  
"It looks like three big dip problems to me", said Wendy sternly looking at   
  
Yogi, Dynomutt, and Howler while trying to look innocent. Then Wendy   
  
saw the green potato chip in Yogi's hand. "And where did you get that Mr.   
  
Bear?!" she demanded. "I thought I said no more snacks before dinner?!"  
  
"Uh, it's just an appetizer before dinner", said Yogi sweating. "I promise   
  
that this'll be my last chip for today." But then the chip suddenly fell out   
  
of Yogi's hand and onto the floor cracking to pieces. "Uh, make that my   
  
last 7 chips for today", said Yogi counting all the pieces.  
  
But suddenly, the pieces started reforming themselves back into the chip.   
  
"Hey, that's cool!" said Howler. "How did you do that Yogi?"  
  
"It wasn't me", said Yogi surprised. And then the chip started to grow   
  
brown potato skin.   
  
"Hey, that potato is unpeeling itself", gasped Dynomutt. "That's sure to   
  
make a lot of army privates cry!"  
  
And then the skin covered chip started to get fat and grow. And to   
  
everyone's surprise, it became a full grown uncooked potato.  
  
"Jeepers!" gasped Wendy. "That potato chip has changed back into a plain   
  
potato!"  
  
"What kind of spud is this?!" gasped Yogi as he picked it up and studied it.  
  
"Where did you find that chip?" asked Wendy.  
  
"I found it in a safe in Huck's room", said Yogi.  
  
"Well then why did you take it out?" demanded Wendy. "I thought safes were   
  
supposed to be private things?! Huck must have had a reason to lock it away!"  
  
"I didn't think an ordinary innocent thing like a green potato chip could do   
  
such a stunt", said Yogi.  
  
"I'd hate to think if a pork rind could do the same thing!" said Howler   
  
imagining a plastic bag filled with squealing piglets.  
  
"Well I'd say this is a blessing in disguise!" smiled Yogi. "Because now   
  
instead of one measly chip, I got a whole potato to scarf down. Hey, hey,   
  
hey!" And he was about to bite down on it until Dynomutt snatched it from   
  
him with tongs that popped out of his glove.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" said Dynomutt. "I don't want you eating something that   
  
might give you injustice to your stomach! This potato could be part of some   
  
evil scientist's plan to rule the world! And I think I see some eyes on it!"  
  
"Of course", said Yogi. "Potatoes are supposed to have eyes. A whole bunch   
  
of them to be exact!"  
  
"How about eyes with pretty lashes that blink?!" said Dynomutt.  
  
"What?!" gasped Yogi, Howler, and Wendy.  
  
"See for yourselves", said Dynomutt giving them a closer look at the potato.   
  
Sure enough, there were two huge eyes with pupils and eyelashes winking   
  
at everyone.  
  
"You mean potatoes were actually watching us all these years?!" gasped Howler.  
  
"You mean I was gonna eat some eyeballs?!" cried Yogi. "YEECK!"  
  
"I think I see a mouth growing on that thing!" gasped Wendy. Sure enough,   
  
a cute smiling mouth also appeared on the potato, along with some tiny arms   
  
and legs.  
  
"What's going on here?" demanded Dynomutt. Then the annoyed potato managed   
  
to pry itself free with its new arms and fall down on the couch. "Quick,   
  
everyone off the couch!" shouted Dynomutt as he used his stretchable steel   
  
arms to grab Yogi and Howler off the couch and put them down on the other   
  
side of the room next to Wendy.  
  
"You don't want us crushing that little guy?" asked Howler.  
  
"No, I don't want him infecting all of us!" said Dynomutt. "This definitely   
  
must be the creation of an evil scientist. Maybe even Huck!"  
  
"Now let's not start pointing fingers", said Wendy. "I'm sure Huck has an   
  
important reason for this odd potato. Maybe that's why he had it locked   
  
away."  
  
"Too bad the Professor's attending that scientists' type convention in   
  
Germany", said Yogi. "He could take one look at this little spud and give   
  
us some explanations with his brilliant brainations!"  
  
"Not one of your best rhymes Yogi", said Howler.  
  
The little potato stared at the group with a funny face and then jumped off   
  
the couch and slowly approached the nervous group. But then the potato   
  
smiled, took out a top hat and cane and started doing a neat Broadway dance.  
  
"Is that potato dancing?" gasped Wendy.  
  
"A potato that's edible and entertaining!" said Yogi with a smile.   
  
"You don't think Huck and this dancing potato had a Broadway career together   
  
once?" wondered Howler.  
  
"I still don't trust this potato", said Dynomutt. "This showbiz thing must be   
  
an act."  
  
"But isn't all showbiz an act?" asked Yogi.  
  
Then the potato approached Wendy and motioned his hand for her to bend down.   
  
She did and the potato took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"My, you're as romantic as a French gentlemen", smiled Wendy picking up the   
  
smiling potato and putting him on her shoulder.  
  
"If he does that to you again, I'll make him a French fry!" grumbled a   
  
jealous Howler.  
  
"Hey guys, is dinner ready yet?" asked Sneezly who had just waddled into the   
  
room.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I have to get dinner finished", said Wendy. "Oh, by the   
  
way Sneezly. Meet our dinner guest", she smiled as she showed Sneezly her   
  
new potato friend while the potato tipped his hat to the seal.  
  
"I didn't know dinner and guests can be one thing", said Sneezly looking   
  
puzzled at the living potato.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, everyone was at the table eating dinner. Wendy prepared a place at the   
  
table for their potato guest. He was sitting on a little doll house chair   
  
with a doll house table on top of the real table. "I don't really know what   
  
living potatoes eat, but I hope you'll like this thimble of fertilizer I   
  
prepared for you", said Wendy as she placed the thimble onto the potato's   
  
table. "And how about some plant juice to wash it down?" said Wendy taking   
  
an eye dropper and squirting some plant food into another thimble and giving   
  
it to the smiling potato who started drinking it happily.  
  
"Wendy never served me plant food like that", groaned Howler.  
  
"But you're not a plant", said Sneezly.  
  
"Maybe Wendy would serve me if I roll around in fertilizer", thought Howler   
  
while Wendy was watching the little potato chowing down on his fertilizer   
  
dinner.  
  
"A potato at the table eating dinner instead of being dinner?" said Yogi.   
  
"There is definitely something wrong with this picture!"  
  
"I agree", said Dynomutt keeping his suspicious metal eye on the potato while   
  
chewing on a metal knife thinking it was a carrot.  
  
As they ate, the potato was watching his new friends eating and noticed   
  
something that seemed to bother him. He saw Yogi eating a carrot, Sneezly   
  
eating some parsley, and Wendy eating a salad filled with lettuce, tomatoes,   
  
and all sorts of assorted vegetables. All this vegetable chomping made the   
  
potato very uncomfortable for some reason. He then turned to Howler who   
  
was just eating his roast beef and that seemed to calm the potato down a   
  
little.  
  
"Howler, you haven't eaten your black eyed peas yet", said Wendy.  
  
"Oh, all right", sighed Howler. "I'll eat them for you my sweet potato." And   
  
he picked up his plate and let the black eyed peas drop down his werewolf   
  
throat. Not wanting to experience the taste of vegetables at all.   
  
The potato became suddenly queasy for those black eyes Howler was   
  
eating made the potato think of potato eyes.  
  
"Are you all right little potato?" asked Wendy as she saw the poor potato   
  
looking green. The potato said nothing and just sat there in his little   
  
chair. He started to have some strange flashbacks about a living potato   
  
like him telling a bunch of lifeless potatoes to stand up and take over the   
  
world. But when they refused to stand, the living potato started to grow   
  
into a huge hulking giant and started terrorizing a city.  
  
"Hey look!" smiled Yogi as he bent down and found something on the floor.   
  
"One last potato chip! This is my lucky day. Hey, hey, hey!" And he bit   
  
into the chip while the frustrated potato watched.  
  
"Yogi!" complained Wendy. "You can't eat that! That chip's been on the   
  
floor!"  
  
"And should you really be eating that chip in front of our guest?" asked   
  
Sneezly. "That could be his relative."  
  
"You mean this could be a chip off the old block?" said Yogi giggling at the   
  
joke he just made while everyone groaned.  
  
That really steamed the potato. In an act of violent rage, he jumped onto   
  
the jello and bounced off of it grabbing Yogi's tie and started strangling   
  
him to death. "GAWWK! HAAAUGG! What are you doing?!" gasped Yogi   
  
turning blue in the face.  
  
"Hey, stop that you crazy spud!" shouted Howler as he grabbed onto the potato   
  
who was still clutching onto Yogi's tie causing poor Yogi to become bluer   
  
than ever.  
  
"Oh dear!" gasped Wendy.  
  
"I just knew that tater tot was a troublemaker!" shouted Dynomutt as he   
  
ejected some scissors from his hand and snipped Yogi's tie making Yogi get   
  
his breath back and Howler to get tossed over in his chair.  
  
"Aw! What a relief!" said Yogi panting really hard.  
  
"Yogi, are you all right?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Yeah, I think this bear will survive", gasped Yogi. "But I can't say the   
  
same for my new tie."  
  
"New tie?" asked Howler getting back up. "It looks like the same green tie   
  
you always wear!"  
  
"Where is that potato?!" growled Dynomutt ejecting a bunch of weapons from   
  
his body. "I'll make him pay for hurting Yogi!"  
  
"If I tell you, will you put the weapons away?" called out Sneezly.  
  
"But why?" asked Dynomutt.  
  
"Because I don't want you firing all that hurtful stuff at me", said Sneezly   
  
pointing to his nose. And there was the little potato stuck in Sneezly's   
  
left nostril kicking its feet while mumbling in a cute angry voice.  
  
"That's sure to give someone nightmares", said Yogi.   
  
"I wonder if there's a shampoo strong enough to get out snot stains?" asked   
  
Howler.  
  
"Don't worry Sneezly", said Wendy taking some pepper. "I know how to get   
  
him out of your nose. With one of your special supersonic sneezes."   
  
"Hold it just a minute!" said Dynomutt as he got in front of Sneezly,   
  
crouched down, and ejected an iron baseball glove from his hand. "Now   
  
pepper him!" said Dynomutt.  
  
"I really hate to do this to you Sneezly and to all of us", said Wendy as she   
  
sprinkled the pepper shaker over Sneezly's plugged nose.   
  
"I understa... sta... STAH AH AH!" said Sneezly. "CHOOOO!" And he blasted the   
  
little potato out of his nostril into Dynomutt's glove.  
  
"Did you get him?" asked Howler.  
  
"I don't think so", said Dynomutt as he sadly saw the hole that suddenly   
  
appeared in his favorite baseball glove. "And it was autographed by Babe   
  
Ruth too." Said Dynomutt as he saw the hole where the autograph used to be.  
  
"Well, where'd he go?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Right there!" said Yogi pointing to a nearby wall socket where the potato   
  
was now stuck in. "And it looks like he's sucking on that socket!" Sure   
  
enough, it looked like the potato was absorbing large amounts of static   
  
electricity.  
  
"Is that potato absorbing electricity?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"I believe so", said Wendy shocked. "It's been said that potatoes can produce   
  
electric power." Then all the power in the house started to go off.  
  
"I think that potato's about to go on one major power trip!" gasped Howler as   
  
he turned on a flashlight. "And I don't think to Hawaii!" Everyone looked in   
  
fear as they saw the potato grow to the size of a human. It started to growl   
  
and beat its chest like a wild animal.  
  
"And I was almost about to eat him!" gasped Yogi as he felt his stomach   
  
shrinking in fear. Then the potato monster smashed through the wall and   
  
started rushing outside into the street.  
  
"Follow that potato punk!" shouted Dynomutt as he and the others ran through   
  
the hole in the wall the potato had made. Soon they saw the potato run into   
  
a busy street. The cars quickly slammed their brakes at the strange sight of   
  
this potato fiend, but instead of running over the potato and making it   
  
mashed, the cars just got smashed. All the passengers ran out of their cars   
  
in fear as the angry potato picked up the cars and tossed them all over the   
  
place.  
  
"It's like a child having a tantrum with defective Hot Wheels!" cried Wendy   
  
as she saw a car fly over them.  
  
"Hold it right there punk!" called out an angry voice. The potato turned   
  
around and saw Police Chief Dibble approaching it with an angry frown.   
  
"I don't know why you're wearing that potato costume, but it's not Halloween!"   
  
shouted Dibble. "And even if it is, you're still not allowed to do things   
  
like egg houses, TP trick or treaters, or throw cars around like they were   
  
toys! I'm gonna have to arrest you and call your parents!" and he took out   
  
his handcuffs and cuffed the potato's wrists. But the potato, who happened   
  
to be really greasy, managed to slip out of the cuffs and clip them on   
  
Dibble's nose like a nose ring.  
  
"OW!" whined Dibble. "By dose! All reet! I'm trowin da book at tu!" But   
  
the potato just smiled an evil smile and started swinging the cuffed Dibble   
  
around like a yo-yo. Then tossed him way up in the air causing Dibble to   
  
hit a skyscraper and causing the other end of the cuff to clamp onto a pole   
  
sticking out of the wall. "Dis is nut punny!" wailed Dibble wiggling around   
  
with his nose still cuffed while looking down nervously at the 10 foot drop   
  
to the street below.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Then the satisfied potato dusted his hands and headed for downtown   
  
Yabbadabbaville.   
  
"Where's he going?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Hopefully to find a Mrs. Potato Head doll", hoped Yogi.  
  
"I don't think so", said Wendy. "I think that potato's planning on destroying   
  
our town!"  
  
"Not if Dynomutt Dog Wonder has anything to say about it!" shouted Dynomutt   
  
as he used his spring legs to jump up in the air and land in front of the   
  
potato. "Hold it right there protein puss!" said Dynomutt as he coiled his   
  
steel arms around the potato capturing it. "I just knew you were trouble the   
  
minute I saw you as a mutant green chip! I'm taking you to jail where you'll   
  
probably spend the rest of your days peeling your own kind!"  
  
The potato just snickered and started glowing green. "Resistance is, YAWN,   
  
futile!" said Dynomutt suddenly getting sleepy. "Are you going to come along,   
  
YAWN, quietly? Yes, YAWN, quiet is nice. Makes we wanna go to sleep!   
  
ZZZZZZ!" said Dynomutt as he plopped down on the sidewalk loosening his   
  
grip on the potato. The potato just laughed wildly while static sparked from   
  
the eyes on its skin then started to walk off.  
  
"Dyno! What's happened to you!" cried Sneezly as the others rushed to their   
  
fallen friend.  
  
"Did that potato hypnotize you or something?" asked Howler.  
  
"Look guys", said Yogi opening up a hatch in Dynomutt's right arm and showing   
  
a meter. "Dyno's just been drained!"  
  
"I was afraid of this", said Wendy.  
  
"What's wrong Wendy?" asked Howler.  
  
"I think that potato just absorbed all of Dyno's electricity." Said Wendy.   
  
"Just like how it got a charge from that wall socket earlier."  
  
"But that potato was really teeny when it absorbed the socket's power", said   
  
Sneezly. "Won't it grow even bigger from absorbing a superhero like   
  
Dynomutt?"  
  
"He looks the same human-type sized potato to me", said Yogi watching the   
  
potato walk away. But then, the potato started to grow!  
  
"You spoke too soon Yogi", said Howler as they all watched in fear as the   
  
human sized potato started to grow and grow and grow into a huge 40 foot   
  
monster.  
  
"Jeepers!" cried Wendy seeing the now giant potato beat its chest while   
  
growling a loud growl shaking up the entire town.  
  
"Talk about super sizing your fries!" gasped Yogi.  
  
"Now that's one potato that'll dominate the meat!" gasped Howler.  
  
"It's like something from a bad killer vegetable movie!" cried Sneezly as   
  
they watched the giant potato stomp into downtown knocking down buildings   
  
while the citizens were scattering around in fear.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On the other side of town, Huckleberry Hound had come back from visiting   
  
his mother and was riding home on his motor scooter. "I'm so glad my Mom's   
  
all better", smiled Huck. "I sure do love my Mom. And he took out a photo of   
  
his Mom who looked exactly like him. Only she was wrinkled and had a gray   
  
beehive hairdo on top. "I hope that Queen Bee and her swarm will leave her   
  
hair someday" said Huck. But he wasn't looking where he was going and   
  
crashed into a dented lamppost.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to all your readers", said Huck while seeing stars.   
  
"Always keep your eyes on the road when driving. And your ears too! Put   
  
down those cell phones whenever you're driving! I mean it!" He said in a   
  
polite, but annoyed voice. Just then, he noticed a bunch of people running   
  
around screaming in fear.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Huck asked a screaming Japanese guy.  
  
"A giant monster potato is destroying Yabbadabbaville!" said the man in a   
  
badly dubbed Japanese accented voice. "Run, or you will be dead!" And   
  
he quickly ran off.  
  
"A monster potato?!" asked Huck. "Uh oh! I guess Yogi decided not to heed   
  
my warning tape", he said calmly and was about to rush home. Until he bumped   
  
into the eye covered foot of a huge potato monster.  
  
"Howdy Mr. Spud", said Huck. "Long time no see. Especially with all those   
  
eyes you got." The potato picked up the blue dog and studied him. It then   
  
had flashbacks about the same dog luring it into a rocket ship blasting it   
  
into outer space. The potato let out a loud growl into Huck's face. "I'm   
  
glad to see you haven't changed", said Huck rubbing his sore ears.   
  
Then the potato tossed Huck high into the air causing him to fly into outer   
  
space. "I guess he wanted to do that to me for a long while", said Huck. "I   
  
hope I don't land on the sun. I burn easily." But luckily, he bounced off a   
  
traveling alien spaceship causing him to fall back down to Earth.  
  
"Watch where you're flying dum dum!" called out the Great Gazoo from his   
  
spaceship.  
  
"Hey, I'm coming home", smiled Huck seeing the Earth coming closer and   
  
closer. "And I'm landing back in my town! What are the odds I'd be landing   
  
on the exact same place? I guess it's a small world after all." But he then   
  
felt himself catching on fire. "Uh oh!" said Huck looking at his flaming   
  
paws. "I forgot about burning up whenever you enter the Earth's atmosphere!"   
  
And he started to fall down like a flaming meteor.  
  
"Hey, look up in the sky!" said Wendy. "It's looks like a meteor."  
  
"Did someone say meatier?!" said both Yogi and Howler holding knives and   
  
forks while salivating.  
  
"No, not meat!" said Wendy. "Meteor! That fiery thing up in the sky that's   
  
going to land right on us!"  
  
"It looks more like a hot dog to me", said Sneezly.  
  
"Didn't I just say that wasn't meat?!" scolded Wendy.  
  
"But it is a hot dog!" cried Sneezly. "Actually a hot hound!" Wendy looked   
  
closer and saw who the falling burning dog was.  
  
"HUCK?!" cried Wendy. "He's on fire and he's falling! We gotta get some   
  
water so he can land in!"  
  
"I'm here to serve!" said Howler as he grabbed a nearby hose and started   
  
watering the sidewalk.  
  
"Howler, what are you doing?!" asked Wendy puzzled.  
  
"Just giving Huck the water to land in like you requested", said Howler.  
  
"But on the sidewalk?!" asked Wendy. "What about putting it in a tub or a   
  
barrel?"  
  
"Yeah, Huck could break his collarbone if he lands on a wet sidewalk", said   
  
Yogi. "Not to mention his flea collar!"  
  
"Uh oh!" said Howler. "Maybe if Huck falls slower, I can water the sidewalk   
  
enough to make it..."  
  
"Oh, never mind!" groaned Wendy. "Give me that hose!" And she took the   
  
hose and grabbed onto the neck of it causing the water to stop and the hose   
  
to expand.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Do you know what it's like when you try to plug up one of your really   
  
powerful sneezes?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Oh, I see", said Sneezly getting the big picture.  
  
Then Wendy aimed the hose in the air and released the water causing a huge   
  
gusher to shoot out. And Huck landed safely on the gusher as well as putting   
  
out the fire surrounding him.  
  
"Much obliged Wendy", called out Huck who was still getting bounced around   
  
the gushing water. "You would've made a great Superfriend."  
  
Wendy just turned sour and plugged up the hose causing Huck to land on the   
  
hard sidewalk. "Oops, sorry Wendy", said Huck. "I forgot how you feel about   
  
that word."  
  
"No problem", said Wendy as she squirted a tiny bit of water putting out the   
  
last bits of flames on Huck's fur. Then Huck looked at Yogi with a stern   
  
doggy face.  
  
"You opened that safe, didn't you Yogi?", said Huck politely.  
  
"Hee Hee", said Yogi sweating. "So, how's your Mom doing now?"  
  
"Much better than the poor citizens of this town", said Huck pointing to the   
  
giant potato still rampaging the town.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone was back inside the house with lit candles all over the place so   
  
they wouldn't be in the dark. "That potato sure drained all the power in my   
  
cozy little house", said Huck. "I never knew Mr. Spud was capable of doing   
  
such a thing."  
  
"Mr. Spud?" gasped Wendy. "You mean you know that monster potato?!"  
  
"Yep", said Huck sadly. "Me and my bud Spud had a not too pleasant history   
  
together. It happened back in the early 60s." And Huck started telling them   
  
the story on how one day a small potato suddenly grew a brain along with a   
  
body and got fed up with people always feasting on helpless innocent   
  
potatoes. So he grew into a giant 40 foot monster and started a rampage   
  
on all non-vegetable life.  
  
"I think I remember reading about that in an old newspaper back in   
  
Jellystone", said Yogi. "I always thought it was just one of those phoney   
  
tabloids."  
  
"Nope, it was true", said Huck. "And I had the fortunate luck to be the   
  
famous Spud's arch enemy."  
  
"How did you get rid of him?" asked Wendy.  
  
"I lured him into a rocketship and blasted him into space", said Huck.  
  
"But why is he back here?" asked Wendy. "Did he find some way to turn that   
  
rocket around?"  
  
"Yeah, but that happened a long time ago", said Huck. "But luckily, the rocket   
  
blew up and turned the sinister Mr. Spud into a storm of harmless potato   
  
chips. I put all those chips in little bags and had them shipped off to poor   
  
starving people in foreign countries."  
  
"That's so sweet of you Huck", smiled Wendy. "A little sick that you'd send   
  
the remains of a monster to feed starving people. But still sweet."  
  
"Was that one green potato chip I stole, I mean, found part of the Spud?"   
  
asked Yogi.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes", said Huck. "Once I had gathered every last chip, I've   
  
noticed one green glowing chip. I did some scientific research on it and   
  
discovered this chip was the actual brain of Mr. Spud."  
  
"You mean I was gonna eat someone's brain?" gasped Yogi. "YECH!"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of brain food?" giggled Howler. Everyone just   
  
groaned at that bad pun.  
  
"Anyway", said Huck. "I realized that if you exposed this chip to every   
  
possible kind of dip there is. It might reform into a Spud Jr. So I had to   
  
keep it locked away forever. These days I've been keeping it locked up in   
  
a hidden safe in my room for many years. Who would've thought a dear   
  
bear friend of mine would end up finding that not so nice chip and causing   
  
the chain reactions that would bring my old nemesis back to life, plus a   
  
possible destruction to all life on Earth?"  
  
"Heh heh!" said Yogi twiddling his snipped tie trying to look innocent.  
  
"I just wish we knew what that evil Spud is doing right now!" moaned Wendy.  
  
"Why don't we turn on the TV?" asked Howler. "I'll bet every channel is pre-  
  
emptying people's favorite shows to bring them a news bulletin about a giant   
  
monster potato!"  
  
"Have you forgotten?" asked Wendy. "The entire house has been drained of our   
  
electricity. There's no power to turn on the TV. There's not even any to   
  
recharge poor Dynomutt's battery!" And she pointed to the motionless Dynomutt   
  
sitting in the corner with a lampshade on his head. "And why is he wearing a   
  
lampshade?!" demanded Wendy.  
  
"Sorry", said Huck giggling as he took the shade off of Dynomutt's head. "I   
  
just couldn't resist."  
  
"Don't worry guys", called out Sneezly bringing in a smaller TV. "We can use   
  
my portable TV. It runs on battery power."  
  
"Good Sneezly", said Wendy taking the TV from the smiling seal. "Now we can   
  
see what's happening with that potato on the news." And she put it on the   
  
table and clicked it on.  
  
"This is top news reporter Top Cat speaking from downtown Yabbadabbaville",   
  
said Top Cat who appeared on the screen while a bunch of familiar Hanna-   
  
Barbera characters were running around in the background in a panic with the   
  
huge potato smashing down buildings. "We're here at hour two of what I like   
  
to call The Great Potato Mash."  
  
"This is really bad!" gasped Howler. "Somehow that Spud has drained all the   
  
color out of our town!"  
  
"It's a black and white TV, Howler", said Wendy shaking her head in grief.  
  
"No it isn't", said Howler. "It's a blue and yellow plastic coated TV."  
  
"ARRGH!" groaned everyone fainting. Even Top Cat on the screen.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted by stupidity", said Top Cat getting   
  
back up. "So far this 40 foot potato man is destroying everything he can get   
  
his eye covered hands on. Cars, trucks, buildings, and schools!"   
  
"YAAAAY!" cried all the kids dancing around the destroyed school.  
  
"It looks like these poor unfortunate tykes will have to make up for the lost   
  
school days on their summer vacation", said Top Cat.  
  
"AWWWW!" moaned all the kids who stopped their dancing.  
  
"You kids at home think about that whenever you see a school destroyed on   
  
TV", said Top Cat. "Anyway, it looks like this monster potato is now climbing   
  
on top of the huge satellite tower that allows all us townspeople to watch   
  
good quality TV shows, like yours truly. And now he's tearing off the big   
  
dish! And I don't mean Jennifer Lopez!"   
  
Just as our heroes were watching the Spud tear off the huge satellite dish   
  
from the tower, the screen suddenly went fuzzy. "Now it's starting to snow",   
  
said Howler. "Hey, maybe all that cold snow will kill off that overgrown   
  
plant!"  
  
"I was wrong", sighed Wendy. "You definitely need to watch more and more TV."  
  
"Hey look, the picture's coming back on", said Sneezly as they saw the potato   
  
appear back on the screen, with a sinister looking face and a huge satellite   
  
dish sticking out of his head.  
  
"I didn't know potatoes go for body piercing", said Yogi.  
  
"Attention all you lowly members of the animal kingdom", said the Spud.  
  
"He can talk?" Wendy asked Huck.  
  
"Only when he feels like it", said Huck.  
  
"Do not bother changing the channel", said the Spud. "I'm using my potato   
  
power to broadcast this message on every channel on every TV on Earth."  
  
"He's right!" gasped Sneezly as he started turning the knob and the same   
  
potato picture was on the same channel.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" shouted the Spud causing Sneezly to jump back. "I can tell   
  
that every Earthling on TV is switching channels! And I won't stand for it   
  
anymore!  
  
"Okay, I'll be good", said Sneezly nervously.  
  
"Good little seal", said the Spud while the HB gang looked in surprise.  
  
"As I was saying", said the Spud. "For many centuries, you people and animals   
  
have picked, peeled, boiled, baked, and deep fried us motionless, innocent   
  
vegetables for a long time. And as the only vegetable on this planet that   
  
can now speak, I'm gonna fight for the rights of my vegetable race!"  
  
"Was he like this before?" Wendy asked Huck.  
  
"Oh yeah", sighed Huck.  
  
"But first, I want all of Earth to know which is the more superior kingdom",   
  
continued the Spud. "Either the vegetable or animal kingdom. So I'm   
  
challenging all the greatest non-vegetable warriors to come and try to defeat   
  
me. If you win, I'll surrender and leave Earth forever. But if I win, I   
  
want every creature of the animal kingdom, which includes humans too, to   
  
surrender Earth to the vegetables and leave this planet forever. And just to   
  
be generous, I built you all a little rocket so you can all leave Earth in   
  
style!" And he held up a tiny model rocket that was no bigger than a   
  
person's leg.  
  
"He expects the entire world to fit in that tiny rocket?" gasped Wendy.  
  
"I guess this means I'll have to leave my new camera behind to make room",   
  
sighed Huck.  
  
"This great battle will last 12 hours", said the Spud. "So I'll be waiting   
  
here by this satellite tower here in Yabbadabbaville, USA. So come forth   
  
and protect your pathetic race you non-veggies!" And the Spud started to   
  
lean against the tower while twiddling his eye covered thumbs.  
  
"It looks like we only got 12 hours to say goodbye to our beloved Earth",   
  
said Sneezly. "I'm gonna miss it terribly!"  
  
"Don't give up hope yet Sneezly", said Wendy. "Earth does have some   
  
mighty strong heroes. I'm sure one of them will be able to stop that Spud."  
  
"You mean like your old team, the Superfriends?" asked Huck. Wendy just   
  
looked mean eyed at Huck for saying that dreaded word of her past.  
  
"Oops, sorry Wendy", said Huck. "I keep forgetting you don't like   
  
remembering the S word."  
  
"Besides", said Wendy. "Those superegoed snobs probably don't want to mess   
  
with a silly thing like a talking potato. They'd want to deal with a more   
  
serious evil."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in the Hall of Justice, the Superfriends were watching the news   
  
on their viewscreen while relaxing in a hot tub. "Holy hash browns!" said   
  
Robin. "That's one big potato."  
  
"Should we go and try to stop this menace before the world is doomed?"   
  
asked Wonder Woman.  
  
"Nyahhh!" said Batman. "That potato man is not in our league. Let some   
  
other hero with a low status get the experience."  
  
"Yeah!" said Aquaman relaxing in the tub, then noticed that the bubbles   
  
were ceasing. "Hey, Supie", said Aquaman. "We're running low on bubbles   
  
here."  
  
"No problem", smiled Superman. "Super gas power away!" and he crouched   
  
down in the tub and made a loud honking sound causing more bubbles to flood   
  
the pool. "I love Superfriend Burritos", smiled Superman as he held up a   
  
burrito wrapped in paper with the Superfriends' pictures on them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Superfriend Burritos?" gasped Wendy holding an exact copy of the burrito.   
  
"I'm glad I got out of that group in time. I don't want to think of my face   
  
plastered on this gasbag." And she threw it away.  
  
Just then, the house started to shake and the HB gang started to rattle.   
  
"What's that?!" asked Howler.  
  
"That potato's not coming back here!" cried Sneezly.  
  
"Nope", smiled Huck looking at the TV. "I think we might have our first   
  
hero." They all looked at the screen and saw a huge 40 foot gorilla walking   
  
down the street shaking up the buildings. "Grape Ape. Grape Ape!" said   
  
the ape.  
  
"Hey Huck, it's one of our old teammates from our Laff-A-Lympics days",   
  
smiled Yogi. "If anyone can beat that Spud, good old Grape Ape can!"  
  
"Why do they call him Grape Ape?" asked Howler. "He looks gray to me."  
  
"Black and white TV, remember?" sighed Wendy.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Howler. "You know, they should call these things a black   
  
and white and gray TV. The poor gray seems to keep getting left out."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Grape Ape was finally face to face with the Spud. "So, it looks like I got my   
  
first challenge", said the Spud. "Have you come to defeat me oh big and furry   
  
primate?"  
  
"Nope", said Grape Ape. "Just passing through. Grape Ape. Grape Ape!"  
  
"How dare a filthy animal like you give yourself the name of a noble fruit!"   
  
shouted the Spud. "Prepare to defend yourself!" And the Spud started to make   
  
some fists and tried to scare the big ape with some shadow boxing.  
  
"You're funny!" giggled Grape Ape as he took out a huge banana and started   
  
eating it.  
  
"How dare you eat one of my vegetation brothers right in front of my many   
  
eyes!" growled the potato while steam came out of his eyes. "Let's see how   
  
much you laugh with your mouth filled with sour cream!" and he opened up   
  
his mouth and belched out a tidal wave of sour cream all over Grape Ape   
  
causing him to harden into a motionless statue.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"You mean that Spud can shoot sour cream too?!" Wendy asked Huck.  
  
"I never seen him do that before", said Huck. "He must've learned something   
  
new."  
  
"At least I don't see any chives in that sour cream", said Yogi. "Those   
  
things can sting."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Then the Spud managed to free the half eaten banana from Grape Ape's grip.   
  
"Don't worry my banana brother", said the Spud as he tried to peel it back up   
  
with some tape. "Just keep your skin covered and you should heal quickly."   
  
But then the Spud tried to listen for a heartbeat in the banana, but found it   
  
was quiet.  
  
"NOOOOO!" cried the Spud as he started digging a hole, putting the unfinished   
  
banana in and burying it. Then the Spud looked in rage at the sour cream   
  
covered Grape Ape. "This is for all the innocent vegetable lives you animal   
  
fiends have taken!" growled the Spud as he punched Grape Ape causing him   
  
to fly all the way to the other side of the country.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Poor Grape Ape", cried Wendy. "I hope he'll be all right."  
  
"And I hope the town he might land on will be all right too!" said Howler.  
  
"Say Howler", said Yogi, "You used to belong to a superhero team. Why   
  
don't you use some of that werewolf magic to rip that potato to shoestrings?"  
  
"You see, it's like this", said Howler blushing. "We werewolves are   
  
carnivores and we're great at sinking our teeth into something meaty.   
  
But we normally shy away from vegetables."  
  
"I hate to think what a werewolf's colon looks like", said Huck.  
  
"Hey look!" cried Sneezly. "Here comes another hero."  
  
"Where?" asked Wendy. "I don't see anyone on the TV. Just sky and some   
  
tiny little speck."  
  
"Look more closely", said Sneezly as he took a magnifying glass and showed   
  
them the enlarged speck. It was a little ant dressed like a superhero.  
  
"Hey, it's Atom Ant!" smiled Huck. "The world's tiniest superhero."  
  
"How's that little mite gonna stop that huge 40 foot potato?" asked Howler.  
  
"Hey, never underestimate the little guy", said Yogi. "That little ant has   
  
saved the world countless of times. Even before you were housebroken."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I wonder who'll be my next unworthy opponent?" said the Spud.  
  
"UP AND AT 'EM, ATOM ANT!" called out a voice from the sky.  
  
"Who said that?!" shouted the Spud with his eyes looking in all directions.   
  
"Show yourself and face me!"  
  
"Right here Curly Q!" said the voice. The eye on the Spud's groin saw the   
  
little superhero ant looking bravely at him. "I'll defend the Earth for all   
  
human kind, animal kind, and especially ant kind!"  
  
"You, a mere ant?!" laughed the Spud. "What can you do to stop a big spud   
  
like me?!"  
  
"My ancestors happen to be potato bugs", answered the ant as he started   
  
chattering his teeth and started chomping his way through the Spud's skin.  
  
"OUCH, OWIE!" cried the Spud as he started dancing around trying to   
  
scratch himself but couldn't because the sensation was coming from the   
  
inside. "I hate when this happens to us potatoes!"   
  
"Are you ready to surrender or do I have to make you really antsy?!" called   
  
Atom Ant who was getting close to the Spud's brain.  
  
The Spud just said nothing and smiled a wicked smile. He then took a deep   
  
breath and started puffing himself up. Suddenly hot steam started to blow   
  
out of his eyes and out popped Atom Ant who looked like a flaming firebug.  
  
"YIKES!" cried the flaming ant as he flew around trying to put the fire out   
  
while spelling the letters S.O.S.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I've heard of fire ants, but this is ridiculous", gasped Yogi.  
  
"That potato can shoot out steam too?" asked Wendy.  
  
"It appears so", said Huck. "I think I'll avoid saunas for a while."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Atom Ant was still flying around trying to put out the fire until he finally   
  
dove into the Pacific Ocean. But he was so hot that the world's largest   
  
ocean started to turn into steam leaving nothing but a huge pit of mud   
  
and millions of fish out of water. "Heh heh! Sorry fellas", said Atom   
  
Ant looking at the angry flopping fish he was near.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"That sure was one hot potato!" said Yogi as he and the others were watching   
  
the horror and destruction this Spud was causing to the Earth. Wendy was   
  
just looking at Dynomutt who was still drained of his energy.  
  
"Poor Dynomutt", said Wendy. "If only he was fully charged. He'd be just   
  
itching to fly on out there and be a superhero!"  
  
"Hey, maybe the batteries from my portable TV will help", said Sneezly   
  
turning off the TV and taking out 2 skinny batteries.  
  
"Gee, I don't know", said Huck studying the batteries. "These are double-A   
  
batteries. They may not be able to keep Dynomutt juiced up for very long.   
  
I estimate 15 minutes."  
  
"What else have we got to lose?" asked Yogi. "Except our lives that is!"   
  
And he took the batteries and inserted them in Dyno's nostrils. Suddenly,   
  
Dynomutt woke up and made his superhero pose. "Dynomutt. Dog Wonder,   
  
slayer of naughty potatoes, Away!" he shouted as a rocket popped out of his   
  
back and blasted off leaving a hole in the roof.   
  
"Wait Dynomutt!" cried Wendy. "We haven't told you that your power might   
  
run out during battle!"  
  
"It looks like he's long gone to know about that", said Howler looking at the   
  
hole in the roof.  
  
"He'll find out sooner or later", said Huck. "And he'll also find out that   
  
his rent's gonna increase this month for blowing a hole in my roof."  
  
"If a month ever does come for us", cried Sneezly looking out the window   
  
and seeing the Spud battling his next opponent.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
It was the world's first superhero, Captain Caveman. He was on top of the   
  
Spud's forehead trying to bang it hard with his club while the Spud looked   
  
at him unimpressed. He reached out and grabbed Captain Caveman by the   
  
spotted cape and looked at him. "Just what do you think you're doing?"   
  
the Spud asked the caveman politely.  
  
"Unga-Bunga", said Captain Caveman. "You a bad potato so me have to turn   
  
you into mashed potatoes", and he tried to whack the Spud right between the   
  
eyes countless times like a woodpecker.  
  
"Obviously some species of the animal kingdom haven't evolved at all", sighed   
  
the Spud as he tugged the Captain by the cape and let go causing him to fly   
  
off like a rubber band.  
  
"UNGA BUNGAAAAA!" cried Captain Caveman as he zipped past the speeding   
  
Dynomutt who was on his way to battle the Spud.  
  
"Don't worry Cavey!" called out Dynomutt. "I'll take it from here!" And he   
  
increased his rocket pack to full speed until he arrived just inches in front   
  
of the face of the Spud.  
  
"All right you French fried fiend!" said Dynomutt. "You may have stopped me   
  
once, but now I'm fully charged and at large!"  
  
"Large?!" laughed the Spud. "Compared to me, you're just a little microchip   
  
puppy!"  
  
"Microchip Puppy?!" growled Dynomutt. "I'll show you what this microchip   
  
puppy can do!" And he injected some kind of giant spinning kitchen utensil   
  
out from his chest.  
  
"Oh no! That's...." gasped the Spud who finally now had a frightened face.  
  
"Yep", smiled Dynomutt with wicked hero eyes. "It's the all purpose Vortex   
  
Slicer, like you see in those infomercials! It can slice, dice, and make   
  
Julian Fries along with beautiful garnishes for the dinner table. I bet   
  
Wendy would love to have a whole year supply of curly garnishes. And   
  
estimating your size Mr. Spud, I'd say I can stock her up for about a   
  
millenium!"  
  
"NOOOO!" cried the Spud as he started running around in circles for his   
  
dear life as Dynomutt rocketed after him while spinning his kitchen tool.  
  
"HA HA!" laughed Dynomutt. "It looks like the big potato dumpling is   
  
actually a chicken dumpling!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey, I think Dyno might actually pull it off!" said Huck as he and the   
  
others were on top of the roof of their home while Huck was watching the   
  
fight with his binoculars.  
  
"Let's hope he can do it before his 15 minutes are up", said Wendy.  
  
"He probably will", said Yogi looking at his Jerry Mouse watch. "He still has   
  
5 more minutes left."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the Spud was running, he caught his toe in an open manhole causing him   
  
to fall down. "HA HA!" laughed Dynomutt bringing that spinning blade closer   
  
and closer. "Your days of threatening animal and human kind are over!" The   
  
Spud was on the street looking terrified at the blades while sweating grease.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I just remembered", said Yogi. "My watch has been running 5 minutes slow   
  
since this morning. So I'm guessing Dynomutt's power will end right about   
  
now."  
  
"WHAT?!" cried the gang.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Just then, the blades on Dynomutt's slicer stopped spinning and Dynomutt   
  
suddenly found himself falling. "Oh phooey!" said Dynomutt. "And I don't   
  
mean Hong Kong!" And he landed on the street with no power once again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys", said Huck looking through his binoculars. "I think I see Mr. Spud   
  
about to throw something this way."  
  
"I hope it's not a tantrum", said Howler.  
  
"Nope, it looks like a dog with a goofy embarrassed face", said Huck. "DUCK!"  
  
"I thought you said it was a dog", said Sneezly.  
  
"He means DUCK!" shouted Wendy ducking down while pushing Sneezly down   
  
with her. Everyone else ducked down too. Then they heard a loud thud on the   
  
roof. They all got back up and found poor Dynomutt all drained of his power   
  
again.  
  
"Poor Dyno", said Wendy checking the fallen dog's pulse.  
  
"I guess it wasn't enough power for him", said Huck.  
  
"Now how are we gonna stop that mad potato?" asked Howler.  
  
"Hey, look up in the sky!" shouted Yogi.  
  
"Is it a bird?" asked Huck.  
  
"Is it a plane?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Is it Su...", but Howler stopped his sentence when Wendy looked mean-eyed at   
  
him. "Is it a soup can?" said Howler quickly trying to think up something   
  
that didn't have to do with Wendy's Superfriends past.  
  
"No, it's just the Professor", said Yogi as they saw Prof. Pat Pending in his   
  
helicopter converted Convert-A-Car landing on the roof.  
  
"Howdy Professor", said Huck. "You're back from your professors' convention   
  
in Germany early, aren't you?"  
  
"I had to leave it", said the Prof. "We were watching a Mr. Wizard's World   
  
marathon until it suddenly got interrupted by that awful potato's live   
  
threat."  
  
"That broadcast really was world wide to reach Germany", said an amazed   
  
Sneezly.  
  
"And what was really odd was that the broadcast interrupted a video tape   
  
playing", said the Prof. "All the professors in the convention were totally   
  
stumped about that and they were all discussing it non-stop instead of trying   
  
to figure out how to defeat that potato. Which is why I rushed home right   
  
away."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, the Spud was battling his next opponents. The superhero team   
  
known as the Impossibles. "RALLY HO!" they all shouted as they charged   
  
at the Spud. Fluid Man tried to stop the Spud by transforming into a tidal   
  
wave. But the huge potato being a plant just absorbed all the water making   
  
him stronger. Then he picked up the drained Fluid Man and tossed him to   
  
where the Pacific Ocean once stood. But thankfully, Fluid Man's contact   
  
with the dried up ocean caused it to reform itself restoring the Pacific   
  
Ocean back to normal.  
  
Next, Coil Man extended his steel coil arms hoping to snare the Spud. But   
  
the potato just laughed and belched out some curly fries causing Coil Man   
  
to get tangled up in them and roll down the road.  
  
Finally, Multi Man duplicated himself a hundred times trying to outnumber   
  
the Spud. But the potato just sneered and burped out a bunch of tater tots   
  
with little legs and huge fangs. They started chomping up the Multi Man   
  
clones until the original, but shocked, Multi Man was left standing. "RALLY   
  
YIKES!" he gasped as he zipped away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I've heard of ankle biters, but these tots are life biters!" said Huck   
  
looking through his binoculars.  
  
"Is Dynomutt fully charged yet?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Just a few more seconds", said the Prof. who had dragged his battery   
  
recharger from his car and was recharing Dynomutt while checking the dog's   
  
power meter.  
  
"Hey, where am I?" shouted Dynomutt jumping up unexpectedly. "Where's that   
  
Spud?! So he ran off like the yellow bellied coward he is! I'll get him!"   
  
And he ejected his rocket pack once again and was about to blast off.  
  
"Not again!" groaned Wendy. But then Dynomutt got yanked back down thanks   
  
to the Professor's magnet gun.  
  
"Hey, what gives?!" shouted Dynomutt. "I was about to save the world!"  
  
"Sorry Dynomutt", said the Prof. "But I feel that just rushing into battle   
  
without a well developed strategy can lead to utter failure."  
  
"Hey, that sounds like what my old partner B.F. would say", said Dynomutt.  
  
"Okay guys, let's strategize!"  
  
"All right Huck", said the Professor. "Since you were the first to deal with   
  
the Spud. Do you remember if he had any weaknesses?"  
  
"Gee", said Huck. "It's been so many years since that happened, I don't   
  
remember much about it. It's like that memory only appears on some kind of   
  
network that certain cable companies don't think it's important enough to   
  
carry."  
  
"Well, then let's ponder this", said the Professor. "What do you suppose a   
  
potato would hate?"  
  
"Potato bugs?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Gophers?" asked Dynomutt.  
  
"Acid rain?" asked Howler.  
  
"Hungry-type bears like me?" asked Yogi.  
  
"Maybe we should try to figure out what potatoes like and use that to   
  
distract the Spud", said Wendy.  
  
"Hmm", said Yogi. "Of all the potato and potato-type forms I've eaten, I've   
  
never really stopped to ask them what they like."  
  
"I think I might know", smiled Wendy as she took out a cell-phone and started   
  
calling someone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, the Spud was battling the Powerpuff Girls. They were shooting   
  
their heat beams at the Spud. But his tough skin prevented him from getting   
  
burned. Then the Spud started belching out gobs of mashed potato balls   
  
hitting the girls and causing them to fall right next to the other fallen   
  
heroes like Space Ghost, Frankenstein Jr, Godzilla and Godzooky, and   
  
countless others who had appeared in short live superhero cartoon series.  
  
"I guess that takes care of all the so-called heroes of the animal kingdom",   
  
said the Spud as he dusted his hands. "And now..."  
  
But before he could finish saying his evil idea, a huge truck drove in front   
  
of him dumping a huge thing in the middle of the street then driving off.  
  
"A giant couch?!" gasped the Spud eyeing the huge comfy BIG couch with soft   
  
cushions and pretty flower designs. "No, I must resist!" cried the Spud   
  
clutching onto the satellite tower. But the eyes on his butt saw the couch   
  
and his feet tried to charge at the huge trap of comfort while the Spud was   
  
still clutching onto the tower.  
  
"You were right Wendy", said Huck as he and the gang were hiding in an alley.  
  
"Yep", smiled Wendy. "I figured that a spud would be a big couch potato at   
  
heart. I got the idea from watching certain members of our house."  
  
"A giant couch as big as a town!" gasped Howler drooling while stamping his   
  
foot. "I calculate 1000 years of chewing paradise!" And he was about to   
  
charge at it until Wendy grabbed him by the tail stopping him.  
  
"No you don't!" said Wendy. "That couch is a rental and I promised my good   
  
friend from the upholstery factory that it wouldn't get wrecked. Especially   
  
from wild minded werewolves!"  
  
"Okay, my sweet", sighed Howler. "I'll be a good boy for you." And he sat   
  
down like a dog, panted, and wagged his tail.  
  
"It looks like that potato has two brains that disagree", said Sneezly   
  
watching the Spud now battling himself with his hands still clutching onto   
  
the tower and his feet still wanting to get on the couch.  
  
"Maybe I'd better sweeten the deal", said Dynomutt as he jumped in front of   
  
the couch and transformed himself into a huge widescreen TV. That was a   
  
total final temptation for the Spud as he let go of the tower and plopped his   
  
protein covered skin on the couch.  
  
"Hey, where's the remote?" asked the Spud as he was about to get up while   
  
the others watched worried. Luckily, Dynomutt ejected a remote control from   
  
his mouth and the Spud caught it happily and clicked onto the TV. "Let's see   
  
how my vegetable comrades are doing on the farm report channel", said the   
  
Spud as he watched a whole bunch of healthy growing vegetables. "Ooooh!   
  
I'd love to take those carrot tops out on a night on the town", said the Spud   
  
drooling gravy.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey, that Spud's finally been planted!" smiled Yogi.  
  
"Now the next thing we have to figure out is how to get rid of him", said   
  
Wendy.  
  
"I have just the plan", smiled the Prof. "And Howler's going to be the one   
  
who'll do it."  
  
"But I told everyone earlier", said Howler. "We werewolves won't attack   
  
vegetables."  
  
"Not even one covered with bacon bits?" smiled the Prof.  
  
"Bacon bits I can handle", said Howler drooling.  
  
"Then say hello to my latest invention", said the Prof. taking out a huge gun   
  
with a shaker attached. "The Bacon Bit Blaster!" And he blasted tons of   
  
little bacon bit particles from the alley causing them to cover the entire   
  
couch captured potato.  
  
"Oh, great", moaned the Spud looking at all the bacon bits covering his body.   
  
"This couch must have lice in it. I should get myself disinfected. But   
  
right after this show", He said for he refused to get off the couch.  
  
"Wendy was right", said the Dynomutt TV. "You are a couch potato!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I must say Professor", said Yogi. "That bacon bit blaster has to be the   
  
greatest invention since the wheel! And may I ask that you give me a blast?   
  
Hey hey hey!"  
  
"Sorry Yogi", said the Prof. "But I used up all the juice from this blaster."  
  
"Aw rats!" sighed Yogi. "And I was hoping for some juice to go with my   
  
bacon too!"  
  
"Look at all that porky goodness on that evil Spud!" gasped Howler as his   
  
drool started gushing out of his mouth and into the sewer.  
  
"Then Bon Appetit my hungry friend", smiled the Prof.  
  
"And don't even think about chewing up that couch!" called out Wendy as they   
  
watched Howler run off on all fours.  
  
Suddenly, the Spud felt something nibble on his side. He looked down and saw   
  
Howler chomping away on his bacon covered skin. "First lice, now a furry   
  
tick!" sighed the Spud. "If only this couch didn't have its control over me,   
  
I'd show all these pests!"  
  
"You know, these potato things aren't bad at all", smiled Howler as he   
  
managed to rip off some of the Spud's skin, but the Spud still did nothing   
  
to stop him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I sure hope Howler has a big enough appetite to finish off that huge potato",   
  
said Wendy.  
  
"Don't worry", said the Prof. "It is said that werewolves have very high   
  
metabolisms."  
  
"Go Howler go!" shouted Sneezly cheering him on. "Go Howler go.. Ah,   
  
Ah, AHHHHHH!"  
  
"Uh oh!" said Yogi and Huck realizing what might happen.  
  
"CHOOOOOOO!" shouted Sneezly letting loose one of his destructive sneezes   
  
blowing the Spud and Howler off the couch and all the bacon bits off of the   
  
Spud's body.  
  
"Hey, I'm free!" smiled the Spud getting up while stretching his limbs. But   
  
then noticed the tiny werewolf chewing on his leg.  
  
"Wait a minute", gasped Howler realizing he was now chewing on a meatless   
  
potato. "My meat sensation is gone! I'm now scared of this potato once again!   
  
AHHHH!" And he was about to run away until the Spud grabbed him.  
  
"So, try to poke a few more eyeholes on me, will ya'?" said the Spud in an   
  
angry voice. "I wonder if werewolves will taste like chicken?!" And he   
  
opened up his huge mouth and was about to throw Howler in.  
  
"You can be sure that this wolf is now chicken on the inside!" said Howler   
  
nervously as the others watched in horror as their friend was about to get   
  
eaten.  
  
"I gotta do something before Howler's potato chow!" gasped Dynomutt who   
  
was still a TV. "But first, I gotta change back into my superdog form. Now   
  
which button is it?!" and he used his extendable arm to reach for the remote   
  
control and started pushing some buttons. But the results were things popping   
  
up on his screen like, Menu, English or Spanish, TV or Cable, Color   
  
Adjustment, Timer Programming, SP, LP, or SLP. "Darn zillions of controls!"   
  
grumbled Dynomutt still fiddling around with the remote, until he pushed a   
  
last button and a TV show appeared on his screen.  
  
"Today on the Nature Channel, we're gonna be learning about the marvelous   
  
thing called The Food Chain", said a narrator. The Spud suddenly ceased from   
  
eating Howler and stared at the screen with curiosity.  
  
"As you know, plants are the main food source for animals like rabbits,   
  
horses, antelopes, giraffes, and hippos. We call these plant eaters   
  
herbivores", said the narrator. The Spud watched angrily as he saw those   
  
herbivores chewing up leaves, grass, and fresh vegetables.  
  
"So you're a rotten herbivore, eh?" growled the Spud looking at Howler.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" gasped Howler. "We werewolves hate being called that   
  
word!"  
  
"And once the herbivores are fattened up with vegetable goodness", continued   
  
the narrator. "They become meals for the lions, tigers, panthers, jackals,   
  
and hyenas. These meat eaters are called carnivores!"  
  
"Now that's what I am", said Howler. "An all American carnivore!"  
  
"And when these amazing animals die", continued the narrator. "Their bodies   
  
decompose into the ground which gives the plants their food." The Spud   
  
watched amazed as he saw a computer generated image of a dead wolf decompose   
  
into the ground and giving nourishment to a bunch of plants including a   
  
little potato. "So you see", said the narrator. "The plants feed the   
  
herbivores, the herbivores feed the carnivores, and they decompose feeding   
  
the plants. It's all part of the great food chain."  
  
"Amazing", said the Spud and then looked at Howler. "So are you saying that   
  
when you die, you'll decompose and feed the next generation of plants?"  
  
"Yeah, you might say that", said Howler still trying to free himself from the   
  
Spud's grip. "But I sure hope that won't happen to me anytime soon. Like   
  
right now!"  
  
"Then that means if I make all animal life leave the world, we vegetable life   
  
won't survive?" gasped the Spud causing him to drop the werewolf on the   
  
pavement.  
  
"That's right my potato pal", said Yogi running up to him. "Take it from this   
  
nature-born-type bear. I know all about the Circle of Life. And I have a   
  
song about it!" and he took out a guitar and was about to sing his first   
  
note, until a lawyer suddenly appeared.  
  
"Mr. Bear", said the lawyer holding up a document. "The Circle of Life is a   
  
copyrighted song from another animation studio. If you even think about   
  
singing it in this story, my clients will chew you to shreds!" And the lawyer   
  
pointed to a direction and Yogi nervously looked into a dark alley and saw   
  
shadows of lions with angry snarls.  
  
"Well, I think you got the idea from that education-type program Mr. Spud",   
  
said Yogi. "So if you make the entire animal kingdom leave, you can say   
  
goodbye to all plant life on this planet."  
  
"I think I understand", said the Spud. "At first I thought you animal forms   
  
were all barbaric monsters devouring our leafy and starchy fleshes. But   
  
after seeing how some of you animals attack each other, and how you sacrifice   
  
yourselves to keep our little seedlings fed. I'm starting to see the animal   
  
kingdom in a new light!"  
  
"Yes", said Wendy as she and the others stepped in. "And we appreciate all   
  
you vegetables for providing us with all our basic nutrients like vitamins,   
  
minerals, and proteins for millions of years."  
  
"Speak for yourself", groaned Howler who was still on the pavement trying to   
  
wipe the vegetable taste from his tongue.  
  
"We vegetables really provide you with those life giving nutrients?" asked   
  
the Spud blushing with pride while the others smiled and nodded. "All right   
  
then!" said the Spud as he jumped up and down happily causing the whole   
  
town to shake. "I declare that the animal kingdom can remain on Earth with   
  
the vegetable kingdom!"  
  
"HOORAY!" shouted everyone.  
  
"Yay. Groan!" mumbled all the beaten up heroes who were still in that huge   
  
pile up of injuries.  
  
"And now I myself will go into my rocket and leave the Earth forever", said   
  
the Spud in a sad voice.  
  
"But why are you leaving?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Because there's no place on this planet for a 40 foot Spud that's now hated   
  
by the world", said the Spud who was now crying all his 86 eyes out.   
  
"Farewell my friends" and he tried to put his first toe into the tiny model   
  
rocket he made but just ended up breaking it.  
  
"Wait, Mr. Spud", called out Huck. "I think I have a solution to your   
  
problem."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A few weeks later, everything was back to normal for Yabbadabbaville and   
  
the residents of HB House. They were as usual, sprawled out on the couch   
  
eating snacks and watching the TV. Wendy had just entered the room and   
  
noticed they were watching something different than their usual mindless   
  
entertainment.  
  
"Veggie-Pals?" asked Wendy as she saw the popular kids' show with a   
  
bunch of living vegetables singing and dancing. Then she noticed a vegetable   
  
that was very huge and very familiar. "The Spud?!" gasped Wendy. "What's he   
  
doing on that show?!"  
  
"I called in some favors and got Mr. Spud a job on that show", smiled Huck.   
  
"He was really eager to give up his destructive ways and start teaching   
  
morals and virtues from now on."  
  
"I'm so glad he's now turned into a sweet potato", smiled Wendy. "What's   
  
he supposed to do in this episode?"  
  
"They're all acting out a famous story from the bible", said Yogi.  
  
"Let me guess", said Wendy. "Mr. Spud's playing the part of Goliath, right?"  
  
"Not exactly", said Huck. "He's playing King Solomon." And they all watched   
  
as they saw the Spud sitting on a tiny throne with a tiny crown on his head.   
  
A carrot lacky came up to him along with a lady pea and a lady walnut each   
  
holding onto a little peanut.  
  
"Oh, great King Solomon", said the carrot. "These two ladies are having a   
  
disagreement. They claim this little peanut child is their son."  
  
"That boy is mine!" said the pea. "Pea is at the beginning of peanut!"  
  
"But he's a nut like me!" said the walnut.  
  
"Can you help them decide who is the rightful owner?" asked the carrot.  
  
"Well, technically. A peanut is neither a pea nor a nut", said the Spud.   
  
"But I know how to settle this", and he took out a huge nutcracker and   
  
snapped the peanut in two.  
  
"There", smiled the Spud. "I divided the baby in half so each of you can   
  
share him." The pea and the walnut saw their shell halves cracking and   
  
found themselves each holding a little baby shell-less peanut.  
  
"Thank you, oh great king!" said the two lady vegetables.   
  
"You're both lucky that one peanut shell always come in twins", smiled   
  
the Spud.  
  
"You truly are a wise king", said the carrot.  
  
"Well, my relatives are Wise potato chips", smiled the Spud. And the   
  
TV screen said, THE END.  
  
"That was a cool story", smiled Howler. "For vegetables."  
  
"And it was exactly like the bible too!" said Dynomutt.  
  
"No, not exactly", said Wendy.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad that our potato friend is happy and we don't have to   
  
worry about any more animal and vegetable kingdom conflicts", said   
  
the Professor.  
  
"And I'm happy too", smiled Sneezly as he took out a round gray rock. "I   
  
found this neat little rock for my collection."  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" said an evil laughing voice. They all looked at Sneezly's   
  
rock and saw that it grew eyes and a creepy mouth. "All you feeble members   
  
of animal and vegetable kingdoms will soon feel the wrath of the mineral   
  
kingdom! HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"Here we go again!" said all the HB House residents.  
  
THE END.  
  
"Ha ha! Fooled you all!" laughed Sneezly showing that evil rock was just a   
  
foam puppet he was controlling while the HB gang started beating him with   
  
couch pillows.  
  
NOW IT'S THE END. 


	3. HB House, The Xmas Special

HB House  
  
The Christmas Special  
  
By Cullen Pittman  
  
It was Christmas Eve in the town of Yabbadabbaville. Snow was falling from   
  
the sky covering the town in a thick white blanket. And we see some of the   
  
residents of HB House gathered around outside the house singing Christmas   
  
carols. "All right everybody", said Country Cat who had his baton polished up   
  
and standing in front of Wally Gator, Jabberjaw, and Sneezly Seal. "If we   
  
want to win the prize for the best carolers in Yabbadabbaville, we gotta   
  
rehearse big time! Now what song should we start out with?"  
  
"How about Yellow Submarine?" said Jabber. "I always loved that song. It   
  
reminds me of the sea."  
  
"But that's not a Christmas song", said Wally.  
  
"Then how about we change it to Red and Green Submarine?" said Jabber. "YUK,   
  
YUK, YUK!"  
  
"That sounds more like a lettuce and tomato sub without the meat and cheese",   
  
said Country. "Who'd wanna eat that?"  
  
"How about we sing Jingle Bells?" asked Wally. "That's always been a popular   
  
song to little kids, dontchaknow?" But then a strange bat shaped boomerang   
  
struck Wally's hat. "What the heck is that?" gasped Wally. "Oops! Sorry! I   
  
shouldn't say, heck, during the holiday time!"  
  
Country picked the boomerang from Wally's hat and found a note attached to it.   
  
He read it out loud. "Dear Christmas carolers. I would prefer it if you   
  
wouldn't sing Jingle Bells tonight. Because I just know the temptation will   
  
come and you'll end up singing that I smell and my faithful ward will lay an   
  
egg. He's very sensitive, you know. So please cease singing that song or  
  
else you'll feel my wrath on Christmas Eve."  
  
The gang looked up and saw a dark bat-like figure standing on top of the roof   
  
looking really mean at them. "WOO WOO WOO!" whispered Jabber nervously   
  
as they watched the bat figure shoot out a grappling line and then swing off   
  
into the snowy night. Then Country continued reading the note. "PS. Happy   
  
Holidays."  
  
"At least he was polite about it", said Sneezly nervously.  
  
"I guess we can't sing Jingle Bells", said Country. "I know. How about a   
  
funny song like, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer?" Then a pink umbrella   
  
struck Country in his hat. They turned around and this time they saw a bunch   
  
of dark grandmas giving them the same mean looks.  
  
"Sheesh!" groaned Jabber. "I never knew Christmas caroling could be so life   
  
threatening!"  
  
"How about we sing, Santa Claus is Coming To Town?" said Country. "Any   
  
objections?" and everyone ducked their heads hoping no one would strike   
  
them. After the count of 10, everyone rose back up. "All right. It's   
  
settled then", said Country. "We'll sing Santa Claus is Coming To Town.   
  
Everybody ready?"  
  
"Sure are", said Wally. "And it's the truth dontchaknow? Kind and jolly   
  
Santa Claus always comes to us good people and animals."  
  
Sneezly suddenly turned white and silent at the words Wally spoke.  
  
"You said it", said Jabber. "If anyone ever does or did anything mean that   
  
would make Santa mad. I'd give 'em a right and a left! That'll teach those   
  
jerks to disrespect Santa. WOO WOO WOO WOO! Isn't that right Sneezly?"  
  
"Uh, yeah", said Sneezly nervously while trying to put on a fake smile.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Sneezly?" asked Country. "You look whiter than a snow   
  
rabbit in a Colorado snow bank."  
  
"Uh, I guess I'm feeling a little under the weather", said Sneezly. "I guess   
  
this cold weather is getting to me."  
  
"But you were born and raised in the North Pole", said Wally. "Why is this   
  
mild snowfall getting to you?"  
  
"Uh, um", stuttered Sneezly. "I guess my body temperature is not used to this   
  
lightweight snowfall. Yeah, that's it! Maybe I should go back inside for the   
  
rest of the day."  
  
"But what about our Christmas carol quartet?" asked Country. "There'll be   
  
only 3 of us without you."  
  
"Okay, I'll stay here", said Sneezly. "Just try to ignore my sneezing. AH,   
  
AH, AHHHHHH!"  
  
"NOOOO!" cried the cat, shark, and gator as they put their fingers against   
  
Sneezly's nose trying to block the supersonic sneeze. "Uh, why don't you   
  
go inside and rest up", said Country. "We insist!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Wally and Jabber shaking nervously.  
  
"Thanks guys", said Sneezly going back inside the house. "And I'm sorry   
  
about letting you all down."  
  
"Aw, don't worry", said Country. "I know where we can get a fourth singer."   
  
And he made a whistle and Goober the dog came out of his doggie door and   
  
joined them on the street. "Say Goober old boy", said Country. "How would   
  
you like to sing Christmas carols with us?"  
  
"Ruff, ruff!" said Goober panting while wagging his tail.  
  
"But Goober can't sing", said Jabber. "All he can do is bark."  
  
"Hey, maybe he can", said Wally. "Do you remember those answering machines   
  
that have dogs barking Jingle Bells?"  
  
"Oh yeah", said Jabber. "Those were really cool!"  
  
"That's why I figured Goober would make a perfect backup singer", said   
  
Country. "Okay, lets try singing, Deck the Halls."  
  
So the four of them started singing Deck the Halls, but instead of singing   
  
along with the group, Goober started howling long wild dog noises. "No   
  
Goober!" said Country. "You're not staying in rhythm with us!" And a bunch   
  
of angry people started throwing rotten food, trash, and year old fruitcakes   
  
at the carolers while Goober kept continuing howling. "Why couldn't I just   
  
work with an all cat quartet?!" sighed Country flashing back to his good old   
  
days.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sneezly was inside leaning near the front door feeling pretty depressed. "I   
  
really hated to start up a false sneeze", sighed Sneezly. "But I just can't   
  
sing Santa Claus is Coming To Town. Because he won't come thanks to me!"   
  
"Hey Sneezly", called out Huckleberry Hound's voice. "Can you come in here   
  
please?"  
  
"Sure Huck", said Sneezly as he entered the living room and saw Huck hanging   
  
stockings on the fireplace mantle.  
  
"Do you have a stocking I can hang up here?" asked Huck. "So Santa can put   
  
something good in it?"  
  
"No, not really", stuttered Sneezly. "Back in the North Pole, we seals don't   
  
really stockings because our flippers are used to the snow."  
  
"I figured you'd say that", smiled Huck. "So I asked my Maw to knit you this",   
  
And he unrolled some green cloth revealing a beautiful flipper shaped stocking   
  
with Sneezly's name written in red cursive writing.  
  
"It's beautiful", smiled Sneezly while a tear formed in his eye, then turned it   
  
into an icecube.  
  
"It's just to make sure Santa doesn't leave you out when he comes to visit our   
  
house", smiled Huck.  
  
"Thank you Huck", sighed Sneezly, then thought to himself. "If only he knew   
  
the truth!"  
  
"Hey Huck", called out Boo Boo who came in holding a rubber tire. "Speed   
  
Buggy wanted me to ask you if there was any room left on the mantle."  
  
"Yep", smiled Huck. "There's once space left here. Does SB have his own   
  
stocking too?"  
  
"No, but he has a spare tire", said Boo Boo showing him the tire covered with   
  
red and green tinsel with Speed Buggy's name on it. "He hopes it'll substitute   
  
for a stocking."  
  
"All that matters is Speed's family and he deserves a place on the mantle",   
  
smiled Huck as he nailed the tire to the mantle, but ended up popping making   
  
it long and flat like the other stockings. "I just hope Speed can survive   
  
without a spare tire until the garages open back up", said Huck.  
  
"I'm just glad everyone here has their own stocking Santa can fill with   
  
presents", said Boo Boo. "I'd just feel awful if Santa didn't leave me, or   
  
anyone in this house, anything at all."  
  
"The feeling's mutual", said Huck. "I mean you'd have to be a not nice   
  
lowlife if you did something really bad to make Santa pass you, and anyone   
  
associated with you, by."  
  
"Uh, if you'll excuse me. I have to go back to my room and wrap some   
  
presents", said Sneezly sounding like he was trying to muffle a cry. And   
  
then sped up the stairs passing Yogi Bear who was coming down.  
  
"What do you suppose is wrong with Sneezly?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"Was it something I said?" asked Huck. "Nyaah. That can't be. Sneezly's a   
  
good little seal. Santa's sure to leave him something good."  
  
"Hey, hey Huck. Hey, hey Boo Boo?" said Yogi. "How's the holiday season   
  
treating you?" And he started drinking from a mug really fast.  
  
"Oh, it's just great Yogi", smiled Boo Boo. "I'm excited to have our very   
  
first Christmas here in HB House with our new extended family."  
  
"Me too Boo!" said Yogi as he started slurping from his mug again. Huck   
  
noticed that Yogi's eyes were really huge and bloodshot.  
  
"You're not drinking alcohol filled egg nog, are you?" asked Huck.  
  
"No, something even more powerful and more addictive", said Yogi. "COFFEE!"  
  
"Coffee?!" asked Huck. "But I've never seen you drink coffee before."  
  
"And you've never seen me eat these coffee flavored cookies neither", said Yogi   
  
taking out a bag and eating unappetizing looking cookies shaped like coffee   
  
pots and the country of Brazil.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be eating gingerbread men instead?" asked Huck.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Yogi all hyper. "Unless those men are named Joe,   
  
I'm sticking with my old reliable cup of Joe! HEY, HEY, HEY!" and he   
  
started slurping down another mug of coffee.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Yogi", said Boo Boo. "Usually, we bears always   
  
hibernate through Christmas. But Yogi doesn't want to sleep through one   
  
minute of it. So he's drinking and eating as much caffiene filled food as   
  
he can until Dec. 26."  
  
"What about you Boo Boo?" asked Huck. "You're a bear too and you don't   
  
look sleepy or doped up on coffee."  
  
"That's because the Professor gave me this caffiene patch to wear under my   
  
arm to keep me awake", said Boo Boo as he raised his arm showing a patch   
  
covering his armpit. "I wish you'd wear one too Yogi. The Professor says   
  
it'll be much healthier than eating and drinking all that junk every minute."  
  
"And have that painful sensation when you finally take off that patch and   
  
have your hair ripped off your pit?!" demanded Yogi. "Think again! Now   
  
I gotta make some rounds for some more coffee grounds! HEY, HEY, HEY."   
  
And the huge hyper bear started bouncing out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"Poor Yogi", sighed Boo Boo and then looked around. "Gee Huck. You sure   
  
got this place all decorated nicely for Christmas. The only thing missing is   
  
the tree."  
  
"Aw, don't worry", said Huck. "A tree will be coming soon. I sent Howler   
  
out to get one." Just then, Howler came in, but with empty werewolf paws.   
  
"Uh, seasons greetings guys", said Howler sweating. "Isn't this Christmas   
  
night the best time of year, almost better than Halloween."  
  
"Uh, Howler", said Huck. "Didn't you forget something? It starts with a T."  
  
"Oh yeah", said Howler nervously. "Tinsel. You can't have Christmas without   
  
tinsel! I'll just go back out and get me some." Just as he was about to   
  
leave, Huck snagged his tail.  
  
"I was talking about our Christmas tree", said Huck trying to keep his cool.   
  
"Did something go wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, you might say that", said Howler trying to look innocent. "You see, I   
  
went to the nursery where the tree guy had lots of pretty trees to sell. But   
  
then the mail truck drove by with all sorts of Christmas decorations on it.   
  
And my werewolf instincts sort of took over and I sort of started chasing it."  
  
"Not again!" sighed Huck. "Don't you werewolves usually do stuff like that   
  
on Halloween?"  
  
"I can't help it" sighed Howler. "One of the presents I smelled in that truck   
  
was a Christmas sausage. So I started chasing it all over town. And when I   
  
finally got back to the nursery, all the trees were sold out."  
  
"Does this mean this house won't have a tree this Christmas?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"But I hope this'll make a nice substitute", said Howler reaching into his   
  
pocket and pulled out a small pine tree shaped air freshener. "The mailman   
  
threw it at me. It may be small, but at least it'll be sweet smelling."  
  
"Thanks a lot Howler", sighed Huck taking the freshener from him and placing   
  
it in the Christmas tree stand in the corner. "This would make tree trimming   
  
fun, if you're a Smurf that is." Huck then saw Howler with a sad puppy dog   
  
look on his face. "Oh, I forgive you buddy", said Huck. "After all, it is the   
  
forgiving season and I can't resist sad puppy dog faces since I was once a   
  
puppy myself.  
  
"Thank you Huck", said Howler wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're a sport."  
  
"At least a tiny and flat tree is better than no tree at all", said Boo Boo.  
  
"Perhaps I can fix that", called out Prof. Pat Pending who entered the room   
  
with a small ray gun.  
  
"Hey Professor", said Huck. "Is that your shrinking and growing ray?"  
  
"Yes it is", smiled the Prof. "Just watch your tiny tree" And he zapped the   
  
small tree shaped air freshener and made it grow into a huge sized tree that   
  
touched the ceiling. "And voila!" smiled the Prof. "One huge Christmas tree   
  
fully grown without the use of plant food or smelly fertilizer."  
  
"You're a genius Professor!" smiled Huck.  
  
"And it smells even better now that it's bigger", said Boo Boo.  
  
"I'll say", smiled Howler. "And my extra sensitive sniffer is really   
  
loving it!"   
  
"You're not gonna do your business on that tree, are you?" asked Huck worried.  
  
"Nyahhh!" laughed Howler. "I'm not that crude. Besides, it not really a real   
  
tree so it's safe from my call of nature."  
  
"Wheh!" said Huck, Boo Boo, and the Prof. all together.  
  
"Say Prof.", said Howler. "Are you done with the invention I asked you   
  
to make?"  
  
"Yes, it's right here Howler", said the Prof. taking out a small pistol with   
  
what looked like mistletoe sticking out of it. "The mistletoe gun you   
  
designed for me is finally completed. But I must say, it took me quite a   
  
while to build since your blueprints weren't very clear." And he held up a   
  
piece of paper with a crude blue crayon drawing on it.  
  
"Thanks Prof", smiled Howler as he took the gun from him. "Now this wolf   
  
can go hunting!"  
  
"What are you hunting for?" asked Boo Boo. "I hope it's not bears!"  
  
"Nope, kisses!" snickered Howler as he silently sneaked into the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't know Kiss was performing here", said Huck scratching his head.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wendy was doing something on the kitchen counter with her back turned,   
  
while Howler silently entered the kitchen. "Ah, there's my little Christmas   
  
prey over there", whispered Howler as he aimed his new gun at the ceiling   
  
and starting shooting mistletoe all over it like darts.   
  
"So that's why he asked me to build such a device", said the Prof. as he,   
  
Huck, and Boo Boo were peeking through the kitchen doorway.  
  
"He's covered the whole ceiling with mistletoe", gasped Boo Boo.  
  
"My kitchen ceiling now looks like an upside-down lawn", said Huck.  
  
"There's no escape from my kiss my little Christmas angel", smiled Howler as   
  
he sprayed some mouthwash in his mouth and slowly started to sneak up on   
  
Wendy to kiss her. But she quickly turned around just in time and stuck a   
  
lighted menorah at him.  
  
"Down boy!" said Wendy. "Unless you want to experience eight nights of   
  
hot pain!"  
  
"But Wendy", said Howler. "You're under mistletoe. And according to Christmas   
  
tradition, you gotta be kissed! And there's no escaping my yuletide wrath!"  
  
"But I celebrate Hanukkah!" said Wendy with a big smile. "And that power   
  
negates your Christmas kiss! So there!"   
  
"Aw, poo!" sighed Howler as some of the mistletoe got unstuck and plopped   
  
down on the werewolf covering him up.  
  
"Cheer up Howler", said Wendy. "That doesn't mean you still can't enjoy your   
  
Christmas holiday. Maybe someone else in this house will want to kiss you."  
  
"But everyone else here are guys", said Howler. "That seems awkward."  
  
"I suppose it is", sighed Wendy, for she was the only girl in a boarding   
  
house full of guys. And also, she'd be the only person in this house who   
  
wouldn't be celebrating Christmas because of her Hanukkah beliefs.  
  
Then the doorbell rang and Huck said. "Ah, that must be the grocer. I'll   
  
get it!" A minute later, Huck came into the kitchen rolling in a huge wagon   
  
with a huge sheet covering it while Boo Boo and the Prof. followed him.   
  
"Hey Wendy", smiled Huck. "I got a holiday treat for you!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Wendy wondering what was under that sheet. "Is it a   
  
new car?"  
  
"NEW CAR?!!! SPUT! SPUT!" called out a shocked Speed Buggy from the   
  
garage.  
  
"Relax SB", called out Huck. "It's not a new car. But it's something just as   
  
juicy! BEHOLD!" And he pulled off the sheet and everyone became surprised at   
  
what it was.  
  
"A huge ham!" gasped Boo Boo.  
  
"And I estimate it must weigh over 130 pounds too!" said the Prof.  
  
"Oh yeaaaah!" said Howler drooling like a madman. Then picked up the sheet   
  
and started slurping off the ham juice from it. "I can't wait till I eat the   
  
solid part too!"  
  
Then Yogi came into the kitchen to pour some more coffee not noticing the   
  
huge ham in the kitchen. "Yogi, are you all right?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"All right?" smiled Yogi. "I'm feeling jolly with my little coffee folly!   
  
Hey, hey, hey!"  
  
"But there's a giant ham in the kitchen", said Boo Boo. "You're always the   
  
first one to notice and smell these kind of things. And you haven't even   
  
tried to snatch it away yet!"  
  
"Ham?" laughed Yogi. "Why would I want to eat ham? There's no coffee in it!   
  
Coffee's the only thing this bear wants for Christmas. Hey hey hey!" and he   
  
started to gulp down the entire coffee pot and bounced out of the kitchen   
  
while everyone looked puzzled.  
  
"Poor Yogi", sighed Boo Boo. "The coffee's really gotten to him. Ham's   
  
supposed to be one of his favorite food groups. Along with the fried chicken   
  
group, sandwich group, and pie group.  
  
"I wish Yogi would wear one of my caffeine patches", said the Prof. "It would   
  
really make my Christmas."  
  
"I'll bet once this ham is cooked, Yogi will be back to his good ol'   
  
gluttonous self", smiled Huck. "And that's where you come in, Wendy."  
  
"Me?" gasped Wendy sweating a little.  
  
"Yes", smiled Huck. "I'd like to give you the honor of cooking this ham for   
  
the house's Christmas dinner. Doesn't that warm your heart?"  
  
"Uh, oh. Sorry Huck. I just can't do it", stuttered Wendy. "I'm sorry."  
  
"But why?" asked Huck.  
  
"I told you before, I can't cook a Christmas dinner because of my Hanukkah   
  
beliefs."  
  
"But I also hired you to be the cook of my boarding house", said Huck. "You   
  
can just pretend you're cooking a regular dinner for all of us."  
  
"I know", said Wendy. "But please don't ask me to cook a ham! My people have   
  
a problem with eating and also cooking pork."  
  
"What about all those bacon and sausages you cooked for our breakfasts?"   
  
asked Howler.  
  
"To tell you the truth", said Wendy nervously. "Those were actually soy bacon   
  
and soy sausages I buy from the veggie-mart."  
  
"Soy bacon and soy sausages?!" gasped Howler shocked that he was eating phoney   
  
pork ever since living in the boarding house.  
  
"No wonder my pig cloning experiments never worked", said the Prof. "I've   
  
been using your leftover soy grease instead of pork grease."  
  
"So please", begged Wendy. "Can you just give me a couple of nights off as a   
  
holiday present? If you do, I promise to cook you all something really   
  
great for New Year's Day to make up for it."  
  
"Well, I don't know", said Huck.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" smiled Wendy giving Huck a hug and a quick kiss before he   
  
could answer her. Then Wendy took her coat and wool hat and was about to   
  
leave the door. "Happy holidays everyone!" and she left.  
  
"Gee", said Huck with a shocked look on his face. "If I knew Wendy felt this   
  
strongly about cooking pork. I wouldn't've wasted all that money on this huge   
  
ham that's going to go to waste."  
  
"I guess we are supposed to respect other people's beliefs", said Boo Boo.   
  
"Wendy did seem pretty uncomfortable when she saw that ham."  
  
"I suppose I can find someone else to cook the ham", said Huck. "But the   
  
question is, who...?"  
  
"I can do it!" said Howler eagerly.  
  
"I don't know" said Huck. "We all know how you get around meat products.   
  
What if we let you near that ham and you eat it all in one gulp?"  
  
"Not to mention choking on that probably huge ham bone as well", said the   
  
Prof.  
  
"Aw, come on guys", said Howler. "Before my werewolf condition became   
  
permanent, I enjoyed cooking all sorts of things. Give me a chance to make   
  
up for blowing the Christmas tree mission by letting me cook this porker."  
  
"What do you say Huck?" asked Boo Boo. "He really does want to prove himself."  
  
"Well, okay", said Huck. But then, he saw Howler about to drool all over the   
  
ham and chomp on it. Huck quickly grabbed a nearby sponge and caught the   
  
drool. "Scratch that okay, okay?" said Huck annoyed.  
  
"Darn these werewolf instincts!" growled Howler.  
  
"Perhaps what you need is a carnivore patch", smiled the Prof.  
  
"Carnivore patch?" asked Howler. "What's that?"  
  
"Just like how I made Boo Boo a Caffeine patch so he can get his caffeine   
  
needs without drinking addictive coffee, I also invented a patch that can   
  
make meat eaters like you satisfied so you won't need to attack any meat,   
  
living or non-living", smiled the Prof.  
  
"Do you happen to have one on you?" asked Howler.  
  
"Let's see", said the Prof. taking a huge book out of his labcoat. "I got   
  
Caffeine patches, Caramel patches so you won't get addicted to caramel.   
  
Camel patches so you won't get addicted to camels."  
  
"Why would anyone want to get addicted to camels?" asked Boo Boo. Then   
  
had visions of the 3 Wise Men having their camels stolen by camel addicts.  
  
"Cagney and Lacey patches so you won't get addicted to that show", the   
  
Prof. continued. "Carbon paper, cardboard, Carmen Miranda. Ah, here it is.   
  
A Carnivore patch!" And he took out a small round white patch with a slice of   
  
meat on it. "Just stick this under you arm and you can cook us that ham   
  
without wanting to feast on it."  
  
"Okey Dokey", said Howler as he lifted up his shirt exposing his hairy torso   
  
and put the patch under his arm while Yogi walked in trying to get more   
  
coffee.  
  
"See Yogi", said Boo Boo. "Howler's not afraid to wear a patch under his   
  
arm and he's got 3 times the hair we have."  
  
"But will he get the taste of coffee flavored cookies on his tastebuds?" asked   
  
Yogi all hyper as he opened a drawer and started scoffing down more cookies.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I'll be awake this Christmas day!" and he started hoping out   
  
of the kitchen once again.  
  
"Poor Yogi", sighed Boo Boo.  
  
"Say, Howler", said Huck. "You don't have to urge to eat that huge ham, do   
  
you?" But after Huck asked that question, he saw Howler all dressed like a   
  
master chef putting the ham in a tray and started preparing it.  
  
"Just call me Emeril Werewolf", smiled Howler as he took out a meat   
  
tenderizer. "Ready to notch it up a kick."  
  
"I got to hand it to you, Prof", said Huck. "Those patches of yours sure do   
  
the trick. Can I have a few of them please? A Cagney and Lacey marathon   
  
is supposed to air on Nick at Nite. And I don't really want anyone watching   
  
that while It's a Wonderful Life is on the other channel."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sneezly waddled upon the roof, which was all decorated with beautiful lighted   
  
props like a snowman, candy canes, and a reindeer sleigh with a cardboard   
  
Santa on it. "I guess you'll be the only Santa who'll be at this house this   
  
year", said Sneezly sadly. "He certainly won't come here after what I did."   
  
Just then he saw a red light flashing in the sky and getting closer and   
  
closer.  
  
"YIKES!" gasped Sneezly. "It's Rudolph's red nose! Santa must be coming   
  
here to punish me! I don't wanna get switches!" and he hid behind the   
  
snowman and prepared himself. But instead of hearing a Ho-Ho-Ho, he heard   
  
a familiar. YEOWWWW HOO HAA!" Sneezly looked up and saw it was Dynomutt   
  
flying down with his rocket backpack and a red police siren on his head.   
  
"Dyno?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Clear the runaway Mr. Claus!" shouted Dynomutt. "Bionic dog coming in for a   
  
landing!" And then a crash was heard and Sneezly waddled over to Dynomutt   
  
whose head smashed right through the cardboard Santa's head like a typical   
  
cartoon running gag. "Hey, it looks like I'm superhero Santa!" smiled   
  
Dynomutt. "Now I can make up for all those bad deeds that green furry Santa   
  
did to those Whos!"  
  
"Are you okay, Dyno?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"I'm okay now that I'm home, kiddo", said Dynomutt proudly. "The local malls   
  
and shopping centers are totally packed like crazy there!"  
  
"You were doing some last minute Christmas shopping?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Actually, I was doing some last minute Christmas arresting!" said Dynomutt.   
  
"Crime never seems to sleep, especially around the holiday time. I'll bet   
  
Santa won't be visiting those jails I sent those naughty evil doers to!"  
  
"Say Dyno", said Sneezly nervously. "What if someone did something naughty   
  
to Santa Claus, by accident mind you, and it affected him and his family and   
  
friends as well. What would you think of this person?"  
  
"What would I think?!" said Dynomutt as steam of anger spouted of his ears.   
  
"I'd put that obnoxious little punk in his place for ruining the glory of   
  
Christmas!"  
  
"But what if he did it by accident?" asked Sneezly trying not to show fear.  
  
"Accident or not, poor Santa can't take any type of naughtiness. Especially   
  
when he becomes a victim!" shouted Dynomutt. "Santa's a senior citizen you   
  
know, and his poor sugar cookie filled heart would give him such a stroke!"  
  
"Gulp", went Sneezly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Dynomutt. "Did someone you know do something   
  
naughty to Santa and you somehow got involved by mistake? If so, tell me who   
  
this fiend is and I'll bring swift Jingle Bell justice to this scumbag!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry", said Sneezly sweating icecubes. "It was just one of those   
  
silly, What If, questions some people come up with. It's nothing serious."  
  
"Oh, that's a relief", said Dynomutt. "I'd hate to think a family's Christmas   
  
would get ruined because of the actions of one rotten punk!"  
  
"Yeah", said Sneezly nervously then went over to the fire escape ladder. "If   
  
you don't mind, I'd like to take a walk around town and see everyone being   
  
Merry."  
  
"Good idea", said Dynomutt. "But be sure you're back in time before Santa   
  
gets here, otherwise he might not come!"  
  
"Maybe it'd be better if I don't return for Christmas", thought Sneezly   
  
climbing down the ladder. "That way, the others won't have an unmerry   
  
Christmas because of me!" and he quickly got down and slipped away on   
  
the icy sidewalk as fast as he could.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say Sneezly did something naughty to Santa",   
  
thought Dynomutt. "Nyahh. That can't be. He's a good little seal." Just   
  
then Dynomutt heard some pretty off-key singing thanks to his bionic   
  
superhearing. He looked down from the roof and saw Country, Wally, and   
  
Jabber still rehearsing their Christmas carols while Goober was still busy   
  
making that annoying howling sound.  
  
"Sorry Goober", said Country patting the dog's head, which made him a little   
  
uncomfortable since Country's a cat. "We appreciate your help, but I'm afraid   
  
you're just not what we're looking for in our choir."  
  
"Roof?" went Goober.  
  
"Yeah", said Jabber. "Don't mean to disrespect you on this holiday season."  
  
"Tell you what", said Wally, "Here's a Santa shaped dog biscuit for your   
  
trouble." And he threw the biscuit to Goober who chomped on it happily.   
  
Then did the traditional Hanna-Barbera ritual when a dog gets a biscuit, he   
  
hugs himself happily, jumps in the air, and floats down heavenly while   
  
making a grateful sigh.  
  
"I sure am glad you're not sore about this", said Country.  
  
"Why would I be sore with a little Santa inside me", thought Goober. "And   
  
makes my teeth and coat shiny as well", and then walked back into the house.  
  
"It feels good to make our house pet happy this Christmas", smiled Wally.  
  
"Yeah, but now we can't enter the contest", sighed Jabber. "The rules say   
  
you need up to 4 carolers in each choir."  
  
"Now we just have to find ourselves another member of our choir", said   
  
Country.  
  
"Hey Dyno", called out Wally spotting Dynomutt on the roof. "You wanna   
  
join our group?"  
  
"You want me to join?" smiled Dynomutt expanding his spring legs coming   
  
down off the roof. "Oh goody! I've always wanted to sing Christmassy carols!"  
  
"Do you have a good singing voice?" asked Country.  
  
"And you're not gonna bark your songs, you being a dog that is", asked Jabber.  
  
"Oh no", smiled Dynomutt. "I happen to be the bionic dog of 1000 voices", and   
  
he opened up the door on his neck and pulled out a little black box attached   
  
to a cord. "This here is my special bionic voice box. It allows me to speak   
  
or sing in any voice I choose. Watch, I'll set it for Andy Griffith." And he   
  
turned the dial on the box and started singing Deck the Halls in Andy   
  
Griffith's voice.  
  
"That's really neat", said Country. "Only you sound more like Huckleberry   
  
Hound than Andy Griffith."  
  
"I guess you're right", said the Huck sounding Dynomutt. "But I got other   
  
neat selections like Robert Goulet, Bing Crosby, and Connie Francis."  
  
"Well try them all and decide which sounds best", said Country while Wally   
  
and Jabber agreed. Dynomutt tried singing in his Connie Francis voice. It   
  
sounded beautiful, but they couldn't stand the thought of their bionic   
  
protector in a dress with a girl's wig on top.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elsewhere in town, Wendy just walked out of a Chinese take out stand finishing   
  
up a box of noodles, feeling a little depressed. "I just can't cook a ham on a   
  
Hanukkah night", sighed Wendy. "It's just not kosher! It's bad enough being   
  
the only girl who lives in the house, not to mention the only human, besides   
  
for the Professor. But now I'm the only one there who won't be celebrating   
  
the same holiday with them. I wish there was a way."  
  
Just then, she heard some crying around the corner. She went over and saw   
  
Sneezly sitting by a frozen water fountain crying little frozen tears that hit   
  
the ice making pretty Christmas designs with one of them being Santa Claus.   
  
"Oh Santa", wailed Sneezly. "Please come visit HB House. I won't be there   
  
tonight so you can do your regularly kindly duty for my friends. Why did it   
  
have to turn out this way!" and he started sobbing on the ice.  
  
"Sneezly, are you okay?" asked Wendy as she sat down and helped Sneezly   
  
back up.  
  
"Oh, Wendy", said Sneezly taking out a hammer and chisel and started   
  
chiseling off the icy tears. "Oh, I'm fine. I just thought I'd take a happy   
  
Christmas Eve waddle around the town."  
  
"But you don't look very happy to me", said Wendy.  
  
"How can you say that?" said Sneezly trying to make a false toothy grin. "I'm   
  
as happy as a seal can get!"  
  
"Your nose is dripping more snot than usual", said Wendy. "I know whenever   
  
you have a bad day or feel depressed, your nose gets like that." And she   
  
handed Sneezly a handkerchief.  
  
"Thank's Wendy", said Sneezly as he took a big blast but ended up blowing   
  
the snot covered hanky into outer space.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
We now see the Great Gazoo floating around in outer space. "I sure do hope I   
  
get that green thermal blanket this year", said Gazoo. "But probably not.   
  
They're just so popular and out of stock all over the universe!" Just then,   
  
he got hit by that handkerchief. "Yes, I got it!" smiled Gazoo cuddling   
  
the green moist handkerchief. "And it's keeping me warm by some unknown   
  
chemical. Thank you Earth Santa!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Why don't you come back to the house with me?" Wendy asked Sneezly. "I'm  
  
sure a cup of cocoa and some holiday cookies will make you feel better."  
  
"I can't go back!" wailed Sneezly. "Otherwise, Santa will ignore our house!"  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked Wendy. "I've heard Santa only visits children   
  
who've been good all year. And you're a good and sweet little seal."  
  
"Not after what I did to him last year!" wailed Sneezly, and he looked around   
  
and found a booth that read, FLASHBACKS. 50 cents. "Come in here and what   
  
I'm about to show you will explain my sad Christmas story." So Wendy got into   
  
the booth with Sneezly and they closed the door. "Uh, do you have 50 cents   
  
on you?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"Sure", said Wendy as she inserted the two quarters into the slot. "I can   
  
remember when flashbacks only cost one quarter", she sighed.  
  
"Thank you", said Sneezly as he went to the nearby screen and keyboard and   
  
typed in North Pole, December 25, last year. Then a flash happened and   
  
Wendy and Sneezly suddenly found themselves at the North Pole.  
  
"This was where I was born and raised", said Sneezly. "And there's me   
  
playing with all my friends." Sure enough it showed images of Sneezly with   
  
a bunch of other seals and polar bears. Sneezly was polishing up some kind   
  
of plastic bazooka when his old friend, Breezly the Polar Bear, came up to him.  
  
"Hey Sneezly", smiled Breezly. "It's looks like Santa got you that Snowball   
  
Blaster 9000 you asked for."  
  
"Yep", smiled Sneezly still polishing it up.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Breezly. "Let's see some action and   
  
start firing up those snowballs."  
  
"No, not yet", said Sneezly. "I gotta wait till I'm at a secluded spot until   
  
I play with my gun. Santa sent me a note asking me to be careful with this   
  
thing. He thinks this thing might put someone's face out."  
  
"Oh, come on", smiled Breezly. "It won't hurt if you shoot it up in the sky   
  
where there's no one to hit!"   
  
"I guess you're right", smiled Sneezly as he aimed his gun and blasted a huge   
  
snowball up in the air and out of sight. But then the snowball bounced off a   
  
passing airplane, swerved off a curvy ice mountain, hit the North Pole,   
  
zipped past Breezly and Sneezly who ducked just in time. "That was close",   
  
said Breezly. But then they heard the sound of a window breaking.  
  
"What just happened?" gasped Sneezly nervously.  
  
"Bail everyone!" shouted all the seals and polar bears who suddenly ran away   
  
leaving only Breezly and Sneezly.  
  
"I just remembered", said Breezly. "I gotta do a photo shoot for an Icy-ish   
  
cold drink commercial. Merry Christmas Sneezly", and he made a big belly   
  
flop in the snow and slid off like a huge bobsled.  
  
"Oh dear", said Sneezly nervously. "I guess the right thing to do is to take   
  
responsibility for my toy's actions." And he waddled over to where he heard   
  
the window break. And turned white with fear when he saw what the broken   
  
window was attached to.  
  
"Santa's castle?!" gasped Sneezly. "Oh no! I'm coal!" Just as he was about   
  
to sneak away, a huge light covered lasso appeared, snagged the seal by the   
  
flippers and started dragging him through the snow. Sneezly was now looking   
  
in the angry face of a Christmas elf who had pointy ears, a black goatee, and   
  
a face covered with snow and tiny shards of glass. "Uh, hi Mr. Elf", said   
  
Sneezly with an innocent smile.  
  
"The names Elfonzo!" said the angry elf in a squeaky voice that sounded like   
  
a mobster. "Claus's right hand elf! And judging by that Snowball Blaster 9000   
  
you're holding. You were the one who blew a hole through his window!   
  
Not to mention in my cute rosey-cheeked puss!"  
  
"You're right, I did", said Sneezly sadly. "But I tried to aim it where it   
  
wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm sorry."  
  
"Save it kid!" said Elfonzo. "Dear innocent Santa even sent you a nice note   
  
to be careful with that gun and you let him down! Just for that, I'm   
  
confiscating your Christmas present!" And he mercilessly yanked the bazooka   
  
away from Sneezly. "Maybe you'll think about your actions next Christmas.   
  
See ya' around!" and Elfonzo started to walk back into the castle.  
  
"Please Mr. Elfonzo!" pleaded Sneezly. "Give me another chance! I promise   
  
to be more careful with my bazooka next time!" Then Elfonzo turned around   
  
and saw the teary eyed face of the cute little kid seal.  
  
"Well..." said Elfonzo in a sincere voice as he was about to hand the bazooka   
  
back to Sneezly. But unfortunately, Sneezly started to feel one of his   
  
supersonic sneezes starting up.  
  
"AH, AH, AH, CHOOOOOOOO!" shouted Sneezly as he blew Elfonzo off his feet   
  
and sent him crashing through another window giving Santa's castle two broken   
  
windows.  
  
"Excuse me", said Sneezly in a sniffly voice.  
  
"Excuse you?!" growled Elfonzo as he climbed out of the second broken window   
  
looking more bruised than ever. "There's no excuse for what you just did to   
  
Santa's number 1 elf!" And he dragged out a huge file cabinet, searched   
  
through it, and found Sneezly's file. Then Elfonzo took a huge stamper and   
  
stamped PERMANENTLY NAUGHTY, on his file in big red letters.  
  
"Permanently naughty?!!" cried Sneezly.  
  
"That's right bazooka nose!" cackled Elfonzo. "As Santa's number 1 elf, I too   
  
can decide on who's naughty or nice. And for destroying a lot of Santa's   
  
property. You're now declared permanently naughty! Which means Santa   
  
will no longer visit your or leave you any presents as long as you live!"  
  
"No more presents?!" cried Sneezly.  
  
"And the same goes for anyone associated with you!" said Elfonzo. "We can't   
  
have innocent people become badly influenced by a trouble making punk like   
  
you!"  
  
"No, please don't do this to me!" cried Sneezly getting down on his belly. "I   
  
don't care if I don't get any more presents, but please don't make my friends   
  
and family hate me forever!"  
  
"You should've thought of that before you started your road to naughtiness!"   
  
scowled Elfonzo as he was about to go back inside. "And you have until one   
  
minute to leave the premises before I release the nutcrackers!" And Elfonzo   
  
slammed the door leaving the sad seal sobbing in the snow.  
  
"But everything I did was an accident!" wailed Sneezly. Just then, he heard   
  
some strange chomping noises. Sneezly looked up and saw an army of huge   
  
wind-up nutcracker soldiers with really sharp fangs wanting to crunch on the   
  
little green nut known as Sneeezly.  
  
"YIPE!" shouted Sneezly as he sped through the snow spelling the words, Cruel   
  
Fate, in cursive writing.  
  
Then the flashback stopped and Wendy and Sneezly stepped out of the booth.   
  
"That sure was a sad flashback", said Wendy. "I never knew an elf could be   
  
that harsh. Especially if he gets thrown through a glass window."  
  
"And it was true too!" cried Sneezly. "Because of all those accidents I did,   
  
I'm on Santa's permanently naughty list! And I couldn't let my friends and   
  
family back at the North Pole have sad Christmases for life because of me.   
  
So the very next day, I signed up for an exchange student program to come   
  
here to Yabbadabbaville and start a new life. As the days and the months   
  
went by, I made new friends with all of you guys at the boarding house and   
  
the kids and teachers at the school. And it was today, I realized that Santa   
  
won't be visiting the boarding house, because he'll find that I'm now living   
  
there! And he'll pass us by and none of my friends in the house will be   
  
getting any presents! Which is why I can't come home tonight! I'm not   
  
going to ruin my HB House friends' Christmas! Why was I such a bad seal   
  
last year?!" And he started crying waterfalls out of his eye sockets making   
  
beautiful Christmas ice sculptures in the snow.  
  
Wendy saw that this poor little seal was in great yuletide pain. She wrapped her   
  
arms around Sneezly and said. "Cheer up Sneezly. Because I'm going to find a   
  
way to make the rest of your Christmases happier."  
  
"Really?" asked Sneezly. "But I thought you didn't believe in celebrating   
  
Christmas."  
  
"Just because I celebrate a different holiday, doesn't mean I can't help out a   
  
friend", smiled Wendy. "Both your holiday and my holiday are about love   
  
and peace and showing people that you care. And that makes us like family."  
  
"Thank you Wendy", said Sneezly sucking back in his snot and smiling again.   
  
"I feel a lot better now that I got that Santa problem of my chest."  
  
"Maybe if you can find a way to make amends to Santa, he'll take you off his   
  
permanently naughty list", said Wendy. "I know!" She reached into her coat   
  
and pulled out a small green bag. "Just today, I had baked these cookies.   
  
And I've heard how much Santa loves cookies. Why don't we both go to the   
  
North Pole together and you can deliver these to Santa."  
  
"Do you think he'd forgive me if I did that?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"I think so", said Wendy. "After all, Christmas is supposed to be the time for   
  
forgiving."  
  
"Okay, that sounds like a plan", smiled Sneezly taking the bag from Wendy.   
  
"One problem though. How are we supposed to get to the North Pole? It's a   
  
long way there and all the airports are booked since it's Christmas Eve."  
  
"Good question", said Wendy. "But cheer up. Maybe hope will come zipping   
  
by the corner." And sure enough, a flash of orange zipped by the corner and   
  
swerved right in front of Sneezly and Wendy. "Speed Buggy?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Sput, sput. Merry Christmas Sneezly. Sput, sput. Happy Hanukkah Wendy.   
  
Sput", sputtered Speed Buggy in his usual car accent.  
  
"Thank you Speed", smiled Wendy. "What are you doing out here tonight?"  
  
"Sput, sput. I was just taking some roasted nuts to my orphaned friends at   
  
the used car lot", sputtered Speed.  
  
"You mean like chestnuts?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"No, these kind of nuts. Sput, sput", smiled Speed as he flipped open his   
  
hood and showed them a box of roasted metal nuts. "There's nothing like   
  
metal nuts roasting on an open oil fire. Sput, sput!"  
  
"Uh, say Speed", asked Wendy. "Do you think you can do us a holiday favor?"  
  
"Sure, sput-sput", said Speed. "Anything for you. What is it?"  
  
"How long would you say it would take for you to drive us to the North   
  
Pole?" asked Wendy.  
  
"SPUT, SPUT. The North Pole?!!" asked Speed, then had visions of some   
  
mathematical figures in his head, knocking out the sugar plums that were   
  
already in there. "Let's see. Sput, sput. Estimating the miles from   
  
Yabbadabbaville to the North Pole, not to mention the intense snowstorms,   
  
road blocks, and endless Christmas traffic. I'd say about 8 days!"  
  
"Eight days?!!" cried Sneezly. "But Christmas is tomorrow! We'll never make   
  
it in time!"  
  
"Have faith little Sneezly", smiled Wendy as she picked him up and put him on   
  
Speed Buggy's seat. "This is just like the time how the ancient Jewish people   
  
only had a one day supply of oil to light their holy lamps and they wouldn't   
  
be able to get any more oil for eight days. But a miracle happened and the   
  
lamps stayed lit throughout those eight days, despite the small oil supply.   
  
Which was how the holiday of Hanukkah was first formed."  
  
"So that's why some people celebrate Hanukkah?" asked Sneezly now smiling.  
  
"Sput, sput", smiled Speed. "A one day supply of oil lasting eight days?!   
  
Sounds heavenly!"  
  
"And I believe that miracle could happen again", smiled Wendy as she reached   
  
into her coat and took out a beautiful golden oil can.  
  
"WOW!" gasped Speed with sparkly headlights.  
  
"Is that the same oil used on the very first Hanukkah?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"No, not really", smiled Wendy as she started filling up Speed's gas tank.   
  
"It's Prof. Pat Pending's Miracle Fuel. It has the power to make an eight   
  
day road trip last for eight minutes!"  
  
"Yes, I can feel it! SPUT, SPUT, SPUT!!" smiled Speed Buggy as he started   
  
kicking up his back tires like a wild young pony, while Sneezly was holding   
  
onto his seat belt for his dear life. "Let's go to the North Pole guys!" And   
  
he opened his car door to let Wendy in. Then Speed Buggy took off like a   
  
bolt of lightning.  
  
"Wow, we sure are going pretty fast!" shouted Wendy feeling her black hair   
  
getting ruffled in the cold air.  
  
"What if we end up crashing into someone or something?" shouted Sneezly.  
  
"Or even zoom down a broken bridge?!"  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about that", said Wendy. "Look down!" Sneezly   
  
looked down and saw that they were actually flying in the night sky looking   
  
down at their town below.  
  
"We're flying?!" gasped Sneezly.  
  
"No, I'm flying! SPUT, SPUT!" called out Speed Buggy happily. "This is the   
  
greatest thrill of my life! SPUT, SPUT!"  
  
"This is a miracle!" smiled Sneezly. "And I pray that it'll last!" he said as   
  
he checked his Scooby Doo wrist watch. "Only seven more minutes to go!"  
  
"Like I said, have faith", smiled Wendy as she patted Sneezly's hopeful head   
  
as Speed flew them through the snowy sky that seemed to get even snowier.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at the house, Howler had the ham in a huge pan and was about to prepare   
  
it. "Let's see", said Howler. "I'll need brown sugar and honey to baste the   
  
ham with." And he went to cupboard and found the brown sugar and got the   
  
jar of honey. But when Howler looked into the honey jar, all he found was a   
  
note. It said...  
  
"Dear Wendy. I owe you one pot of honey as soon as I raise the money. Hey,   
  
hey, hey. Love, Yogi."  
  
"No honey?!" gasped Howler. "How does Wendy put up with Yogi's constant   
  
kitchen raids?! She's one tough girl. Which is why I love her, sigh!" But   
  
then Howler shook his head and came back to his senses. "No, gotta stop that!   
  
I'm a cook tonight. But I sure wish I could get cooking with Wendy." And   
  
then he looked back at the empty honey jar. "I think I might know where to   
  
get some more honey."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Professor was in his lab basement doing an experiment. He poured some   
  
red and green chemicals into a cup and it started to sparkle and make   
  
holographic images of sugar plums and candy canes dancing around. "My   
  
new Christmas soft drink will make children want to go to sleep for Santa's   
  
arrival", smiled the Prof. "Not to mention giving them these sugary dreams!"  
  
"Hey Prof.", said Howler coming in. "You don't happen to have that   
  
experimental beehive on hand, do you?"  
  
"No, sorry", said the Prof. still working on his soft drink. "I had to return   
  
it to the honey farm last week."  
  
"Oh, drat!" sighed Howler. "I really wanted to collect the honey from it to   
  
baste our Christmas ham!"  
  
"If you need honey, I got some extra packs in my pocket when I had breakfast   
  
at the local diner this morning", said the Prof.  
  
"You do?" asked Howler.  
  
"Yes", said the Prof. "But I got my hands full right now. Just reach into my   
  
right coat pocket to get them."  
  
"Okay, thanks", smiled Howler as he dug his furry hand into the Professor's   
  
labcoat pocket and took out 12 packs. "See ya' Professor", said Howler as he   
  
ran back upstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Or were they in my left coat pocket?" wondered the Prof.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Howler had just completely basted the ham with brown sugar and honey and now   
  
had it baking in the oven. "I can't wait till everyone in this house tries my   
  
delicious ham", said Howler eagerly. "Just look it changing into a golden   
  
brown, tasty meat juice dripping from it like sweat, the little curly tail   
  
growing out of its butt, the savory...LITTLE CURLY TAIL GROWING OUT OF   
  
ITS BUTT?!!!"  
  
Howler looked in shock as he saw what looked like a pig's tail coming out of   
  
the ham. And then little pig's feet as well. Then he heard some oinking-  
  
like sounds. "Oink?" gasped Howler. "What's going on here?!" He put on his   
  
oven mitts and quickly opened the oven door. Out popped a real live pig   
  
sitting on its huge butt on the floor. "Where did you come from little, I   
  
mean, BIG pig?" gasped Howler. The pig just made a huge bacon shaped   
  
question mark appear over its head showing that it didn't know.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Howler as he studied the open honey packs on the   
  
kitchen counter and found out they weren't honey packs. "Cloning formula?!"   
  
gasped Howler now getting a good look at the names on the packets. "Uh oh!   
  
This might upset our Christmas dinner plans."  
  
"OINK?!" gasped the pig hearing the word, dinner, as it started to get up on   
  
its feet and was about to run out of the kitchen.  
  
"No, come back Mr. Pig!" shouted Howler as he tried to tackle the pig, but it   
  
was too greased up from being in that greasy oven, that it slipped out of   
  
Howler's arms. Then the pig ran into the garage, out the garage door, and   
  
into the street. "No Mr. Pig!" cried Howler. "Come back! Don't make me   
  
look like the Big Bad Wolf!"  
  
"What's going on here?!" called out Huck's voice from the kitchen. "Where's   
  
Howler?!"  
  
"Uh, oh!" gasped Howler as he ran back into the kitchen and saw Huck and   
  
Boo Boo waiting for him.  
  
"Howler, what happened to the ham?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"Uh, you won't believe what just happened!" gasped Howler.  
  
"Save it", said Huck in an annoyed voice. "I know what happened here. You   
  
ate our Christmas ham!"  
  
"No, that's not it!" gasped Howler. "I didn't eat it!"  
  
"Well why are your hands all greasy?!" demanded Huck pointing to Howler's   
  
grease covered furry hands.  
  
"You won't believe this", said Howler nervously. "But when I had the ham in   
  
the oven, it suddenly turned into a live pig and ran away!"  
  
"It turned into a live pig?" gasped Boo Boo.  
  
"Oh, right!" said Huck in a calm sarcastic voice. "And I suppose hamburgers   
  
turn into live cows and still keep their sexy sesame seed buns. I knew I   
  
shouldn't've trusted a ham in the hands of a meat attacking werewolf. I   
  
gotta learn not to be so naïve in the future!"  
  
"You don't believe me?!" gasped Howler while a tear appeared in his eye.  
  
"Sorry, Howler", said Huck turning his back. "But those sad puppy dog eyes   
  
won't work on me this time!" A hurt Howler ran into the corner and started   
  
making loud tearful howls.  
  
"Maybe he's telling the truth Huck", said Boo Boo.   
  
"Come on Boo Boo", said Huck. "Can you possibly believe that a ham can   
  
turn into a live pig?"  
  
"Didn't you have to deal with a potato that suddenly turned into a giant   
  
monster, not once, but twice?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"Well", said Huck. "You got a point there. But how can such a thing happen   
  
to a ham?"  
  
"I believe that's all my fault", said the Professor coming into the kitchen.   
  
"You see, I asked Howler to reach into my wrong coat pocket and instead   
  
of the honey packs, he pulled out my cloning formula, which I like to seal   
  
into little snack packs for freshness. Howler must've coated that ham with   
  
my formula and completed the pig cloning experiment that I've been longing   
  
to make succeed. Oh, how I wish I was there to experience it!"  
  
"You mean it was you who caused the ham I worked so hard on to pork out?"   
  
asked Howler.  
  
"That does sound like Howler is innocent", said Boo Boo.  
  
"Still, I would like to see this cloned pig live", said Huck.  
  
"And I can bring the pig back here thanks to my pig calling whistle", said the   
  
Prof. taking out a whistle shaped like a small sausage. He blew on it, but   
  
no sound came out."  
  
"I didn't hear a thing", said Boo Boo.  
  
"That's because only the nearest pig can hear it and answer the call", said   
  
the Prof. "Any minute now..." And he looked at his watch and something   
  
crashed through the window.  
  
"Is it the pig?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"No, but its close", said Huck picking up what looked like a football. "It's   
  
a pigskin."  
  
"Oh dear", said the Prof. "I guess I'd better make a slight adjustment. "And   
  
he took out a tiny screwdriver and adjusted a tiny screw on the whistle.   
  
Then blew it again. Sure enough, something crashed through the wall   
  
with a loud, "OINK!"  
  
"Hey, it's the pig!" smiled Howler. "I recognize that smell anywhere."  
  
"But is that the pig that was once our ham?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that", said Huck as he checked the pig's right buttock.   
  
There he found a supermarket barcode. "Yep, this was the same barcode   
  
that was on the ham", said Huck.  
  
"See, I told you I didn't eat it", said Howler.  
  
"Howler, I apologize", said Huck taking off his straw hat and twiddling it.   
  
"I wasn't acting very Christmas-like accusing you of the deadly sin of   
  
gluttony on Christmas Eve. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Sure I can Huck", smiled Howler. "It did seem like an unbelievable story   
  
when I told it."  
  
"And my story finally came true!" smiled the Prof. happily hugging the   
  
confused pig. "I cloned my very first pig!"  
  
"I guess this means there'll be no Christmas ham this year", said Huck.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Speed Buggy was still driving Sneezly and Wendy through the snowy   
  
night sky. "It's seems to be getting colder", said Wendy putting on extra   
  
mittens. "It feels like it's below 80!"  
  
"Yes", smiled Sneezly. "It's perfect weather for a seal to get a suntan. I   
  
think we've arrived at my homeland, the North Pole!"  
  
"Sput, sput, that's right!" called out Speed turning on his headlights. And   
  
there's Santa's palace down below. Sput, sput!"  
  
"Yes, I can see it!" smiled Wendy looking down. "How about coming in for a   
  
landing, Speed?"  
  
"Roger Wilco!" complied Speed as he swerved down and tried to land in front   
  
of Santa's front yard. All the nearby elves ran in panic as they saw the   
  
flying dune buggy trying to swoop down for a landing! Then Speed landed   
  
causing snow to skid all over the place making a slushy mess.  
  
"Are you okay, Sneezly?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Oh sure", said Sneezly. "I had my seat belt on."  
  
"How about you Speed?" asked Wendy. "You didn't hurt yourself landing,   
  
did you?"  
  
"Oh no! Sput, sput", said Speed. "That was the greatest thrill of my life!   
  
Flying at the speed of Christmas light! That was the best Christmas gift   
  
ever! Sput, sput!"  
  
"Hey you two!" shouted an elf shaped shadow slowly marching up to our heroes,   
  
"Just who do you think you are barging into Santa's yard like that?!"  
  
"Uh, oh!" said Wendy. "It looks like one of Santa's little helpers." Then   
  
they saw the elf figure coming closer and discovered he was huge.   
  
"Make that one of Santa's XL helpers!" gasped Sneezly.  
  
"Is that a fat joke?!" demanded the elf who suddenly came out from the   
  
shadows and discovered it was actually a huge polar bear dressed in an elf suit.  
  
"Breezly Bruin?" gasped Sneezly recognizing one of his old friends.  
  
"Sneezly?!" gasped the bear as his rage turned into a surprised smile.   
  
"Sneezly! It is you!" He shouted as he picked up the seal and started   
  
hugging him happily while Wendy and Speed watched with puzzlement. "It's so   
  
good to see you!"  
  
"Hi Breezly", gasped Sneezly who was running low on breath thanks to   
  
Breezly's bear hug. "It's good to see you again too."  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again little buddy", smiled Breezly. "After that,   
  
well, you know?"  
  
"Yep", said Sneezly sadly. "Oh, by the way. These are my friends, Wendy   
  
and Speed Buggy."  
  
"How do you do madam, Mr. Buggy?" said Breezly tipping his elf hat.  
  
"Hey, I recognize you!" said Wendy with a stern look. "You're from Sneezly's   
  
flashback. You were the one who convinced Sneezly to fire his bazooka that   
  
started the chain reaction that broke Santa's window! And then you rushed   
  
off and abandoned him!"  
  
"Yes, it's true", said Breezly with an ashamed face. "I didn't mean to do   
  
that. It's just that Santa's a high authority figure around here and I   
  
didn't have the courage to face his wrath that day."  
  
"Well, it got Sneezly put on Santa's permanently naughty list thanks to you!"   
  
said Wendy.  
  
"I know", said Breezly. "That's why when Sneezly left the North Pole, I went   
  
over to Santa to ask for forgiveness and a way to make up for it. Santa   
  
agreed by letting me do some community service by working as an elf."  
  
"Breezly?!" gasped Sneezly. "You mean you're working and wearing that   
  
demeaning elf outfit to help me."  
  
"Hey, you're my best pal", smiled Breezly. "I wasn't going to let you have an   
  
eternity of miserable Christmases because of me. And I don't find this elf   
  
costume demeaning. It makes me feel kind of immortal. Hee, hee!"  
  
"Aw, thanks Breezly", smiled Sneezly hugging his best polar bear friend.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Breezly. "I think the boss is going to want to meet you now.   
  
Come on everyone."  
  
Breezly had led our heroes to a reindeer attached sleigh where a man with a   
  
while beard in a red suit was feeding a spoonful of something to one of the   
  
reindeer. "Here you go Dasher", said Santa. "Here's some medicine to keep   
  
you from going number 2 on the people's rooftops. And it's liken flavored   
  
too."  
  
"Uh, Mr. C", said Breezly.  
  
"Oh, hello Breezly", said Santa. "I was just getting my reindeer ready for   
  
another Christmas trip. Oh, I see you brought some friends along."  
  
"Yep", smiled Breezly. "Here's my best buddy, Sneezly Seal. The reason you   
  
hired me to work for you."  
  
"Uh, hello S-Santa", said Sneezly nervously. "M-Merry Christmas."  
  
"Oh yes, little Sneezly", smiled Santa as he snapped his mitten covered   
  
fingers and made a file cabinet magically appear. Sneezly watched nervously   
  
for he feared Santa would pull out his file that had the Permanently Naughty   
  
red mark on it. "Ah, here it is", smiled Santa as he pulled out Sneezly's file   
  
and started looking through it.  
  
"Hey, the words, Permanently Naughty, are gone from my file!" said Sneezly   
  
surprised.  
  
"But of course", smiled Santa. "I erased it with my special magic marker   
  
remover. Now let's check your records this year. Hmmmm, about a year   
  
ago, you moved to a town called Yabbadabbaville where you now reside in   
  
a boarding house with 12 other friends, and you're very kind, caring, and   
  
helpful to them. You attend the Junior High school in that town and get   
  
pretty good grades. And whenever you release your supersonic sneezes, you at   
  
least always say, excuse me. All that makes you pretty good in my book."  
  
"Really?" asked Sneezly with a happy teary face that suddenly turned to ice.  
  
"Uh, oh", said Santa. "Better drink this cocoa before your tears of joy   
  
freeze your face."  
  
"Thank you Santa", said Sneezly as he happily slurped it. "But aren't you   
  
mad at me for breaking your window with a snowball?"  
  
"I know that was an accident", smiled Santa. "And Breezly told me you tried   
  
to shoot that bazooka up in the air so no one would get hurt. Who knew it   
  
would end up hitting my window and my former number 1 elf, Elfonzo?"  
  
"Former Number 1 elf?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"That reminds me", said Santa. "Elfonzo, front and center!" he shouted in a   
  
military like voice. Sneezly looked in shock as he saw who was coming. It   
  
was that same elf he angered a year ago. Only he was now dressed in a dirty   
  
red jump suit, holding a smelly shovel. "Elfonzo, my boy", said Santa back in   
  
his jolly voice. "I believe you have something to say to young Sneezly, don't   
  
you?"  
  
"Hey kid", said Elfonzo in a humble voice. "I just want to say I'm sorry for   
  
putting you on Santa's permanently naught list. I should've kept my   
  
Christmas cool about the incident, but didn't. Because of that, Santa demoted   
  
me to reindeer stall cleaner. And I guess I deserve it too. Cleaning up   
  
Dasher's past stomach flu waste was punishment enough. Can you forgive me."  
  
"Okay", said Sneezly. "Santa would want me to."  
  
"Thank you Elfonzo", said Santa. "Go ahead and take the rest of the night off   
  
and join the other elves for the staff party. I've saved a carton egg nog for   
  
you in my secret desk drawer."  
  
"Thanks Santa", said Elfonzo. "You're a real saint! See, ya' later kid!" and   
  
the elf ran off into the castle.  
  
"I really hated to demote Elfonzo like that", sighed Santa. "But lately, he   
  
had been putting almost every kid on the permanently naughty list for minor   
  
things. He thought if I had less deliveries to make, it would be less   
  
pressure on my old bones. But he has to learn that's not the Christmas way."  
  
"And I got promoted to number 1 elf", smiled Breezly. "Despite, me being a   
  
polar bear."  
  
"So you see, Sneezly", smiled Santa. "You were never on my bad side at all   
  
this year. And I hope you'll continue to stay that way for the many years to   
  
come."  
  
"Oh, I will Santa", smiled Sneezly taking out a bag. "And I hope you'll like   
  
these cookies. My friend, Wendy over here, made them."  
  
"Oh boy, I love it when I get to eat extra cookies!" smiled Santa as he undid   
  
the string of the bag and saw the unusual cookie shapes. "Menorah, dreidel,   
  
and Star of David shaped cookies?" asked Santa. "Hanukkah cookies! What a   
  
very odd gift to give Santa Claus."  
  
"Uh, I can explain Mr. Claus", said Wendy blushing.  
  
"Ah, you're Wendy", smiled Santa. "I guess I've never visited you before   
  
because you celebrate Hanukkah." And he tried a menorah shaped cookie.   
  
"Very delicious", smiled Santa. "It's like there's an eight-night party in my   
  
mouth."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Claus", smiled Wendy. "I'm honored you like something I made.   
  
Even though it's not part of your holiday."  
  
"You truly are a good girl", smiled Santa. "Even though you celebrate a   
  
different holiday, you still tried to help your friend, Sneezly, make his   
  
Christmas merrier. I couldn't be more pleased."  
  
"Thank you", smiled Wendy. "But you should also be thanking Speed Buggy here.   
  
He carried us both to the North Pole to see you."  
  
"Ah yes. Speed Buggy", smiled Santa patting Speed's hood. "I've always wanted   
  
to see a real live dune buggy up close. But never could, since I live at the   
  
always wintery North Pole. Say, can I sit in you to get the summertime   
  
experience?"  
  
"Sput, sput. Sure, anything for you Santa". And he opened up his door and let   
  
Santa in and he sat down in the driver's seat.   
  
"Ho, ho, ho!" laughed Santa while he held onto the steering wheel. "I feel   
  
like I'm at the beach! If only I was wearing my thong!"  
  
"Please Sir", said Breezly. "I'd rather not picture that!"  
  
"Mr. C, Mr. C!" called out a girl elf who ran up to Santa. "I just received   
  
the latest weather reports. And it's looking pretty bad." Santa got out of   
  
Speed, read the reports and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong Santa?" asked Breezly. "Are we in for bad weather?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so", said Santa. "A freak blizzard has just surrounded the North   
  
Pole and there's no way to get through it."  
  
"What about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" asked Wendy. "Doesn't he   
  
have the power to burn away snowstorms?"  
  
"Not tonight", said Santa. "He's on jury duty right now. And it's a big case   
  
too. The Toothfairy is suing the Boogeyman for sexual harassment when they   
  
somehow entered the same kid's room."  
  
"And the trial's still going", said Breezly. "Because the Toothfairy hired the   
  
Easter Bunny as her lawyer. And the Boogeyman somehow bribed the Sandman   
  
to be his defense attorney."  
  
"So I guess this means my Christmas trip will be cancelled for the year!"   
  
said Santa sadly.  
  
"And it looks like that blizzard is coming this way!" shouted Wendy as they   
  
all looked up and saw a monster shaped blizzard coming their way.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Sneezly. "I hate blizzards! They make me, sneeze! AH, AH,   
  
AHHH, CHOOOOOOO!" And that huge sneeze suddenly blew the blizzard away   
  
into oblivion!"  
  
"Boy, have I missed those supersonic sneezes of yours!" said Breezly. "Well,   
  
not really."  
  
"Excuse me!" said Sneezly sniffling.  
  
"That sneeze!" smiled Santa picking up Sneezly. "That beautiful blizzard   
  
killing sneeze!"  
  
"You think it's beautiful?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"What I'm saying is", said Santa. "Sneezly, with your nose like gun powder!   
  
Won't you guide my sleigh during my coldest hour?" Sneezly just smiled   
  
and lit up at Santa's request.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, Santa was sitting in the sleigh ready to take off. "Ready Sneezly?" he   
  
called out.  
  
"Sure am!" smiled Sneezly who was out in the front sitting on a cushion tied   
  
to Blitzen's antlers.  
  
"Then let's get Christmas cooking!" said Santa as he snapped the reins and the   
  
reindeer took off with Santa and Sneezly while Breezly, Wendy, and Speed   
  
Buggy waved them good luck.  
  
"Good luck little buddy", said Breezly.  
  
"Go and save Christmas little Sneezly", smiled Wendy.  
  
"Break a fender, sput, sput!" said Speed.  
  
Soon, the sleigh had approached one of the fiercest snow blizzards ever. And   
  
it looked liked it was filled with bunches of ladies on bicycles and   
  
broomsticks spinning around in it. "Ready to remove a snowstorm, my young   
  
apprentice?"  
  
"Just let me get peppered up", said Sneezly as he took out what looked like   
  
nasal spray. Only it was actually pepper spray. He sprayed it in his   
  
nostrils and felt one of his most powerful sneezes developing.  
  
"AH CHOOOOO!" shouted Sneezly blowing away the blizzard and making the   
  
night sky clear for Santa.  
  
"Wonderful!" smiled Santa. "You did it Sneezly! You saved Christmas! Now   
  
let's get started on the very first house!" and Santa commanded the reindeer   
  
to land on a rooftop. Then Santa got out of the sleigh, grabbed his sack,   
  
and was about to go down the chimney.  
  
"Good luck Santa", called out Sneezly from top of Blitzen's antlers.  
  
"You can come down with me too", smiled Santa. "I could use some help   
  
delivering these presents."  
  
"You mean it?!" smiled Sneezly as he hopped down and waddled over to Santa.   
  
Then they both slid down the chimney and into the living room of the house.   
  
Santa landed on his butt while Sneezly landed safely on Santa's pillow like   
  
stomach.  
  
"Hey Santa", said Sneezly. "I was wondering. Did you ever have to go down a   
  
chimney that still had a fire in it?"  
  
"Every year", said Santa. "But don't worry. My huge bottom always seems to   
  
squash out the fire. Why do you think I let myself go so much all these   
  
years?" And he showed Sneezly the singed coal marks on his red pants. "Oh   
  
look. Cookies!" smiled Santa taking the cookies and milk and gobbling it up.   
  
"Just what I need to make my butt even more fireproof.  
  
"I'd bet that'd be Yogi's dream job", thought Sneezly as Santa handed him the   
  
last cookie.  
  
After the presents were put under the tree and the stockings were filled, Santa   
  
pushed his magic nose and he and Sneezly magically shot up the chimney and   
  
back into the sleigh. "Wow!" smiled Sneezly who was back on Blitzen's antlers.   
  
"You got a more powerful nose than I do!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the hours passed, Santa and Sneezly had flown to and visited every house of   
  
every good person in the entire world. And soon, they came to the town of   
  
Yabbadabbaville where Santa and Sneezly left the good people there all sorts   
  
of wonderful gifts as they slept in their homes. Scooby Doo got an Easy Bake   
  
Scooby Snack oven, Snagglepuss got a book of celebrities' addresses and phone   
  
numbers, Quick Draw McGraw got a new set of silver horseshoes autographed   
  
by Mr. Ed, Magilla Gorilla got a years supply of banana cream pies, Peter   
  
Potamus got a king sized electric toothbrush for his huge mouth, Augie Doggy   
  
and Doggy Daddy got father and son matching flea colors, Police Chief Dibble   
  
got a triple nightstick that allows him to club three criminals at the same   
  
time, The Hillbilly Bears got a new black and white TV, which for some reason   
  
seemed like the latest technology to them. And it showed Sneezly dropping a   
  
present in a garbage can for some reason then leaving. But it was actually   
  
the home of Top Cat who was still asleep while holding his present.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At exactly 5:46 AM, Santa and Sneezly had returned to the North Pole where   
  
they were greeted by Breezly, Wendy, Speed Buggy, and the entire elf staff.   
  
"Hey, you did it Mr. C!" smiled Breezly checking his stopwatch. "You beat   
  
your latest record by one minute!"  
  
"You can thank my kind friend, Sneezly, for that!" smiled Santa picking him   
  
up and raising him so everybody could see him while all the elves cheered.  
  
"That's my little allergic to everything pal!" said Breezly.  
  
"So, how did it feel making an actual Christmas trip with Santa?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Oh, it was the best experience of my life!" said Sneezly excitedly. "Santa   
  
and I traveled around the world and we left presents. And we even stopped at   
  
Yabbadabbaville where we delivered presents to all our neighbors and... Oh my   
  
gosh! I forgot! Santa, we never stopped at HB House to deliver the presents   
  
to my friends! We gotta go back!"  
  
"Ho Ho Ho! Relax my friend", laughed Santa as he took out a smaller sack and   
  
handed it to Sneezly. "I planned for you to miss your house. For I want to   
  
give you the honor of delivering the presents to HB House on your way back   
  
home."  
  
Sneezly looked into the sack and found presents with the names of all his HB   
  
House friends on them. "I will Santa", said Sneezly with a joyous face. "You   
  
can count on me."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, Sneezly and Wendy were back inside Speed Buggy and Wendy gave him a   
  
second dose of the special fuel that allowed Speed to travel to the North Pole   
  
in eight minutes. "Oh boy! Sput, sput! A second helping! MERRY   
  
CHRISSSSSTMAAAASSS!" and he took off like a bolt of lightning while Santa,   
  
Breezly, and the elves waved goodbye to them.  
  
"Happy Holidays my friends!" called out Santa.  
  
"Come back and visit me, Sneezly!" called out Breezly.  
  
"Bye Breezly, bye Santa!" called out Sneezly waving goodbye to them! "And   
  
Merry Christmas!" And the flying Speed Buggy zoomed into the beautiful wintery   
  
sky where the sun was about to rise.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A few hours later, we find Sneezly back at HB House sleeping under the   
  
Christmas tree, surrounded by presents. "Wake up sleepy seal", said Huck   
  
shaking Sneezly awake.  
  
"What, what is it?!" yawned Sneezly. "I was having a dream about Santa Claus."  
  
"It's Christmas Day!" smiled Huck who was surrounded by his friends.  
  
"We found you asleep under the Christmas tree", smiled Boo Boo.  
  
"And we didn't want to disturb you until the time was right", said the Prof.  
  
"I bet you stayed there all night so you could see Santa live", smiled Howler.   
  
"But it looks like the Sandman beat him to you!"  
  
"Probably not", said Sneezly. "The Sandman's still probably defending the   
  
Boogey.." But then Sneezly saw Wendy putting her finger against her lips and   
  
winking, signaling him to keep quiet about their Christmas adventure.  
  
"What was that?" asked Howler.  
  
"Oh, nothing", said Sneezly. "I guess I'm just excited that it's Christmas and   
  
I didn't miss it!"  
  
"Well, why don't you go ahead and open the gift Santa just left you?" smiled   
  
Huck as he pointed to a present Sneezly was using as a pillow. Sneezly smiled   
  
and started opening it up. "I wonder if it's the Snowball Blaster 9000 that   
  
elf confiscated from me last year." But instead it was a hand held video game,   
  
called Snowball Blaster 9000, the game. Sneezly clicked it on and it showed   
  
computer images of kids having snowball fights with bazookas. Sneezly smiled   
  
for it was a lot of fun. But then, he turned it around and found a note   
  
attached to it. Sneezly read it.  
  
"Dear Sneezly. I thought a video game version of the toy that caused last   
  
year's incident would be a lot safer. Keep being good and enjoy the New   
  
Year worry free. Merry Christmas from your friend, Santa Claus."  
  
"You deserve it too Sneezly", smiled Wendy giving the little seal a hug.  
  
"Hey look, Wendy", said Sneezly reaching for a present. "It looks like Santa   
  
left something for you too."  
  
"Santa left me a present?" smiled Wendy. "My first present from Santa Claus?"   
  
She opened it up and found it was a giant sparkly dreidel.   
  
"Cool!" smiled Howler. "You got a top!"  
  
"It's a dreidel", smiled Wendy. "Not just any dreidel. It's the new electronic   
  
Dreidel from Chasbro!" And she turned on a switch, spun it, and it started to   
  
light up while playing the famous Dreidel song. Then it landed on a side   
  
with a slot on it and it started ejecting chocolate coins like a slot machine.  
  
"That's really cool!" smiled Sneezly.  
  
"It's like a gift from Las Vegas", said Howler.  
  
"I bet Yogi would've loved to see those chocolate coins", said Boo Boo sadly.   
  
"But he can't."  
  
"But why?" asked Sneezly. "Is he out right now."  
  
"You can say he's out", said Huck pointing to the couch. There, he saw Yogi   
  
snoring heavily on the couch.  
  
"Can't you wake him up, like the way you woke me up?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"We can't", said the Prof. "Yogi's in hibernation mode."  
  
"Yep", said Huck sadly. "Yogi ate and drank all the caffeine in the house that   
  
we completely ran out.   
  
"With no more coffee or coffee flavored cookies, Yogi just zonked out", said   
  
Howler.  
  
"Poor Yogi", said Boo Boo sadly. "He wanted so badly not to miss Christmas.   
  
But he just ended up spending Christmas Eve getting all hyper. And now he's   
  
going to sleep all through Christmas day with no way to wake up until Spring."  
  
"Maybe Yogi's gift from Santa can help", said Sneezly as he searched under   
  
the tree and pulled out a picnic basket tied with a bow. He rushed over and   
  
placed it in front of Yogi's nose. Yogi started sniffing in his sleep and his   
  
eyes popped wide open.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" shouted Yogi rising up all awake! He saw the picnic basket   
  
Sneezly was holding and took it from him.   
  
"Yogi, you're awake!" shouted Boo Boo all happy.  
  
"A tisket a tasket!" shouted Yogi. "There's nothing like the smell of a   
  
Christmas pic-a-nic basket! Hey, hey, hey! Or around this time, Ho Ho Ho!"   
  
And he started searching through the Christmas goodies that Santa had packed   
  
him.  
  
"That sure was smart of you Sneezly" smiled Huck.  
  
"It's just like the story of Sleeping Beauty!" smiled Wendy.  
  
"Maybe we can have our own version of that story?" said Howler slyly as   
  
he started to pucker up.  
  
"Oh, very well", said Wendy as she gave Howler a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Just that once, because it's the holiday season!"  
  
"My Christmas wish came true!" said Howler sliding on the floor while howling   
  
a peaceful Christmas howl.  
  
"Can you guys all forgive me for acting so goofy-type with the coffee   
  
yesterday?" asked Yogi.  
  
"Sure we can, Yogi", said Boo Boo. "After all, this is the time for forgiving."  
  
"Thanks Boob", smiled Yogi giving his bear buddy a hug. "Say Professor", said   
  
Yogi. "Can I use one of those caffeine patches so I can stay awake for New   
  
Years Eve?"  
  
"Sure Yogi", smiled the Prof. "But aren't you worried that it might rip off   
  
your armpit hair?"  
  
"I'll just shave my pits", smiled Yogi. "I should've done that in the first   
  
place."  
  
"I wish I remembered to do that before putting on that carnivore patch",   
  
sighed Howler holding the used patch he wore yesterday that had lots of hair   
  
stuck to it.  
  
"That reminds me", said Huck giving Howler a small present. "I wanted to give   
  
you something to show how sorry I am for accusing you for eating that ham."  
  
"It's gift certificates for Deputy Droopalong's Steak house!" smiled Howler.   
  
"I'm gonna get free steak for a year! Thanks Huck!"  
  
"Yer' Welcome", said Huck blushing.   
  
"And here's my Christmas-slash-rebirthday present to you my little piglet",   
  
smiled the Prof. as he gave the pig, that was once a lifeless ham, some   
  
glasses shaped like pineapple rings.  
  
"Where did that pig come from?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Let's just say you won't have to cook a Christmas ham for us this year",   
  
said Huck.  
  
"It's just a shame we won't be having a main course for Christmas dinner",   
  
said Boo Boo.  
  
"I'd offer to take all of you out to dinner with my Deputy Droopalong's Steak   
  
House certificates", said Howler. "But that place is closed on Christmas."  
  
"And I'd offer you some of the Christmas goodies in my pic-a-nic basket",   
  
said Yogi. "If I hadn't eaten them all already", and he turned the basket   
  
upside down showing only one single crumb left.  
  
"I know", smiled Wendy. "It's still a Hanukkah day. I can whip us up some   
  
potato pancakes! I'm sure you'll all like them!"  
  
"Yes, that would be fine", smiled Huck. "As long as we can all be together.   
  
Despite the different holidays we might celebrate."  
  
"Say, where are our other friends?" asked Sneezly.  
  
"They're out singing carols", said Boo Boo. "They should be home anytime now."  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" called out Coutnry, Jabber, Wally, and Dynomutt   
  
coming in."  
  
"Merry Christmas fellas", smiled Huck. "How did the caroling contest go?"  
  
"It was downright fun", smiled Country. "We heard lots of beautiful carolers   
  
sing lots of pretty songs."  
  
"Did you win the contest?" asked Boo Boo.  
  
"Not really", said Wally.  
  
"But what about Dynomutt's voice box that can imitate any singer?" asked the   
  
Prof.  
  
"Oh sure, it looked like we were in the lead when Dynomutt sang in every   
  
voice of every famous singer", said Jabber.  
  
"But it turned out, every famous singer I had recorded in my voicebox had   
  
entered the contest", said Dynomutt. "The ones that were still alive, at   
  
least."  
  
"And we ended up in last place", said Country.  
  
"But you guys don't looked so bummed", said Yogi.  
  
"That's because we won the best booby prize ever!" smiled Wally. "Show 'em   
  
Jabber."  
  
And Jabber took out a huge tureen and lifted the cover. "A whole supply of   
  
spicy chicken wings with a variety of dipping sauces!" smiled Jabber.   
  
"YUK, YUK, YUK!"  
  
"Just enough to give a Christmas dinner for a boarding house of friends!"   
  
smiled Country.  
  
"HOORAY!" shouted everyone in the house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That evening, everyone was gathered at the table having a wonderful dinner of   
  
potato pancakes Wendy had made and the chicken wings that the HB House   
  
Christmas carolers got for coming in last place. "This is the best Christmas   
  
day ever!" smiled Sneezly raising his glass.  
  
"And the best Hanukkah night ever!" smiled Wendy. "For I'm spending it with   
  
the best friends I can ask for!"  
  
"Hey look!" called out Huck pointing out the window. Everyone turned around   
  
and saw a brightly shining star shining out the window.  
  
Everyone rushed outside while Speed rushed out of his garage to gaze at the   
  
star. Then the star started to climb the fire escape ladder and plant itself   
  
on top of the roof.  
  
"Could it be The Star of Christmas?!" gasped Boo Boo. But it turned out to be   
  
Goober using his invisibility power. And he reappeared holding a battery   
  
powered Christmas star.  
  
"Aw, Goober!" said everyone.  
  
"Hey, I've always wanted to be a dog star!" Goober thought to himself.  
  
"But it's still a nice gesture", smiled Huck. "Happy Holidays everyone!"  
  
"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" shouted the gang. Then they all started singing, Peace on   
  
Earth, while Goober turned invisible again so it would look like a floating   
  
star again. Then everyone in Yabbadabbaville joined the HB gang in the joyous   
  
singing. Then we look up at the beautiful night sky where the real Star of   
  
Christmas was shining.  
  
And to everyone who had just read this Christmas fanfic. Happy Holidays. :)  
  
THE END. 


	4. HB House, episode 3

HB House: by Cullen Pittman.

Episode 3: Fishin' Impossible

Our story begins with Wally Gator walking into the living room holding a can of fish food. "Oh fiddle dee dee!" smiled Wally. "It's my day to feed the house's fish. I just love my little fishies!"

As Wally approached the fish tank, he noticed that the tank was empty. "Say, where're all my fishies?" asked Wally as he saw that there were no fishes swimming at all in the tank. "Little fishies", asked Wally. "Where are you? Are you hiding somewhere in there?" and he poked his snout into the water, but found it bounced right out.

"What kind of weirdo water is this?" asked Wally as he tore off a piece of the water and found it was wiggly and soft. He quickly put it in his mouth. "Blueberry Jello?" asked Wally. "How'd this stuff get in our fish tank?"

"Hey, somebody's been eating my Jello", called out Yogi who came into the room holding a spoon and a can of whipped cream. "And you're certainly no goldy haired-type girl, neither."

"Yogi", gasped Wally. "You put all this Jello in our fish tank? But, why?"

"Sorry about that", said Yogi. "It's just that our dishwasher's broken and we were out of clean bowls. And I had this bear-type craving for some blueberry Jello. So I had to improvise."

"But what did you do with the fishies?" asked Wally. "Don't tell me you put them in a cowboy hat, like that orange puppet guy with the striped shirt did on that kids' show."

"Relax, they're in good hands, or fins", smiled Yogi.

"What do you mean fins?" asked Wally.

"Jabber said he'd take good care of the fish", said Yogi.

"Well in that case…" said Wally relieved, but then became shocked. "Jabberjaw's taking care of them! My fishies are in the hands of a shark!" And he quickly zoomed up the stairs leaving behind a cloud shaped gator that slowly dissolved.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Yogi and then looked at the whipped cream and spoon. "Oh well. This bear-type fellow has a craving for Jello! Hey hey hey!" And he scooped out his first spoonful of fish tank Jello and was about to eat it until he noticed some tiny green specks in the Jello cube. "What are these things, mint leaves?" asked Yogi, but then got an even closer look. "Yeech! It's algae! I guess the dirty bowls in the sink would've been much better to use. You don't have to worry about fish doing their business in those things."

Just then, Dynomutt came in. He was wearing an apron and was studying his hands. They were sparking and showing off a little circuitry. "I sure hope that dishwasher repairman comes soon", sighed Dynomutt. "I got a bad case of dishpan paws!"

"Hey Dyno, I need your help!" called out Yogi.

"Someone needs my help?" asked Dyno eagerly. "Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, to the rescue! What's the problem Yogi? Did you get mugged? Did a thief steal your picnic basket? Or did you steal a picnic basket and want to turn yourself in to the world's greatest superhero?"

"Oh no, nothing like that", said Yogi nervously. "I need your help in cleaning the algae out of this fish tank."

"Oh, just that", sighed Dyno. "I guess once again, no real crimes are happening."

"But algae is a crime to innocent fish tanks", said Yogi. "Not to mention a bear's snacktime treat", he whispered to himself.

"Okay", said Dyno. "The great Dog Wonder will stop the injustice of evil algae. And I can do that with my special fish tank filter." And he opened up his chest door and took out a small filter attached to a cord. He plopped it into the tank and it started to hum and make the Jello bubble.

"Say, what kind of freaky water is this?" gasped Dyno as he saw the Jello started to rise out of the tank like a huge bubble.

"Heh, heh, heh,", said Yogi blushing while trying to hide his spoon and whipped cream in the pot of the house plant.

Wally had just rushed upstairs and started pounding on Jabberjaw's door. "Jabber, are you in there!" shouted Wally in a panic. "Have you got my fishies in there!"

"I'm in the bathroom Wally", called out Jabber's voice. "And I got the fish in here with me."

"Oh no!" gasped Wally. "He might be planning on eating the fishies while on the toilet! How gross!" and he burst into the bathroom and saw Jabberjaw holding a pitcher of water filled with 10 different colored fish.

"Sheesh!" groaned Jabber. "You're supposed to knock before entering a bathroom! No respect! WOO WOO WOO WOO!"

"Forgive me Mr. Shark", said Wally sarcastically as he started knocking on the open bathroom door. "Now that that's taken care of, just what are you planning on doing with those innocent little fishies! I hope you're not going to make them your meal and turn them into waste matter!"

"Me, eat these little guys?" laughed Jabber. "YUK, YUK, YUK! Oh Wally. You should know by now that I'm a shark who doesn't like to eat live fish. These are my little brothers and sisters. Aren't you my little siblings?" He asked while cuddling the pitcher while fish-shaped hearts fluttered around him.

"Gee, you really do love those fishies", said Wally. "And I don't mean with tartar sauce."

"You bet", smiled Jabber as he lifted up the toilet seat. "Now go ahead and say goodbye to them, Wally."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Wally as he got in Jabber's way. "You're gonna flush them down the toilet! But why?"

"I'm just gonna to liberate my little siblings", said Jabber. "One thing I can't stand is seeing tiny little fish trapped in small spaced fish tanks! They're like little prisons or even POW camps!"

"What about that huge fish tank in your room that you sleep in every night?" asked Wally.

"Oh, that's just my water bed", said Jabber. "But at least I have the freedom to leave it every morning. But unlike these poor fish, they're trapped in that little tank prison, swimming around while probably going stir crazy! So I'm gonna flush them and send them back to the wide open free sea! Now stand aside please."

"No, I can't let you do that!" cried Wally as he slammed down the toilet seat and stood on top of it. "Dontchaknow that you're gonna send your little siblings to their doom!"

"I'm just gonna send them to their freedom", said Jabber. "So they can explore the wide open seas, meet new friends, and maybe even marry some cute foreign fish. YUK, YUK, YUK!"

"Your intentions may be good", said Wally. "But no one should ever flush their live fish down the toilet!"

"A fish expert like me should know what's best for these little guys", said Jabber.

"You sharks may be experts on fish, but we gators are experts on the sewer systems", said Wally as he pulled a blackboard out from nowhere and started scribbling some stuff on it. "You see Jabber", explained Wally as he took out a demonstration stick and pointed to the chalk drawings of fish and a whole sewer system. "Some people think that toilets are magical gateways that'll send their pet fish back to the sea. But they're wrong. They don't realize that they're actually sending their poor fish down into dirty, unsanitary, sewer water."

"Yeech!" gasped Jabber seeing all the disgusting looking chalk drawing sewage. "You mean my little siblings would be tasting filthy sewage water if I flush them!"

"Only if they're lucky", said Wally. "First, they gotta survive going down the pipes. In order to make waste go down the pipes smoother, our sewage system is equipped with special grinders to chop it all down so it'll flow better. And can you imagine what would happen if a poor little fishy went through all that?" Jabber watched in shock and sickness as he saw a chalk fish get sucked into a grinder and get turned to chalk particles.

"Double Yech!" gasped Jabber covering his mouth with his flipper. He was about to release his sickness into the toilet, but then swallowed it for he didn't want those grinders he just learned about starting up. "You're right Wally", gasped Jabber looking at the fish in the pitcher. "I can't flush these guys down the toilet! I'd be signing their death warrants if I did that! WOO WOO WOO!"

"Now can we put them back in the fish tank?" asked Wally.

"But that'll still make them prisoners!" cried Jabber still clutching onto the pitcher.

"I'd think they'd be much happier in that tank than out there in that big scary ocean where they could get lost and eaten by hungry predators", said Wally.

"Do you really think so?" asked Jabber staring at the innocent fish.

"Let's let the fishies decide", said Wally. "Those of you who want to return to the scary sea, do some flips". None of the fish flipped.

"Those of you who want to go back to the safe and secure tank in the living room where we'll take good care of you, flip!" said Wally. All ten fish started doing happy flips while plopping back into the pitcher.

"Okay, you win guys", sighed Jabber. "I'll put you all back in the tank." All the fish smiled while a pretty goldfish jumped out of the pitcher, kissed Jabber on the nose, and dove back in. "YUK, YUK, YUK!" said Jabber blushing.

"Thanks for educating this shark on the lessons of fish safety, Wally", said Jabber as he and Wally were walking down the stairs while Jabber was holding the fish filled pitcher. "Are you sure they'd be happier in that tank?"

"Maybe we can add stuff to the tank to make the fishies more comfortable", said Wally. "Like a video game system, a TV-VCR-DVD combo, and a whole collection of Sealab 2020 DVDs."

"Just as long it's the wholesome Sealab from the 70s", said Jabber. "Not that mean spirited adult version that airs late at night! I don't want my siblings to get corrupted by it!"

"You got it, Jab", smiled Wally. "Let's just hope Yogi gets all that Jello out of the fish tank soon."

"Knowing Yogi's stomach, that'll probably be a lot sooner", said Jabber. "YUK, YUK, YUK!"

When they got into the living room, they were surprised to see a gigantic cube of blue Jello with Yogi and Dynomutt trapped in there like in a block of ocean sea.

"How'd all this happen?" gasped Jabber.

"I don't know", said Wally. "But we'd better get those two out of here and get rid of all that Jello before Wendy gets home. You know how she is about snacks before dinner!"

"Leave that to me", smiled Jabber as he took a deep breath and opened his scary jaws causing Yogi and Dyno to shake in fear as well as making the Jello wobble. But Jabber was very careful to eat around our friends and just eat up the Jello setting Yogi and Dyno free.

"Oh, thanks Jabber", said Dyno patting his head so he could shake the extra Jello bits out of his ears. "It felt like my brain was turning to jelly. And it's funny. That's what my old partner says my brain is like."

"You could've left some Jello for me, Jabber", sighed Yogi. "After all, I made that Jello."

"Your welcome, Yogi", sighed Jabber as he poured the water and fish back into the fish tank. "Welcome home my siblings."

"You know Yogi", said Wally. "You could've just taken a bowl out of sink and rinsed it over the faucet with hot water, soap, and a wash cloth and used that to make your Jello instead of our fish tank. That's what they had to do in the old days, dontchaknow?"

"People actually washed dishes without a machine back then!" gasped Yogi. "Sheesh! I have been living in a cave way too long!"

Just then, Boo Boo and Sneezly entered the room. "Hey guys", they both said and then they started sniffing around the place. "Say, why does the living room smell like blueberries?" asked Boo Boo.

"It must be my breath", said Jabber looking in the nearby mirror and looking at the blueberry Jello stains on his teeth. "If you'll excuse me, I gotta go back to the bathroom and pull out my dirty teeth so brand new clean shark teeth can grow back." And he rushed upstairs while Boo Boo and Sneezly look puzzled.

"Say, that's a neat video camera you got there Sneezly", said Dyno.

"Oh, this thing?" said Sneezly looking at the small vid-camera he was holding under his arm. "Yeah, we think it's pretty neat too."

"Where did you get it?" asked Wally.

"Our teacher lent it to us", said Boo Boo. "Sneezly and I have this class assignment. We have to find a public place in our town and do a short film about it."

"Did you film anything good yet?" asked Yogi. "Hopefully, a new five star restaurant?"

"Actually, I think there's something here you all should check out", said Boo Boo. "First of all, is Wendy around?"

"No, she's out shopping", said Wally. "Why?"

"Because we really don't want her to see what we're about to show you", said Sneezly taking a tape out of the camera.

"You boys didn't sneak into a House of Naughty, did you?" said Dyno sternly.

"Oh no, nothing like that", said Sneezly popping the tape into the VCR.

"This is where we went to", said Boo Boo as he clicked on the remote and a huge building appeared on the TV screen.

"Bubbleland Aquarium", said Wally. "Say, I've heard about that place. That's where you get to see lots of neat fishies. And sometimes, they'll put on shows, liking jumping through huge rings."

"The only fish I really like seeing through rings are delicious fish sticks in onion rings", said Yogi. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Then they watched as Boo Boo walked into the screen. "Have you got a good shot of me Sneezly?" he asked.

"Oh yeah", said Sneezly from behind the camera. "Go ahead and start."

"Okay, thanks", said Boo Boo. "Hi class. Sneezly and I are about to take you on a tour of the Bubbleland Aquarium. One of the most popular places to visit in Yabbadabbaville."

"AN AQUARIUM!" growled Jabber who just came back into the room after pulling out his dirty teeth and sprouting new ones really quickly. "WOO WOO WOO! I hate those things!"

"But, why Jabber?" asked Boo Boo as he paused the VCR.

"I believe it has something to do with fishes stuck in tanks", said Wally remembering the conversation he had with Jabber.

"You'd better believe it!" scowled Jabber. "Aquariums are just huge prisons where they capture innocent marine life from their beloved ocean homes and put in cramped tanks where they can be stared at by the public with no privacy and no respect at all!"

"Sheesh!" said Yogi. "I'd hate to see how Jabber acts when we show him a movie about a seafood or sushi restaurant!"

"Then you're probably not gonna like what we're about to show you on this tape", said Sneezly.

"I'll fast forward to the part that really got our attention", said Boo Boo as he hit the FF button. The screen showed Boo Boo speeding past all the tanks filled with different colored fish while Jabber started to turn red with rage.

"No respect!" whispered Jabber.

"Ah, here we are", said Boo Boo as he let the VCR play at normal speed. It showed Boo Boo standing next to a tank window. "The next fish we're going to learn about is the.." And he looked down at the name on the metal tag under the window. "Aquarius Manius?" asked Boo Boo wondering what that was. He looked up and saw it was a human with blonde hair and was wearing an orange scaly shirt and tight green pants. He was swimming around, looking like he was trying to find some way to escape.

"That doesn't look like a fish, it looks more like a man", said Sneezly from behind the camera.

"That's no ordinary man", gasped Boo Boo. "That's Aquaman! One of the Superfriends!"

Aquaman looked down at the bear cub and seal and quickly started to trace something on the tank window. "9M ql9H?" asked Sneezly. "What do those letters and numbers mean? Maybe he's giving us some kind of code for those Superfriends decoder rings." Aquaman just made an annoyed huff.

"No, I think he was trying to tell us something", said Boo Boo. "But when he traced it, it turned out backwards on our side. I think he's saying, Help me!" Aquaman nodded in eager yes. Then he pointed over to a huge anchor on the far end of the tank. Attached to the anchor was a long chain, and the chain was clamped onto his ankle.

"Uh oh!" said Boo Boo. "I think Aquaman is trapped in that tank!"

"But how did he get that way?" asked Sneezly.

"I'll bet one of his arch villains put him in there when the Bubbleland staff wasn't looking", said Boo Boo. "Hurry Sneezly! We gotta find the manager of this place and get him out of there!"

"Yeah, before he drowns to death!" said Sneezly!

"Don't worry, he's Aquaman", said Boo Boo. "He has the power to breathe underwater. But we'd still better get him out of there!" And the camera shut off and there was static.

"Were you able to find the manager and free Aquaman?" asked Wally.

"No, that was the problem", said Boo Boo. "It was the manager of Bubbleland who put Aquaman in that tank!"

"He says a half-man, half-fish is his biggest attraction yet", said Sneezly.

"WHAT!" gasped Jabber as his huge jaw dropped down to the floor in shock. "First people imprison little fish in their homes, and now greedy aquarium owners put brave and noble heroes of the sea in cramped tanks! Is that how you show heroes respect! Let me at 'em. Let me at 'em! WOO WOO WOO WOO!" and he started to punch the air with his fins.

"Did you tell the manager that he's imprisoned a super-type hero and a member of the Superfriends?" asked Yogi.

"Yes, but he wouldn't listen", said Boo Boo.

"And he gave us a bunch of coupons, told us to come back and visit again soon, and shoved us out the exit", said Sneezly holding some crumpled coupons. "And I think these expired in 1970!"

"Maybe he'll listen to me", said Dyno. "Me and Aquaman both belong to the Superheroes Guild of America. And I'll use my superheroing authority to intimidate that manager to set my Aqua buddy free!"

"Well, what are we hanging around here for!" demanded Jabber. "Let's go free a Superfriend of the sea!"

"Shouldn't we wait till Wendy comes back?" asked Wally. "After all, Aquaman was part of her past, dontchaknow?"

"You know how touchy Wendy gets when we bring up her Superfriends past", said Boo Boo. "She's told us many times, she doesn't want anything to do with them anymore! That's why we didn't want her to see that video."

"Okay, we'll all go there right now under my superhero authority", said Dyno. "Forward march, everyone!" But before they could reach the front door, Jabber was the first one to zoom out of there. Everyone turned around and saw a cloud shaped like an angry shark and then dissolved.

"And I thought those Jaws-type movies were scary", said Yogi as he and the others followed the vengeful shark out of the house.

After they left, Wendy came in through the kitchen door bringing in some grocery bags. "Hello, I could use some help bringing in the groceries", called out Wendy. "Uh, guys?" She walked into the living room and found it empty.

"That's odd", she thought. "Whenever I go food shopping, Yogi's always the first one in the kitchen ready to help, actually to snatch food. Where is everybody?" Then Wendy noticed a red light blinking on the VCR. She curiously clicked onto the remote and watched the tape her housemates had watched earlier. Then looked at what she saw with wide surprised eyes.

Soon, our heroes had entered Bubbleland. They all stepped into the front lobby and saw the amazing things this aquarium had to offer. "Just look at this!" growled Jabber looking at the countless tanks fill with all sorts of fish. "It's like an underwater Alcatraz! Where's that manager! I'll give 'em a right and a left!" And he started boxing the air again.

"Uh, we'd better find that manager before Jabber causes a scene", said Boo Boo.

"Now if I may say an old Scooby Doo catchphrase", said Dyno. "Let's split up gang. Me, Sneezly, and Jabber will search the west side of the aquarium. Yogi, Boo Boo, and Wally will search the east side. Got that?"

"We sure do!" said Yogi. "Especially since I smell the food court on the east side. Hey, hey, hey!" And he followed the aroma of delicious food while floating in the air while Wally and Boo Boo ran after him.

Jabber, Dyno, and Sneezly walked through the west side of the aquarium looking at all the funny and weird shaped fish. "Hey, look at this one!" gasped Sneezly staring at a fish that was gray as steel and wore a green mask like Dynomutt. Then a bank robber fish wearing a robber's hat and mask and holding a bag of money in its fins started to swim by fast. The Dyno-fish ejected a police siren from its head and used its extendable fins to seize the robber fish and throw him in a clam shell that closed up and the word, JAIL, was painted on its shell.

"Did that crime fighting fish remind you of someone?" Sneezly asked.

"He does kind of", said Dyno. "But I can't figure out who." Then they looked back at the tank and saw what looked like a Yogi bear fish swim by quickly holding a picnic basket in its fin while a fish wearing a ranger's hat was swimming after him spurting out angry bubbles.

"I guess those, Do not feed the fish, signs are really serious here", said Sneezly puzzled.

"Can we move on here people, I mean dogs and seals!" grumbled Jabber while impatiently stomping one tailfin on the floor. "We got a manager to find." And so the 3 friends continued their search.

However, a Bubbleland employee saw the huge shark walking around and got nervous. "Oh no!" he gasped. "A dangerous shark has escaped from its tank! I gotta warn security before he eats any innocent people!"

On the east side of the aquarium, Yogi, Boo Boo, and Wally were also searching for the manager. "I think I remember seeing him around this section", said Boo Boo. But all they found was a purple squid in a sailor's suit mopping up the floor with a bucket and mop. And it looked like he had a sad look on his face.

"You mean they let the exhibits here do the chores?" gasped Wally.

"Hey, I recognize that squid", said Yogi. "He's an old friend of ours!"

"Yes, he is", said Boo Boo. "I remember him during our flying ark days."

"SQUIDLY DIDLY!" shouted Wally happily. The squid turned around and smiled when he saw the two bears and the gator. He rushed over there while his tentacled legs spun around like two wheels and grabbed our heroes with the rest of his sticky arms.

"Yogi, Boo Boo, Wally!" shouted the squid all happily. "It's so great to see you guys again!"

"Likewise for us!" gasped Wally for Squidly was hugging them a little too tightly.

"Would you mind loosening your grip before our lifespans go snip-snip!" gasped Yogi who could still rhyme even in life sucking situations.

"Oh, sorry my captain", gasped Squidly blushing as he let go of our heroes. "I'm just so excited to see my old arkmates again. Especially you Captain Yogi." And he saluted with all his tentacles.

"Please, just Yogi now", said Yogi. "My captain days are over and I'm just a civilian like you."

"If only I were a civilian", sighed Squidly.

"What was that?" asked Yogi.

"Oh, nothing", said Squidly. "What brings you all here to Bubbleland?"

"We're here to speak to the manager" said Wally. "Can you please get him for us?"

"Uh, no. I can't right now", said Squidly sweating. "You see, the chief's busy at the moment all day today. So there's a possibility you won't see him at all today or even tomorrow or for a week. Hopefully for a year even!"

"But we really need to see him now", said Boo Boo. "A superhero's freedom is at stake!"

"Did you say steak!" asked Yogi taking out some barbecue sauce and a knife while everyone looked at him funny. "Oops, sorry", said Yogi blushing. "I forgot I was in a fish-type place and not a cattle-type place."

"I wish I could help you guys", said Squidly twiddling his tentacles. "But I'm afraid it would be a mistake right now to bother…."

"SQUIDLY DIDLY!" shouted a blustery voice.

"Chief Winchley!" gasped Squidly jumping up startled in the air like a floating spider. And in marched an angry man with a red mustache and wearing a white captain's suit.

"It's him", whispered Boo Boo, "The manager who threw me and Sneezly out."

"Squidly", said Winchley calmly. "Why is there an unattended mop and bucket out there in the middle of the floor with no slacker squid working!"

"Sorry Chief", said Squidly nervously. "I just wanted to stop for a second to talk to some old friends."

"How many times have I told you not to talk to the customers!" shouted Winchley.

"But they're my friends", pleaded Squidly.

"That's no excuse!" growled Winchley. "Maybe those idle tentacles would do better served as sushi for our Bubbleland food court!"

"Oh no, not again!" cried Squidly holding his dear tentacles.

"Yes again!" bellowed Winchley. "Report to the chef to have one your tentacles chopped off! NOW!"

"Aye aye, sir!" said Squidly sadly as he saluted his tyrannical boss. "Sorry guys. I have to be going now!" Squidly said to our heroes as he rushed down the hallway.

"And make sure you keep that saluting tentacle of yours!" shouted out Winchley. The he turned to our heroes. "I'm sorry you all had to witness that. I just hope Mr. Didly's poor performance didn't ruin your fun stay here."

"Gee sir", said Wally. "Don't you think you were a little harsh on Squidly? Not to mention kind of Hitlerish!"

"Aw, relax", laughed Winchley. "Squidly will be all right. When a squid's tentacles get chopped off, they quickly grow back. So hopefully, Squidly's new arms will be less lazy."

"Sheesh!" groaned Yogi. "I don't think I ever want to eat sushi again. Not that I ever did in the first place!"

"But it's still kind of mean, Dontchaknow?" said Wally.

"Well, um, uh", said Winchley trying to change the subject. "Here, have some free coupons." And he threw a huge pile of coupons at the two bears and gator. "And I hope you'll all come back to Bubbleland real soon."

"You already gave me coupons a while ago", said Boo Boo.

"Oh, I remember you", said Winchley grimly. "You're one of those kids who told me I needed to release my Merman back into the wild sea. Well forget it! I told you before, I'm not giving up my cash sea cow!" And he marched over to the tank that had Aquaman contained in it. There they saw poor Aquaman trying to play a game of tossing cards in the pirate's hat. But the cards kept floating up to the top while Aquaman gave a sorry sigh.

"But Mr. Winchley, sir", said Yogi. "That's one of the Superfriends you're holding prisoner. Is that anyway to treat a hero who's saved the world a million times!"

"One of the Superfriends?" laughed Winchley. "Don't make me laugh! I've seen the mighty Superfriends fighting crime on the news lots of times. They consist of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Robin. But I've never seen this guy in the scaly suit save the world!"

"That's because he mostly does his world saving underwater", said Wally. "Where news reporters and camera men can't really find him, dontchaknow?"

"And what kind of super powers does this Superfriend have?" asked Winchley.

"Um, he has the power to talk to fish", said Yogi. For it was the only thing he could think of.

"He talks to fish", said Winchley unimpressed. "Oooh! Beware all you evil dictators. Here's a guy in tights who can talk to the fish! He could bribe your pet goldfishes or guppies into overthrowing you in your sleep!"

"I don't think you're taking us seriously", said Wally.

"I'm not", said Winchley as he took out a document. "It says here in the laws of Yabbadabbaville, whatever fish I catch in my fisherman's net becomes property of the Bubbleland Aquarium. I was sailing around in my fancy snooty yacht the other day and my net caught this fine specimen of unique fish. So that makes him mine, so there!"

Just then, an alarm went off and a whole bunch of Bubbleland employees were storming through the hall. Winchley grabbed the arm of one of them. "What's going on?" demanded Winchley.

"One of the sharks has escaped from its tank!" cried the employee holding a huge net. "We gotta put him back in before he harms somebody!"

"Great Ceasar's salad!" gasped Winchley. "Lead me to this man eater! I'll be right behind you when that shark eats you first!" And they both left leaving our HB friends standing there puzzled.

"A shark roaming around free!" gasped Wally. "I sure hope he doesn't come by our way."

"But Wally", said Boo Boo. "The only shark we know who can roam around free is…"

"JABBER!" gasped Boo Boo, Yogi, and Wally together.

"Hurry gang!" cried Yogi. "We gotta protect a shark from the misunderstood people of this park!" And he and Wally rushed off while Boo Boo approached the still imprisoned Aquaman.

"Don't worry Aquaman", said Boo Boo. "We'll find a way to get you out of there, somehow. Please don't give up on justice." And he rushed off while Aquaman traced the words, Bless You, on his window. The last of the rushing employees saw the message on the tank and it was backwards to him.

"Uoy ss91B?" asked the confused employee. "Oh goody. Some kid must've left a code for us grown up employees to figure out. I'll go get my decoder ring!" And he ran off while Aquaman shook his head in disgust.

On the other side of Bubbleland, we see a bunch of security guards trying to subdue Jabber with a bunch of shocking sticks and fisherman nets. "Hey, what are ya' trying to do!" shouted Jabber. "WOO WOO WOO WOO!" he cried as he got shocked by one of the sticks causing a shark's skeleton to appear.

"Don't you even think about trying to eat our valued paying visitors!" said the captain of security. "We're putting you back in your tank where you belong!"

"But I don't live here!" cried Jabber trying to pull away the shocking sticks while struggling in the tangled nets. "I have the right to live free on the land! WOO WOO WOO WOO!"

"Quick Dyno, you gotta do something!" cried Sneezly. "Before they lock up poor Jabber!"

"Dynomutt to the rescue!" said Dyno in his heroic superhero pose while an American flag appeared behind him. But unfortunately, he was standing next to the electric eel petting tank. One of the eels looked at Dyno's tail and took a bite out of it. "WAA HAA HAA HOO!" cried Dynomutt as the eel gave the surprised bionic dog a shocked and drained him of his power causing him to collapse.

"Dynomutt?" asked Sneezly.

"Sorry, that number is unavailable at this time", said Dyno in a girl's voice and then passed out.

"I guess it's up to Sneezly Seal to save the day", said Sneezly in a brave, yet nasally voice as he slid under one of the guards' legs and in front of the helpless shark who had been netted, tied up, and muzzled. "Please, you don't understand!" pleaded Sneezly. "Jabber's not a dangerous shark who eats people. He's my friend and doesn't deserve this treatment!"

"Oh no!" said a guard. "Now one of our seals has escaped from its cage. And you know how much sharks love the taste of seals! Come on little fella", said the guard picking up the little seal. "We'll get you back to the safety of your seal family."

"But I don't live here!" cried Sneezly wriggling around in the guard's hands. "I live in a boarding house with Jabber over there and I go to school!"

"Right", laughed the guard walking away from the other guards who were still trying to keep Jabber down. "We'll take you back to your school. School of fish that is. Heh, Heh!"

"Oh no!" cried Sneezly. "All of this is making me so upset, I just want to snee-sneeze. AH, AH, AHHHHH!"

"Are you all right, little guy?" asked the guy as he saw Sneezly's nose starting to puff up.

"CHOOOOOO!" sneezed Sneezly as he blew away the guard causing him to get dropped. The supersonic sneeze even blew away the rest of the guards, not to mention the nets that covered Jabber.

"Jabber, are you all right?" asked Sneezly as he rushed over and undid the latch of the muzzle that held Jabber's mouth shut.

"Yeah, thanks Sneezly", said Jabber adjusting his jaw. "No respect! WOO WOO WOO!"

Just then, Chief Winchley, his employees, along with Yogi, Boo Boo, and Wally came rushing over to the mess that was caused. Winchley turned over to the moist covered security guards who had crashed into the wall. Then he turned in shock at the huge shark standing in front of him. "You there, shark!" said Winchley shaking. "How dare you get out of your tank and scare my customers. Not to mention chewing up and spitting out my employees!"

"Hey, your employees tried to tie me up!" protested Jabber. "And I didn't chew them up! I'm not that kind of shark!"

"But why are they covered with shark saliva!" demanded Winchley.

"Actually, that's seal snot and also, that was my fault", said Sneezly humbly. "They upset me, so I couldn't help release one of my uncontrollable supersonic sneezes!"

"Well, okay", said Winchley as he studied the guards, but dared not to touch them. "But I still want to know why a shark is wandering around on dry land!"

"I'm allowed to live on the land", said Jabber reaching into his scaly pocket. "And this green card here proves it!" And he showed his card to Winchley.

"Okay, this cards prove that you're a legal land citizen", said Winchley. "But are you interested in living in the Bubbleland Aquarium? You'll get to be displayed by the sea loving public and you'll get to live in a cozy little tank."

"You mean a tight little prison!" growled Jabber. "No thanks, but I'll pass! Just politely tell me where I can find the manager of this place, please!"

"Chief Winchley here is the manager", said Wally.

"YOU'RE THE MANAGER!" growled Jabber as he picked up Winchley by the coat and shook him. "You were the one who put my fellow fish, Aquaman, in that tank!"

"Take it easy Jab", said Yogi as he and the gang tried to pry the enraged shark off of the frightened Winchley.

"Violence never solves anything Jabber", said Boo Boo as he and the gang tried to hold the angry shark back who was punching the air.

"There's no reasoning with sharks", said Winchley. "All of them are vicious killers in my eyes! Which is why it's a mistake for them to roam on land!"

"I'll have you know, that I'm a friendly shark!" growled Jabber. "And I'm here to fight for the freedom of the great superhero of the sea, Aquaman!"

"Not this superhero business again!" groaned Winchley. "Listen, I've told your animal friends over there that the law states that since I caught that merman in my fisherman's net, he's my property! And does this blond headed guy with the tight pants look like a superhero to you? He's not wearing a cape!"

"But not all superheroes need capes", said Sneezly.

"Yeah, dontcha realize that capes could shrink in the ocean?" asked Wally.

"And besides", said Yogi. "Our pal, Dynomutt, can prove Aquaman's a superhero. Say, where is our hero vouching friend anyway?"

"Oh no! I forgot!" cried Sneezly. "He's over there, but his power's been drained!" Everyone rushed over and saw the unconscious bionic dog lying right next to a huge tank.

"An electric eel petting tank!" gasped Boo Boo.

"Dontcha know that's dangerous!" asked Wally, "What if someone gets electrocuted!"

"Aw, don't worry", said Winchley. "Touching an electric eel is perfectly safe. It's just like getting a small shock on the doorknob."

"But it certainly didn't seem like that for poor Dyno here", said Sneezly.

"Hmm, I see", said Winchley. "Maybe it was a good thing I decided to go with an eel petting tank instead of a piranha petting tank."

"Now about releasing Aquaman!" growled Jabber.

"Listen all of you", sighed Winchley. "Since my eels harmed your dog friend there, I'll go easy on all of you and pretend that all of this commotion that happened today never happened and I won't call the police on you."

"Call the police on us!" shouted Jabber. "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" and he started his boxing again while the others tried to hold him back.

"Now I suggest you leave Bubbleland and never come back before I change my mind!" And he took out a remote control, pushed a button, and a huge fire hose popped out from the ceiling. It sprayed a huge flood at our heroes causing them to get swept out through the front doors.

"Oh, look at this!" sighed Winchley. "They got my floor all wet. Something's gotta be done about this! SQUIDLY DIDLY!"

"Yes, Chief", said Squidly as he walked in with one of his tentacles shorter and covered with a bandage.

"Did you learn your lesson?" asked Winchley sternly.

"Yes, Chief", said Squidly sadly. "And the chef you sent me to learned a new recipe for my fifth tentacle."

"Fine then", said Winchley. "Now mop up this mess right away!"

"But can't I wait until my tentacle grows back!" pleaded Squidly.

"Oh sure", said Winchley. "If you want the rest of your tentacles to be punished for slacking off!"

"Right away Chief!" said Squidly nervously as he reached for some mops and buckets and started mopping with his remaining tentacles.

"Ah, I love being the king of the sea!" smiled Winchley as he marched off leaving the sad squid working like a dogfish.

Our heroes found themselves outside of the aquarium all soaking wet. "Oh great! I hate getting wet! WOO WOO WOO!"

"But you're a shark", said Sneezly. "It's natural for you to get wet."

"Yeah, I know", groaned Jabber. "I just hate it when jerks like him get me wet the wrong way!"

"Now how are we gonna get Aquaman out of there?" asked Wally.

"I don't know what we can do now", said Boo Boo. "The law says that Winchley owns Aquaman legally."

"I know", said Yogi. "Let's go see the chief of the ranger-type police and convince him to set Aquaman free!"

"Good idea Yogi", said Boo Boo. "What do you say, guys?"

"To the police station!" they all shouted as they marched off to the police station. "Say, what do we do about Dynomutt?" asked Sneezly pointing to the energy drained robo-dog lying on the pavement all soaking wet.

"Maybe this can help", said Yogi as he took out two combs and gave one of them to Boo Boo. "Start combing up static, Boo Boo-boy!" smiled Yogi as he started combing his furry body building up static.

"I get it Yogi", smiled Boo Boo as he started combing as well. Soon, the bears were now holding two electric sparking combs. Yogi opened up Dyno's chest door and he and Boo Boo threw the combs inside. Suddenly, Dyno jumped up from a full static recharge.

"That was a good idea, Yogi", smiled Boo Boo. "You're a genius!"

"Actually, I got the idea from an old episode of School House Rock", said Yogi blushing.

"Hey, what's going on here?" gasped Dyno who was looking around all fully charged. "Is the action over? And why am I all wet? Oh gee! I didn't just wet myself and faint, did I!"

Our heroes were now standing at the front desk of Police Chief Dibble. "So let me get this straight", said Dibble. "You all want me to get off my seat and go over to Bubbleland and order an aquarium owner, who brings joy to a bunch of ocean loving people everyday, to set one of his prized catches free?"

"Yeah, pretty much", said Yogi.

"Sorry, no can do", said Dibble. "The law of Yabbadabbaville states that any fisherman who catches anything in their nets becomes their rightful property."

"Well, what if a crazed fisherman catches a nuclear bomb in his net?" asked Wally. "Does that mean it'll be his property to do with whatever he wants like blow up this station?"

"What! Someone's gonna blow up my station!" gasped Dibble hiding under his desk. "I'm too young and authority powered to die!"

"No, that was just an example!" groaned Wally.

"And don't you know that Winchley's keeping a superhero who's saved the ocean world for many years locked away!" shouted Jabber. "Is that what you experts on justice believe in happening!"

"I've never heard of this Aquaman character before", said Dibble.

"Don't you remember?" asked Dyno. "Aquaman was the one who cut the ribbon when this police station first opened."

"Uhhhh!" said Dibble putting his finger on his mouth.

"And here's even a photo of you and Aquaman shaking hands together on your desk!" said Dyno shoving the picture right in the police chief's face.

"Oh, him", said Dibble. "I always thought he was Olympic athlete, Bruce Jenner."

"Why won't you help us Chief Dibble?" asked Boo Boo.

"Sorry kid", said Dibble. "I'm afraid it's out of my hands", and he started grabbing some donuts from a nearby gift basket.

"Out of his sticky hands is more like it", thought Wally.

"Oh, those mouth watering donuts!" said Yogi who was tempted to snatch a donut when the cop wasn't looking. But then he saw a tag attached to the basket and read it out loud. "A gift from you friends at Bubbleland!" shouted Yogi.

"Oh, I didn't notice that tag", said Dibble who was actually lying. "I wondered who sent me that nice gift basket. And now I know."

"Hey, I bet Winchley sent you that basket as a bribe!" shouted Jabber.

"And he must've sent it by rush delivery before we could even reach your station!" said Wally.

"I have no idea what you're all talking about", said Dibble sweating like a pig.

"Pig is right!" thought Yogi.

"How can you, the head of truth and justice in this town, do this, Dibble?" asked Dyno. "After all those crimes I helped you solved."

"You've never helped me solved any crimes", said Dibble. "You mostly always got in the way and bungled the police's missions!"

"Well, yeah", said Dyno as he opened up his chest and took out his embarrassment meter that was rising high on red. "But still, not giving my fellow superhero his deserved freedom is still pretty low!"

"Yeah, you'd better march your blue butt down to that aquarium, aka, prison and give my buddy, Aquaman, a full pardon before you feel my wrath!" shouted Jabber as he started his shadow boxing again.

"Are you threatening the chief of police Mr. Jaw?" asked Dibble sternly. "You know, that could almost cost you your green card and you'll have to go back to the sea or even worse, locked away in Bubbleland!"

"YARRARRAH!" gasped Jabber nervously as he stopped his violent behavior, folded his fins, and sprouted a halo.

"I almost forgot", said Dibble. "The Bubbleland chief also sent me another gift as well." And he pushed a button on a remote control and out of the ceiling popped a huge hose. Just like the one Winchley had.

"Uh oh", said Yogi as he and his friends got blasted out of another chief's office by water once again.

"No respect!" growled Jabber while he and the others were lying on the wet sidewalk outside the station. "Not even from the chief of police! WOO WOO WOO!"

"There is no way I'm selling any policemens' ball tickets after that!" groaned Dyno as he ejected a faucet from his snout and started pouring out the excess water.

"Gee, now that the head of the law enforcement can't help us, what do we do now?" asked Boo Boo.

"What else!" said Jabber as he stood up looking really determined. "I'm gonna do what I first intended to do with my underwater siblings back at the house!"

"You're not gonna flush Chief Winchley down the toilet, are you!" gasped Wally.

"No, but it's a tempting thought", said Wally. "I'm gonna go free Aquaman myself!"

"WHAT!" gasped everyone.

"You heard me!" said Jabber. "I'm gonna break in into Bubbleland during the middle of the night and plan a rescue mission!"

"But that's crazy, Jabber", said Sneezly.

"Yeah", said Boo Boo. "If you get caught, they could take away your green card and have to go back to the ocean!"

"Or even worse, on display to the public in Bubbleland!" said Yogi.

"It's a risk I'll have to take!" said Jabber as an American flag appeared behind the shark while trumpets played the American anthem. "This surface dwelling country has taught me the true meaning of freedom and independence. And Aquaman also had the power of freedom too when he helped protect both the surface and the ocean world, giving both natives that wonderful feeling of freedom from crime and evil! And I'm not just gonna standby and watch a fellow water native living the rest of his life in a cramped tank just inches away from both surface and ocean freedom. Even if the law forbids him to ever be free! Which is why as soon as that fish prison closes down, I'm gonna bust in there and free my aqua-buddy. In the name of surface and ocean freedom!"

"Yeah, yahoo, whoopee!" called out the HB gang as they applauded Jabber's patriotic speech.

"That was some cool motivational speech!" said Sneezly with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you", said Jabber who was puffing from lack of wind. "I bet that took a lot out of my voice actor though. Sorry about that, Frank!"

"Then count me in too", said Wally. "I'm joining you on your breakout mission."

"You are!" gasped Jabber. "But I thought you believed fish would be happier in tanks."

"Some fishies, like the ones in our house", said Wally. "But after seeing how Winchley mistreated Squidly, I have a feeling he does that to all his other fishies too! I believe it's not the tanks that make certain fish miserable, it's the people running them!"

"And this bear wants to get in on the rescue-type mission too", said Yogi.

"Why, because the Bubbleland food court will be empty at night?" asked Boo Boo.

"Boob, how could you think of your bear buddy that way?" said Yogi. "Well, yeah, to tell you the truth. But I too want to rescue Aquaman too! Trust this bear!"

"Maybe I'd better join in too, just in case", said Boo Boo.

"Me too", said Sneezly. "You'll never know when my supersonic sneezes will come in handy."

"How about you, Dyno?" asked Wally. "Are you in too?"

"Well", hesitated Dyno. "We superheroes don't like breaking the law by breaking into aquariums and stealing rightfully caught property. But Aquaman is a fellow hero, and after what Dibble did with that hose incident, I say corkscrew Dibble's laws!"

"Great!" smiled Jabber. "I'm glad to have you all on my team. It'll be called, Fishin' Impossible! Now let's go back to the house to get some supplies!"

"Fishin' Impossible?" asked Yogi. "Sounds like an always unlucky fishermen team!"

The gang had arrived back at the house where Jabber opened the door and were about to enter the living room. "We'd better not let Wendy find out we're going on a rescue Aquaman mission", said Boo Boo. "Otherwise, she might stop us."

"Aw, come on Boob", said Yogi. "Wendy can't be that bitter because of what the Superfriends did to her." But as soon as they entered the living room, they saw Wendy standing there with her arms crossed, her foot tapping, and looking very annoyed.

"Oh, hi Wendy", said Boo Boo nervously as he saw the annoyed look on her face.

"And just what are you boys up to?" asked Wendy.

"Oh nothing", said Wally nervously.

"Yeah", said Dyno. "We certainly didn't go to a place to investigate somebody from you past." Jabber quickly elbowed Dyno in the stomach causing his neck to extend. "Did I just let the cat out of the bag?" asked Dyno sheepishly as a tiny robot cat escaped from his mouth.

"I already know", said Wendy as she was holding a video tape.

"Our video!" gasped Sneezly.

"Yes", said Wendy. "I watched it while you all went off to Bubbleland without leaving me a note saying where you went to."

"Then you know about who's being locked away like a prisoner?" asked Jabber.

"Aquaman", said Wendy calmly.

"We're sorry Wendy", said Boo Boo. "We didn't want you to know about this because we know how angry you get whenever somebody brings up the Su-, I mean, them!"

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness", said Wendy. "But now let's get down to business. Freeing Aquaman! While you were out, I got some rescue mission equipment ready for you the minute you all got back." And she pointed to a pile of tools, supplies, and black colored clothing in the corner of the living room.

"Hey, that's neat!" said Jabber studying the equipment. "All this stuff should do the trick. YUK, YUK, YUK!"

"But why do you want to help Aquaman?" asked Wally. "I thought you hated the Superfriends after they kicked you out because you didn't really have any superpowers."

"Look, just because I'm mad at the Superfriends and don't want to be reminded of them doesn't mean that I don't care about them anymore", said Wendy. "Right now, Aquaman needs help, and I want to do whatever I can to save the day. Even if he is my ex-teammate!"

"That's really noble of you Wendy", said Sneezly.

"Yeah", said Dyno as a tear ran down his eye. "You're still a Superfriend at heart!"

"Yeah", said Wendy. "To tell you the truth, I also want to show those other so called Superfriends that I can be a heroine without super powers."

Dyno then pushed a button on his nose and a tiny vacuum tube popped out of it and sucked up the tear.

It was now around midnight. Bubbleland was closed for the night and no one was hanging around. Except for some figures dressed in black sweaters and ski masks and holding bags of equipment. "Okay men", said Wendy. "This is it. We gotta break in here undetected. Is everyone here accounted for?"

"I am", said Boo Boo, dressed in a cute blue turtleneck and a ski mask.

"I'm here for sure", said Jabber trying to pull his ski mask over his huge face, but it would only cover the tip of his snout.

"The same for Wally", said Wally whose mask only covered the top part of his long snout.

"Yogi's here my comman-dear!" said Yogi as he was about to stuff a piece of pie in his mouth forgetting that he had a ski mask covering his mouth.

"So, is Sneeze-Sneeze", said Sneezly. "SNEEZE! AH AHHH CHOOOOO!" And his ski mask suddenly got all big and puffy like there was some kind of liquid flooding it.

"EYEEEW!" gasped Wendy. "None of the Superfriends ever made this kind of casework interesting. Say, where's Dynomutt?"

"Sorry I'm late", said Dyno rushing over to the group. "I wanted to get the right kind of wardrobe like the rest of you are wearing." And they became shocked at what the bionic dog was wearing. A psychedelic colored sweater and ski mask with all the colors of the rainbow along with some red flared boots.

"Somebody's getting trippy about this mission", said Wally.

"Dynomutt!" shouted Wendy. "We're supposed to wear black to blend in with the darkness! You're sure to be spotted wearing all those bright funky colors!"

"Oops, sorry", said Dyno blushing as his clothes started to turn red too.

"Those wouldn't be mood clothes, would they?" asked Yogi.

"Yeah", said Dyno feeling pretty sad as his clothes turned blue. "I got them from the Retro 70's Discount Store."

"Maybe you can turn them black if you act like an emotion that's based on that color", said Boo Boo.

"Yeah!" said Dyno as his clothes turned pink with happiness. "But how should I act to make myself black?"

"How about acting mysterious, like a dark phantom of the night?" asked Wendy.

"Right-e-o", smiled Dyno as he adjusted his eyes to look really scary, made a sinister snarl and made a pose like a dark menace as his wardrobe turned black as night. "Let's get it on", said Dyno in a creepy voice.

"How do we get inside?" asked Sneezly. "The doors are probably locked and those mean old security guards we met today might be marching around inside."

"We'll go through that vent up there", said Wendy pointing to a ventilation shaft near the roof of the building.

"Leave that to me", whispered Dyno trying to keep his mysterious personality as he stretched his extendable steel legs up to the shaft, ejected a screwdriver from his nose, and started to undo the vent window. Then a huge escalator sprouted out of his back and down to our heroes. "Going up?" asked Dyno.

Our heroes got on the Dynomutt produced escalator that led them to the ventilation shaft. First Wendy climbed in, then Sneezly, Boo Boo, Wally, Yogi, and finally Jabber. But Jabber ended up getting stuck in the window for he was too big. "They should build these things bigger so sharks can sneak around in them much better!" mumbled Jabber. "Those architects have no respect! WOO WOO WOO!"

"Oh boy!" grumbled Dyno as his mood suit changed to purple for he was little irked seeing the shark stuck in the shaft with his huge fishy butt showing. Dyno opened up the top of his head and injected a butter knife covered with melted butter and started spreading it all over Jabber's sides.

"Is that butter I smell!" cried Jabber from inside. "You're not gonna put lemon juice on me too, are you!"

"This is just to give you the slip", said Dyno as he pushed the greased up shark into the shaft much easier. Then Dyno climbed into the shaft and started tasting the melted butter on his hands. "You know, shark flavored butter does taste kind of yummy", whispered Dyno. "What am I thinking! Jabber's my pal!" And he reached into his head, took out his computer-like brain and erased the memory of shark flavored butter from it. "Why are my hands all buttery?" asked Dyno for he no longer remembered what just happened a second ago.

Our heroes continued to crawl through the ventilation shafts until they came across 4 passageways. "Which way should we go?" asked Sneezly.

"The one that'll lead us to Aquaman", said Jabber impatiently, "Where else?"

"But we don't know which passageway that is", said Wendy.

"Then we'll split up and take each one", said Dyno. "Yogi and Boo Boo will take the first passageway, Wally and Jabber the second, Wendy and Sneezly the third. And I'll bravely take the last passageway alone. And we'll keep in contact with our wrist communicators, okay?"

Everyone thought that was a good deal and they all went their separate ways. Dynomutt crawled through his passageway and came across something below him. It was a vent window that was overlooking a tank of water. "That might be where Aquaman is being kept", said Dyno as he ejected his screwdriver from his nose, undid the window and dove into the tank. "Hey Aqua, are you in here?" asked Dyno searching the tank. He turned on his headlight eyes and came across some unfriendly faces. Faces of ten power hungry electric eels. "Hi guys", said Dyno as his mood suit turned yellow with fear. "Licked any good wall sockets lately?" Then the eels started to charge at the poor bionic dog, bit down on his steel body and started to drain him of his power again. Soon, the great Dynomutt floated up to the tank's surface with his mood suit wet and a dull gray colored for he was out for the count.

Meanwhile, Yogi and Boo Boo were crawling through their passageway. "Look Boob", said Yogi pointing to a vent window.

"What, did you find Aquaman?" asked Boo Boo.

"Not exactly", said Yogi. "But I found something ever better. A food-type court all to myself! Hey, hey, hey!"

"Yogi", said Boo Boo annoyed. "This is no time to eat. We're on a mission!"

"Oh, okay", sighed Yogi. "For the Aqua-ster", and he and Boo Boo continued to crawl through the shaft while Yogi was sadly looking away from his unguarded food utopia. "Someday, I'll have that dream again", he sighed.

"In passageway 2, Jabber and Wally were still exploring with Jabber leading the way. "Just you wait you dirty Winchley", grumbled Jabber. "When I get my fins on your fish catching, guppy abusing hide…."

"Say Jabber", said Wally looking down at the floor of the shaft seeing little cracks forming. "These shaft floors seem a little thin. Dontcha think it'd be safer if we turned back?" But Jabber was still grumbling to himself to listen to his gator partner.

"Just a suggestion, dontcha-NOOOOOO!" cried Wally as the floor underneath him collapsed and he fell through it. But Jabber was still in his grumbling trance to notice Wally was gone.

Wally ended up landing safely in a small wading pool. "That was a lucky break" said Wally standing up in ankle high water. "But I wonder what kind of fish lives in this dinky pool? Probably something really small."

"No, not really", called out a familiar voice. Wally looked down and saw he was standing on the head of his old friend Squidly Didly. "Oh, sorry Squidly", said Wally as he jumped off the squid's big rubbery head.

"Not a problem", said Squidly rubbing his head. "I hardly ever get any visitors to my little home."

"This pool is your home?" asked Wally. "But it's so small!"

"Chief Winchley says fish with small brains deserve small places to live", said Squidly sadly.

"Gee!" gasped Wally. "What a tyrant that chief of yours is! By the way, is your tentacle okay? Because of what happened?"

"Oh, sure", said Squidly removing the bandage from his tentacle showing it was back to normal. "The Chief said it'll grow back, like it always does."

"Say, I was wondering", said Wally. "Don't squids usually have 10 tentacles? And ever since I've known you, you've only had 6. Winchley didn't cut those off too?"

"He did a long time ago", said Squidly with a tear in his eye. "The Chief cut off 4 certain tentacles so much that they're too scared to grow back! Why couldn't I've been born a legless clam! Wait a minute. If I were a clam, I'd have no eyes and I wouldn't be able to watch TV. But that doesn't matter. The Chief doesn't like me watching TV."

"No TV!" gasped Wally. "Now that's totally being cruel to animals! Squidly, why do you let that nasty human bully you like this!"

"Because he's my chief", moaned Squidly. "I was drafted into his Bubbleland navy whether I liked it or not."

"A draft!" gasped Wally. "This ain't a military organization. This is a aquarium where people go to have fun! How can you get drafted into an aquarium!"

"I was caught by Mr. Fishing Net", said Squidly. "A few days ago, I was swimming peacefully and carefree in my ocean neighborhood, when all of a sudden, I got snagged into a net, dragged out of the nice cool water, and I was looking into the fuzzy mustached face of my old tormentor, Chief Winchley. When he saw me, he suddenly remembered me and how I left Bubbleland to become part of Yogi's ark crew. He certainly was mad and he took me back to Bubbleland where I became his squid slave once again."

"That's horrible!" gasped Wally. "You're one of the nicest guys I know, Squidly. You shouldn't have to go through all this abuse! You should leave this heck hole right away and go back to the free open sea! I don't believe this! I'm sounding just like Jabberjaw!"

"I would so love too", sighed Squidly. "But alas, that cannot be. The law says that any fish caught in a fisherman's net becomes property of the fisherman. Chief Winchley caught me so I'm his property whether I like it or not."

"Gee", said Wally. "There must be some loophole that'll get you your freedom. And Aquaman's too! Nobody deserves to be mistreated, whether the law says so or not."

Meanwhile, Jabber was still crawling through his shaft pathway still grumbling about fish imprisonments unaware that Wally was no longer behind him. Just then, he came across another vent window. He peeked through it and to his anger, he saw Chief Winchley standing next to a pool of water while holding a bucket of sardines. "Come on up Mr. Gilbert", said Winchley dangling a sardine over the pool. "I got your dinner right here."

"Mr. Gilbert!" wondered Jabber. But then his Jabber-JAW dropped when he saw whose head rose out of the water. It was Aquaman.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is not Mr. Gilbert! It's Aquaman. King of Atlantis!" said the merman in a heroic voice that tried hard not to show any grief.

"Here you go my prized catch", laughed Winchley as he threw the fish into Aquaman's face making a loud smack. "Care for some hushpuppies to go with that?"

"No thank you", grumbled Aquaman, "Superfriends don't eat fried foods."

"Again with the Superfriends bunk!" said Winchley. "Can't you get it through your blond head that you're just a mere merman who can only talk to fish and do nothing else?"

"By Poseidon's beard!" shouted Aquaman. "If I ever escape from this tank, you'll feel the wrath of Atlantis at your air breathing throat!" And he tried to charge at the chief, only to forget that he was still chained to the anchor below, so all he could do is make clawing fingers that didn't even reach Winchley's white uniform.

"That's perfect! Why don't you save that viciousness for tomorrow?" laughed Winchley. "The public will really go for you being as mean as a barracuda! Pleasant dreams Mr. Gilbert. And no wetting the bed. Oh yeah. Silly me! You can't help it down there! HA HA HA HA!" and he dumped the rest of the sardines into Aquaman's tank and marched off.

"Why that miserable little land dweller!" growled Jabber. "Don't worry Aqua-buddy. Help is on the way!" And he bust the vent window open and dove into the tank.

"Great Poseidon's Trident!" gasped Aquaman. "Now they're putting a hungry shark in there just to be sadistic. But I need not worry. I'll just use my telepathic powers to communicate with this vicious monster!"

"Vicious monster!" gasped Jabber. "No respect! Is that anyway to show gratitude for a guy who broke in here to save you.. you. YARRARRARRAH!" stuttered Jabber for he was suddenly under the spell of Aquaman's telepathic rings. "Hey, that feels good!" smiled Jabber as he twisted and turned his body around like someone was touching a spot he liked.

"Wait a minute", said Aquaman. "You can speak land creature! You must be one of those land dwelling sharks that mean people no harm. So there's no need for telepathy!" and he shut off his power and Jabber turned back to normal.

"Aw, why did you stop it!" groaned Jabber. "I was enjoying that!"

"Did you say you came here to save me?" asked Aquaman.

"Yep, that's right", smiled Jabber. "Fear not fellow fish friend! You're about to be rescued by the brave team of Fishin' Impossible!"

"Fishin' Impossible?" gasped Aquaman. "Is that like my team, known as the Superfriends?"

"Sort of", said Jabber. "And my team has a member who used to work along side of you. Her name is Wendy."

"Uh oh!" gasped Aquaman remembering how he and the other Superfriends dismissed Wendy many years ago and hadn't heard from her since.

"First let me contact the other team members and tell them where I am", said Jabber activating his wrist radio and contacting the others. "Attention team Fishin' Impossible!" he called to his radio. "I've found Aquaman and I'm going to free him. Everyone head back to where we last met and go through passageway 2 where me and Wally went through. Say, where is Wally anyway? I thought he was behind me."

Wally was still with Squidly until he heard the announcement on his wrist radio. "Oh, fiddle-dee-dee!" gasped Wally. "I forgot! I got separated from Jabber when I fell through the shaft. Sorry Squidly. "But I gotta go help my shark buddy!" And he tried to climb back up the hole in the shaft, until Squidly pulled him back down.

"Hey Squidly", asked Wally. "What'd you do that for?"

"Because I'm joining you in the rescue mission", said Squidly. "I know a faster way to get to Aquaman's tank without getting detected."

"You want to free Aquaman too?" asked Wally. "But what will your chief do to you if you set free his most valued moneymaker?"

"I don't care anymore!" said Squidly in a now fierce voice. "I'm sick of having that hairy lipped Hitler boss and abuse us innocent sea creatures around! It's time I stand on my own six feet!"

"Well, welcome to Fishin' Impossible", smiled Wally shaking Squidly's tentacle. "Let's go free us an Aquaman!"

"Wait", said Squidly. "I know where we get a cavalry in case something goes wrong."

Soon, all our heroes got Jabber's message and were crawling back the way they came from to follow the shaft passageway that leads to Aquaman's tank. Dynomutt, who was still floating lifelessly in the electric eel tank got a quick recharge from his wrist communicator and became awake again.

"Hey, ho, whoa, what happened!" gasped Dyno looking at his staticky watch and his mood suit turned white with shock. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. I fell in a tank and got drained by a bunch of…." Then he turned around and his suit turned yellow with fright. "ELECTRIC EELS!" And he ejected his spring legs that allowed him to leap out of the tank and back into the shaft, just before those greedy eels could have seconds.

"Will we ever see or taste of him again, Papa?" asked a little girl eel.

"Have faith little eel cub", said a wise elderly eel. "Another blue moon will reflect in our ocean someday. And we'll have thousands of electricity producing creatures for us to feast on." And the Bubbleland janitor walked by the eel tank and saw that the batteries in his walkman were low. So he took out the batteries and thoughtlessly threw them in the tank with the eels.

"What did I tell you daughter?" smiled the father eel as he and the other eels started feasting happily on the power from the batteries.

Meanwhile, Jabber was trying to chomp away at the chain that was attached to Aquaman's ankle, but with no luck. The chain just made some of Jabber's teeth come off. "Are you all right Jabber?" asked Aquaman studying the loose teeth.

"I'll be fine", smiled an almost toothless Jabber. "Shark's teeth always grow back quickly. But I don't know about you though. I can't seem to break you free from this chain. You don't think it's made of Kryptonite which weakens you?"

"Only Superman is vulnerable to Kryptonite", said Aquaman. "Why do people think all us Superfriends are weak against Kryptonite just because our team is named after our leader?"

"Maybe when Dyno gets here, he might break out a special chain cutter from his bionic head", said Jabber. "You know. I'd probably be in hot water myself if one of those chains clamped onto my…"

But before he could finish his sentence, he felt something cold and metal clamp onto his.. "TAIL!" gasped Jabber. He looked down and saw he was clamped to an anchor and chain as well. "Speak of the devilfish!" gasped Jabber.

"Only one evil doer I know would do this", said Aquaman sternly.

"Again with calling me evil?" asked Winchley who was standing above the tank holding a remote control anchor clamper. "That really hurts my feelings you know."

"You can't keep me here!" shouted Jabber sticking his head up to the surface. "I got this green card, remember?"

"Oh yeah", laughed Winchley as he snatched the card from Jabber's fin and threw it in another open tank. There a huge fish started to swallow it whole. "All growing fish need to eat their greens", cackled Winchley. "Now it looks like you have no green card my sharky friend. And I caught you, which makes you my property as well!"

"You will not get away with this Winchley!" shouted Aquaman as he rose to the surface too. "My shark comrade and I will fight you to the very end!"

"Yeah, what he said!" growled Jabber trying to punch at Winchley, but couldn't reach him either.

"Actually, I won't be the one you'll be fighting", said Winchley smiling wickedly. "For I've come up with a sure fire money making act for you both! I bet the customers will pay to see a real merman do battle against a live dangerous shark!"

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Aquaman.

"It's quite simple", said Winchley. "For two shows daily, you and shark boy will put on a bloody, gory, underwater battle. The paying customers will eat it all up! Shark, you'll be using your natural weapons known as your sharp teeth. And here's your weapon Mr. Gilbert." And he took out a sharp trident and threw it into Aquaman's hands.

"Dream on land dweller!" said Aquaman throwing down the trident. "There's no way I'm going to attack a noble shark like Jabberjaw."

"And I'm a passive-fish", said Jabber. "I don't use my jaws to resort to violence!"

"We'll see about that!" cackled Winchley as he took out his remote control and pushed another button. Suddenly some evil looking red dust started to spray into the water.

"Hey, what's this, cherry cola?" gasped Jabber finding himself surrounded with the red stuff.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Aquaman who started clutching his head in pain.

"It's simple", smiled Winchley. "A few days ago, an organization who called themselves The Legion of Doom took an office trip to Bubbleland. They were so impressed with all the vicious fish I caught and imprisoned that they gave me a jar of homemade evil spores to make some of my fish even more vicious. Now I can finally put the Legion's gift to my use! In just a few seconds, those spores will fill you both with such crankiness, that you'll want to lash out at the person or fish that's near you!"

"Are you kidding!" said Jabber. "There's no way your fake red sea is gonna corrupt this shar… shar…. RAAARGH!" growled Jabber as his eyes turned red and his teeth grew larger. He swam right at Aquaman and was about to bite him until the Aquaman dodged out of the way.

"Jabberjaw, you can't let his spores of evil control you like this!" cried Aquaman. "Try to be like me. A superhero with a strong will like mi.. mi…RAARGH!" Obviously the spores were too much for the aquatic hero's will, for Aquaman too grew red eyes. He dove down and grabbed the trident he threw down earlier and tried to stab at the anger controlled shark who was trying to sink his jaws out to him.

"This is beautiful!" laughed Winchley with a tear of sadism in his eye. "I gotta go down and see how this looks in the tank window!" And he rushed off while the two good fish, turned bad, continued to fight.

Just then, Wendy and Sneezly arrived and peeked through the vent window and saw a shocking sight. They looked below and saw Jabber and Aquaman viciously attacking each other.

"That's Jabber!" gasped Sneezly. "But why is he fighting Aquaman? I thought he was supposed to rescue him."

"Oh no!" cried Wendy as she saw her former teammate trying to do away with her housemate. "Aquaman!" called out Wendy. "Why are you doing this! You're a Superfriend, and you don't believe in harming nice fish! And Jabber's the nicest fish I know!"

"And look at all that red stuff in the water!" cried Sneezly. "I hope that's not bl…"

"Please don't say it Sneezly!" cried Wendy. "Besides, it doesn't look like blood to me. I think I've seen that evil red stuff in one of the files back in the Hall of Justice. Certain supervillains use some kind of spores of evil to infect superheroes! Oh no! They're done for!"

Down below in the spectators' area, Chief Winchley was watching the merman-shark fight through the tank window. "This is a perfect gorefest!" cackled Winchley. "Just think of all the paying customers that'll flock here to see these two body slammers of the deep fight every day! And when the public gets bored with it, I'll just add even more spores in their tank and make the fight even more deadlier! And I believe my skilled merman will send that shark to fish heaven! HA HA HA HA!"

Soon Yogi and Boo Boo had joined Wendy and Sneezly and they too were looking down below at the fighting friends. "Sheesh!" gasped Yogi. "Something like this would kill my appetite for seafood for life!"

"Should we dive in and try to pry them away from each other?" asked Boo Boo.

"No we should not!" said Wendy. "It'll be like trying to pry away two fighting dogs. Somebody could get hurt!"

"Not to mention we'd get spored if we go into that tank", said Sneezly.

"If only there was some way we can stop them from fighting", said Wendy. "Like a powerful paralyzing force field."

"And this bear has just the thing", smiled Yogi as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a box of instant blueberry Jello mix.

"Yogi, this no time for a snack!" said Boo Boo.

"Oh no, Boo Boo Boy", smiled Yogi. "This isn't a snack, it's for stopping an attack!" And he ripped open the box and poured the Jello mix into the tank. The fighting Jabber and Aquaman were making, caused the Jello mix to swirl around and in a few seconds, we find our battling heroes sealed in a huge block of Jello unable to move at all.

"Hey, why'd you both stop fighting!" called out Winchley who just saw his prized catches floating there stiff as boards. "And why did my beautiful red spore water turn blue!" And he started to rush back up to the top of the tank.

"Hey, you did it Yogi!" smiled Boo Boo. "Your Jello sure saved the day!"

"It weren't nothing", sighed Yogi. "This bear would happily sacrifice his snacks to help his friends. Sometimes."

"Now that we got them to stop fighting", asked Sneezly. "What should we do now?" Just then, they saw Jabber's mouth open up wide and started to eat up all the Jello leaving him in Aquaman in an empty tank. "Ah, all that sugar sure hit the spot", smiled Jabber rubbing his stomach.

"Too bad sugar's bad for you teeth though", said Aquaman pointing to the rotted teeth falling from Jabber's mouth.

"Aw, that's okay", smiled Jabber. "New teeth will grow back. It's the advantage of being a shark. We don't have to worry about cavities. YUK, YUK, YUK!"

"Hey, they're back to normal", said Sneezly.

"But how did that happen?" asked Boo Boo.

"I guess all that sugar in my Jello made their fighting personalities a lot sweeter", said Yogi.

"And it must've cancelled out the bitterness of those evil spores", said Wendy. "I'm disgusted that something unhealthy like sugar would end up saving the day."

"I guess it goes to show you not to dis the power of sweets", smiled Yogi as he took out a cupcake from his backpack and gobbled it up. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Hey guys!" called out Jabber from the tank. "A little help here?"

"Oh yes", said Wendy as she, Yogi, Boo Boo, and Sneezly climbed into the tank to try to get their friends free from their anchor captives.

"Oh, hello Wendy", said Aquaman in an uneasy voice, for it had been a long time since they last met. And it wasn't under any pleasant circumstances.

"Greetings ex-teammate", said Wendy quietly as she took some clamps out of her backpack and used them to snip the anchor chains that held Aquaman and Jabber.

"Hey, thank's Wendy", said Jabber trying to wiggle his tailfin back in shape to get back the circulation.

"Are you okay, Jabber?" asked Boo Boo.

"I'll be fine", said Jabber. "Thanks for showing me some respect!"

"Listen, Wendy", said Aquaman trying to clear his throat. "I hope you're not still mad about…."

"We can talk later", said Wendy. "Right now, we gotta get you and Jabber out of this Bubbleland prison."

"My Bubbleland, a prison?" called out Winchley from above the tank. "That's a hurtful remark!"

"You should know about being hurtful you fiend!" shouted Aquaman.

"Now that my friends are here", shouted Jabber. "You're outnumbered!"

"Outnumbered?" cackled Winchley. "I got plenty of numbers right here!" And he took out his remote control and pushed the 8 button. Suddenly, the top of the tank closed up with metal doors trapping our heroes inside.

"What are you doing now!" demanded Aquaman.

"Something unpleasant", said Sneezly pointing to the water that started to gush from the floor.

"He's going to drown us!" cried Wendy.

"No, not really", called out Winchley's voice from an intercom inside the tank. "I'm not going to fill this tank up all the way. I'll leave a few inches for you air breathers. But I am gonna fill it with more evil spores. Just think about it. A shark and a merman battling some land dwellers in a tank of water. Now who do you suppose will win this event? HA HA HA!"

Just as Winchley was about to push the button to release more spores, a tentacle shaped into a lasso snatched the remote away from Winchley. The doors on the tank started to re-open, the water drained, and our heroes quickly climbed out of the tank.

"Hey, what happened to my remote!" demanded Winchley. He turned around and saw Wally and Squidly Didly standing there looking really peeved. "Squidly Didly!" demanded Winchley. "What do you think you're doing you dumb squid? Return that remote to me! That's an order!"

"All right!" said Squidly about to hand it to Winchley and then purposely dropping it on the floor breaking it. "Oops!" smiled Squildy. "My bad!"

"NOOO!" shouted Winchley as he picked up the broken remote that was totally useless now! "But why Squidly!"

"Because you're a tyrannical fish abusing bully!" shouted Squidly. "And me and my fish friends aren't gonna take it anymore. Right guys?" And out from the shadows came a bunch of angry abused fish of all kinds, marching on their tailfins ready to give their chief a piece of their minds.

"How did you all get out of your tanks!" demanded Winchley.

"I let them out", said Squidly. "With the little help from the Sledgehammer family!" And it showed him holding 4 huge sledgehammers in his 4 tentacles. Then all the angry fish started to approach the scared chief ready to attack him like a sack of fish food.

"You can't do this!" shouted Winchley. "I caught you fair and square in the ocean. So the law says, you're all mine!"

"True", said Squidly balling up his tentacled fists. "But the law doesn't say anything about the fish you caught not being able to tear you in half! By the way, I believe you neglected to feed your piranha exhibit for over a week."

And it showed a bunch of hungry piranhas, holding little knives and forks, wanting to chomp up a chief.

"Oh, look at the time!" said Winchley looking at his bare wrist that had no watch on it. "I gotta go save some whales!" And he was about to run the other way until he ran into the rubbery stomach of Jabberjaw.

"Now, I 'm going to teach you to disrespect all us fish folk!" shouted Jabber as he opened his mouth wide, while our heroes watched in shock, especially Winchley who was watching in fear.

"Jabber, you're not really gonna eat him?" gasped Boo Boo.

"Are you sure you're free from those spores effects?" gasped Aquaman.

"Relax guys", smiled Jabber turning to his friends. "I was just giving this creep the shark scare of his life. And nothing is more scarier than a picture of a shark's frown. Ask my movie star pal, Jaws! And now for some more scaring for…." But as Jabber turned back around, he found he was holding Winchley's white jacket. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"There he is!" shouted Sneezly as they saw that Winchley had snuck past them and was running down the hallway.

"After him!" shouted Aquaman as our heroes and all the freed fish started chasing after Winchley. Soon, Winchley entered a door marked, Chief's bathroom, and slammed the door.

"Don't think you can hide from us in your safe little haven!" shouted Jabber as he tried to open the door, but found it was locked.

"Don't worry", said Aquaman. "He can't stay in there forever."

"Unless he flushes himself down the toilet", said Boo Boo.

"How can he do that!" asked Wendy. "He's too big to flush himself down a small little toilet."

"I wouldn't say that toilet of his is small", said Squidly.

"What do you mean, Squidly?" asked Wally.

"Looks like this is a job for our own little locksmith", smiled Yogi looking at Sneezly and then taking some pepper out of his backpack.

"Are you sure it's the only way?" asked Sneezly nervously.

"'Fraid so", said Yogi as he sprinked the pepper on Sneezly's nose.

"I'll do it for my… AAAAH…fellow….AAAAH…..ocean loving….AAAAAH...friends!" gacked Sneezly. Then let out a final. "CHOOOOOO!" and blew down the bathroom door.

"Nice work Sneezly", smiled Wendy as she and the others stormed into the bathroom while Wendy covered her eyes, fearing that Winchley might be on the toilet when they nab him.

"OH! GREAT BEARD OF POSEIDON!" shouted out Aquaman. Wendy uncovered her eyes to see what was wrong. Then she gasped as she and the others saw the biggest toilet in their lives. And on the top of it was Winchley putting on scuba gear.

"Is that how big a men's room toilet is supposed to be?" gasped Wendy.

"That's even too big for my own big bear bottom!" said Yogi.

"And I have to clean that huge thing every day with a toothbrush", moaned Squidly.

"Do you have some kind of bowel problem?" Wally asked Winchley.

"Don't be so disgusting!" said Winchley snapping on his diving mask. "I use this huge baby to flush down the really huge fish that've passed away, so I can save on funeral bills."

"You monster!" shouted both Jabber and Aquaman together.

"But now I plan to flush myself down to the safety of the ocean and rise from some unkown surface where you'll never be able to find me!" cackled Winchley. Then he jumped onto the huge flusher knob and dove in. "So long suckers! HA HA HA HA!" he shouted as he got pulled into the watery suction.

"Oh, fishsticks!" grumbled Jabber. "He got away! WOO WOO WOO!"

"If only we could've brought justice to that fiend", sighed Aquaman.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it", smiled Wally with a toothy smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Aquaman.

"Obviously, no one taught Winchley about what happens when you flush living things down the toilet", smiled Wally.

"Oh yeah!" said Jabber remembering Wally's lecture from the beginning. "YUK, YUK, YUK!"

Winchley was smiling while riding down the water pipes like a waterslide. "As soon as I enter the ocean, I'll find a new school of fish to take back with me. One that won't be disobedient and will take my abuse with joy!" snickered Winchley.

Just then, he heard some strange buzzing noises. "What's that noise?" asked Winchley. "Could it be a new species of bumblebee fish?" But he became shocked and frightened at was he was about to slide into. A bunch of choppers and grinders ready to dice up any kind of waste either non-living or living.

"HELP!" cried Winchley as he spread his arms and legs out trying to hold onto the sides of the pipes. "So this is what happens to all those dead fish I've been flushing down here!" cried Winchley. "I truly am a bad man!" Then the suction of the grinders started to pull the trapped chief into it. But luckily, a metal arm slid through the pipes and grabbed Winchley by the collar pulling him out from the suction. Then Winchley found himself going back up the pipes and back into his own private bathroom.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Winchley as he looked into the eyes of his savior who was Dynomutt that had stretched back his expandable arm. But then Winchley looked around and found he was surrounded once again by our heroes and all those angry fish. "Hi guys", said Winchley nervously. "No time, no see?"

"It looks like your little escape plan failed you villain!" said Aquaman picking Winchley up by the mustache.

"My fish friends and I just thought up a new game", said Squidly. "It's called bait the fisherman!" And Squidly and all the fish started taking out some sharp pointy fishhooks!"

"YIPE!" whispered Winchley.

"There won't be any need for that", said Dyno. "I'm sure his cellmates will have some more painful prison games in store for him!"

"You're forgetting", said Winchley now smiling. "That Police Chief Dibble and I are good pals! Once I give him another donut bribe, I'll be back on the streets and the seas ready to re-catch all you dirty fish!"

"That reminds me", said Dyno, "While I was searching your aquarium. I ran into that same pal of yours. Oh, Chiefy!" And in stepped Police Chief Dibble holding a basket of donuts and looking very angry.

"Oh, hi my fellow chief!" said Winchley. "You've come just in time to save me from these hoodlums who broke into my precious caring Bubbleland!"

"Zip it!" said Dibble in an angry voice. "I came here to talk about this bribe.., no wait, donut basket you sent me!" And he broke open a donut to reveal a wriggling purple tentacle.

"GROSS!" gasped Wendy.

"I've heard donuts were unhealthy!" gasped Yogi. "But this!"

"Hey, that's one of my old tentacles!" cried Squidly as he picked up the wriggling appendage and hugged it.

"That stupid cooking staff!" mumbled Winchley. "They got the donuts mixed up with the sushi!"

"Well what do you know", said Dibble as he studied Squidly's attached tentacles and the recently chopped off one. "This is your tentacle. Wait a minute! You mean Winchley chopped off one of your tentacles as food?"

"Yes", said Squidly sadly. "He does it all the time."

"Care to explain yourself, Winchley?" demanded Dibble.

"Well, um, uh…" said Winchley nervously. "Squid is brainfood!"

"Which you probably haven't had at all!" shouted Dibble. "I know the law states that any fish caught in a fisherman's net becomes their property. But there is a law about live fish abuse in public aquariums! A crime that cannot be paid for, not even for a million donut bribe!"

"Not even for jelly flavored donuts?" asked Winchley.

"Which'll probably be filled with jellyfish after your last gift!" said Dibble as he handcuffed Winchley. "I'm sending you up the river for a long time for your abuse against innocent marine life. Let's just hope your cellmates up the river won't find you an attractive little guppy!"

"Little guppy?" gulped Winchley in defeat. All the fish started cheering and clapping their fins together in victory seeing their tormentor getting taken away by the chief of police.

"And make sure you're not slacking off when mopping those prison floors!" laughed Squidly.

"Finally, justice has been delivered to that enemy of the sea", said Aquaman in triumph. But then, he turned to Wendy. "I want to thank you and your friends for trying to help me escape", said Aquaman in an uneasy voice.

"It's no problem", said Wendy in a neutral voice. "I got a great team of super friends." Then she shuddered when she mentioned the name she was no longer part of.

"Listen Wendy", said Aquaman. "I want to apologize for me and the other Superfriends for letting you go. I guess just because you don't have superpowers doesn't mean you can't be a superhero. No wait. I mean, heroine!"

"That's what I wanted to hear", said Wendy with tears in her eyes. "You're forgiven!" and she hugged her old teammate.

"You know", said Aquaman. "If you'd like, I can convince the other Superfriends in taking you back. We really do miss your good cooking. Hey, maybe that could be your super power. The power to throw pots filled with hot grease at your foes."

"Thanks", giggled Wendy. "But I really do have a great team of super friends I belong with", and she pointed to her housemates who were trying to help Dynomutt get a hermit crab off his nose, but ended up screwing it off like a wrench, while green oil started pouring out of Dyno's unscrewed snout. "And as you can see, they really do need me!"

"Yes, I can see that", said Aquaman seeing the unusual company Wendy now belonged to. "And I'm sure you're the right heroine for the job."

"Thank's Aquaman", said Wendy blushing.

"Oh no! I forgot!" cried Jabber. "Winchley fed my green card to a fish! Without it, I'll have to go back to the sea! What a disaster!"

"Excuse me Mr. Shark", said a fish tugging at Jabber's tailfin. "But does this belong to you? I coughed it up because it didn't taste very good."

Jabber took the piece of saliva colored paper and smiled when he saw what it was. "My green card!" shouted Jabber happily. "Now I don't have to go back to the ocean! Thanks little fish!"

"So it was a green card", said the fish. "No wonder I hated the taste of it. I hate eating greens!"

"I guess now that you're all free fish", said Boo Boo. "You'll all want to go back to the sea."

"Back to the sea?" asked a little kid goldfish. "I've never been there before."

"It sounds all big and scary", said another cute little fish.

"Who'll feed us if we live on our own in the wide open sea?" asked a diamond fish.

"We could get eaten by predators even!" cried a paranoid zebra fish.

"That's right", said Wally. "Most of these fishies have been born and raised in this aquarium and they don't know how to survive in the wild."

"What about all of you who were taken away from your natural homes?" asked Jabber.

"I've forgotten how to survive in my natural habitat!" cried a nervous swordfish. "It's been so long!"

"And I'll have to go back to my nagging wife and 103 million kids!" cried a fish.

"There's gotta be someone who can look after my fish friends", said Squidly, but who?"

"I think I know the perfect guy, or squid", smiled Wally.

A few days later, a new commercial was aired on TV. It showed the regular Bubbleland building and it had a banner over the top that said, UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT. And out stepped Squidly Didly now wearing Chief Winchley's captain's uniform. "Do your and your kids have a 3 day weekend and have no clue on to where to spend your day?" asked Sqiudly. "Well why not spend the weekend at my happy family home of Bubbleland USA? Come inside and I'll show you around!"

And the camera followed Squidly into the building where it showed all the fish in luxury style tanks which contained large screen TVs, pool tables, video games, and even home bars where they served any kind of drink that was possible.

"But don't worry moms and dads", said Squidly. "We fish don't believe in drinking alcohol! Yes, here at Bubbleland, I treat my fish friends like family. And we want you to be treated like family when you visit us. See?" And he pointed to some kids riding on dolphins in a swimming pool while a crab was snipping paper dolls for some of the other kids. "So come to Bubbleland for some family fish fun!"

And it ended with Aquaman entering the screen, putting an arm around Squidly. "And trust me, my friend Squidly rules this place like the kind ruler of Atlantis."

Then the commercial ended and it showed the HB gang turning off their TV. "Wow, Squidly sure has turned that prison for fish around", said Sneezly.

"Especially that it's been approved by a member of the Superfriends", smiled Wendy who was no longer bitter about one of her ex-teammates. "And a close friend of mine."

"I'm starting to have a better appreciation for aquariums", smiled Jabber.

"You do, Jabber?" asked Boo Boo.

"Sure", said Jabber. "I learned that it's not the aquarium that's evil, it's the type of person or thing that runs it. Good ol' Squidly has made me see that."

"It's what I've been saying all along", smiled Wally. "Some fish like to live free in the ocean while others prefer being domesticated by living in safe fish tanks. Kind of like us domesticated animals. Right, Yogi?"

"You bet Wal", smiled Yogi as he was gobbling up a plate of chicken wings. "Why live in the wild, when you can eat wings with a sauce that's mild. Hey, hey, hey!"

"And I think our little fish friends over there have the same idea", said Boo Boo as he pointed to the house's fish tank. Everyone rushed over and became surprised at what they saw. It was a miniature underwater city that almost looked like New York. And the citizens were a bunch of fish driving cars and crossing streets like it was rush hour.

"I don't believe this!" gasped Sneezly.

"It's like a mini-Atlantis", said Dyno ejecting his microscope eye to study it. "They even have movie theaters, shopping malls, schools, libraries, and sadly Houses of Naughty!"

"How could they've gotten the material to build this city?" asked Wendy.

"We can answer that", said Wally and Jabber together.

"I suggested we give the fishies a few things to make them feel more comfortable in their tank home", said Wally. "And we gave them some things like those little monopoly houses and some little toy tools this morning."

"Obviously, they've learned how to build a city real fast", said Jabber. "I think in about an hour, they'll be living in the jet age!"

"Amazing", said Boo Boo. "Look Yogi. They've even got their own Burger Lord stand!"

"Burger Lord!" asked Yogi licking his lips.

As we look into the fish version of Burger Lord, we see a teenage goldfish working the drive thru giving some food to a customer in a passing car. Then as the fish turned his back, a shadow covered him. "Welcome to Burger Lord, may I take your order? AAAAAAHHH!" screamed the fish as he saw the giant face of an upside-down bear peeking through the window.

"Yeah, give me a fish filet sandwich", gurgled Yogi who had stuck his head in the tank to get some tiny food. All the fish in the tank city panicked and swam around in circles.

"Yogi!" groaned Wendy as she yanked the bear's head out of the tank. "What we're you thinking!"

"Hey, isn't it every American-type citizens' dream to have their own Burger Lord stand in their home?" asked Yogi finding a burger the size of a flea in his fur. Then flicking it into his mouth and eating it. "I guess I'd better not go swimming for an hour. Hey, hey, hey!" and everyone in the house groaned, including the elder fish in the tank who happened to be the 10 original fish who were the first ones in the tank.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed my latest HB House episode and I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. My old computer malfunctioned a few months ago, so I had to get me a whole new system and retype this entire story.

I've also been really busy on other projects and things. But I'll try to come out with more HB House stories. But I was thinking, if any fanfic writers out there would be interested in writing HB House episodes, you're free to do so. That way we'll get to see more HB House stories. But e-mail me first to get my permission so I can tell you some rules and things about my fanfic series.

Peace to you all.

Cullen


	5. HB House, episode 4

HB House episode 4

By Cullen Pittman

Dastardly's Dwelling

Some of the HB House members were all sitting in the living room in front of the TV waiting for a show to start. "Hey Dyno!" called out Yogi. "When's the pop-typed corn gonna be ready?"

"In just a second", called out Dynomutt who opened up his hinged skull and poured some unpopped kernels into his skull and then some cooking oil and then closed his head lid. "Let's see", said Dyno, "3 to 4 minutes should do it." And he twisted his nose and you can hear some popping going on in his head.

"Doesn't all that popping in your head rattle your brain?" asked Wendy.

"To tell you the truth", said Dyno. "Sometimes it kind of feels like my brain's not in there." Wendy used her x-ray goggles to see into Dyno's head. And she saw hundreds of little kernels dancing and popping around.

"Why is that one popcorn pink?" asked Wendy. "Oh wait. That's just your brain." She realized for Dyno's brain was so small that it looked like just another piece of corn dancing around.

Then Dyno's nose made a red glowing beeping sound. "It's done", smiled Dyno as he took out a huge paper bucket and coughed out all the popped popcorn.

"Gross!" gasped Wendy.

"It'd be even grosser if my brain was in here", said Dyno using his scanning eyes to see if it was all popcorn in the bucket. "Nope, my brain's safe inside my Dyno-head."

"Ah, the corn is ready", said Yogi taking the bucket from Dyno. "Thank's Dyno."

"Hurry Yogi, the show's starting!" called out Jabberjaw.

"Have no fear, the popcorn bear is here", said Yogi pouncing his huge bear butt on the couch. The impact caused Sneezly to fly off the couch and hit the ceiling. "Oops, sorry about that, Sneezly", said Yogi blushing.

"It's all right, Yogi", said Sneezly as he landed back on the couch.

"But why don't you have a cartoony lump growing out of your head?" asked Yogi.

"Special ceiling padding", said Sneezly, pointing up to the ceiling that was covered with soft fluffy padding.

"That's Prof. Pat Padding's special ceiling Pending", said Professor Pat Pending. "No wait, I mean Pad Patting's ceiling special Pending. No wait, Pat's special Professor Padding. No wait…"

"The Professor means he put padding on top of our ceilings just in case we somehow get tossed off the couch and hit our heads", said Sneezly, saving the Prof. from his own tongue twister.

"Thank you Sneezly", said the Prof. panting.

"The Prof. had all that padding installed because you keep plopping your huge toosh on the couch, causing the rest of us to fly up and hit our heads", said Wendy. "Now, what does that tell you?"

"Um, we need a stronger couch?" asked Yogi smiling innocently.

"Think again", said Wendy taking the popcorn bucket from Yogi and handing him a celery stick.

"This wouldn't happen if you worked out and became stronger, couch", grumbled Yogi to the lifeless couch. "Do some armrest lifts at least."

"Pipe down guys, it's starting!" said Howler as he started clawing his chair and gnawing on it eagerly.

"What's on today?" asked Wendy.

"It's our all time favorite reality show", said Jabber.

"PERIL TV!" said the gang while Wendy looked puzzled. Then the show started.

On the TV screen, it showed a dark hideout and an evil looking man dressed in black and wearing a black eye mask, cape and hat. "Welcome kiddies to Peril TV", said the man in a Paul Lynde sounding voice. "I am your host, The Hooded Claw."

"BOOOOO!" shouted the HB House gang.

"Oh, boo yourselves!" sneered The Claw and then smiled. "And you all know my assistant slash victim, the lovely Penelope Pitstop?" And it showed a pretty lady tied up while sitting on a chair hanging from a huge hook. "Say hello to the nice simple viewers Miss. Pitstop", said The Claw, "For the last time!"

"Hi ya'll", said Penelope smiling.

"HOORAY!" said the HB gang.

"And just what evil shameless rating grabbing peril have you got planned for me this week you fiend!" Penelope continued with a vicious frown.

"Since you asked so politely, I'll tell you", cackled The Claw. "This week's peril is based on the works of one of my all time favorite authors. Edgar Allan Poe. If you look below you, there's a pit. And above you, there's a huge wall clock with a moving pendulum that has a knife tied to it. Every time the pendulum moves, the knife will cut that rope that's attached to your hook. Once the rope snaps, you'll fall into that deep dark pit."

"What are those things in that scary little pit?" asked Penelope staring at all glowing red eyes and beaks popping out from the darkness shouting, "NEVER MORE!"

"Why, those are ravenous ravens", laughed The Claw, "And once my pets get their beaks on you, let's just say you'll be never more! HA HA HA HA!"

"You monster!" cried Penelope. "I hope the judge throws the book at you for this!"

"Just as long it's a book written by Mr. Poe, I'll be happy!" cackled the Claw. "HA HA HA HA HA! We'll be right back for the delightful carnage after these messages! HA HA HA HA!"

"The Hooded Claw sure has cooked something really despicable for poor Penelope", said Yogi.

"A peril based on the works of a famous author", said the Prof. "It's evil, but it might get people into literature."

"I sure hope someone saves poor Penelope in time", said Jabber.

"If there was only a superhero around we can call on", said Howler searching through his wallet, finding his old superhero card, and throwing it in the trash along with some expired credit cards.

"Yeah, but where are you gonna find a superhero around here?" asked Dyno polishing his superhero's costume, "Especially in a boarding house like this?"

Wendy just looked puzzled and disgusted at the werewolf and bionic dog at what they were saying and doing. "But there are some superheroes in this house", she said.

"You can't mean yourself, Wendy", laughed Dyno.

"Yeah", said Howler. "No offense, but didn't you get kicked out of the Superfriends for not having superpowers?"

Wendy just made an angry frown and pushed the buttons on the chairs they were both sitting on. And the two folding chairs closed up on the dog and the wolf.

"What'd we say!" asked Dyno sticking out his extendable head.

"I think it was what you said", said Howler tearing a hole through his chair so he could pop out his head.

"Don't worry guys", said Yogi. "Penelope always seems to find some way out of these perils."

"Yes", said The Prof. "I've known Penelope since the Wacky Races and she can really be a clever young lady."

"Maybe she'll use her nail file to cut herself free", said Sneezly. "Like in all those hundreds of times we've seen her tied up."

"Quiet you guys, the commercials are over and the show's starting again", said Jabber. Just as it looked like Penelope was about to fall into the pit, the screen went blank.

"So that's how she escaped", said Dyno. "She got them to cancel the show."

"No Dynomutt", said The Prof. "The television had been turned off."

"NOOOO!" shouted Jabber. "I want to see if Penelope escapes! WOO WOO WOO!"

"Is someone sitting on the remote?" asked Sneezly as he looked around.

"How about you, Yogi?" asked Howler. "Things always seem to get stuck on your bear butt every time you plop down on that couch."

"Let's see", said Yogi as he got up and peeled the stuff that was on his bottom. "There's a nickel, two dimes, a lintball, a poptop, and OOOH! A hamburger!" smiled Yogi as he bit into the burger that looked really moldy and smelly.

"Yogi!" gasped Wendy with disgust. "Do you know how old that hamburger is?"

"Not really", said Yogi. "But they say it's not nice to ask an old burger's age."

"We need that remote!" growled Howler tearing up his seat to find it. "Most of us are too lazy to go over to the set and just turn it on!"

"I have it right here", said a voice. Everyone saw Huckleberry Hound holding the remote in one hand and some papers in the other.

"God Bless you Huck!" said Jabber! "Now you can turn back on Peril TV!"

"Sorry, but I was the one who turned off the TV in the first place", said Huck. "There's something I need to talk to you all about."

"Can't you do it when it's not TV time?" begged Howler.

"But it seems like EVERY minute in this house is TV time", said Huck. "You have that set on 24/7. It's running up the cable bill!"

"Who are you calling, Bill?" asked Jabber. "YUK, YUK, YUK! A little joke!"

"I normally fancy jokes. Even cornball ones", said Huck politely. "But I want to be serious here. I've been going through all these bills and they've gotten pretty darn high."

"You mean they're on the high shelf?" asked Dyno. "I'll just use my extendable arms to…"

"I don't mean that, Dyno", said Huck showing the papers he had in his hand. "I mean things have gotten really expensive these past few months lately."

"How expensive?" asked the Prof.

"Well, I don't want to mention any names", said Huck. "So I'll just give the sad puppy dog eyes to the ones who keep running up these bills. First of all, there's the electric bill", said Huck looking at Dyno. "And there's the air conditioning bill", continued Huck looking at Sneezly. "And there's the water bill", said Huck looking at Jabber. "That tank of yours takes up a lot of water."

"Hey, that tank's my water bed!" protested Jabber. "I need it to survive. Or else, I'd dry up like a stinky fish!"

"And I need my room really cold because I come from the North Pole", said Sneezly.

"And I need to recharge my battery every night", said Dyno. "So I need my electrical juice!"

"I realize these things are a necessity for you three", said Huck. "But I'd also want to mention the ones who have the power to reduce these other bills if they'd only try. Like our grocery bill!" he said looking at Yogi.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Yogi sweating.

"I can answer that, Huck", said Wendy, "Because of your constant kitchen raids and ordering grocery delivery service behind our backs, Yogi Bear!"

"Now why would you accuse this sweet little teddy bear of doing such a thing?" protested Yogi. "I'm hurt!" Just then, a huge crate that said, GROCERIES, crashed through the ceiling and landed on Yogi. "I really am hurt!" he moaned from under the box.

"And there's the once or twice a week fumigation bills after a certain professor does his chemical experiments", said Huck.

"Heh, heh, heh", said the Prof. blushing as they saw a beaker filled with red stuff in his hand with red smoke coming out of it. He quickly drank it. "Would you believe it's just cherry cola?" asked the Prof. as a cherry tree suddenly sprouted out of the top of his bald head. "And isn't this proof enough?" sighed the Prof. in relief.

"And there's also bills for paying and repairing all the chewed up furniture", said Huck as he saw Howler chewing on the completely demolished chair. "Hey, this chair was like that when I first moved in", protested Howler.

"But I just brought that chair yesterday", said Huck.

"Why would anyone buy a chewed up chair like this?" asked Howler. "Are you some kind of cheapskate, Huck?"

"Stay calm, Huckleberry, don't lose your Southern night coolness!" said Huck who was turning red with rage, but then calmed himself and turned his normal blue color again. "Anyway, because these bills have gotten so high, I'm afraid I'm going to have to raise everyone's rent."

"WHAAAT!" gasped everyone.

"But I hardly make enough money working at my mild mannered job", protested Dyno.

"And I can't afford to ask my boss for a raise!" cried Yogi.

"You don't have a boss", said Wendy, "Or a job. You've just been mooching off of Huck's good nature."

"No wonder why I never get any office memos in my mailbox", said Yogi.

"I'm sorry that this all an inconvenience to you all", said Huck. "But I'm in a bind. Because of these expenses, I won't be able to pay for this house!"

"But I thought you owned HB House", said Jabber. "Isn't that why it's called Huckleberry's House?"

"Technically, the first national bank holds the deed to my house", said Huck. "And I'm sort of overdue in paying the lease this month."

"You mean you could lose this house?" asked Sneezly.

"Don't worry, Sneezly", smiled Huck. "The bank president has given me an extra two weeks to come up with the money. This is why we need to do something about these bills right away."

"Then in that case, I gotta stop my furniture chewing", said Howler as he covered his mouth with a dog's muzzle. "And this is the best way to do it. No, I can't", he said removing the muzzle. "What's gonna happen if I wear this and Wendy wants to kiss me?"

"I insist you wear it", groaned Wendy as she pushed the muzzle back on Howler, "For all our own goods. Especially mine!"

"Maybe you can keep our rent the way it is if we stop paying for electricity and make our own", suggested the Prof. as he pulled two hamsters from his lab coat.

"Hey, who are they?" asked Wendy.

"Meet AC and DC", said the Prof. proudly. "If my calculations are right, these little pals can run on power wheels and power up our house without the use of the electric company."

"Do you think it can work?" asked Huck.

"Possibly", said the Prof. "I already have a third hamster giving Dynomutt power this very minute."

"Yep, and he's doing a good job too", smiled Dyno as he patted the inside of his chest. But then he started to sniff something. Dyno stretched out his extendable nose, opened up his chest door, and sniffed inside. "I think your hamster just did a number two inside me." He said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that little detail", said the Prof. blushing while the cherries on his now cherry tree head started to bloom with redness.

"You know", said Wendy. "Maybe we can save if we just cancel our cable and just watch good wholesome basic TV."

"And have us live like savages!" gasped Howler. "Are you mad, woman!"

"We'd be the only house in this town without cable!" cried Jabber. "We'd become laughing stocks! WOO WOO WOO WOO!"

"Sor-ry!" said Wendy sarcastically.

"You know guys", said Huck. "We should be thankful that the bank president is a nice and generous guy. Who knows what would happen to this house and us too if the deed were in the hands of someone not very nice or even dastardly?"

"Did somebody call my name?" called out a sinister sounding voice. The gang turned their heads in shock and saw that the front door was open and a tall dark shadow and a smaller dog shaped shadow were standing behind a storm while lightning flashed in the background.

"Howdy sir", said Huck. "I don't mean to be rude. But it's kind of rude yourself to just march into somebody's house without knocking."

"Rude is my middle name!" said the voice as he stepped out of the shadows and showed himself as a skinny mustached man in a blue business suit and wearing what looked like a pilot's cap.

"Dick Dastardly!" gasped Yogi and Huck together while holding each other in fear!

"You two fuzzballs remember me", said Dick. "I'm touched. And I'm sure you remember this mangy fleabag known as Muttley."

"RARRR!" growled the dog that suddenly bit his master on the butt for that mangy remark.

"YEOW! Sorry Muttley!" cried Dick as he took out a rubber bone causing Muttley to let go of Dick and start chewing on it. "Certain dogs can't take little insults", sighed Dick as Muttley snickered while chewing on his bone.

"You know this guy?" asked Wendy.

"Too well", sighed Huck. "When Yogi and I were treasure hunters, this villain and his dog were always following us around trying to steal what we found."

"And when we were Fender Bender 500 races! He always did some cheating-type tricks to all us fair playing racers!" said Yogi.

"Yes, I had a lot of fun outwitting you dunces!" said Dick with a happy smile.

"And I remember you from my Wacky Races days!" said the Prof. "You did the same cheating tricks to me and my racing comrades!"

"Ah, Prof. Pat Pending!" smiled Dick. "I almost had forgotten about you! By the way, nice hairpiece! Is fertilizer your hair tonic! HEE HEE HEE HAA!"

"Oh fiddlesticks!" gasped the Prof. as he remembered the cherry tree was still on his head. He pushed a button on his watch and out popped a small metal ladder. Then a little robot George Washington holding an ax started climbing the ladder and chopped down the tree, giving the Prof. his baldness back. "Thank you George!" said the Prof. as he happily watched the GW robot tip his hat and climb back down into the watch and the ladder slide back down while everyone in the room looked puzzled.

"Now that that little freak show is over", said Dick. "All you welcome me, the new owner of this boarding house!"

"NEW OWNER!" cried the gang at once.

"My, this house has a nice echo stereo system", laughed Dick. "Don't you agree, Muttley?"

"Ruff", moaned Muttley not interested in Dick's lame joke.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dastardly", said Wendy. "But this is Huckleberry Hound's house. The neon HB on top of the roof says so."

"But this deed in my hand says otherwise", laughed Dick as he showed them all the deed to HB House.

"It's my deed!" gasped Huck. "But how'd you get it! The bank said…."

"Very simple", said Dick. "I'm also the new owner of the first national bank of Yabbadabbaville!"

"Someone like Dick Dastardly handling the town's money!" gasped Yogi. "What an unpleasant thought!"

"Our trusted bank president would never give up his beloved bank and turn over our precious accounts to a complete stranger", said Huck.

"Oh, I had to do some serious big time convincing with him", snickered Dick.

START OF FLASHBACK.

We see Dick trying to buy the bank from the president. "Sorry Mr. Dastardly", said the president. "But there is no way I can turn over my trusted bank to the likes of you. Not even for all the money in the world."

"How about for this single bill?" smiled Dick holding up a bill with a face the president has hardly seen in years.

"Thomas Jefferson!" gasped the president. "That's… That's a 2 dollar bill! I thought I'd never see another one of these rare beauties again! Oh, I can't pass this up. Congratulations Mr. Dastardly. This bank is yours!"

And Dick and Muttley started smiling wickedly with green teeth covered with dollar signs.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"And as I studied my new president's office", continued Dick. "I came across the deed to this backwater dwelling! And I discovered you Mr. Hound have missed a down payment on this place."

"But the last president agreed to give me two weeks to come up with the money", said Huck.

"Too bad", said Dick. "I'm the president of the bank now and I don't believe in charity!"

"Do you believe in the toothfairy?" asked Howler trying to make a joke during this dark time.

"But of course", said Dick. "She keeps her secret quarter stash in my bank! I even suggested she only give pennies to kids instead of quarters. HEE HEE HEE HEE!"

"You're a despicable man!" whispered Wendy.

"Thank you", said Dick smiling sweetly. "Now back to business. Since you deadbeats haven't paid the lease on this house. I get to do whatever I want with it!"

"You're not gonna throw us all out in the cold, are you?" asked Jabber.

"What's wrong with the cold?" asked Sneezly the arctic born seal.

"I suppose I could let you all stay in my humble new home", said Dick, "If you don't mind sharing this house with some future boarders I'm renting rooms to."

"What future boarders?" asked Huck.

Then a knock was heard on the door. "Ah, that must be one of them", smiled Dick. "Muttley, answer the door."

"RARRF!" said Muttley as he went over and tried to reach the doorknob, but was too high up to reach. "Razzin Frazzin Righ Roorknob!" grumbled Muttley trying to hop up to get the knob with no success.

"Here, I'll do it you vertically challenged chump!" grumbled Dick as he kicked Muttley out of the way and opened the door. And in stepped a familiar looking man dressed in black with a black mask.

"THE HOODED CLAW!" gasped the HB gang recognizing the villain from the Peril TV show.

"In the dark infested flesh, kiddies", said The Claw holding some suitcases.

"Wow, I've always wanted to meet you in person, Mr. Claw", said Jabber excitedly as he flopped his tail. "Can I please have your autograph?" Jabber asked as he handed a pad and pen to The Claw.

"Sure thing, sonny", smiled The Claw as he started scribbling on the paper.

"By the way", said Jabber. "I never got to see the end of your show today. Does Penelope make it out okay?"

"Unfortunately, yes", groaned The Claw who was still writing. "Seven little busy bodies in zoot suits busted into my studio and rescued the girl in time. I really need to hire better goon security. Well, here you go, Sharky", said The Claw as he handed the pad back to Jabber.

Jabber read it out loud. "If you want me to autograph this dotted line below, sign over your life insurance policy first." gasped Jabber.

"Hey, a celebrity's autograph like mine isn't cheap you know", said The Claw.

"Can you at least say your famous, BLAST, line?" asked Jabber.

"That can be arranged", said The Claw. "BLAAAA! And you'll get the last two letters if you fork over 50 bucks!"

"No respect!" groaned Jabber. "Not even for your biggest fan! WOO WOO WOO!"

"Okay fin face!" said Dick pushing away the shark. "You've bothered Mr. Claw too long. Muttley, show our new boarder to his room."

"RARF!" said Muttley as he took The Claw's bags and motioned The Claw to follow him upstairs.

"And make sure you tip Muttley good", said Dick. "If you don't want fang marks on your belongings!"

"BLAST!" grumbled The Claw.

"He said it!" said Jabber happily! "YUK, YUK, YUK!"

"And now you can owe me that 50 bucks", snickered The Claw as he went up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

"I don't like the thought of that evil man living in our house", said Wendy.

"That's nothing!" laughed Dick looking out the window. "Wait till you see the rest of your new housemates! And here come more of them now!" And he opened the door and in stepped a woman in a cheetah's costume, a blue faced man wearing a blue Eskimo suit, a man in a scary wetsuit and helmet, and a bald man in tights with circuitry on his bald head.

"Jeepers!" gasped Wendy.

"I take it you know these four", said Huck.

"My old team knows them too well", scowled Wendy. "That's The Cheetah, Captain Cold, Black Manta, and Brainiac, four members of the Legion of Doom!"

"That's right, darling", said Cheetah.

"And we're renting this place as kind of a summer house", said Black Manta.

"Summer!" growled Captain Cold. "I hate summer! I'll put it on ice!" And he took out a ray gun and started blasting ice beams around causing everyone to duck down while half the furniture became imprisoned in huge ice cubes.

"How many times have I gotta tell you?" demanded Brainiac. "Never use the S word in front of Cold!"

"This isn't so bad", said Sneezly looking around the now winterized house. "It looks like home."

"It's good to see someone who appreciates the nice ice life", smiled Cold as he patted Sneezly on the head.

"Eyeew!" shivered Sneezly. "His icy touch is even too much for this seal!"

"Welcome to my boarding house", smiled Dick speaking to the four Doom members. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all from wrecking the house, unless you want to pay extra rent."

"Yes, you'd better be afraid!" growled Manta, "For we're the Legion of Doom!"

"Play your cards right and maybe we might have some bed and breakfast together!" smiled Cheetah as she went over and made circle marks on Dick's coat with her claw. "ME-OW!"

"Oh, you naughty kitty!" smiled Dick as his face turned a hot red.

Then another knock was heard and Muttley ran over and opened the door. In stepped a villain who looked like he was part fish.

"FISH FACE!" shouted Dynomutt.

"I take it he's one of your arch enemies?" asked Huck.

"You bet your straw hat he is!" shouted Dyno as he pushed the buttons on his chest and out popped a bunch of fishing equipment from different parts of his body. A fishing line from his tail, twin nets from his sides, and a huge sharp harpoon from his snout.

"YARRR!" muttered Jabber in fear. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Dyno!"

"Greetings Dog Blunder", said Fish Face. "It's been a while since we've last encountered. Sniff any good bottoms lately?"

"Just try me!" growled Dyno. "I'll harpoon you all the way to the city jail!"

"Mr. Dastardly", said Fish Face. "I thought you promised me that no villain here will get harmed by any superzeroes!"

"And that promise will be made", said Dick as he marched over to Dyno with a sheet of paper. "Read this spear snout!"

Dyno ejected his reading glasses from his forehead and started mumbling while reading. "Oh no!" he cried.

"Is it that bad?" asked Wendy.

"It's worse!" cried Dyno. "It says here super villains have been declared an endangered species!"

"Are you serious!" gasped Huck.

"By order of PETA!" wailed Dyno.

"By order of a pocket bread filled with lunch stuff?" asked Yogi. "Take me to it and I'll eat it."

"No, Yogi", sighed Wendy. "PETA stands for People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals."

"You mean that crazy group who thinks eating meat is evil!" asked Howler.

"Or turning them into clothing is bad?" asked Jabber.

"Or keeping animals as pets or making them work for a living is wrong?" asked Sneezly.

"Exactly", laughed Dick. "Since every goody good says that villains are total animals, those mindless PETAs took them serious and declared no one can harm any super villains. And this house will be a safe haven where innocent super villains can live without getting hassled by any mean old cops and superheroes!"

"That's an outrage!" shouted Dyno as his steel skin turned red hot like an iron.

"Cool your circuits, Dyno-dolt!" laughed Fish Face as he took out a fish shaped gun and squirted water at the angry bionic dog cooling him down. "I think I'm gonna like having you for a housemate. Just as long as you stay off my furniture. HA HA HA HA!" And Muttley led Fish Face upstairs to his room.

"This is the 108th most humiliating thing in my life!" cried Dyno. "One of my arch enemies is here and I have to be nice to him!"

"Calm down, Dyno", said Wendy. "Maybe he won't do anything bad while he's here."

"Yeah, take a chill pill", said Howler. "You won't see me getting all steamed if any of my arch enemies suddenly came in here."

And then two more villains came in. The first was a short man with a face like a toad and a fly man that was hovering in the air. "TOAD AND FLY!" growled Howler. "What are you two vermin doing here!"

"Hey, look Toad", said Fly. "It's our old flea bitten pal, Scowler."

"I thought someone turned him into a rug", laughed Toad.

"That's Howler!" sneered the angry werewolf as he extended his claws at the two mutants. "And if you try anything funny here, I'll…."

"Bad wolf! Bad wolf!" said Toad whacking Howler with a fly swatter. "You can't do anything to us villains while we live in this house!"

"Yes", said Fly, "By the order of PETA. I'm glad some people out there have soft spots for the common housefly." And they both followed Muttley upstairs while Howler was busy rubbing his swatted head feeling pretty steamed.

"We werewolves prefer the word, rabid!" snarled Howler.

Then Dick looked out the window and saw a strange bug like spaceship land outside. "Ah, those must be the newlyweds."

"Newlyweds!" shouted the good guys. A door opened and in stepped a huge mantis like alien and he was carrying someone in his arms. A pale skinned woman with a scary face, dressed in a spider-like dress.

"Ah, you must be Zorak and Black Widow", said Dick. "Scourges of the Space Ghost Galaxy, recently married."

"You bet your backhair, human scum", scowled Zorak. "Me and my new main squeeze are gonna rock this house like you wouldn't believe. Right honey bunch?"

"Oh yeah!" said Black Widow as she took out some salt and started sprinkling it on Zorak's head. "I can't wait for our big night my man of a mantis!"

"You know dear", said Zorak. "You seem to be sprinkling lots of condiments on my head ever since we got hitched."

"Is that a problem, love?" asked Black Widow.

"Not really", said Zorak licking his snout clean. "At least you're keeping my taste buds busy!"

"And I hope you'll do the same thing for my taste buds as well", said Black Widow in a sinister voice. Then Muttley led the couple upstairs.

"Uh oh", said the Prof. "If that woman is called Black Widow and if he's a male praying mantis, serious consequences could happen between them!"

"You mean like in the birds and the bees?" asked Sneezly.

"Kind of", said the Prof. "Since birds do hunger for insects."

"Eyeew!" gasped Sneezly getting the idea.

"And that's all the villains we have living here for now", said Dick to our heroes. "Don't you just love the colorful collection of evil I've invited here?"

"But what about us non-evil folks?" asked Yogi.

"Yes, goody goods in a house for villains can be complex", said Dick. "Which is why non-villains like yourselves will have to pay extra rent."

"How much rent?" asked Huck.

"Oh, let's see", said Dick. "How can I put it in words or numbers that wouldn't be shocking?"

"RARF!" said Muttley handing Dick a pad and paper.

"Oh, good thinking Muttley", smiled Dick. "I'll write it down for you", and he started scribbling down a number on the pad and handed it to Huck. Huck looked at it calmly for a minute, and then his straw hat started to twitch in shock.

"You expect us to pay this much?" he asked calmly while trying not to lose his cool.

"But Huck", said the Prof. "You were going to raise our rent anyway."

"Just a few bucks higher", said Huck. "But the rent Dastardly's gonna be charging us! Not even Bill Gates can afford this high price!"

"Can't you show us good guys a little respect, Mr. D?" pleaded Jabber.

"Oh, I suppose I could let you all stay here", smiled Dick, "If you all convert to villainy!"

"Convert to villainy!" cried our heroes.

"No way!" shouted Howler. "I want to stay a hero to make up for all the crimes my werewolf ancestors caused!"

"And I was built and programmed to serve truth, honor, and justice!" said Dyno.

"And I may not be a Superfriend anymore", said Wendy. "But that doesn't mean I want to join the dark side!"

"Hmm, I see", said Dick. "I suppose I should respect all your beliefs. But I know another way you all can stay here."

"How?" asked Huck.

"You'll just have to work in this house as my servants", laughed Dick. "HA HA HA HA!"

Muttley snickered along side his master as our heroes felt a dark shadow monster surrounding them.

That evening, the wholesome little boarding house known as HB House was now a rowdy, noise producing house. As we look inside, we see all the villains dancing to loud heavy metal music while making a mess of the living room. Dick Dastardly was now sitting in Huck's favorite arm chair drinking a soda. "Ah, this is the life", he said while stretching himself out, and accidentally pouring soda on the nice living room rug.

"Oh, silly me", said Dick. "This'll have to be taken care of. Oh, Huckette!" said Dick as he rang a little bell.

"Coming Mr. D", grumbled Huck as he came into the room wearing a maid's uniform with a matching feather duster and high heels. And all the male villains started whistling at him. "Do I really have to dress like this?" whined Huck.

"Would you rather be tossed out in the street dressed like that?" asked Dick.

"Oh, all right", sighed Huck. "What can I do for you Mr. D?"

"I accidentally spilled, no wait, we villains don't do things by accident!" said Dick. "I purposely spilled soda on this nice carpet. Be a dear and clean it up, will you?"

"That was new carpet I had installed last week!" gasped Huck staring at the grape soda stain.

"Which is why you should get it cleaned right now!" snickered Dick.

"I'll go get a bucket of hot soapy water and scrub brush", sighed Huck as he turned around and stepped on something. "Hey, watch it, will ya'?" called out Yogi's voice.

"Yogi and Boo Boo?" asked Huck as he saw the two bears lying stomach down flat on the floor. "Why are you two lying on the floor like that? Didn't Dick give you two jobs?"

"The worst kind", wailed Boo Boo. "He's made us live bear skin rugs!"

"I don't mind lying around and being lazy", said Yogi. "But what lands on me is driving me crazy!"

"Oops!" called out Dick. "There goes another drink of mine! MY COFFEE!" And some boiling hot coffee got spilled on Yogi's bear bottom.

"YIPE!" cried Yogi biting his lip in pain. "Save us, Huck!"

"Don't worry Yogi", said Huck. "I'll get some extra hot soapy water!"

"HOT!" cried Yogi looking at his burning butt.

"I mean cold!" shouted Huck in a panic. "I'll be right back!" and he rushed off to the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do, Yogi?" asked Boo Boo concerned.

"Pray for snow!" cried Yogi, "On this very spot!"

Huck, Yogi, and Boo Boo weren't the only ones suffering in the house. Goober was about to enjoy a meal in his doggie dish, until Muttley swooped down from the chandelier like a coyote and chomped up the dog chow like a steam shovel.

"Hey!" said Goober in dog language. "That was my dinner! Don't you have any respect for a fellow K9?"

"Heh heh heh heh!" snickered Muttley as he turned around and spanked himself and walked off.

"I guess that means no", sighed Goober. "Oh well. At least I keep an extra soup bone in my doghouse in case of meal lacks." And he was about to enter his indoor doghouse until Muttley growled him out.

"Hey, that's my house", shouted Goober. "It has my name painted over the door, even!" Muttley saw the sign and sprayed a can of paint remover on Goober's name. Then took out a black marker and wrote, MUTTLEY'S PAD. ALL LADY DOGS WELCOME! AND LADY CATS TOO. I'M NOT PICKY!"

"How disgusting!" cried Goober as he crawled over in the corner all hungry and cold while Muttley was enjoying a soup bone in the house he just evicted poor Goober from.

"Wh.. What are you going to do with me?" asked Sneezly as the Hooded Claw was stuffing him in a blender.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to be my assistant, little boy" smiled The Claw.

"Assistant?" asked Sneezly.

"Yeah, kiddo", said The Claw. "You see, whenever I come up with a new peril for my sweet Penelope, I first like to try it out on a guinea pig. Or in your case, a guinea seal. Heh heh heh!"

"You're not gonna turn me into a seal milkshake, are you?" cried Sneezly trying to scoot himself free from the blender.

"Oh no, perish the thought!" said The Claw. "The network would give my show a TV MA rating if they saw all that blood and gore getting splattered around. And I'd lose half my viewing public. I just plan to see how long you can survive in that cramped kitchen device with no air to breathe at all." And he slammed the lid on the blender trapping the poor little seal in. "What do you know", laughed The Claw. "A sealed up seal! HA HA HA HA!"

"At least it beats getting blenderized", said Sneezly trying to preserve what little oxygen he now had.

All of the villains were gathered at the dining room table shouting out for food, while Country was playing his guitar and Jabber was playing his drums, both singing an evil sounding sound. "Villains are cool. Villains rule! If you're a goody-good, then die you fool!"

"WOO WOO WOO!" cried Jabber as he stopped his singing and drumming. "I can't sing this mean song. It's disrespectful!"

"I agree!" moaned Country. "I'm a singer of peace and love. Not hate and destruction!" and he smashed his guitar on the floor and broke it. "Oops", said Country blushing. "I guess that scene didn't fit too well with my words."

"Hey, what happened to the dinner music?" shouted Fish Face. "We were getting into that!"

"Oh, don't worry my gruesome guests", said Dick. "We have a backup musician", and he made a whistle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", grumbled Dyno as he entered the room converted into a neon jukebox with four gloved feet at the bottom.

"May I introduce you to Dynomutt, The Disco Dog Wonder!" laughed Dick. "Forced to play music from the past, non stop. That is if you keep feeding him quarters."

"Cool!" said Fish Face as he eagerly took out a quarter and approached the jukebox. "Say, where's the coin slot?"

"Hey, Dog Blunder!" shouted Dick banging on the box. "Mr. Fish Face asked you a question!"

"Oh, all right!" grumbled Dyno as a door opened up in the box's center and out popped Dyno's head and opened his mouth. Fish Face tossed the quarter onto Dyno's tongue and he swallowed it uncomfortably.

"So, tell me former Dog Wonder", laughed Fish Face. "How does it feel being from a superhero to my jukebox slave?"

"Working 9 to 5! What a way to make a living!" Dyno replied as Dolly Parton's voice came out of his mouth.

"Good evening everyone", said Wally Gator coming into the room dressed in a white tux. "My name is Wally. And I was ordered to be the house's waiter."

"Look guys", laughed Zorak. "We got ourselves a waiter gator!" and everyone laughed.

"Please", said Wally frowning. "I prefer to be called Wally."

"But the customer is always right", said Dick. "So we get to call you Waiter Gator! Come on everyone."

"WAITER GATOR! WAITER GATOR!" shouted all the villains in mean spirited voices while Wally tried to hold in his tears.

"Okay, that's enough fun everybody", said Zorak, then he turned to Wally. "I want some Cajun fried cockroaches with plasma dipping sauce."

Wally tried his best to hold in a "YECHH!" then turned to the Black Widow. "And what would you like, madam?" he asked.

"Nothing for me, thank you", said Black Widow.

"Gee, honey bunch", said Zorak. "You've said that to every meal we've had together. Don't you eat at all?"

"Oh, I'm just saving my appetite for the greatest meal I'm about to have with you soon", smiled Black Widow.

"Ooooh! Baby!" said Zorak. "When's that gonna happen?"

"Soon my little gourmet, I mean, groom!" said Black Widow while drooling.

"Is that venom coming out of your mouth?" asked Zorak as he saw the yellow stuff dripping onto her empty plate, completely dissolving it.

Toad and Fly wearing swimsuits approached Dick. "Excuse us Mr. Dastardly", said Fly. "But you said this house had a swimming pool and we couldn't find one."

"Yeah", said Toad. "I'm an amphibian. And I need my water!"

"Oh, that", smiled Dick. "But don't worry. Right now, one of my servants is digging up a pool." And he opened the door that led to the backyard.

"Is that pool ready yet!" shouted Dick who was yelling at Howler, who was digging a huge hole in the backyard. "You'd better be earning you keep you mangy cur!"

"Hey, you think this is easy for me!" shouted Howler who rose from the hole all covered with dirt. "Besides, I'm a wolf, not a dog!"

"Let me handle this", said Toad. "I know just the motivation to get mangy curs to obey."

"You're gonna use a choke chain?" smiled Dick.

"Nope", said Toad taking out a flyswatter, "Something less extreme, but effective." And he approached the tired werewolf and started whacking him on the head. "Bad wolf! Bad wolf! Shirking on the job", shouted Toad. "Keep digging!"

"All right, all right!" shouted Howler as he continued digging. "Just quit hitting me with that. You don't know how many bug guts are on that thing!"

"I resent that remark!" said Fly in a huff.

Meanwhile, Wendy was in the kitchen cooking up a storm looking all ragged and greasy. "Wendy, you look terrible", said Huck coming into the kitchen.

"And you look so dainty", said Wendy sarcastically as she pointed to the maid's uniform Huck was wearing causing him to blush and pull his skirt down. "I'm sorry I said that, Huck", said Wendy calming down, "I'm just under a lot of stress."

"I can tell", said Huck looking at all the disgusting food cooking on the stove. "This isn't the regular stuff you cook for us."

"It's purebred villain food!" wailed Wendy, "All unhealthy and disgusting! Deep fried double grease burgers, cholesterol pot pies, lard on sticks, glasses of melted butter mixed with syrup, and for dessert. A whole bathtub of sugar! Can you believe all this!"

"A bathtub of sugar!" gasped Huck spotting the most unusual thing in the kitchen.

"It's for that Fly villain", sighed Wendy.

"I get it", sighed Huck. And then he saw some frozen TV dinners sitting on the kitchen table. "It looks like you haven't had time to cook these things", said Huck. "You want me to help you?"

"Oh, I forgot about those", said Wendy. "Wally, Mr. Cold's dinner is ready for pick up!"

"Coming!" said Wally as he rushed into the kitchen, picked up the 3 frozen dinners and went back into the dining room.

"But those are still frozen", said Huck puzzled.

"That's how his cold heartedness, Captain Cold likes them", sighed Wendy. "At least he's easy to cook for."

The villains were now seated at the table gobbling up all the unhealthy food like a bunch of savages. "Now this is how my own Legion of Doom should be like", said Dick proudly as he watched his new villain family while sitting in Huck's dinner chair.

"And the non-cooking's not bad either", said Captain Cold crunching into the frozen dinner, foil and all.

"A toast to our landlord and an all around handsome jerk!" said Cheetah raising her skull shaped mug.

"A toast!" shouted all the other villains.

"TOAST!" growled Captain Cold. "I hate when things are toast!" And he started shooting his ice gun all over the place causing the walls to freeze.

"Just look what they're doing to my nice clean wholesome house", wailed Huck as he and the other good guys watched from the kitchen.

"If they keep all this up, this wholesome house'll be nothing but a big hole", groaned Jabber.

"It will be if they keep me digging that hole in the backyard", groaned Howler all dirty and panting.

"Just look at all that greasy food they're eating", wailed Yogi.

"I know", said Wendy. "And I was forced to cook all that toxic! Isn't it disgusting?"

"You said it", cried Yogi. "They wouldn't let me have any of it! Villains are worse than park-type rangers!"

"This is definitely a crime fighter's worst nightmare!" cried Dyno. "All these villains in one house and I'm powerless to apprehend them!"

"They're all having fun while we good guys are sitting in this empty kitchen starving to death!" moaned Wally.

"Say, where's Sneezly?" asked Country.

Black Manta turned his head and saw some green liquid in the nearby blender. "Hey, what's that stuff in that blender over there?" he asked. "Lime sherbet?"

"Uh oh", said The Hooded Claw. "I believe it was that green seal I trapped in there for a peril experiment. Someone must've foolishly turned on the blender." And he walked over to the goo filled bender. "Sorry kid", said The Claw as he took off the blender top. "I never meant for you to get diced, just to get suffocated to death." Just then, Sneezly's head popped out from the goo. "What, you're alive!" The Claw gasped.

"Just barely", said Sneezly in a nasally voice. "I hardly had any room to sneeze non-stop in there", he said as snot dripped from his nose and plopped into the green goo.

"Eyeew!" said The Claw. "Death by mucous! Hmmm! I'll bet dear dainty Penelope will freak at that peril! Hey kid, can you produce more of that mucous for me?"

The Professor had entered his laboratory basement only to find Braniac working on some equipment. "Um, excuse me Mr. Braniac", said the Prof. politely. "But you're in my private lab."

"Wrong, Mr. Professor lesser", said Braniac sternly. "This is my lab now. Dastardly issued it to me!"

"This can't be!" gasped the Prof. "Taking over the rights to a boarding house is one thing, but a professor of science's lab is totally sacrilegious!"

"Hey, these artificial circuits implanted on my embarrassing bald head, gives me the right and the seniority to work on any evil device I want in this lab that's now owned by me", smiled Braniac. "So there!"

"Wait a minute", said the Prof. studying what Brainiac was building. "I recognize some of those parts and those electrons, that almost looks like a…"

"Oh yes", interrupted Brainiac. "Just to show you I'm not such a bad guy, I did manage to save one of your inventions. And I even reprogrammed it. Oh, Bouncey!"

"Bouncey?" gasped Prof. "You mean my robot baby kangaroo?"

"Yeah, but I grew him up a little and made him my official bouncer", laughed Brainiac. And he pushed a button on a remote and out popped a 7 foot tall robot kangaroo. "Be a good little Joey and bounce the nice but annoying man for me!" The robot replied and threw the Prof. into its metal pouch, sealed it up, aimed its tail at the open basement door, and shot out the Prof. like a torpedo. "Nice work Bouncey", said Brainiac.

"But I raised you from a tiny Australian circuit", wailed the Prof. who was lying beat up on the carpet.

It was now bedtime and our heroes were going to retire to their safe haven rooms after their hard villain full day. "I sure hope a good night sleep will relax us after this awful day", wailed Boo Boo.

"And what would make me sleep, is counting fluffy lambs", yawned Yogi, "Oh great! I'm so pooped, I can't even rhyme right!" as the two entered their room they were shocked to find someone in their room.

"The Hooded Claw!" gasped Yogi and Boo Boo.

"You were expecting Paul Lynde?" said The Claw sarcastically as he was lying in Yogi's bed reading a CRIME magazine.

"What are you doing in our room!" demanded Yogi.

"Hey, our beloved landlord said I can have this room", said The Claw.

"But where'll we sleep?" asked Boo Boo.

"By all means, you can have the floor", said The Claw. "I've been wanting to test out my new bear traps for my next show! I hope you roll into them while you're sleeping!"

Yogi and Boo Boo looked in fear at all the bear traps lying around the floor. "We'll pass", said Yogi and Boo Boo as they slowly closed the door that was once theirs.

Yogi and Boo Boo weren't the only ones who got kicked out of their own room. The Prof. tried to type in the combination on his door lock, but the door wouldn't open. "Hey, why won't my combination door lock open?" he asked.

"Because I programmed it!" called out Brainiac's voice.

"First you take my lab, and now you take my room!" cried the Prof. "Why in the name of science and reason is this happening!" Then he started to hear some squeaking from his ex-room. "AC and DC?" asked the Prof. "What are you doing to my two little hamsters!" he shouted out.

"Oh, don't worry about your little darlings!" called out Brainiac. "I'm going to give them a wonderful career opportunity very soon!"

The Prof. quickly took out a pad and pencil and started scribbling all the things he saw Brainiac with today. "Something will definitely look bad once he put all these things together", he said seriously.

Wendy went inside her room and found Cheetah clawing the silk curtains on the window. "Stop that!" cried Wendy. "Those curtains have been in my family for centuries! They once belonged to Marie Antoinette!"

"Oh, really", said Cheetah looking concerned at the now ruined curtains. "Oh my dear girl", said Cheetah. "All I can say is…."

"Yes?" asked a teary Wendy.

"Let you eat cake! HA HA HA HA!" laughed Cheetah as she continued shredding the curtains.

Wally entered his room and found Zorak and Black Widow sleeping in a huge bed! "YIKES!" cried Wally converting his eyes.

"Do you mind?" called out Black Widow. "I'm enjoying a delicious honeymoon night with my Zorak!" And it showed her sprinkling salt on Zorak's head.

"I guess I should be thankful I'm not a slug", said Zorak licking his salty face.

Sneezly found Captain Cold now living in his icy room. "Hey kid", said Cold. "Can you turn up this AC? It's not cold enough in here!"

"But that's as cold as it gets in my ex-room", said Sneezly. "Just like my home in the North Pole!"

"The South Pole is much colder!" demanded Cold. "I want it as cold as that! Or better yet, Pluto!"

"Please don't say that P name", said Sneezly. "This is a Hanna-Barbera story!"

Howler opened his door and found Toad living in his room. "Don't you mutts usually scratch if you want to come in?" grumbled Toad as he was sitting on a bean bag chair bending some DVDs.

"Hey, are those my hard to find monster movies on DVD?" gasped Howler seeing all the dented DVDs on the floor.

"Don't really know and don't really care", said Toad as he read a DVD label. "Scooby Doo meets the IRS. I heard this movie was so scary, that it was never released to the public. This must be an ultra-rare bootleg!"

"NO, PLEASE!" cried Howler begging on his knees. "That's my most favorite movie of all! I'd be devastated if I never get to watch it again!"

"I suppose I can spare its life if you'll obey my commands", snickered Toad.

"Anything", gasped Howler.

"SIT, BEG, LIE DOWN, ROLL OVER!" laughed Toad as he watched poor Howler roll around on the floor like a dog.

"I just hope my old pack doesn't find out about this", wailed Howler.

Country was shocked to find about a million flies inside his room. He rushed into the attic and came back to the room with a giant flyswatter and a spray can. "You flies have trespassed on a mad cat's property!" said Country.

But the flies made an opening so the Fly villain could approach Country. "This room is now my property, fuzz face!" said Fly. "And these guys are my relatives who are giving me a little housewarming party. And if you harm one inch of me and my fly-guys, PETA will swat you with a swatter! Or even worse!"

"And I thought autograph hounds were pests", sighed Country.

Jabber was about to step into his fishtank bed, until he saw that the water was colored pitch black. "NYAAAH!" gawked Jabber. "Who put black dye in my tank!"

"Oh, that's my fault", said Black Manta rising from the blackened water. "It's a skin condition of mine. Water always seems to become black and evil every time I step into it."

"This is the ultimate form of no respect!" cried Jabber. "WOO WOO WOO!"

"Aw, don't be like that", said Manta scooping some water into a glass. "Have a sip of my dark water. It'll clear up your sinuses and unclog your arteries."

"Really?" asked Jabber.

"And melt every vital organ in your body", said Manta. "It's quite good with a squirt of lemon!"

"No thanks!" gasped Jabber as he slowly tiptoed out of his ex-room.

All the good original boarders of HB House were in the hallway complaining to Huck about having their rooms taken away from them.

"It's bad enough Fish Face now owns my room", protested Dyno. "But you know what I saw him doing with my battery recharger? Frying fish bait and worms on the top of it. Now I don't wanna connect myself to it anymore!"

"Sorry fellas", said Huck. "What can I do? Mr. Dastardly just threw me out of my room as well."

"Can't you reason with him, please?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah", said Howler. "If DD expects us to work for our rent, he should at least give us places to sleep for our hard work."

"Okay, I'll talk to him", sighed Huck as he went to the door of his ex-room and knocked on it. Out came Dick dressed in a striped nightgown and nightcap.

"What do you want!" demanded Dick. "I got a busy day of evil schemes tomorrow!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Dastardly", pleaded Huck. "But the good people who served you and your villainous guests today want to know where we're supposed to sleep tonight?"

"Oh, how thoughtless of me", said Dick pretending to bang his head. "But don't worry. I don't expect goody-good servants to stand all night with no place to sleep. I know just the place for all of you."

"That's awfully generous of you", said Huck smiling.

"Awfully generous of you is right!" scowled Huck. "This is plain AWFUL!" All of the good guys were now sleeping in sleeping bags inside the cold garage.

"I hope you find this garage comfy", said Dick standing in front of the door. "Now good night, sleep tight, and be sure to leave some skin exposed for the bed bugs to bite! HA HA HA HA!" and he closed the door while wooden latches slid by keeping the door locked.

"He expects us to sleep in this freezing cold garage?" shivered Jabber while chattering his fangs.

"Cold?" asked Sneezly. "This feels like Arabia! I miss my air conditioned room!"

"Boo Boo and I have slept in much colder places", said Yogi.

"Like our old cave back in Jellystone Park?" asked Boo Boo.

"No", said Yogi. "Like when we tried to raid Mr. Ranger's private ice cream vault and got locked in overnight! It was both Heaven and Heck freezing over at the same time!"

"I can't believe those bad guys expect us to live in this dirty garage like a bunch of wild savages!" groaned Howler as he was scratching his ear with his foot.

"Hey, SPUT, SPUT!" called out Speed Buggy. "You're badmouthing my happy little room. SPUT, SPUT!"

"Oh, sorry Speed Buggy", said Howler. They all turned around and found Speed in bad shape. He had scratches on his paint job and all four of his tires were popped.

"Speed, what happened to you?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah", said Country. "You look like you came back from a demolition derby."

"That Cheetah lady was looking for a scratching post, SPUT, SPUT", stuttered Speed. "When she couldn't find one, she decided to use me! SPUT SPUT!"

"How horrible!" cried Wendy as she patted the poor buggy's damaged hood. "My curtains were bad enough, but scratching a good hearted car is unforgivable!"

"That tears it!" shouted Dyno as his skin turned red and a whistle popped out of his head blowing off steam. "I can't sit here any longer and see a fellow machine ruined! When I'm through with those bad guys, they'll keep the name bad, because that's how much I'm gonna hurt them!" And he injected all sort of weapons from his body and he was about to bust down the locked door until Huck got in his way.

"You can't do that, Dyno", said Huck. "Don't you remember? Those super villains are protected by PETA. If you harm one hair of their heads, you could go to jail!"

"Or worse, the dog pound!" said Howler. "I'm sure they'll find a way to put a bionic dog to sleep!"

"Like cutting my wires!" gasped Dyno turning from red to green. Then he sucked back in his weapons. "Okay, I'll be good", said Dyno as he started thumping his tail.

"Maybe the Professor might know how to solve all of this", said Wendy. "Say Professor…" They all turned to the Prof. who was sitting up in his sleeping bag sketching something on a notepad.

"Whatcha' working on, Prof.?" asked Wally, "Some kind of device that'll chase out those bad guys?"

"Oh no, oh dear, oh great Einstein's hair!" gasped the Prof. as he finished his sketching. "It's just as I thought!"

"What is it Prof?" asked Wendy.

"Earlier today, I saw that fiend Brainiac working on a whole bunch of equipment and chemicals in my ex-laboratory", said the Prof. "I've done some sketching and putting pieces together and I've found out what he's building. A powerful Destructo Ray!"

"A Destructo-type-Ray?" gasped Yogi.

"No, Yogi", said the Prof. "A Destructo Ray." And he showed everyone the drawing that consisted of a huge machine with a gigantic ray gun about the size of a giant satellite dish.

"Those things can sting, right?" asked Howler.

"More than that, I'm afraid", said the Prof. sadly.

"We gotta go to the police and tell them about this!" cried Sneezly.

"Yeah, and put all their sorry butts in jail!" said Jabber.

"That won't work", said a depressed Dyno. "Just like us superheroes, the police are helpless to arrest any PETA protected criminals, or else!"

"Or else, they'll lose their badges?" asked Boo Boo.

"Or else, PETA will stop buying tickets to the policemen's ball", said Dyno.

"That means those villains can fire that Destructo Ray anytime and anywhere they want and no police or superhero will be able to stop them!" cried Wendy.

"Not only that", wailed the Prof. "Brainiac is using my precious hamsters to power up his ray. Poor AC and DC weren't meant to be instruments for evil! They could go to hamster juvenile hall!"

"That does it!" said Huck in a sweet, but angry voice. "We have to go to PETA and get them to remove this super villain protection decree!"

"But where can we find this PETA group?" asked Wally.

"We're in luck", said Dyno opening up his laptop computer installed in his chest. "My computer shows that a main PETA group has camped out just two miles from here!"

"Then what are we sitting around here for?" asked Yogi. "Let's go to PETA so the bad guys will retreat-a! HEY, HEY, HEY!" The other's looked funny at Yogi.

"Hey, it's rare I get to rhyme something like PETA", said Yogi.

The next day, our heroes had arrived at a campsite where a group wearing PETA T-shirts were busy roasting something on sticks. "Hey, are those marshy-mallows?" asked Yogi drooling.

"Nope", said a guy member, "We're roasting tofu. We don't believe in cooking animals."

"But marshmallows aren't animals", said Boo Boo.

"We saw some marshmallows dancing around in a cereal commercial on TV", said the same guy. "After seeing that, we've declared marshmallows endangered species!"

"But that was just a cartoon leprechaun making the lifeless fluff balls dance with telepathy!" said Howler.

The PETA group looked at the werewolf and started to get angry. "Hey, that guy's wearing the skin of a dead wolf!" shouted a girl.

"So you think its cute skinning poor innocent wolves just to keep warm?" demanded the same guy.

"This isn't a coat", protested Howler. "This is the real me. I'm a werewolf!"

"He admits he's wearing a wolf!" shouted the girl.

"I said werewolf! Not wearing a wolf!" cried Howler running behind his friends

"I say let's show this wolf wearer what it's like to be beaten and skinned for fashion!" said the guy as he and all the other PETA members took out clubs and hammers and slowly approached the nervous werewolf.

"These people are nuts!" gasped Wendy.

"Force field activation!" shouted Dyno as an invisible force field shot from his eyes, protecting them from the raging people.

"Enough of this!" shouted a woman's voice. The PETA group stopped and out of the biggest tent stepped a woman with short brown hair and was wearing PETA shirt and blue jeans. "Just what are you all doing?"

"It's these outsiders!" said the girl. "They're trying to protect this fiend who wears the skin of a wolf!"

"I keep telling you guys", shouted Howler. "I'm a w… I mean a half man, half wolf!"

"Um, excuse me, ma'am", said Huck stepping in front of the crowd. "Are you the person in charge of PETA?"

"Yes I am, small blue hound", said the woman. "I'm Quinn. The head of the PETA group in Yabbadabbaville. And who are you?"

"I'm Huckleberry Hound", said Huck, "The owner of the boarding house known as HB House.

"Former owner actually", whispered Wendy.

"Oh yeah, that's right", said Huck sadly. "And you can see why I'm so blue. We've come to ask you a gracious favor."

"What is it?" asked Quinn.

"We'd like you to remove the Super villain protection decree", said Huck.

"Forget it!" said Quinn.

"DITTO!" shouted all the PETA people.

"But you have to!" shouted Dyno. "Super villains hurt innocent people!"

"Who cares about people!" scoffed Quinn. "We've seen on the news many times how poor defenseless super villains get beaten and taken away by super strong superheroes. Those poor villains never get a break!"

"How about letting those poor super villains win once and a while?" said the first guy. "That way, things will be fair and even!"

"I'll take back what I said earlier", said Wendy. "You people aren't nuts. You're coo-coo!"

"Hey, don't insult the noble coo-coo bird like that!" shouted Quinn.

"Listen my animal-type loving friends", said Yogi. "A bunch of villain-types have taken over our happy home sweet home! You have to give us permission to throw them out on their baddy bottoms!"

"And why should we help you villain haters!" asked Quinn.

"Because we're all animals here!" said Huck. "Except for Wendy and the Professor who are humans, and Speed Buggy who's a car, and Howler who's actually a human turned into a werewolf!"

"He even admits that skinner is wearing a wolf!" shouted the guy.

"Not again", cried Howler curling up into a furry ball.

"Isn't that why PETA is formed?" asked Boo Boo. "To protect and make animals like us happy?"

"But you animals are wearing the clothes of humans", said Quinn pulling on Boo Boo's bow tie and pointing to Huck, Yogi, Wally, Dyno, Goober, and Country.

"Most of us only wear hats and ties, dontchaknow?" said Wally.

"And I'm not wearing anything", said Jabber, "Except for a nice toothy smile. YUK YUK YUK!"

"And you all speak the human language!" scoffed Quinn. "You poor animals sold out to those evil animal eating and hurting humans!"

"Don't forget, you're human too!" said Wendy. "I think!"

"And I'm ashamed to be one!" said Quinn. "But in 15 years, hopefully they'll invent formulas that'll mutate us PETAs from humans to animals."

"Not if I don't invent it!" said the Prof. as he approached Quinn. "You have to let us stop those super villains", he pleaded as he took out his sketchpad. "Right now, one of those protected villains is working on a Destructo Ray. If he succeeds, he could blow up every life form on Earth. Including animals! And who would you have to protect if that happens?"

"Hmmm", said Quinn as she took the sketchpad from the Prof. and studied it. "It looks more like a hair dryer to me. It's perfectly harmless."

"How can you say that death machine is harmless!" shouted Wendy.

"A hair dryer can only hurt if you keep it aimed at one spot on your head", said Quinn. "Now if you'll just kindly leave, I'll…."

"Wait a minute", said the first PETA guy as he looked over Quinn's shoulder. "Those look like hamsters in that wheel that's attached to the machine."

"Yes it does", said Quinn looking annoyed. "Are you saying those villains are using poor defenseless hamsters to power up their hair dryer! That's unlawful animal labor and we PETAs won't stand for that! Whether they're protected super villains or not. Come on my fellow PETAs!"

"YEAH!" shouted all the PETAs as they grabbed some clubs and started marching to the direction of HB House.

"What just happened?" asked Howler who uncurled himself and saw the PETAs marching away. "Have I been thrashed to death?"

"No Howler", smiled Wendy. "But it looks like we might be getting our home back."

"But hamster power wasn't really their idea!" called out the Prof. "All that came from my scientific mind!"

Huck quickly covered the Professor's mouth. "Let the villains take the credit!" whispered Huck. "This is not really the time for you to be brainy!"

"Oh, I see", said the Prof. realizing that he might get clubbed instead if the PETAs knew the truth."

Back at the house, all the villains were in the living room having another wild obnoxious party. They were playing loud music, dancing while throwing dishes on the floor, and having spitting contests with some priceless urns. Dick was once again relaxing in Huck's cozy living room chair. "Stick the pigeon! Stick the pigeon!" Dick was singing while sticking some pins in a stuffed pigeon doll.

"Isn't this the life, Muttley?" laughed Dick as he turned to Muttley who was resting in Goober's doghouse. "Finally, villainy is paying off!"

"RAARF!" agreed Muttley as he was chewing on a pair of bedroom slippers autographed by the Blue Falcoln.

"Attention everyone!" called out Brainiac's voice as the basement door opened and Brainiac appeared pushing a huge machine with a laser cannon attached on top. "Tonight is a great night for us evil doers! For I have finally completed my Destructo Ray! Normally, it would've taken me months or even years to complete this complicated device. But thanks to a house where the law can't touch us and thanks to a screwy professor with all the right equipment in his lab, I've been able to complete it in one day! Isn't that wonderful!"

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted the villains raising their skull shaped mugs! "DESTRUCTION TIME!"

"Thank you", said Brainiac blushing, "You're all too kind! Oops, excuse my language! Now, which place shall we destroy first?"

"Let's destroy France!" said Toad. "I've always been mad at the French for eating frog legs!"

"No, let's destroy Orlando, Florida!" said Captain Cold. "I've always hated that they put the best theme parks in such a hot, sunny place I can't survive in!"

"Better yet, let's destroy every ounce of land on Earth!" said Black Manta. "And make it an all water planet!"

"I like that!" said Fish Face flapping his fins with glee.

"All water!" growled Cheetah as she pounced on Manta. "Don't you know we cats don't like water!" She growled as she was about to cut one of Manta's scuba cords with her claw.

"Now wait just a minute!" shouted Dick prying Cheetah and Manta apart with a broom and then marching up to Brainiac! "I like a little destruction myself. But there's no way I'm going to let you fire this dangerous, life taking, machine of death!"

"But I thought you said we can all get away with any type of evil in this house?" asked Brainiac.

"YEAH!" shouted all the other villains with disappointment and rage.

"But not if it ends up destroying my house!" said Dick. "If you want to destroy some countries, take the machine out in the backyard or put it on top of the roof! That way, we won't lose our home. HEH HEH HEH!"

Hearing Dick's orders, the villains stopped frowning and continued their evil laughing. "You heard our smart and sinister landlord", said Brainiac. "Help me push this baby on top of the roof!"

Just as they were about to approach the ray, the front door slammed open and in marched the PETAs along with the HB gang. "We want to speak to Mr. Dick Dastardly!" shouted Quinn.

"Why if it isn't my dear PETA friends", smiled Dick in his fakest smile ever. "I want to thank you all for making super villains an endangered species. You don't know how happy you've made me and the evil boarders of this hou…"

"Save it, Dastardly!" shouted Quinn. "Robert, Marla, check the machine for hamsters!"

"Right!" said the PETA guy and girl as they stormed past the surprised villains and headed over to the machine. They opened up a compartment and saw two hamsters trapped in two spinning wheels.

"Yes Quinn, they got hamsters working as slaves, all right!" said Robert as he and Marla took out the hamsters and started petting them.

"You monsters!" shouted Marla pointing at a villain.

"Of course I'm a monster", said Fly. "With a gross face like this, would you call me Luke Perry?"

"I thought you villains would at least be kind to your own fellow animals?" said Quinn.

"But we are", said Dick sweating. "I've always treated my precious dog, Muttley, with love and respect."

"ROPE, RO RAY!" said Muttley shaking his head no.

"Who asked you, you benedict fleabag!" growled Dick pounding Muttley on the head.

"RAZZIN FRAZZIN RANIMAL RATER!" grumbled Muttley.

"Did you just pound that poor dog!" shouted Quinn.

"But I really love animals!" pleaded Dick. "Cross my heart!" As he was about to cross his chest with his finger, something had fallen out of his coat. It was a stuffed pigeon with needles in its head. The PETAs became horrified.

"It's just a doll!" protested Dick. "You PETAs are supposed to be concerned about real animals, not dolls!"

"It's looking good for our side", Huck whispered to our heroes.

"I've seen and heard enough!" shouted Quinn as she took out a sheet of paper and tore it up. "The decree that states super villains are an endangered species is now cancelled!"

"BUT, BUT…" gasped Dick while all the other villains stood there shocked while our heroes smiled.

"Thank you, PETA lady", smiled Dyno as he ejected some handcuffs, nets, and lassos from every part of his body. "Now I can put all you villains in jail for disturbing the peace with your loud partying and for building a weapon of destruction!"

"BLAST!" growled the Hooded Claw.

"Blast is a good idea!" shouted Brainiac as he snatched the hamsters from Robert and Marla and placed them back in the machine. Then he pushed a button and two peanuts appeared causing the hamsters to run on their wheels which caused the machine to rev itself up. "Come any closer to me and I'll destroy this house and all of us with it!"

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"They should call you Brainless instead of Brainiac!" shouted Dick. "Don't you know you could blow up your fellow villains if you fire that thing in here!"

"Not to mention yourself!" shouted Wendy.

"I'm an android!" laughed Brainiac. "If I get destroyed, I'll just have my robot brain fly off somewhere and hire some scientist lackies to build me a new body!"

"Now that's a clever villain!" said Dyno stopping his attack.

"In fact, I'll do it now just to spite all you PETAs, HB goody goods, and villains who think they're better than me!" and he pushed the button and a huge green beam shot from the ray.

"OH NO!" cried everyone as they ducked down waiting for the explosion. Just then, the ray got hit by a compact mirror someone was holding. The ray reflected itself and sent it back to Brainiac.

"Game over!" whispered Brainiac nervously, then he exploded. Everyone got back up and saw the evil android known as Brainiac blown to pieces on the floor. But then, Brainac's head started to sprout rockets from its ears and was about to blast off.

"So long suckers!" shouted Brainiac, but then he was caught by a net made of steel.

"Our house is still standing!" gasped Huck relieved.

"And so are we!" said Yogi happily.

"My hamsters!" cried the Professor who ran over to the ray and freed the imprison hamsters. "Oh AC and DC!" cried the Prof. "Can you forgive me for letting you fall into the wrong hands!"

"But who saved us?" asked Wendy.

"I believe it was that person!" said Boo Boo, pointing to a figure dressed in a SWAT team uniform with the head covered in a helmet. In one hand was the compact mirror and in the other was a net with Brainiac's head trapped in it. Then the officer took out a megaphone and spoke in a southern woman's voice. "Y'all can come in an arrest these evil doers!" and in stormed some more SWAT team officers. They pounced on all the villains who were still shocked after everything that happened and handcuffed them.

"DRAT, DRAT, AND QUADROOPLE! DRAT!" shouted Dick who was on the floor handcuffed. "My plans and dreams to run a quaint little house for evil are ruined!"

"Don't worry, Dastardly!" said the SWAT team leader. "You and your little ol' bad friends will have a nice new home in the state prison!"

"Little ol'?" grumbled Dick. "There's something familiar about that line!"

"Yeah!" shouted the handcuffed Hooded Claw. "And that voice is familiar. It's a voice I've been trying to get rid of for years!"

"SURPRISE!" said the leader as she took off her helmet and revealed who she was.

"PENELOPE PITSTOP!" gasped everyone in the house.

"PITSTOP!" gasped The Claw. "You mean you've become a cop!"

"That's Sgt. Pitstop to you, Claw!" said Penelope smiling. "Your constant need to kidnap me and do me in had forced me to get tough and join the police force! And I got promoted to sergeant when they saw how much you tried to kill me on national TV and how I kept escaping."

"BLAST!" grumbled the Claw.

"Take 'em away, boys!" ordered Penelope. The officers got every villain on their feet and pushed them out the front door to a paddy wagon.

"Hey, Fish Face!" called out Dyno. "Make sure you hold onto to your soap with both fins while in the shower! HUH HUH HUH!"

"GRRRR!" grumbled Fish Face in a gurgly grunt.

"And make sure you put lots of fly paper and toad motels in your cells!" laughed Howler.

"Very funny!" grumbled Toad.

"You're a riot!" buzzed an angry Fly.

"Hold it a minute, please", said Quinn as she went over to Dick and pulled a paper from his coat.

"Hey, give that back!" shouted Dick. "That's my deed!"

"And we're gonna lock you up before you can do anymore bad deeds!" said Penelope as she ordered the last villain in the house to be taken away.

"Excuse me, Miss., I mean, Sgt. Pitstop", asked Jabber blushing.

"Why what is it you cute big guy?" smiled Penelope with a sweet smile.

"YUK, YUK, YUK, Well", said the shark blushing while holding a pen and paper. "I've seen you a lot on Peril TV. And I was wondering if I could have your autograph, please?"

"Why sure", smiled Penelope as she wrote her name down on the paper. "Here you go darlin'", smiled Penelope as he handed the autograph to the grateful Jabber.

"Thanks", smiled Jabber hugging the paper.

"But I warn you!" said Penelope in a now stern voice. "If I ever see that same paper auctioned on eBay, I'll hunt you down!" She said while waving her nightstick at Jabber.

"YAAARG!" went Jabber nervously. "Believe me, Sgt. Piststop. I'll respect your request. And this shark really believes in the word RESPECT!"

"Well, I must be leaving now", smiled Penelope as she exited the front door. "Y'all be good now, ya' hear?"

"We will!" said all the HB boys with hearts in their eyes.

"Why can't you all be good when I ask you?" sighed Wendy, turning a little green with envy.

After Penelope and her squad left with the villains, Quinn approached Huck and handed him the paper she took from Dick. "Here you go Mr. Hound", said Quinn with a smile. "We, the good people of PETA, are giving you back the deed to HB House."

"You mean I'm the owner of this house once again?" asked Huck with a smile and a tear in his eye.

"Yes", smiled Quinn. "We want to make HB House a safe and welcome haven for animal citizens as well as humans who love animals."

"THANK YOU!" said Huck as well as all the other original boarders.

"We should have a party to celebrate this important date!" said Yogi.

"YEAH!" shouted the HB Gang while Dyno ejected a record player from his chest and was about to make some funky record scratching sounds, until Wendy stopped him.

"Hold it everyone", said Wendy. "I am grateful to have our house back. I don't think this is the time to be partying. Look at this mess those villains made! If we have a party, we'll make the mess even bigger."

"And what's wrong with a mess?" asked Howler.

"I've seen your messes, Howler", said Wendy. "It's enough to make a new Mt. Trashmore in Yabbadabbaville!"

"She's right", said Huck. "It looks like we'll all have to pitch in and clean up our house."

"AWWW!" grumbled the HB Gang.

"Just be grateful we'll be working without being the slaves of those villains", said Wendy.

"I suppose I should go out and fill up that huge hole in the backyard those baddies forced me to dig", sighed Howler.

"Actually, let's keep digging it", smiled Huck. "I like the thought of this house having a swimming pool. And we can charge the citizens of Yabbadabbaville to come and swim in it. That way, we'll have enough money to pay for the expenses I mentioned in the beginning of this story."

"Score one for us water critters!" shouted Wally, Sneezly, and Jabber Hi-fiving each other.

"And score zero for the poor wolf who'll be expected to dig it!" sighed Howler.

"What should we do with that?" asked Boo Boo pointing to the Destructo Ray.

"Yes", said the Prof. "We certainly can't leave the Destructo Ray in the wrong hands."

"We'll take it off your hands", said Quinn. "You can be sure that this weapon of destruction will be in the good hands of PETA." And she started using her imagination on how PETA can use the ray for good. It showed scenes of PETA threatening to blow up fried chicken stands, steak houses, and fur coat stores with their new Destructo Ray. And the ray was being powered by a short man in a big wheel so no hamsters would be forced into labor.

Next, we see Penelope driving her paddy wagon down the road. Inside were all the captured villains kicking Brainiac's head around like a soccer ball. "You ruined my dreams for a house of villains!" shouted Dick kicking Brainiac over to Fish Face.

"And you were gonna blast us all into sushi a minute ago!" shouted Fish Face kicking him with his flippered foot.

"What do you expect!" shouted the rolling head of Brainiac, "Who ever heard of honor among villains!"

"I wonder if we'll be getting the hot seat for this?" worried Toad.

"HOT SEAT!" shouted Captain Cold hearing yet another hot word causing him to take out his ice gun and started blasting like crazy.

"Keep it down back there!" shouted Penelope in the front.

"Hey Piststop!" shouted the Hooded Claw. "Aren't you officers supposed to confiscate weapons from dumb villains like him?"

"And miss having you fiends get hurt by each other?" laughed Penelope, "No way!"

Soon, the villains were now freezing in the ice coated back of the paddy wagon. And they were all looking red eyed at Captain Cold. "Keep those hot fiery eyes away from me!" shouted Cold.

"At least I have a fur coat!" sighed Cheetah and then looked at Zorak. "You're the only one here not complaining!" said Cheetah. "Why is that?" But then she took a good look at the mantis and discovered his head was gone.

"What happened to your head?" gasped Cheetah and then looked over at Black Widow. "I don't think I'll question her" she said disgusted while coughing up a hairball.

"Maybe someone will kick me up there and I can have a new body!" thought Brainiac looking at the headless mantis body.

Black Widow looked at the body of her now ex-husband, Zorak, and then looked over at Fly. "Won't you come into my parlor said the Black Widow to the cute little Fly?" said Widow smiling while pouring a pack of chocolate sauce on his head.

"I hope you don't mean your ice cream parlor", said Fly nervously.

Back at HB House, everyone gratefully retired to their rooms for the night. "Ah, it's great to be sleeping in my own room once again", smiled Wally. "I just hope that couple who slept in here last night didn't ruin it too much." And he crawled into his bed and plopped his head on his pillow.

"OW! Watch it you jerk!" called out a buggy voice.

"What the…?" asked Wally surprised as he lifted his pillow. To his surprise, he saw the head of Zorak in his bed. "What happened to you!" gasped Wally.

Zorak started to develop tears. "It was my now ex-love!" he sobbed. "First she ripped off my head and I was excitingly waiting to be devoured by her. But when she started nibbling on my ear, she decided she hated the taste of me and so she dumped me! WAAAAH!"

"Gee, I'm sorry to hear that", said Wally patting Zorak's head. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Will you marry me!" asked Zorak smiling.

"Are you crazy!" gawked Wally. "You're a guy, not a girl!"

"As you can see by my current position", said Zorak's head. "I'm now neither! What da' ya' say?"

And it showed a window being opened and Zorak's head getting thrown out and landing in the garbage can. Zorak opened his eyes and found little bugs nibbling on his face. "Cupid's being extra good to me!" he said while smiling.

THE END.


	6. HB House, episode 5

HB House, episode 5

By Cullen Pittman

Gator Retainer.

Wally Gator was busy sleeping in his swamp decorated room. The bugs were busy buzzing around his snoring mouth and getting inhaled as well. Then Wally woke up and made a huge yawn causing his huge toothy snout to cover the entire screen. Then a few dragonflies and mosquitoes ended up flying into his mouth causing him to choke.

"BLAACH!" gagged Wally as he coughed out the bugs that landed on his blanket. "Oh, sorry about that fellas", said Wally as he picked up a small dragonfly and started moving its wings up and down causing the small bug to come back to life, then did the same for the other bugs.

"You know my precious pets", said Wally. "I've told you many times not to fly around my mouth while I'm snoring. A gator's snout can be a dangerous trap, even when he's asleep, dontchaknow?"

"BZZZZ!" said the bugs bowing their heads in sorrow.

"Just as long as you learned from this near death experience, everything will be okay, okay?" smiled Wally as he took a cup of garbage and a cup of blood from his dresser drawer.

"BZZZZZ!" said the bugs happily as some of the bugs stated eating up the garbage while the mosquitoes went for the blood.

"I was hoping you'd like it", smiled Wally. "That's vintage AB blood I got not cheap from the blood bank and the garbage came from a fancy new French restaurant that opened the other day. They let me have it for free."

Then Wally got out of his bed and stretched his arms and legs and then twirled his tail like a propeller. "Now it's time for me to have some breakfast", smiled Wally, but then his gator smile turned into a frown when he looked at his alarm clock. "10:07!" cried Wally. "Oh, phooey! My alarm didn't go off! I missed breakfast! Wait, Wendy might still have some leftovers! I gotta go get them before they disappear like my dinosaur relatives!" And Wally threw off his nightgown, changed into his hat, collar, sleeve cuffs, and tie and was ready to leave his room. "It's a good thing we animal citizens have an easy dress code", said Wally. "Otherwise, we'd take forever to get dressed, dontchaknow?"

As Wally stepped out of his room, he saw Wendy and Huckleberry Hound standing in front of Sneezly Seal's closed door. "Oh, Wendy", smiled Wally. "I'm glad I found you. You wouldn't happen to have anymore breakfast stuff leftover, would you?"

"Sorry, Wally", said Wendy not turning her head to him. "It's all gone. You know the rules. Everyone has to be at the breakfast table at exactly 8 AM, otherwise all the good stuff might be gone."

"But my alarm clock that was supposed to go off around eight didn't ring", protested Wally. "I think one of my pet bugs must've crawled on the switch and turned it off."

"If you like, you can just pour yourself a bowl of cereal from the kitchen", said Wendy.

"But Wednesdays are your wonderful waffle days", whined Wally. "It would break this gator's heart if I didn't have one of your wonderful waffles this week. Can't you just put a tiny bit of batter in your waffle iron for me? It can even be an eye drop of batter!"

"I'd like to help you out", said Wendy. "But I'm really busy right now. Huck and I have to get Sneezly out of his room."

"Has he trapped himself inside?" asked Wally.

"No, he's locked himself inside", said Huck. "Today is Sneezly's dental appointment. But for some reason, he doesn't want to go."

"And you can't make me!" shouted Sneezly from behind the door. "My health is at stake!"

"But the dentist wants to make you healthy", said Huck. "Your teeth part that is. I don't know if he wants the rest of your body healthy though!"

"Come on, Sneezly", said Wendy. "The dentist is your friend."

"No, he's the devil!" shouted Sneezly. "He'll do evil things to me!"

"Your dentist is the devil?" asked Wally confused.

"That's what all kids seem to say", said Wendy. "I remember saying the same exact things about my dentist when I was a little kid. But as I grew up, I realized he only wanted my teeth clean and healthy and I felt guilty about thinking those bad thoughts about my childhood dentist. You don't want to have those same feelings of guilt about your dentist when you grow up, do you Sneezly?"

"But you don't understand", cried Sneezly. "He is a devil! The kids at school showed me a photo of him yesterday. He has red skin and horns on his head!"

"Are you sure that wasn't just a red sunburn and two cowlicks?" asked Huck.

"And the kids say he's evil and sadistic!" cried Sneezly. "One time, Scrappy Doo had to go to him for a cleaning. The next day, Scrappy came to school with a clamped muzzle on his mouth and a few teeth missing."

"Are you sure Scrappy didn't just injure his mouth by doing wild skateboard stunts in the school parking lot?" asked Wendy. "He can sometimes be a brave, but reckless pup."

"Scrappy really needs to take a lesson from his cautious Uncle Scooby", said Huck.

"There's no way I'm going to meet that devil dentist!" cried Sneezly. "Even if it means staying locked up in my room until I'm old and my teeth falls out. That's when I'll come out!"

"How long is a seal's life span, I wonder?" asked Wally.

"Huck, don't you have a spare key to every room in this house?" asked Wendy. "Including one to Sneezly's room?"

"It wasn't on my key rack", said Huck. "Sneezly must've snuck into my office and taken it when we were all asleep. He sure wants to avoid that dentist bad."

"Yeah, that dentist is BAD!" called out Sneezly.

"I think I know how to get that door open", said Wendy, reaching into her hair and pulling out a hairpin.

"A hairpin?" asked Wally. "What'll that do?"

"Just watch", smiled Wendy as she was about to put the pin to the keyhole.

"A hairpin!" called out Sneezly as he opened the door and looked at the shiny pin with huge eyes. "Ooooh! It's pretty!" smiled Sneezly.

"I get it!" said Huck. "Using a pretty shiny hairpin to lure a seal out of his room is brilliant."

"Pure, genius", said Wally.

"That's not exactly what I really planned", said Wendy, puzzled. "But I guess it worked."

"Grab him!" shouted Huck as he and Wally pounced onto the seal, but Sneezly was slippery as a seal and he managed to slip out of their grasps and slide down the hall.

"Sneezly, get back here!" shouted Huck. "There's no way us responsible guardians are gonna deprive you of your dental care!"

Sneezly, backed into a corner, quickly pulled out a huge pepper shaker and titled it at his nose. "Take one more step and I'll release my supersonic sneeze!" he shouted.

"Back away everyone!" said Huck. "I think he's serious!"

"Sneezly, you would never release one of your supersonic sneezes on us!" said Wendy, "At least not on purpose!"

"If you're gonna take me to that dentist, I have no choice!" said Sneezly, twitching the pepper shaker. "I'm sorry, everyone."

"Let me handle this", said Wally as he slowly approached Sneezly.

"Please don't make me blow you away!" shouted Sneezly as he moved the shaker closer to his nose.

"Okay, I'll stay put", said Wally sitting down on the floor. "But you know Sneezly, dentists are supposed to be one of the most professional, loyal, and honest work people around. They don't want to see kids' teeth harmed in any way."

"Really?" asked Sneezly. "Even the one I'm supposed to go to?"

"Trust me, we gators are experts on tooth care", smiled Wally. "In fact, all dentists everywhere must be screened and approved by the toothfairy herself, before they can have their careers. And if a dentist does hurt a kid's teeth on purpose, the toothfairy uses her magic to take that mean dentist away and sentences him to work in the fluoride mines for all eternity."

"Do you mean that?" asked Sneezly.

"Yep", said Wally nodding his snout.

"I always thought the toothfairy's job was only to collect loose teeth for money", said Wendy.

"She has to have a professional job to get all those quarters", said Huck.

"I'll tell you what, Sneezly", said Wally, "How about if I go with you to be your bodyguard? And if that so called devil dentist does anything to hurt you illegally, I'll snap at his butt and get him to back off. How does that sound?

"Well, okay", said Sneezly putting the pepper shaker down. "I surrender."

"That's a good boy", smiled Wally as he took Sneezly's hand and was going to lead him downstairs.

"Thank's a bunch, Wal", said Huck. "That was good negotiating you did."

"And when you get back, I'll make up a special plate of waffles just for you Wally", smiled Wendy.

"Thanks guys", smiled Wally. "This gator won't let you down, dontchaknow?"

"You'd better not let me down the most!" said Sneezly nervously.

Later, we see Wally and Sneezly sitting in the waiting room of the dentist's office. In front of them was Doggie Daddy with a pet carrying case sitting next to him. "Hi, Doggie Daddy", called out Wally. "Long time no see, dontchaknow?"

"Hey there, Wal", said Daddy. "And hi to you too, Sneezly. Are you here for a dental examination?"

"More like dental execution", moaned Sneezly.

"Sneezly here is", said Wally. "I'm just here to make sure he doesn't get scared."

"I'm in the same boat with my son, Augie, here", said Daddy, patting the carrying case.

"Augie, is that you in there?" asked Sneezly. "You too have to see the evil dentist everyone at school's taking about?"

"Hi, Sneezly", moaned the little puppy from inside the case. "My dear old Benedict Arnold dad wants me to get hurt by the mean old devil dentist!"

"Him too!" asked Wally.

"Augie, my sweet but paranoid son!" scolded Daddy. "How many times have I gotta tell you? Dentists are not devils! They're your friends. The only devils that want to hurt your teeth are those cavity creeps! You probably have a mouth full of them thanks to all those devil food cakes you keep eating."

"How about if I switch to holy goodness angel food if you take me home right away?" asked Augie.

"Clever thinking my son", said Daddy. "But no cigar, which children shouldn't be smoking anyway."

"Aw, fiddle faddle!" groaned Augie.

"Sorry, Augie", said Sneezly. "I've tried the same things with Wally, too."

Just then, a voice on the intercom above spoke. "Sneezly Seal, please get your little tooth filled PIE HOLE in my office right away. ON THE DOUBLE!"

"That's you", said Wally, taking Sneezly's arm and dragging him through the door.

"Keep your faith, Sneezly!" called out Augie while trying to gnaw the bars off his carrying case.

"Augie, stop that!" shouted Daddy. "Or else, the dentist might have to fix your damaged teeth as well as fixing my bank account down to zero!"

Wally and Sneezly entered the office and saw that no dentist was around. "Is anyone here?" called out Wally.

"Oh gee", said Sneezly, pretending to be sad. "I guess there's no dentist to look at my teeth. Maybe we should go home."

"I'll be out in a minute!" sang a guy's voice from behind a door. Then you can hear a toilet flush and out came the dentist. He was dressed in a white coat which seemed normal, but what didn't seem normal was that he had red skin, two tiny horns on his head, and he wasn't wearing pants and he seemed to have a small pointed tail sticking out his huge rear end.

"Hello, ladies!" said the dentist politely. "Dr. Redguy at your, SEVER, I mean, service!"

"Hello, Dr. Redguy", said Wally. "I'm here to bring Sneezly for his dental…."

"OH MY!" gasped Dr. Redguy as he zoomed up to Wally and eyed his alligator snout. "Are you here to get your teeth fixed, Mr. Lizard?"

"First of all, I'm an alligator, not a lizard", said Wally. "And second, Sneezly's here for the check up, my teeth are fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure", whispered Dr. Redguy.

"Look at him, Wally", Sneezly whispered. "He's got red skin and horns! Like a devil!"

"Let me handle this", said Wally. "Um, no offense Doc", said Wally turning to Dr. Redguy. "But isn't it kind of unusual for a dentist to have red skin and horns? Come to think of it, it's kind of unusual for any kind of person to have red skin and horns."

"OH, MY TRAGIC AGONY OF FATE!" wailed Dr. Redguy. "All this is just a skin condition of mine that was inherited by my family tree! A REDWOOD! I've always wanted to be a dentist and make children's teeth HEALTHY and STRONG! But the dear kids fear me because of my OUTWARD APPEARANCE! Can't they just look inside and find my inner-beauty!"

"Hey, I'm sorry I brought that up", said Wally patting the crying Redguy's back. "See Sneezly", said Wally. "He isn't such a devil after all! He can't help the way he looks."

"Well…" said Sneezly, still unsure.

"I have an idea", said Redguy now smiling at Wally, "Mr. Iguana, why don't you sit in the chair and let me work on your teeth!"

"You want to work on my teeth!" asked Wally, surprised.

"But of course", said Redguy, delighted. "That way you can show your PANTY WASTE friend here that we dentists aren't so bad. What do you say, Mr. Newt?"

"I told you, I'm an alligator", said Wally, confused.

"Excellent, Mr. Gecko!" smiled Redguy as he pushed Wally into the chair, then some metals straps clamped onto Wally's wrists and ankles. The he turned to Sneezly. "Now watch and study me you cute little SISSY skeptic!" said Redguy as he started rubbing Wally's snout. "For here are all the fun things we dentists get to do to little children's delicate teeth."

"First we tie this cute little BIB around your neck!" said Redguy as he took a clean bib with an angel on the front. He looked at the angel and said, "WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!" and threw it in the trash and took out another bib with lots of disgusting looking stains on it.

"Sorry about the dirty bib", smiled Redguy. "My dog just had puppies."

"WHAT!" gasped Wally, while folding his arms over his chest.

"Just kidding!" laughed Redguy as he tied the bib around Wally's neck almost choking him. "Actually, my cat just had KITTENS!"

"Congratulations!" gasped Wally, trying to breathe with the tight bib on.

"Just kidding again!" laughed Redguy. "I actually just blew my nose in it."

Wally suddenly turned a queasy purple, and not from the choking of the tight bib.

"And now let me show you two ladies the safe and POINTY equipment I'll be using on your fragile little mouths", smiled Redguy as he took out a violin case and took out some dental equipment.

"First is this tiny little mirror, which will let me have a close look at any mean old cavities", said Redguy, taking out a huge mirror.

"That looks like a rear view mirror from a car", said Wally.

"Yeah, it came from a patient of mine who couldn't pay his 3 MILLION dollar dental bill", smiled Redguy. "Somehow, he got into an unexpected car accident the day after he told me he couldn't pay. HOW TRAGIC!"

"Gulp", went Sneezly.

"And this here is a tiny little scraper that allows me to scrape off plaque from your SIS…, I mean, sensitive teeth", smiled Redguy, taking out a tiny scraper. "Sometimes I like to carve my initials on people's gums to express myself."

"Double gulp!" went Sneezly.

"And a dentist isn't a dentist without his trusty floss", said Redguy. "And it comes in 3 flavors. Mint, cherry, and BARBED WIRE! Sorry, but I ran out of the first two flavors."

"Triple gulp!" went Sneezly.

"And we have here my trusty x-ray machine", said Redguy, yanking down a machine with lots of circuits crackling around it. "It might send radioactivity into your brain cells and would probably DAMAGE them a lot. But don't worry. It won't harm your teeth at all!"

"I'll do the gulping this time, Sneezly", whispered Wally.

"And now for the fun part", smiled Redguy, "Fun part for me that is! EXAMINATION TIME!" And he took a huge stick and jammed it in Wally's mouth causing his jaw to remain open.

"GARAWA!" moaned Wally, whose jaw was too wide open to talk properly.

"The stick is for my safety", smiled Redguy. "I'm not really DUMB enough to put my hand in a komodo dragon's mouth!"

"But Wally's a gator!" said Sneezly.

"Don't interrupt me boy, ya' bother me!" said Redguy as he put on a glove with a funny and sharp looking dental tool on each fingertip. Then he started feeling around inside Wally's mouth looking and poking every tooth and gum line causing Wally to shed tears.

"That could be me, next!" gasped Sneezly while shaking his flippers.

"JUST AS I THOUGHT!" said Redguy. "You have a serious jaw problem, Mr. Gila Monster. Your top and bottoms jaws have been pushed out way TOO MUCH! You look like a freaky ALLIGATOR!"

"GAWARAWWA!" mumbled Wally with the stick still in his mouth, trying to tell him that he is an alligator.

"You're gonna need braces, RIGHT AWAY!" shouted Redguy.

"WARAGAWUA!" cried Wally.

"I don't think Wally wants to have braces", said Sneezly.

"He'd better get them if he knows what's GOOD FOR HIM!" shouted Redguy.

"RAWARA!" asked Wally.

"Here, let me draw you a demonstration on what will happen if you don't get the proper TOOTH care right away", said Redguy as he pushed out a blackboard and started scribbling on it.

"You may THINK having long jaws might not be a big deal now", explained Redguy while drawing a picture of Wally with a small dunce cap on his head. "But about 5 or 10 years from now, those jaws of yours will keep growing and growing, AND GROWING!" And the doctor started drawing Wally's snout even longer. "They'll grow until they're 40 FEET LONG, causing you to lose your balance and fall FLAT on your back and be that way forever."

"GAWWW!" cried Wally, seeing the drawing of himself with a long snout and on his back helpless.

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL!" shouted Redguy as he continued drawing. "Those jaws of yours will continue to grow and grow until they reach outer space and finally the SUN!" And he drew Wally's snout hitting the sun and then catching on fire.

"GARAW!" cried Wally with huge fearful eyes while Sneezly covered his in fright.

"That's right, Mr. Salamander!" said Redguy. "Those PAINFUL solar flames will cover your entire snout until they reach your reptilian body and then set the very Earth you inhabit on FIRE. And pretty soon, the entire planet will become a BURNING INFERNO! Hmmm, that does sound kind of nice."

"GAW?" asked Wally, confused.

"Never mind", said Redguy blushing. "So you see, Mr. Chameleon. It's important you get braces too keep those evil jawbones of yours from growing. Not for your sake, but for THE ENTIRE WORLD'S sake."

"GARAWA!" gasped Wally getting nervous while sweating.

"But fear not. Dr. Redguy's in the house and he's here to make sure those REBEL jaws don't grow anymore!" And he pulled a huge box out of nowhere that read, spare parts, and took out a handful of rusted armor, wires, and sharp nails.

"All this might be too much for your FRAGILE little eyes, kid", said Redguy to Sneezly as he pulled a curtain over himself and Wally. Then Sneezly started to hear a bunch of drilling, crackling, and jackhammer drills while Wally was making lots of painful noises while Redguy was happily singing, "I'm the dentist of Seville! Even though they call me a pill! FIGARO!"

"How did the toothfairy ever approve of him?" wondered Sneezly nervously.

"ALL DONE!" called out Redguy as he pushed back the curtain. Sneezly became shocked at the sight of his friend, Wally. Wally's head was completely covered with a black metal helmet making him look like a knight. Only his eyes were showing through a tiny window. "This has got to be my best work ever!" said Redguy with tears in his eyes. Then he took out a camera, took a picture of the helmeted Wally, and placed his picture on a board filled with other miserable looking patients with sharp looking dental headgear. "You've just made my Wall of Pain! CONGRATS! Your days of looking like an icky alligator are over!"

"But for the last time, I am an icky alligator!" said Wally, speaking through the little vents around the snout part of his helmet. "That's what I've been trying to tell you when you jammed that stick in my mouth!"

"TOO LATE NOW, PAL!" shouted Redguy. "But don't worry. That headgear is only temporary. It'll come off very soon."

"How soon?" asked Wally.

"ABOUT 1000 YEARS!" said Redguy.

"A THOUSAND YEARS!" gasped Wally and Sneezly together. "I can't wait that long!" shouted Wally. "I want this gear off my gator face, NOW!"

"Sorry", smiled Redguy. "But that helmet won't come off in any way, for there's a TIME LOCK on it!"

"A time lock!" cried Wally.

"Here' let me show you", smiled Redguy as he took some mirrors and pointed them at different angles. Wally looked at one of the mirrors and saw on back of his helmeted head a number board with the number 1000 on it.

"Once that number reaches zero", explained Redguy. "The headgear will unlock and you'll have your precious freedom back."

"But I might not live for a 1000 years!" cried Wally.

"You might if you give up FATTY fried foods", smiled Redguy.

"I won't be able to eat anything at all with this headgear on!" cried Wally.

"Oh, will you look at the time!" smiled Redguy, pointing to his drawn-on his wrist watch. "I got more patients to take care off. So it's time for you two LADIES to leave!"

"But weren't you supposed to look at Sneezly's teeth?" asked Wally confused. "That's the reason we both came here."

"OH, VERY WELL!" grumbled Redguy as he bent down to look at the nervous Sneezly. "Say, AAAAAAAAH!" shouted Redguy, screaming into the poor seal's face.

Sneezly nervously opened his mouth while Redguy eyed his teeth. "Eh, you're fine", said Redguy, who didn't seem to be interested in Sneezly's teeth at all. "SEE YA' AROUND. I'LL MAIL YOU THE BILL!" and he pushed both Wally and Sneezly out the door and back into the waiting room where Augie and Doggie Daddy were still waiting.

"Sneezly", called out Augie from his carrying case. "Was it as bad as the kids in school said? Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, not really", said Sneezly confused. "He didn't even touch my teeth."

"Wally", gasped Doggy Daddy. "What's with the metal head? Are you trying out for that Revenge of the Sith musical at the theater?"

"No", grumbled Wally, "That crazy dentist thinks I should wear this headgear for 1000 years!"

"But why?" asked Daddy. "You weren't the one who needed the appointment today."

"I'd rather not talk about it", grumbled Wally. "I just wanna get home now! Come on, Sneezly." And he grabbed Sneezly's hand and rushed out the door.

"I wonder what when on behind that door?" wondered Daddy. Just then, Redguy popped his head out of the tiny little keyhole. "Augie Doggie" called out Redguy. "YOU'RE NEXT!"

"Gulp!" went Augie.

"And why don't you invite your dear old dad who has that APALLING shaped mouth to come in too?" smiled Redguy snickering.

"Say, Augie my son", said Daddy nervously. "What do you say we skip your appointment and I'll just by you those teeth cleaning dog biscuits 4 out of 5 dentists recommend?"

"Thank you, oh protective and smart father of mine!" cried Augie as he and his dad left the room.

"WHY DO THAT!" shouted Redguy. "I WAS THAT FIFTH DENTIST!"

Back at the HB House kitchen, we see Wendy preparing a batch of waffles while Huck was at the table reading the newspaper. "I hope Sneezly's dental appointment is going well", said Wendy. "He was really terrified when he left the house."

"Don't worry", said Huck, "Wally said he'd be by Sneezly's side throughout his torture, I mean, treatment!

"You don't think that Sneezly's dentist really is a devil, do you?" asked Wendy.

"Nyahhh", laughed Huck. "Devils don't like dressing in white." Then they see Sneezly walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Sneezly", smiled Wendy. "You seem to look fine. Did the dentist check out and clean your teeth?"

"Yeah, he did look at my teeth", said Sneezly. "But I think that's all he did. He didn't even put any of those sharp and funny looking tools in my mouth at all."

"Are you serious?" asked Wendy.

"Nope", said Sneezly. "He just took one quick look at my teeth and said I was fine and he sent me away. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee", said Huck. "That sounded like you went through the world's quickest dental check up. They should put that in the book of world records."

"And it's pretty odd that he didn't do any work on your teeth", said Wendy. "By the way, where's Wally? I have his waffles ready for him."

"Over here!" called out Wally's voice from the doorway. "And I don't want to come in right now."

"Why not?" asked Huck.

"I don't want any of you to look at me!" wailed Wally. "It's too embarrassing!"

"But I got your waffles ready for you", said Wendy.

"Oh, that tantalizing square wheat smell!" groaned Wally. "Okay, I surrender. I'll come in. Just brace yourselves like I just have." Wendy and Huck looked shocked as they saw their gator friend enter the kitchen with a rusty black helmet over his head.

"Jeepers!" gasped Wendy.

"You didn't move over to the dark side, did you?" asked Huck.

"No, Sneezly's dentist did this to me", moaned Wally. "He said I needed braces!"

"You're kidding!" asked Huck.

"They sure don't look like braces to me", said Wendy. "I should know. I had to wear them when I was 12. Mine were only on my teeth and they didn't cover up my whole head."

"Really?" gasped Wally. "I think I may have gotten the wrong end of the dental plan."

"And besides", said Wendy. "I think only an orthodontist is supposed to put braces on you, not a dentist."

"Dr. Redguy was worried that Wally's snout would grow longer and longer, that it might touch the sun and endanger the whole world", said Sneezly.

"I don't know if I agree with that, but I certainly don't want to get blamed if that does happen to the world", said Wally. "So I guess I'll have to keep this on for the next 1000 years."

"A THOUSAND YEARS!" gasped Huck and Wendy.

"Maybe I'll real a good book to pass the 1000 years away", said Wally, "Perhaps War and Peace."

"Maybe Sneezly is right", said Huck. "Maybe that dentist is the devil."

"I'm starting to agree", said Wendy. "I definitely don't think an alligator's snout can grow long enough to touch the sun. Let's ask the Professor. He might know how long an alligator's snout is supposed to reach."

"Okay, but first I want some of those delicious waffles of yours", said Wally pulling the stack off waffles up to him.

"But can you even eat with that thing on?" asked Sneezly.

"I have my ways", said Wally taking out a tiny knife and fork and started cutting up a waffle into a tiny microsized piece, then spread a drop of butter, a tiny atom of syrup and pushed it through one of the vents on the mouth of his helmet. "I just have to eat it a particle at a time", said Wally.

"At least you're not bolting your food down", said Huck.

Soon, they all got tired of waiting for Wally to finish his waffle particle eating breakfast. They had to drag him away form the table and bring him down to Professor Pat Pending's lab. "But I didn't even get to lick the syrup from the bottom of the plate!" whined Wally.

"Hmmm", said the Prof. as he studied the black helmet that covered the alligator's head. "This is quite a questionable piece of orthodontic work. I definitely don't think a tooth care specialist would allow such a major prescription."

"So are you saying that the dentist who did this to Wally is a quack?" asked Huck.

"If the webbed shoe fits", said the Prof.

"Professor", asked Wendy. "Is it really possible for an alligator's snout to grow so long that it might reach outer space and touch the sun?"

"Of course not", laughed the Prof. "The sun is 93 million miles from the Earth and an alligator's snouts can't possibly grow that long. In fact, no snouts on Earth can reach that far."

"Does that mean I don't have to wear this painful headgear?" asked Wally.

"Of course not", smiled the Prof. "As a sophisticated professor of science, I hear by release you from the orthodontic prescription you were forced upon."

"Say what?" asked Wally scratching his helmet.

"He means you're allowed to get rid of that helmet", said Wendy.

"Oh, rapture!" said Wally happily. "But that might be a problem, dontchaknow? There's a time lock on this headgear and it won't come off until it reaches 1000 years."

"Perhaps I have something in my invention box that might help", said the Prof. as he started searching through a huge box in the corner. "Ah, here it is", said the Prof., taking out a simple looking object.

"It looks like a pizza cutter", said Sneezly.

"Not just a pizza cutter, my boy", smiled the Prof. "This is the world's sharpest pizza cutter. I designed it to cut the pan along with the pan pizza inside it."

"Why on this good green Earth would you want to cut pizza pans?" asked Huck.

"So people can enjoy pizza slices fresh out of a slice shaped pan", smiled the Prof.

"But won't that ruin a good expensive pan?" asked Sneezly.

"Now that you mention it, you're right", said the Prof, scratching his chin. "I'll have to research this more."

"Just don't do any researching on my good cooking pans", said Wendy. "Or else you'll need to invent something to protect you from my wrath!"

"All right, fine", said the Prof. gulping. "Instead of using this cutter to cut pans, I'll use it to cut Wally free from his headgear." And he slowly put the cutter to Wally's helmet.

"Wait a minute, Professor", said Wally. "Won't the world's sharpest pizza cutter cut through my skull and my brain too?"

"Don't worry, Wally", said the Prof. "I'm going to cut gently. Just one gentle cut will have that awful metal off your gator face in no time flat. Trust me!" The Prof. started to roll the cutter around the helmet. "That's odd", said the Prof. "There's not a scratch on this helmet. Maybe I'd better cut deeper."

"CUT DEEPER!" gasped Wally. The Prof. started to cut even faster and deeper, but with no luck still.

"Why isn't this working!" grumbled the Prof. as he started rolling the cutter around like mad causing Wally to sweat inside the helmet causing sweatdrops to drop out of the vents. Huck, Wendy, and Sneezly watched in terror as the inventor was turning into a mad inventor.

"Professor, I think you'd better stop", said Wendy. "It looks like you're not getting any progress so far!"

"You're probably right", sighed the Prof. as he looked at his cutter. The round blade had been worn down really tiny. The Prof. took a tomato from his labcoat and tried to cut it, but it just caused what was left of the blade to crack. "So much for the world's sharpest pizza cutter", sighed the Prof.

"At least all my pans are safe", said Wendy.

"Now how am I gonna get this thing off of me?" asked Wally.

"Perhaps Dynomutt can help", said the Prof. "He's equipped with the most powerful weapons and machinery that I'm even envious of."

"In his room, Dynomutt was busy studying all the villain mug shots on his bulletin board. "Fish Face, The Worm, Beast Woman, and of course, Iron Face", sighed Dyno. "Oh, how I wish for the days I can face you all in battle again." Just then, he heard a knock on his door. "Entre!" said Dyno as he was studying the poster of the iron faced villain, Iron Face.

"Pardon me, Dyno", said Wally. "But…." Before Wally could finish his question, Dyno turned around and saw Wally with the metal helmet on.

"IRON FACE!" shouted Dyno. "Who gave you an early parole! Or did you break out!" Dyno shot out his extendable arms and wrapped Wally up tight.

"Yes, squeeze me hard!" shouted Wally. "Maybe that'll pop off this iron mask!"

"Don't think you can fool me with that fake Wally Gator voice!" shouted Dyno. "And wearing that Wally Gator coat won't work either!"

"But this is Wally!" said Wendy, trying to pull the misguided bionic dog away from Wally. "And he needs your help!"

"Yeah, help from my rash of justice!" said Dyno.

"Rash of justice?" asked Huck. "Don't you mean your wrath of justice?"

"Oh yeah!" said Dyno. "Come to think of it, we bionic dogs never ever had a rash before. We can never understand why flesh citizens have a fear of poison ivy."

While Dyno was rambling on about the curiosities of rashes, the gang managed to free Wally from Dyno's grasp. And after explaining for many hours that the guy in the iron mask was Wally, not his arch nemesis Iron Face, Dyno agreed to help.

"This is a very complicated criminal looking thingy", said Dyno as he injected a magnifying glass from his head and was studying Wally's headgear. "And it has a time lock too!"

"Which won't come off until a thousand years!" moaned Wally.

"I think I know what I can use for this dilemma!" smiled Dyno as he opened up his chest door and pulled out a cord and stuck it into one of the vent holes in the mask's mouth. "Try not to touch the tip of the cord with your tongue", said Dyno. "The shock might infect your brain cells."

"GULP!" went Wally.

"What are you doing!" asked Wendy as Dyno started typing some stuff on the keyboard also located on his chest.

"I remember me and my buddy, Blue Falcon, were in a similar sticky situation like this once", said Dyno. "And sticky it was! One of our enemies, Chewing-Gum-In-Class Man, had locked us in a bank vault filled with explosive wads of nuclear bubble gum. And the vault had a time lock on it. So I used this trick to tap into the time lock's computer and speed up the time so the vault would open now."

"And did you escape?" asked Sneezly.

"Not really", said Dyno. "The gum exploded the minute we set one foot out of the vault. We were a total mess. But the experience did make me think twice about chewing gum in superhero school."

"So you think by speeding up the time on Wally's mask. That will free him?" asked Huck.

"It's a longshot", said Dyno. "And I do mean long! Trying to speed up a thousand year time lock might take hours or even days or even months, or years, or centuries, or.. Oh, look. We're done!"

Everyone gathered around and saw that the time lock had dropped down to zero. "Oh fiddle-dee-dee!" said Wally happily as he placed his hands on the helmet. "Now I can be a free gat.. A free gat… Wait a minute!" Wally tried to pull off the helmet, but couldn't. "Oh no!" wailed Wally. "It still won't come off!"

"Dyno, what happened!" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, I thought your time lock speed up strategy would work", said Huck.

"I don't understand it", said Dyno puzzled. "That steel head should've split in two any minute." Just then, Dyno's steel head had split in two and both halves clunked onto the floor leaving the bionic dog headless.

"Jeepers!" cried Wendy.

"Dyno, are you okay?" asked Huck as he picked up one head half while Sneezly took the other half.

"Oh, poo!" said the first head half as Dyno took them from Sneezly and Huck. "I must've miscalculated."

"Look on the bright side", said the second half. "Now we're half brothers!"

"You're right?" smiled the first half. "I always wanted a brother!" And the gang watched puzzled as the Dynomutt body was holding the two head halves that were having a conversation with each other.

"Talk about a split personality", giggled Huck. "Sorry, I couldn't resist saying it. No matter how decayed it was!"

"Now what'll I do!" wailed Wally.

"I think I might have an idea", said Huck.

Next, we find the gang outside with Wally chained to a lamppost. There was a hook attached to the helmet and the hook was attached to a chain which was attached to Speed Buggy's rear end. "Have you got the plan, SB?"

"SPUT, SPUT, SPUT! Sure do, Huck. SPUT, SPUT", sputtered Speed. "Better repeat it in case someone here doesn't know. SPUT, SPUT."

"Okay, here's my plan", explained Huck. "You drive away here as fast as you can. Hopefully a powerful car like yourself will have the power to yank off that helmet that's attached to poor Wally's head."

"Are you sure this'll work?" called out Wally.

"Of course", said Huck. "It worked when I needed a painful toothache pulled. But the only difference was that it was a swinging door my tooth was tied to. Ready to go Speed…."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Wendy. "A speeding car might be too powerful and it might end up tearing off Wally's head from his neck."

"You're right!" cried Wally. "And they might mount my severed little head on the wall. Get me off this thing!"

Huck, Wendy, and Sneezly managed to untie Wally from the post and were about to remove the hook from his helmet. Until a hot red Ferrari came zooming down the road. "SPUT, SPUT, OH YEAH BABY!" called out Speed Buggy who started raising his front wheels like a wild horse. "That's one hot set of wheels!" And he started zooming after the car not realizing Wally was still chained behind him and he ended up dragging poor Wally down the street.

"Oh no! Poor Wally!" cried Wendy.

"It's a good thing alligator's have armored skin", said Huck.

"Let's hope Speed doesn't bring him back as a shredded alligator belt", said Sneezly.

It was nighttime and Wally was in his bed covered with bandages and the helmet was still on his head. "Will I ever feel the feathery softness of a friendly pillow again?" asked Wally.

"Have faith, Wally", said Wendy. "We all won't stop trying until we find a way to free you from that awful headgear. But in the meantime, we're going to make you as comfortable as you can get."

"Thanks, Wendy", said Wally in a queasy voice. "Can I have tonight's supper please?"

"I have it right here", said Wendy holding a smoothie in a glass with a straw. "I blended some of tonight's dinner into a smoothie like you asked me to. But are you sure you want to try this? A chili dog, nacho, carrot, and fudge smoothie is kind of unusual, not to mention gross."

"Hey, I don't plan on waiting a thousand years to enjoy my favorite foods!" said Wally. "Straw me please!"

"Okay", said Wendy as she stuck the straw into one of the helmet's vents and Wally started slurping. "This is pretty, um, pretty,…" said Wally, but then stopped for his green body was starting to turn a queasy purple. "That was probably a mistake!" groaned Wally while holding his stomach.

"Uh oh!" gasped Wendy as she took out a long tube. She stuck one end of the tube in one of the helmet's vents and rushed the other end of it to the bathroom.

Sneezly stepped out of his room and saw a tube on the floor that led from Wally's room to the bathroom and he saw some strange gross stuff flowing through the tube. "Wendy, can I have that tube when you're finished?" called out Sneezly who started to hold his stomach in sickness.

Later that night, Wally had managed to get to sleep despite the uncomfortable helmet separating him from his pillow. His pet bugs were buzzing around Wally but looked disappointed. "This is no good", said a mosquito rubbing his sore stinger. "We can't bite him with that thing surrounding him."

"This is sure one way of keeping us on a diet", said another tick.

Just then, the bugs started to scamper and fly away for something was sprouting out of the helmet's snout. It started to unfold into a huge satellite dish. Wally was still asleep to notice it. The dish started to extend itself out the window and started sending some weird signals into the night sky. The signals started to go into outer space.

Millions of light years away, we find a planet made completely of glass. We see a bunch of glass monsters wandering around, working, playing, and beating the shards out of each other. In a glass shaped castle, we see the king of the glass monsters known as Glasstor sitting on his throne while some windshield wipers were wiping his stomach clean. Glasstor looked down at his stomach and saw his reflection. "Ah, your mighty king is looking handsome as usual", smiled Glasstor with a toothy shardy grin.

"Your royal glassness", said a skinny glass lacky who had rushed into the throne room.

"What is it, lacky?" groaned Glasstor. "Can't you see I'm reflecting on myself?

"Forgive me, sire", said the lacky. "But we're suddenly receiving these strange signals that are appearing on every screen on this planet. They're pre-emptying every TV show."

"Hmm, must be the leader giving the citizens another boring speech", said Glasstor. "I hate when he does that."

"But, sire", said the lacky. "You're our leader."

"Always with the details", sighed Glasstor. "Bring in my television screen slave."

Soon a short glass monster with a huge square shaped torso entered the throne room. He also had a fuzzy hat with some rabbit ears on his head. Glasstor took out a remote, clicked it, and some TV static appeared on the monster's torso. "Come on, why won't a picture show on you!" grumbled Glasstor as he went over and tried to adjust the rabbit ears.

"Must I wear these bunny ears?" moaned the monster. "They're so humiliating!"

"Would you rather have cable connected to you?" asked Glasstor taking out a long cable.

"No, not that?" pleaded the monster covering his bottom. "Allow me!" and he twisted his rabbit ears around until a picture finally appeared. It turned out to be Dr. Redguy.

"Hello you dumb lower life forms of this UGLY planet", said Dr. Redguy with a sinister smile. "If you're getting this message, I just wanted to take the time off from my busy schedule to tell you that you're all PATHETIC STINKHEADS!"

"WHAT!" grumbled Glasstor balling up his glass fists.

"YOU HEARD ME!" shouted Dr. Redguy. "YOU'RE ALL WEAKED KNEED SISSYPANTS and we dare you to attack our planet. That is if you got the guts. Unless you got CHICKEN GUTS! For we'd love to fry them and stuff them down your big mouthed PIE HOLES! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Glasstor started gnashing his teeth with rage causing little shards of glass to fall on the floor. "Where is this offensive broadcast coming from!" he bellowed. "I'll wipe out every miserable creature on that planet starting with the person sending that TV signal!"

"PS", continued Dr. Redguy. "In case your tiny pea brains are wondering, this message is being broadcast from Earth. And if you're too NIMBLE BRAINED to know the directions! It's the third circle from that large glowing hot thing you find on Raisin Bran boxes. Oh, and have a nice yellow bellied life! HA HA HA HA!" Then the TV broadcast ended.

"Lacky!" shouted Glasstor, "Prepare our mothership along with the other ships! We're going to invade this Earth!"

Back at HB House, Professor Pat Pending was in Dynomutt's room, welding his split head back together with a blowtorch. "Ah, that's better", said Dyno, ejecting a hand mirror from his chest. "I'm back to normal again!"

"If only we can find a way to help poor Wally", said the Prof. "I've never seen such an indestructible piece of headgear before. Nothing we did helped him get it off."

"Maybe he can learn to live with a metal head", said Dyno. "I've had to since the day I was born."

"You weren't really born, you were switched on", said the Prof. Just then, an alarm went off.

"What's that!" gasped Dyno, jumping to his feet.

"It's my new hostile alien detector!" said the Prof. looking at his wrist watch. "I invented it just in case this house gets invaded by visitors from outer space." Dyno looked at the Professor funny.

"Hey, I had a lot of spare time that day!" said the Prof. "And I was feeling depressed too!"

"Hey, if hostile aliens are invading", said Dyno. "That means there's finally crime for me to fight! Dynomutt, Dog Wonder to the Resuce!" Dyno rushed out of his room and into the hallway while the Prof. followed after him. The alarm from the Professor's wrist watch caused Huck, Wendy, and Sneezly to come out of their rooms as well.

"What's going on?" yawned Wendy dressed in a pink robe.

"Is there a fire?" asked Huck dressed in a white nightgown and nightcap.

"No, not a fire!" cried Sneezly in his red long underwear. "We arctic folk aren't used to things like that!"

"Relax everyone", said the Prof. "It's just some hostile aliens who're probably going to blow up our home."

"So go back to bed everyone and relax while the Dog Wonder handles everything", said Dyno as he and the Professor headed for the stairs that led to the roof.

"Oh, okay. Good night", yawned Huck as he, Wendy, and Sneezly went back to their rooms. "HOSTILE ALIENS WHO'RE PROBABLY GOING TO BLOW UP OUR HOME!" shouted all three as they reopened their doors and looked at each other going from sleepy to shocked.

Huck, Wendy, and Sneezly had rushed up to the roof and saw the Dyno and the Professor standing there waiting. "Just what is all this about hostile aliens?" demanded Wendy.

"According to my hostile alien detector", said the Prof. "They should be arriving here any minute."

"Let's hope that minute is somewhere around the way WAY future", said Sneezly.

"Nope, it looks like this minute", said the Prof. as he pointed to the sky. They all looked up and saw a bunch of spaceships that looked like a bunch of flying cups and saucers made of glass and one huge saucer in the middle.

"That big ship must be the mothership", said the Prof.

"And those little ships must be the fathership, uncleship, auntship, and even the first-cousin-twice-removed ship!" said Huck. "Hee hee! Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Hide behind the chimney everyone!" shouted Wendy.

"But I want to stop them from invading!" whined Dyno.

"Let's just hide for now and see what their intentions are first!" said Wendy.

"Oh, all right", said Dyno as he hid behind the chimney with the others. "That's just like something good old BF would tell me."

Inside the huge saucer was Glasstor sitting on his throne while his glass soldiers were operating the ship. "Lacky!" said Glasstor, "Are you sure this is where those offensive signals were coming from?"

"Yes, your sharpness!" said the lacky. "And according to our tracking system, the signal is coming through that open window in this Earth dwelling."

"Activate the teleportation beam!" said Glasstor. "We will bring whoever sent that message and ask him a few questions and I expect answers or this Earthling will answer to my shards!"

Suddenly, a huge yellow beam shot from the bottom of the huge spaceship and it hit the open window. Suddenly, Wally was dragged out of the window and was slowly floating to the spaceship.

"Oh no!" cried Sneezly. "They're taking Wally!"

"He must be terrified!" cried Wendy. But Wally was just floating there calmly while still snoring through his helmet.

"Let's hope that helmet is part space helmet", said Huck.

"I had enough of waiting!" shouted Dyno. "Wally needs a hero right now!" Dyno ejected his extendable arm, snagged Wally's tail, and got lifted up along with the gator.

"Now we're about to lose two friends!" shouted Wendy.

"Not if I bring them down with my patented magnet pistol", said the Prof. as he pulled out a small pistol with a giant magnet attached to it. Some magnetic waves shaped like hands reached out and snagged Dyno's steel body, but the result was that the poor Professor got pulled up as well. "I guess I should've made this magnet stronger", said the Prof. studying his magnet pistol while still getting raised up.

"Let's pull them down!" shouted Huck as he and the others grabbed the Professor's legs, but they all got dragged up as well.

"Why didn't we see this coming!" wailed Sneezly who was holding onto Huck's tail.

"And I'm supposed to be the sensible one in this house!" shouted Wendy as she watched her house move far away as the six Earthlings got pulled into an open hatch on the bottom of the huge spaceship and closed up.

Wally suddenly woke up and saw everything in darkness. "OH NO! I'M BLIND!" cried Wally getting up in a panic. "Oh wait! I forgot! I still have this dumb helmet on my head!" And he opened up the door that covered his eyes. He saw Huck, Wendy, Sneezly, Dyno, and the Professor sitting in front of him looking frightened.

"Morning everyone!" said Wally as he looked around. He suddenly discovered that he wasn't in his room, but they were all in a huge dome completely made of glass. "Wow, Huck", said Wally. "When you said you were planning on installing new windows in the house the other day, I think you went a little overboard."

"We're not in our house", said Huck.

"We're in an alien spaceship", said Sneezly nervously.

"Well if that's all", said Wally. "WHAT, A SPACESHIP!"

"A beam from the spaceship suddenly pulled you out of your room and into this ship", said Wendy. "And we suddenly came along for the ride."

"And this is quite an amazing vessel", said the Prof., taking out a microscope and studying the floor. "It seems to be made of completely out of glass."

"I don't care if it's made out of grass!" shouted Dyno. "As a hero of the planet Earth, I demand that our captors show themselves so I can give them swift justice!"

Suddenly, some trumpets blew, a huge door slid open, and two giant men made of glass stepped out.

"Even the crew seems to be made of glass", said the Prof. "How fascinating!"

"People made of glass?" asked Huck. "Wait, does that mean they might cut themselves if they touch skin?"

"I hope so", said Sneezly nervously. "I don't want them touching or even hurting me!"

"Attention lowly Earth scum", said one of the glass guards. "All of you bow down to the mighty Glasstor, king of the glass people!" Suddenly, two more glass monsters came in carrying a throne that had Glasstor sitting on it with his lacky following behind him.

"I am Glasstor, scourge of the Space Ghost Galaxy", said the mighty Glasstor as he rose from his throne. He studied the six Earthlings. "These are what Earthlings look like?" demanded Glasstor. "These puny vermin don't even look like they're worthy of invading!"

"Hey, there!" shouted Dyno. "We are not vermin and we're very much worthy of getting invaded!"

"Dyno, don't encourage them!" said Wendy.

"And I'll teach you not to badmouth us noble Earth citizens!" shouted Dyno as he ejected a bunch of bazookas, crossbows, and other weapons from his body. Just then, a huge glass box rose from the floor and sealed Dyno in it. "Hey, what's going on here!" demanded Dyno. "I'm not a mime to be put in a see through box!" He tried to blast away his glass prison, but couldn't.

"Lacky", asked Glasstor. "Did those offensive broadcasts come from this robotic beast? The lacky slowly approached the trapped Dyno and aimed some kind of remote at him.

"No, your crystalness", said the lacky. "He wasn't the one sending those signals. Wait a minute, my detector is pointing somewhere else. Those TV signals came from this creature with the green scaly skin and black helmet."

"Eyeww!" groaned Wally. "I wouldn't want to meet that kind of gross monster! Where is this monster with green scaly skin and a black helmet? I don't see him around."

"I think he means you, Wal", said Huck.

"Uh oh!" gasped Wally, trying to pull his helmet off but with still no luck.

"So it was you who sent those insulting broadcasts challenging us to invade your planet!" shouted Glasstor, picking up Wally by the tail.

"Insulting broadcasts?" asked Wally. "But I've never done such a thing in my life! I don't even know how to operate a digital cable remote control! All those zillion buttons are confusing, dontchaknow!"

"You pathetic creature!" shouted Glasstor. "Our digital cable remotes have exactly a zillion and one buttons and we've been mastering them ever since we were little baby shards!"

"Really, that's so interesting!" said Wally. "Say, do you get the Boomerang netw…"

"SILENCE!" shouted Glasstor. "Don't think you can hide your war-like intentions underneath that innocent simpleton talk! That mask you're wearing symbolizes the darkness in your soul!"

"But the mask wasn't his idea!" called out Wendy. "Our Wally would never say anything offensive to anyone! He might perform offensive things at the dinner table or in the bathroom, but…."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Glasstor as he pushed a button on his throne and another glass box rose up and sealed up the rest of our heroes.

"What are you doing to my friends!" shouted Wally.

"Don't worry, my friend", said Glasstor. "I'm just keeping them safe for now while we do our battle."

"B-B-BATTLE!" gasped Wally shaking his knees.

"Yes", said Glasstor snickering wickedly. "If you think you're so brave and arrogant to challenge the mighty Glasstor, I accept your challenge. A fight to the death!"

"But I don't want to fight you to the death!" cried Wally. "Dying might hurt!"

"Perhaps you might be fortunate enough to win", said Glasstor.

"You think so?" asked Wally with hope.

"Not a chance, fool!" laughed Glasstor. "Once this battle is over, you'll be cut into little pieces!"

"GULP!" went Wally. "Does that mean I'll get cremated and put in a little vase on your mantle?"

"And that's not all!" continued Glasstor. "Once you have lost, me and my army will destroy your precious Earth and take your friends back with us to work in the glass mines for all eternity!"

"I hope they have good dental plans", said Huck nervously.

"As long as Dr. Redguy doesn't work for them", said Sneezly.

"Let the battle begin!" said the lacky as he handed Glasstor a huge mace with sharp points.

"Can't we just play tiddlywinks instead?" asked Wally while sweating in his helmet.

"GRAAAH!" shouted Glasstor as he slammed his mace on the ground causing Wally to jump back.

"Okay, how about something more manly like chess?" asked Wally. Glasstor continued to chase Wally around the glass arena slamming his mace causing pretty crack formations to appear on the ground.

"Poor Wally!" cried Wendy pounding on the glass. "We've got to get out of here and save him!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" said Dyno still trying to blast away at his personal glass box until he ran out of ammo.

"Don't waste your battery, Dynomutt", said the Prof., studying the glass prison with a microscope. "This containment unit is made from some kind of strong alien substance. I fear nothing in the universe is strong enough to penetrate it."

"I know once force that's strong enough", said Wendy.

"You mean Super-oops! I almost forgot", said Huck not wanting to bring up Wendy's Superfriends past.

"And we have that force right here", smiled Wendy taking out a little pack of pepper.

"Oh no! Not that!" cried Sneezly, trying to cover up his nose. "Those supersonic sneezes of mine are so painful."

"I know they are, Sneezly", said Wendy. "But it might be the only thing that can break this glass prison."

"But what if it doesn't?" asked Sneezly. "We'd all be trapped in here along with a ton of germy snot."

"But we have to try", said Wendy, "For our sakes and most of all, for poor Wally's!"

"Yeah, Sneezly", said Huck. "Wally went with you to the dentist so you'd feel secure. And the results were that you came out okay, but poor Wally has to wear that not so cozy headgear which is probably slowing him down in that huge fight to the death."

"Wally!" cried Sneezly as he saw the poor frightened gator running around trying to avoid the hits of the huge glass monster chasing after him. Sneezly rubbed his nose, made a determined face, and turned to Wendy. "Pepper me!" he said in a manly voice. Wendy complied and ripped open the pack and sprinkled the pepper onto Sneezly's nose. "AH, AHHHH!" said Sneezly as he was facing the gang.

"Quick, face him the other way!" shouted the Prof. as they turned Sneezly to the glass wall in the direction of Dyno's glass box.

"CHOOOOO!" shouted Sneezly. And sure enough, the glass prison broke freeing our heroes along with sending some sharp shards at Dyno's box freeing him as well.

"Yes, we're free!" said Dyno. "My superpowers have saved us again!"

"Dynomutt", said Wendy. "It was Sneezly who helped free us. Not you."

"You really don't like us superheroes anymore, do you?" said Dyno.

"I need some superheroing please!" shouted Wally sliding over to our freed friends. They watched as Glasstor was charging over to them with his huge mace.

Sneezly saw a glass shard shaped like a smooth ball and handed it to Wally. "Here, Wal", said Sneezly, "Remember what happened in the story of David and Goliath?"

"Which story?" asked Wally, "The one where that kid brags about his talking dog and his little friends think he's crazy?"

"I think Sneezly means the Bible story", said Wendy. "Where David hurls a small stone at the evil giant destroying him."

"If you think that'll work", said Wally trying to rev up his pitching arm. "The wind up and the pitch…!" Wally threw the glass ball as hard as he could as Glasstor suddenly stopped in curiosity. The ball did hit the mighty Glasstor in the forehead.

"Nice shot, slugger!" said Huck.

But unfortunately, the ball ended up bouncing off Glasstor's head and it hit Wally on his metal forehead causing him to faint.

"OH NO!" cried our heroes!

"Fool!" laughed Glasstor. "Do you think a mere glass ball can defeat me, the mighty Glasstor! He had what was coming to him!"

Just then, Wally's helmet started to crack open. The helmet halves split apart and Wally's gator face was finally exposed.

"Hey, I'm free!" said Wally feeling his gator snout and scales. "Oh, fiddle dee dee and hurrah hurrah! That awful helmet is off of me at last!"

"I'm real happy for you, Wal", said Huck. "But I'd think you rather wish that helmet was on you right now. For that not so nice glass man now gets to hurt your head."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" gasped Wally who was about to reach for the helmet pieces.

"Wait Wally, look!" said Wendy pointing to Glasstor. The big glass giant looked at Wally in shock and silence as well as the other glass monsters.

"It's you!" gasped Glasstor, putting his mace down.

"It's me?" asked Wally nervously.

"You're one of them!" gasped Glasstor.

"One of us?" asked Wally.

"You're a Reptilac!" gasped Glasstor.

"A Reptilac!" asked our heroes.

"Yes, a Reptilac from the planet, Reptilacki", said Glasstor, getting on his knees. "One of the most noblest creatures in the galaxy. You're race has saved our humble race many eons ago! TV SLAVE!"

The same TV glass monster came in and Glasstor aimed his remote at the monster's torso. There it showed a colony of glass monsters minding their own business until a swarm of giant bugs invaded their planet. They started swooping down, splattering themselves all over the glass monsters' shiny bodies leaving horrible stains that could never get washed off. They had to live like that on for an eon or two, until some spaceships landed on their planet. And out came the Reptilacs. Green skinned aliens that had huge snouts. They offered the glass monsters some window spray and windshield wiper harnesses to help them get cleaned up for an expensive price. Soon, all the glass monsters were shiny clean again and thanked the Reptilacs who flew off in their spaceships with the glass monsters' most valuable possessions.

"Those wonderful Reptilacs removed our insectoidian stains and made us clean and shiny again", said Glasstor as he shed a tear that plopped to the floor like a hard crystal. "And since that day, we glass citizens swore we'd honor and respect any Reptilac we meet. Including you, oh noble and green big snouted Reptilac."

"Thanks", said Wally. "But to tell you the truth, I'm not really a Reptilac."

"Come again?" asked Glasstor picking his ear. "I didn't hear that last part."

"I'm actually an Earth alliga…", said Wally, but Wendy quickly closed his mouth.

"He means, he's honored to be in your gracious glass presence", said Wendy. "Don't you, you noble and want to get out of this alive, Reptilac?"

"Oh, yes I do, dontchaknow", said Wally now understanding.

"But there's still one thing I don't understand", said Glasstor. "Why did you send those offensive broadcasts daring us to attack this Earth?"

"I told you, I don't know anything about any broadcasts", said Wally.

"Wait a minute", said the Prof., studying the split helmet. "There's some kind of hidden device tucked in this headgear." The Prof. clicked onto something and out popped a huge satellite that aimed itself at the TV slave. There, they all saw Dr. Redguy making those same threats.

"That's that crazy dentist who fitted me with that crazy headgear!" shouted Wally.

"Jeepers!" gasped Wendy. "He really does look like a devil!"

"See, I told you so!", said Sneezly.

"I guess you were right", said Huck. "They're giving jobs to all sorts of unusual people these days."

"You mean the ultimate form in injustice has caused all this chaos?" demanded Dyno. "Where is he? I'll see that he gets life!"

"Yes, I would like to inflict punishment on this ruby colored loudmouth myself", said Glasstor. "Tell me, noble Reptilac. Where can I locate this unsavory dentist who imprisoned you in that beastly helmet?"

"It's a good thing I remembered the address", said Wally now smiling a big gator smile of revenge.

Back at his office, Dr. Redguy was working on another poor guy strapped to the chair with all sorts of hooks and clamps in his mouth. "I'm sorry sir", said Dr. Redguy. "But that's a really bad cavity in your precious tooth. I'm afraid that will have to come out."

"My tooth!" asked the guy in a muffled voice.

"Don't be silly", laughed Dr. Redguy. "I meant YOUR ENTIRE SKULL! HA HA HA HA!" And he took out a chainsaw, causing the guy to close his eyes in fear. As he slightly opened one eye, he saw Redguy sawing off a long toenail from his foot. "There we go", said Dr. Redguy. "I can't perform mouth surgery with an ingrown toenail", said Redguy. "It would make my pain performing painful!"

Then he threw away his chainsaw and took out a plunger. "Now to remove that mean old cavity causing skull from your FAT head!" said Redguy while cackling like a wild devil. Just then, a yellow beam zapped Redguy causing him to get pulled out the window. "HEY, WHAT GIVES!" shouted the dentist as he was getting rolled around in the teleportation beam. "Dental school never covered anything like this! I guess it was because I never went to dental school!" The guy in the chair just sighed of relief and then said, "OW", from his painful toothache that never got fixed.

Dr. Redguy suddenly found himself inside a huge glass arena. "Have I died and gone to Heaven?" he asked. "I would never expect that to happen to someone like me!" Then he turned around and saw Wally. "You have your headgear off!" gasped Redguy. "Has a thousand years already passed! It went by so quickly! CURSE THAT METRIC SYSTEM! They finally approved of it!"

"So that's the dentist that's been giving Sneelzy these anxieties", said Huck.

"And he's not wearing pants!" gasped Wendy turning away from his bare red butt. "That beam must've dragged him out of his bedroom while he was getting dressed!"

"Actually, he wasn't wearing pants when he fixed my teeth", said Wally.

"You're kidding!" asked Wendy, horrified.

"You know the law of Yabbadabbaville states that some citizens are allowed go around pantsless", said Dyno.

"For the animal citizens, yes", said Wendy. "But this is a pantsless person! At least I think he's a person."

Then, Redguy found himself getting picked up by the horns and looking into the shiny face of Glasstor. "Hello there!" said Redguy in a sweet, but nervous voice. "Nice shine. What brand of paste do you use, WINDEX!"

"Answer me this you disgusting red boil!" shouted Glasstor as he shoved Redguy's face to the TV slave's screen. "Were you the one responsible for this broadcast!" And Redguy saw himself on the screen insulting his mouth off.

"My broadcast!" gasped Redguy smiling with delight. "So it did reach out to a hostile alien race! I couldn't be happier!"

"But that broadcast of yours almost got the entire planet Earth destroyed!" said Wendy.

"I didn't want the Earth destroyed", said Redguy, sadly, "Just all the jerks on the planet with IMPERFECT TEETH!"

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"Try to see my side of all this!" said Redguy crying. "You see, in all my dental career, I've seen teeth that weren't perfect! Either crooked or gone unflossed or covered with the plague!"

"Don't you mean covered with plaque?" asked Huck.

"No, the plague", said Redguy smiling. "I've been a dentist for many MANY years! As I was saying, I couldn't stand looking at any more imperfect teeth! So I devised a plan. What if I get some hostile alien race to wipe out every living thing on Earth? That way I wouldn't have to look at any more ugly teeth!"

"You're crazy!" shouted Wendy. "That's the most ridiculous reason I've ever heard to wipe out an entire planet, because of imperfect teeth!"

"Actually, I have heard reasons even more ridiculous than that", said Dyno. "One time, one of my arch enemies was sick of a world with rubber chickens so…"

"AS I WAS SAYING!" shouted Redguy. "So I built me a special headgear that would broadcast a threatening message to a hostile alien race. But I couldn't find a patient whose head would fit that large gear. Until one day, I found this TREE FROG'S long snout."

"Tree frog!" asked the HB gang looking at Wally.

"It's a long story", grumbled Wally.

"I equipped his ABOMINATION of a mouth with my special gear. And when the time was right, it would send a signal to a kind hearted DESTRUCTIVE alien race that would be so generous to destroy this world of people with imperfect teeth! Can't you all see the service I'm doing for the Earth!"

"You mean you only used me as a tool to destroy the world!" gasped Wally.

"You're insane!" shouted Wendy.

"I'll second that", said Huck.

"And I'll third it!" said Dyno and Sneezly together.

"And I'll infinity it!" said the Prof.

"Such wonderful praises!" said Redguy happily as he tried to dance around, but then remembered he was still being held by the horns by Glasstor.

"Let me get this straight", bellowed Glasstor. "You insulted and mocked the great Glass Empire causing us to waste our time and ships' fuel and I almost ended up destroying a noble creature like that Reptilac over there just so you can have something foolish like a world with no bad teeth!"

"You make it all sound like my idea was evil", said Redguy.

"I ought to send you back to the Glass planet to have you toil in the glass mines for all eternity!" shouted Glasstor.

"Ooooh, a new career!" smiled Redguy. "Does your eternity job have a good retirement?"

"Not so fast!" shouted a woman's voice. Suddenly, some magic dust appeared and in poofed a lady with red curly hair and fairy wings. She was wearing a white dental coat with a silver crown and was holding a wand with a tooth on it.

"THE TOOTHFAIRY!" gasped Redguy smiling.

"There really is a toothfairy!" gasped the Prof. as he took out a spyglass and tried to study her from a distance.

"Thank heck, I mean, heavens you've come!" sighed Redguy of relief, "You can save me from this glass buffoon!"

"Zip it, you defective dentist!" shouted the Toothfairy. "I'm not here to save your sorry bare behind! I'm here to report all the misdeeds you've done in your dental career!"

"MISDEEDS!" gasped Redguy. "I'm appalled! What exactly have I done wrong to sensitive people's teeth?"

"I got a little list", said the Toothfairy taking out a list that rolled down to the floor and almost covered it. "Yanking out teeth that are perfectly healthy, drilling in the wrong parts like bellybuttons, putting braces on people's unmentiona…"

"I thought you said that was a little list!" shouted Redguy.

"This is my little list!" shouted the Toothfairy. "My big list was too heavy to carry with me! And worst of all, never wearing pants when on duty or even underpants!"

"Hey, I was told that kids found it cool when dentists don't wear pants!" said Redguy.

"But trying to get every tooth on Earth destroyed was the last straw!" shouted the Toothfairy. "For being a naughty dentist, I hear by sentence you to work in the fluoride mines until you learn how delicate and important teeth are!"

"Wow, you were right Wally", said Sneezly. "The toothfairy really does do that to mean dentists."

"I thought I was just making it up!" said Wally, scratching his head.

"But you can't do that to me!" pleaded Redguy. "This Glassman wants me to work in his glass mines for all eternity! You don't want to let him down, do you?"

"On second thought", said Glasstor. "Go ahead and take him noble Earth enchantress! If we brought this beast back to our planet, his ugly reflection might cause my simpler subjects to crack." And he dropped Redguy onto the floor.

"Thank you, Glasstor", smiled the Toothfairy. "You'll find a quarter under your pillow for your cooperation. And as for you former Doctor Redguy, as an added punishment, I also sentence you to wear some metal gear!"

"NOT ON MY MOUTH!" cried Redguy.

"No, you're not getting off that easy", said the fairy as she waved her wand and zapped Redguy's butt. Suddenly some huge black metal pants clamped onto Redguy's bottom half. "This isn't headgear. It's butt-gear! And it won't come off until that timer reaches zero, which'll be for a thousand years!"

"Thank you Miss. Toothfairy!" said Wendy relieved that she wouldn't be seeing that devil's bare bottom for a thousand years.

"You can't do this to me!" cried Redguy, trying to pull off the metal pants, but couldn't. "All I did was try to destroy all of the creatures of the Earth! And I only TRIED, not succeeded!"

"Let's go!" shouted the Toothfairy, "The fluoride mines are calling you!" And she waved her wand and caused Redguy to float in the air. Then she turned to our heroes. "Remember my dear children", she smiled. "Brush your teeth after every meal, floss once a day, and you won't feel MY WRATH!" and her sweet smile turned into a monstrous face causing our heroes to quiver. Then she turned back into her sweet self. "Good day!" then she and Redguy poofed out of sight.

"I think we'd better do what she says, dontchaknow?", said Wally trying to polish his teeth. Just then, Glasstor slowly approached the nervous Wally and his friends.

"Noble Wally the Reptilac", said Glasstor while kneeling down. "I hope you can find it in your cold blooded heart to forgive me for trying to destroy you with my destructive glass hands."

"Uh, no problem, Glassy", said Wally. "If I can call you that name that is."

"I wouldn't", said Wendy nervously.

"Normally, I would cut your scaly belly open and use your skin as my personal bathmat for calling me that", said Glasstor, fiercely. "But no. You can go ahead and call me the humiliating name, Glassy, as my punishment. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you. Please ask and it shall be done."

"Hmmm", said Wally. "How about surrendering your crown to me, becoming my slave, and having all your people thrown into a black hole?"

"WHAAAAT!" shouted Glasstor with rage.

"WHAAAAT!" shouted the HB gang hearing those words from their dear friend, Wally.

"HA HA! Just kidding, dontchaknow?" said Wally laughing. "I only want you to send me and my friends back home to Earth right away."

"Very well", said Glasstor in a sigh of relief while wiping the sweat off his glass brow with a squeegee. "I can't believe we have to respect these wise guy Reptilacs!" he grumbled to himself.

Soon, a beam was aimed at the roof of HB House and our heroes had appeared on top of it. "Hey, we're home", said Wendy.

"I guess those glass fellows aren't such a bad race after all", said Huck as they watched the spaceships fly off into the morning sky, "Just misunderstood."

"Still, I don't like how they put me in a glass box", grumbled Dyno. "I hate being in that invisible prison. In fact, I think I might rocket up and there and give them a piece of my mind!"

"But you can't, Dyno", said Wendy. "Because they locked you in another invisible glass box when they sent us back down. You're in one right now."

"OH NO!" cried Dyno as he started to stand in one place and pound the air. "I can't even feel this one! Somebody get me out of here!"

"That should keep Dynomutt from going up there and ticking off those aliens once again", said Wendy winking.

"How do you feel, Wal?" asked Huck. "Aren't you glad that you're finally free from that painful headgear?"

"Yeah", said Wally. "But right now, I have other things on my mind. Like maybe I'm not really an Earth alligator. But maybe I'm actually a long lost Reptilac who got sent to Earth as an egg."

"It might be a possibility", said the Prof. "I'll have to do some more research on that."

"I'm just glad I don't have to see you wear that awful helmet anymore", said Sneezly. "Now I can live guilt free and OWWW!"

"What's wrong, Sneezly?" asked Wally.

"It's my tooth!" wailed Sneezly. "It's hurting! OW!"

"Let's take a look", said the Prof. as he took out a dental mirror. "It looks like a microscopic piece of glass few into your tooth when your sneeze shattered our glass prison."

"It looks like you need to go to the dentist, Sneezly", said Huck.

"OH NO!" wailed Sneezly, "NOT AGAIN!"

"But we definitely can't send him to any dentist after what happened yesterday", said Wendy. "We need to find a trustworthy, professional dentist."

"I can just live with the toothache", said Sneezly, "Just like we have to live with talk shows and reality shows, OWWW!"

"Let me fix his tooth", said the Prof.

"Are you a professional dentist, Professor?" asked Huck.

"I don't really like to brag", said the Prof. "But I happen to have a degree in professional dentistry. Don't worry, Sneezly. I know the right scientific methods and skills of fixing a toothache."

"I do kind of feel a little relieved", said Sneezly.

Later, we see Sneezly chained to the same lamp post Wally was chained to and Sneezly's tooth was tied to a string with the other end tied to Speed Buggy. "Okay, Speed Buggy", said the Prof. "You know what to do?"

"SPUT, SPUT!" sure do!" and Speed started revving up his wheels while Sneezly watched nervously.

"Can't we just try tracking down that Dr. Redguy instead?" asked Sneezly as the traditional closing circle closed up the screen while Speed Buggy's vrooms were heard.

THE END


End file.
